


Соглашение сторон

by Yenshee



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, POV Alternating, Power Imbalance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Swearing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 61,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenshee/pseuds/Yenshee
Summary: Давняя мечта Питера Паркера, звучавшая как «попасть в МТИ», со временем превратилась в «наскрести средств на то, чтобы попасть в МТИ». Время близится к поступлению, Питер начинает осознавать, что не сумеет скопить достаточно денег, чтобы оплатить и обучение, и переезд в Кембридж. У него нет средств, секреты множатся, а непроглядное отчаяние постепенно овладевает всем его нутром…Но однажды ночью он спасает жизнь Тони Старку.





	1. Прием

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stipulations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771135) by Anonymous. 

> АУ, в котором Тони никогда не увозил подростка из Квинса в Германию, чтобы сразиться с Капитаном Америкой, потому что Гражданская война никогда не заходила так далеко.  
Питеру в этой истории 18 лет.

Если верить сайту megabus.com, билет от Бостона до Нью-Йорка, купленный за два месяца до отъезда, стоил шесть долларов на самый ранний рейс в пять утра. Питер не знал, как сообщить ЭмДжей, что не может себе позволить одновременно двадцатидолларовую поездку на полуденном рейсе автобуса и не голодать весь день после. Однако был уверен, что подруга сама как-нибудь догадается, когда обратит на этот вопрос более пристальное внимание.

— Питер. Прошу, позволь купить тебе их, — сказал Нед. Мама его работала в больнице, а отец — в ресторане. — Ты потом отдашь, ну честно!

— Не надо, Нед, всё о’кей. — Питер добавил билет на пять часов в корзину и свернул браузер за секунду до того, как мисс Катз прошла мимо их парт. — К тому же приём сегодня — стащу оттуда пепельницу и стану богачом, — беззаботно усмехнулся Питер, надеясь, что убедительно.

Нед всё ещё выглядел насторожённо, но в итоге Паркеру удалось направить разговор в нужное русло — на событие, которое они с ЭмДжей должны были посетить уже через пару часов. Всё же как-никак сам Тони Старк собирал приём для всех абитуриентов МТИ в своей Башне Старка в Манхэттене.

Приглашение — зашифрованный интерактивный файл, доставленный две недели назад всем будущим студентам университета по всему миру, — обещало им море веселья и ни грамма алкоголя. Обо всём этом говорил на видео Старк собственной персоной в оранжевых солнцезащитных очках. Также он великодушно сообщал, что оплатит всем иностранным студентам и тем стипендиатам из США, которые подадут заявки на возмещение расходов, билеты на перелёт и проживание: «Просто пришлите моему PR-департаменту письмо — и мы разберёмся. Нет необходимости платить за билет “Амтраку”, чтобы лишь повидаться со старым добрым мной. И кстати, уверяю: никаких камео Мстителей не планируется». Проживая в том же городе, где находилась Башня Старка, Питер определённо не подпадал ни под одну из перечисленных категорий.

— Как думаешь, он правда появится? — спросила ЭмДжей за обедом. — Мне кажется, нифига…

Питер оторвал взгляд от тарелки с чечевицей и взглянул на неё. Он даже об этом и не думал.

— Но он же хозяин вечера. И должен появиться, так ведь? — нахмурился Нед.

Пока Нед высказывал мысль, Питер впервые попытался представить реалистичный сценарий грядущего мероприятия: Тони Старк — Железный человек, гений, миллиардер, герой, филантроп — выкроит время из своего безумно напряжённого графика для встречи с кучкой ботаников-задротов? Конечно нет. Было глупо надеяться, что он на самом деле мог встретить супергероя, которому старался во всём подражать.

— Он, наверное, просто позвонит, — услышал себя будто бы со стороны Питер, уже представляя картину: предзаписанное видео, похожее на то, что было в приглашении, либо короткая видеоконференция из какого-нибудь экзотического места.

— О боже, это так отстойно. — Нед выглядел расстроенным, несмотря на то, что не собирался на вечеринку МТИ, потому что уже поступил в Стэнфорд. — Единственный мужчина, к которому Питер воспылал страстью, разбивает ему сердце в последнюю минуту.

— Мне кажется, других претендентов, чтобы занять это место в жизни Питера, больше не появится, — сказала ЭмДжей, подняв бровь. — К тому же «мужчина» и «страсть» вызывают во мне гетероассоциации. Наш Питер, конечно, влюблён, но определённо не в гетеросмысле.

Паркер вздохнул. Когда его друзья в который раз заводили один и тот же разговор, у него просто не было сил, чтобы, как обычно краснея и хихикая, подыграть им. Даже постоянные подколы от ЭмДжей про «гейского гея» больше не были такими забавными, ведь Лиз уехала и не осталось никого, по кому он мог бы сохнуть, будь то парень или девушка.

— Я не влюблён в Железного человека и ничего такого.

— Ну точно. — Кивнула ЭмДжей; повисла пауза, а потом: — Ты влюблён в Тони Старка — изобретателя Железного человека…

Питер уронил голову на руки и застонал.

***

За последние несколько месяцев всё совершенно вышло из-под контроля.

То есть жизнь Питера.

В тот день, когда пришло письмо из МТИ, он патрулировал, и тётя Мэй обнаружила его прежде, чем Питер успел его спрятать. Он решил отказаться — вообще отказаться — от обучения в университете, поступить в технический колледж, найти работу, которая могла бы оплачивать хотя бы его эксперименты с новой формулой паутины… Но тётя Мэй сказала: «Бен так гордился бы тобой. Ох, Питер… Так и вижу, как он с трудом сдерживает слёзы», — и Питера будто под дых ударили, когда перед глазами встало лицо дяди Бена, который всегда смешно морщился в трогательные моменты, чтобы не показать слёз.

Поэтому он соврал, что получил стипендию, потому что астрономические счета за обучение даже близко не лежали в плоскости того, что тётя Мэй могла себе позволить, а кредитами он её обременять не хотел. Поэтому Питер стал трижды в неделю подрабатывать у мистера Делмара и занялся репетиторством по вечерам. Ночи оставались для патрулирования, ну, а сон… Поспит он как-нибудь потом.

Главная проблема была в том, что на дворе были не шестидесятые и оплатить обучение в университете, взяв просто две подработки с неполным рабочим днём — да ещё и будучи школьником, — Питер не мог. Ему едва удалось наскрести денег на первый взнос, но когда он начинал думать о том, где будет жить, чем оплачивать счета и что есть…

Выходило слишком накладно. Он просто не мог. И в дальнейшем не смог бы тоже.

Но разве у него был иной выбор?

***

Питер пару раз проезжал Башню Старка, когда совершал поездки на Манхэттен, и даже пролетал мимо, будучи Человеком-пауком, преследуя преступников — или убегая от них. Однако внутри ему бывать не доводилось.

Тётя Мэй подбросила их с ЭмДжей до места назначения, вся полная нервной энергии, которая передавалась и Питеру. У него в животе будто бы образовалась яма страха. Он боялся, что испортит что-то до того, как всё даже начнётся. Возможно, это будет первое и единственное собрание студентов МТИ, на котором ему посчастливится присутствовать.

ЭмДжей выглядела великолепно в ярко-жёлтом платье, образ дополняли серебряные серьги в форме Сатурна, и Питер был безмерно благодарен, что она пошла с ним, не будучи уверенным, что не струсил бы ещё на стадии вызова лифта в холле. Паркер думал, что старый костюм дяди Бена, жавший ему в плечах, не совсем подходил под обстановку. Да, не так он себе представлял появление в Башне Старка. А вот когда он раскрыл бы тайну своей личности и Мстители приняли б его в свои ряды…

— Эй.

Он посмотрел на ЭмДжей, пока они миновали этажи, — ни намёка на изменение давления в идеально настроенной системе контроля окружающей среды Башни. Она смотрела прямо перед собой, но на мгновение крепко сжала его запястье. Тепло прокатилось по руке Питера, и больше всего на свете в данный момент ему захотелось рассказать ей и Неду правду о себе и о том, насколько плохи стали его дела. 

А потом ЭмДжей отпустила — и двери разъехались. 

К этому моменту в зале Башни тусовалась уже пара десятков — возможно сотня — студентов. Это событие ни в коем случае не тянуло на шумный кутёж: здесь было много взрослых наблюдателей, — однако приём походил на вечеринку больше, чем на официальное студенческое мероприятие. На фоне играла поп-музыка — достаточно громко, чтобы желающие могли танцевать, — да и обстановка, пусть и с научной тематикой МТИ, была достаточно праздничной. Большие очки в неоновой оправе раздавались в качестве сувениров; три огромных доски зазывали нарисовать на себе граффити, написать какую-нибудь формулу или «придумать математический каламбур». Официанты, одетые в чёрное, разносили оригинальные закуски (в виде молекул и желе в чашках Петри). При входе раздавали маленькие электронные таблички для написания собственных имён, при желании в них можно было добавить смайлики. 

— Ого, — выдохнула ЭмДжей, кивнув. — Ну ладно. 

А Питер лишь глазел вокруг. 

На яркие краски, красивую обстановку, огромные — от пола до потолка — окна с чернильным небом снаружи. Ему вдруг подумалось, сколько же денег было вложено в это разовое событие: вполне возможно, их хватило бы на оплату двух месяцев учёбы в университете. На периферии зрения всё сверкало, в помещении было так шумно, что обострённые чувства Питера просто переполнились; нечто, напоминавшее статическое электричество, жужжало в ушах. Швы костюма на его плечах так натянулись, что тоже доставляли дискомфорт. 

Питер уже практически решил сбежать. 

Но ЭмДжей подтолкнула его к стойке, чтобы взять напитки. У бара можно было заказать многообразие безалкогольных коктейлей. Из-за тематики мероприятия некоторые стаканы были стеклянными, а некоторые — из сухого льда, который постепенно испарялся. Слева, рядом с красными одноразовыми стаканчиками, громоздились большие пластиковые шприцы с содовой. 

Люди ожидали очереди за напитками, выстроившись в ряд. Питер обвёл взглядом толпу: присутствующие были настолько разнообразны, насколько это вообще возможно. Краем глаза он заметил расслабленную улыбку на лице ЭмДжей. 

Две девушки за ними вдруг начали шептаться и показывать пальцами, Питер проследил за их взглядами — у окна показался студент из Ваканды. Его тога, вышитая бусинами, сверкала и переливалась, озаряя комнату. В груди Питера заворочалось любопытство. Это был первый студент из Ваканды, намеревающийся поступить в иностранный университет, после того как страна открыла границы на саммите ООН в прошлом году.

— О боже, посмотри…

— Интересно, какая у него специальность, — пробормотала ЭмДжей, старательно пытаясь не пялиться в его сторону. — Он сам мог бы обучать профессоров, а не наоборот. 

— Может, пойдёшь поинтересуешься? — Питер подтолкнул её локтем. 

— Ну точно, — усмехнулась она. 

Именно в этот момент под потолком вспыхнул свет, музыка остановилась — и все вокруг замерли. 

В комнату вошёл Тони Старк.

***  
_Тони_

Старк любил подобные ночи. Когда он устраивал вечеринки ради благого дела, его охватывал какой-то благоговейный трепет: несомненно, то были отголоски его механизмов саморазрушения, которые в кои-то веки начинали продуктивную работу — если полагаться на слова Сэма. Конечно, Тони не планировал вечеринку лично (они придумали использовать мензурки для напитков — мило), однако оплата счетов за неё приносила чувство вовлеченности в процесс. Ну и, естественно, его появление перед детьми.

Из всех уголков пентхауса на него уставились десятки полных надежд, удивления и даже восхищённо-испуганных лиц. Ах, если бы они знали, что невероятный Халк побил Локи из Асгарда на этом самом полу, на котором они стояли… 

— Привет. — Он махнул рукой. — Я начну с места в карьер, предполагая, что все вы знаете моё имя, потому что каждый присутствующий очень умён и именно поэтому находится сейчас здесь. Итак. Я не хочу надолго прерывать ваше веселье, ведь все вы заслуживаете расслабления. Всё, что хотелось сказать: я очень за вас рад, и ваши родные, должно быть, тоже рады и невероятно горды. И ещё я хочу сделать небольшое объявление. 

Они с Пеппер сошлись во мнении, что присутствие представителей прессы на этом мероприятии было бы ужасной идеей, но объявление в любом случае дойдет до СМИ: половина детей уже вынула свои телефоны и снимала. 

— Ладно, к делу: начиная с этого учебного года, Старк Индастриз собирается спонсировать десять стажировок для студентов МТИ, которые продемонстрируют выдающиеся научные способности, — он улыбнулся, потому что дальше шла лучшая часть: — О, и к слову: стажировка будет оплачиваться. 

Д’Ажора первым принялся аплодировать — Тони узнал его по фотографии, которую ранее пересылал Т’Чалла. Остальные присоединились, как только переварили информацию. Кто-то смеялся, некоторые явно нервничали, некоторые — ликовали. Тони невольно улыбнулся шире и решил остаться подольше, пообщаться с детьми. Обожание со стороны толпы к нему как к герою было неплохим бонусом работы, так что можно было бы задержаться на полчасика. 

— Спасибо-спасибо, но сегодня ваша ночь, поэтому… просто притворитесь, что меня здесь нет.

Все засмеялись: предсказуемо, но всё же приятно.

— Если у кого-то есть вопросы — вы знаете, что делать. 

Он подал знак персоналу, и свет вновь приглушили, музыка заиграла с новой силой, а будущие студенты выстроились полукругом, забрасывая вопросами как мячами.

***

Два часа спустя он всё ещё не поговорил с каждым присутствующим в пентхаусе потенциальным студентом (он использовал высокую девушку в жёлтом платье и её бойфренда как барометр), а телефон уже разрывался от сообщений и электронных писем. ПЯТНИЦА прислала ему два автоматических напоминания о намеченной пьянке с Роуди, и сам он звонил пятнадцать минут назад, угрожая появиться на мероприятии в полном облачении Воителя, несомненно, высвобождая совершенное фанатское буйство, которое охватило бы всю Башню.

В оправдание Тони можно было сказать только то, что он просто не мог отвернуться от этих выжидающих восхищённых лиц, которых было так много. Он совершенно размяк. 

— …рад бы спросить Т’Чаллу об этом, но подобного рода программы, скорее всего, будут проходить через образовательные отделы Просветительских центов Ваканды. Я прав, Хэппи? 

— Так точно. — Хэппи, постоянно маячивший за спиной, явно находился в кровожадном настроении и фальшиво улыбнулся седьмой раз за вечер. Тони соврал бы, если б сказал, что это его не веселило. — Оставьте свою почту — и мы вышлем информацию.

Он протянул планшет девушке, задавшей вопрос, и та радостно вбила свой e-mail. 

— Спасибо, мистер Старк! 

— Без проблем, егоза. 

Тони необходимо было высказаться. Он будет торчать здесь ещё около часа, если повезёт, но ему действительно необходимо было встретиться с Роуди: чтобы повидаться, но больше потому, что из всех Мстителей он знал его дольше и лучше всех и понимал, как можно заставить Тони примириться со всем этим «принятием Зимнего солдата», через которое проходил Старк. Ко всеобщему облегчению, команда Стива вернулась на Базу Мстителей, но теперь в ней состоял и Баки Барнс. 

— Эй, Хэппи, что скажешь, если мы… 

БУМ. 

Сердце Тони сжалось, он сразу принял оборонительную позицию, осознавая, что это не просто посуда разбилась, а существовала реальная угроза… 

Нечто огромное и металлическое врезалось в плексигласовое окно, дети закричали и… 

— ПЯТНИЦА, активируй протоколы безопасности! Хэппи, выведи детей отсюда! — Тони сорвал галстук и метнулся к костюму, спрятанному для непредвиденных ситуаций в стенном сейфе; кровь кипела от адреналина, Тони обернулся через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что эта штука ещё не сломала стекло и не проникла внутрь. — Всем сохранять спокойствие! ПЯТНИЦА, сообщи Роуди… 

— Воитель уже в пути, — объявил ИскИн ему в ухо. — Ожидаемое время прибытия: шесть минут семнадцать секунд… 

— Остальные Мстители? 

— Капитан Америка в пути, ожидаемое время прибытия: сорок шесть минут десять секунд; Сокол в пути, ожидаемое время прибытия: тридцать шесть минут десять секунд; Алая Ведьма в пути, ожидаемое время прибытия: сорок две минуты пятьдесят шесть секунд; Вижн в пути, ожидаемое время прибытия: сорок три минуты одна секунда.

Тони знал, что Стив и Сэм тусовались в Филадельфии, но думал, что Ванда и Вижн были в городе. Очевидно, нет.

— Чёрная вдова и Соколиный глаз вне зоны доступа; Зимний солдат вне зоны доступа. Черная Пантера вне зоны доступа. Халк вне зоны доступа. Тор вне зоны…

— Бля, — зарычал Тони, и тут его нагрудник выбил весь воздух из лёгких, прикрепляясь к телу вместе с остальными тяжёлыми металлическими частями костюма, встающими со щелчками на место с обновлённой три недели назад скоростью, которой Старк гордился. Однако теперь и это ощущалось слишком медленно. 

Он развернулся, глядя через забрало на детей, бегущих к лифтам, — официанты сохраняли спокойствие и помогали Хэппи эвакуировать их в безопасное место. Тони полетел в сторону окна, чтобы преградить путь тому, что должно было вот-вот прорваться внутрь. 

— ПЯТНИЦА, проведи сканирование, в приоритете тип вооружения и методы нападения. 

— Сканирую. 

Штука смутно напоминала человека в металлическом костюме, но это мог быть просто дроид с дистанционным управлением. Крылья были первым, на что обратил внимание Тони: этому костюму они были явно не нужны благодаря соплам в ногах, однако мгновение спустя понял, что с их помощью оно пыталось проникнуть. Крылья были покрыты металлом, который Т’Чалла точно смог бы распознать. 

— ПЯТНИЦА?

— В видимых местах покрыт вибраниумом. 

Она вывела изображение с информацией, о которой Тони и так уже догадался. 

Позади кричал на кого-то Хэппи. Тони прислушался, сортируя панические вопли, испуганные стоны, восклицания «Где Аманда? Она поехала на первом лифте?» и «О боже, о мой бог» со стороны детей. Внезапно раздался ещё один оглушительный треск — плексиглас с хрустом выломался внутрь и вдребезги разбился о пол. 

Тони собирался отвлечь летающего монстра на себя. Тот полетел прямо на него, врезавшись огромными крыльями и заставив его распахать ногами канавы в полу. 

— Так тебя не пригласили… и это кажется тебе адекватной реакцией, Жар-птица? 

Тони отскочил, стреляя из рук, чтобы посмотреть, как противник выстоит против плазмы. К великому сожалению, опоясывающий дроида металл обладал поглощающими свойствами, потому что тот даже не дрогнул. Монстр снова полетел на Тони, и он поспешил убраться с пути, взлетая так резко, что чуть не вышиб себе мозги о собственный потолок, блять. 

— ПЯТНИЦА, насколько очищено помещение? — прошипел он, переключаясь на взрывчатые снаряды. 

— Помещение освобождено на семьдесят семь процентов, двадцать три процента всё ещё занято, — доложил ИскИн. 

Тони не собирался оборачиваться, чтобы убедиться в точности подсчётов: был уверен, что ИскИн не ошибается. Чёрт. 

Он запустил снаряд — и на этот раз выстрел замедлил дроида: пусть у Тони был меньший арсенал для использования, однако он мог достать эту штуку хоть чем-то. Старк полетел в противоположном от лифтов и редеющей толпы направлении, и противник благо отправился за ним. Тони бросил за спину дистанционный снаряд — и тот взорвался шквалом искр, нанося сокрушительные повреждения боку монстра, обнажая провода, но не кровь. Значит, точно дроид. 

Машина преследовала Тони быстрее и манёвреннее, чем можно было бы предположить, совершенно игнорируя выстрелы из репульсоров, которые Старк выпускал через плечо. Он пытался добраться до окна, чтобы увести дроида как можно дальше… выше в небо, но тот всё время мешал, подрезая и блокируя путь мощными взрывами, заставляя уровень защиты костюма снижаться до тревожных четырнадцати процентов. Но до тех пор, пока Тони отвлекал внимание штуки на себя, он был доволен. Ему просто нужно было выиграть время. Только чтобы дети спаслись. 

Старк снова бросил взгляд в сторону лифтов: практически уже никого, слава яйцам. Однако дроид использовал именно этот момент, чтобы понестись на него во всём своём ёбаном турбовеликолепии, практически размазывая по стене, прежде чем Тони успел высвободиться из захвата и избежать взаимодействия с ёбаными покрытыми вибраниумом крыльями. Он выстрелил ещё одним зарядом через плечо — и на этот раз дроид поставил блокировку крылом, отбивая ракету в пол. 

Та ударилась о деревянное покрытие и громко звякнула. 

Тони сделал рывок, едва успев встать между боеголовкой и оставшимися в помещении людьми. 

И почувствовал взрыв всем своим телом до самого костного мозга. 

— Системы костюма отказали, — объявила ПЯТНИЦА. В голове Тони звенело, он на спине лежал на полу. Что-то на периферии зрения горело. — Обнаружено проникающее отверстие в области живота, показатели жизни на критической отметке, высокий риск гиповолемического шока, вызываю службы спасения… 

Тони яростно заморгал, и да — он чувствовал эту ёбаную рану в животе, спасибо. 

— ПЯТНИЦА, — выплюнул он, задыхаясь. — Сколько осталось?

Пусть никого не будет, ноль процентов, прошу…

— Помещение наполнено на ноль целых четыре десятых процента. 

Ноль целых, четыре десятых. До этого в пентхаусе было двести пятьдесят человек, включая персонал, а это значило, что сейчас остался один человек. Он сам? Нет — с ним был бы двести пятьдесят один человек, а ИскИн знала, что его нужно исключить из подсчётов — он ведь сам так запрограммировал… Бля, он чувствовал, что сознание уплывает. 

Ему необходимо было подняться. Нужно встать, блять, ведь это может быть один из официантов, или Хэппи, или… 

Тони удалось приподняться на локте — достаточно, чтобы увидеть… ёбаного студента. 

Это был блядский ребёнок в костюме, который был явно ему мал. Он ступал по хрустящему стеклу, разбросанному по полу, направляясь к грёбаному крылатому монстру, охваченному пламенем. 

Боже, о боже, нет…

— Эй! — прохрипел Тони едва слышно из-за механического скрежета крыльев, которые складывались позади дроида. — Э-эй!

Пацан не смотрел в его сторону — он просто подскочил к монстру и бросился на него, прыгнув невероятно высоко, прямо в воздухе выстрелив чем-то… Две верёвки из его запястий облепили голову и крылья бота, связывая воедино. Тони задохнулся, когда пацан приземлился позади дроида и снова выстрелил верёвками, ещё больше опутывая машину, а потом каким-то образом отключил его двигатели, стрельнув той же субстанцией в сопла. 

— Гиповолемический шок неизбежен, требуется экстренное переливание… 

— Пацан, — задохнулся Тони. — Э-эй…

Он уже слышал приближавшиеся сирены. Отличный тайминг: Роуди, должно быть, вот-вот проломит стену. 

— Э-эй… — Тони не был уверен, что на самом деле издаёт какие-то звуки. 

Дроид с громким стуком упал на пол, всё ещё жужжа и лязгая, но совершенно обездвиженный, весь покрытый верёвками, которые напоминали — теперь, когда Тони думал об этом, — паутину. 

Парень бросился к нему, падая на колени с широко распахнутыми карими глазами. Тони, должно быть, уже видел его ранее в толпе, ведь тот выглядел очень знакомо.


	2. Конфиденциальность

_Питер_

Выбор был нелёгким, но Питер убедил себя, что так поступить будет правильнее всего. На место происшествия стягивались вертолёты, телевидение и три Мстителя сразу. Если б он задержался ещё ненадолго, шанс разоблачения был бы слишком велик. Вот было бы веселье, если б тайная личность Человека-паука засветилась сегодня на Ютубе. Питер быстро присоединился к толпе внизу, смешиваясь с другими студентами в этом хаосе, отыскав наконец шокированную ЭмДжей, которая была уверена, что на лифт он попасть не успел (и была права, но Питер не собирался ей об этом сообщать).

Теперь, в целости и сохранности на заднем сидении машины тёти Мэй, они с подругой жались друг к другу, смотря прямой эфир телеканала CNN на телефоне Питера и стремительно удаляясь от Башни Старка и Манхэттена. 

― Нанесённый ущерб минимален, сосредоточен в основном в зоне пентхауса в Башне, ― сообщал репортёр. ― Глава компании Старк Индастриз Пеппер Поттс полчаса назад выступила с кратким заявлением по ситуации, в котором заверила общественность, что Башня остаётся в рабочем состоянии, а бригадами «Старк роботикс» уже ведутся ремонтные работы. 

Своим решением он не приговорил мистера Старка к смерти, повторял себе Питер уже в который раз, проглядывая интервью с потерпевшими. Этого не случится, потому что мистер Старк не собирался умирать и потому что в этот раз Питер не бездействовал. 

― Боже, если бы не Железный Человек… Слава, блять, богам, что он был там, ― прошептала тётя Мэй измождённым голосом. Она, конечно же, не подозревала, что её племянник супергерой мог её слышать. Она вела машину одной рукой (всегда держи обе руки на руле, Питер, не забывай), другой постоянно касаясь колена племянника или подбородка ЭмДжей, будто пыталась убедиться, что они рядом, на заднем сидении. ― Можешь сказать Донне, что через пять минут мы прибудем, Мишель, ― добавила она уже громче, вытерев щёки и шмыгнув носом. ― В целости и сохранности. Пять минут. 

У матери ЭмДжей не было машины, но она заставила тётю поклясться, что та доставит её драгоценную девочку домой через час или Донна самолично побежит из Квинса на Манхэттен за всеми ними. 

Питер рассеянно погладил плечо тёти Мэй, не отрывая взгляда от экрана смартфона: Воитель и Сокол кружили в небе, вероятно, в поисках вторженца, размышлял репортёр. 

Они всё ещё не сообщили о состоянии Железного Человека. 

Было много крови ― Питер уверен, что это была именно она, а не масло из костюма, а он даже не удосужился проверить лицо мистера Старка под маской…

― И они скрылись с поля зрения, ― сообщил репортёр напыщенно-равнодушно. ― Воитель и Сокол приземлились на крышу Башни Старка. Капитан Америка находится внутри, и у нас всё ещё нет никаких заявлений по поводу состояния Тони Старка… Как мы и говорили ранее, он был ранен, но подробности пока не разглашаются. 

― Угрожает ли его жизни опасность? ― спросила ведущая в студии, щурясь в камеру, будто это помогло бы найти ответ на заданный вопрос. 

― Пока неизвестно, Дженни, ― серьёзно ответил репортёр. ― Но существует такая вероятность. 

Горло Питера сжалось; в ту же секунду на него посмотрела ЭмДжей ― так пронзительно, как могла только она. 

― Питер, ― настойчиво позвала она шёпотом. Свет уличных фонарей, которые они проезжали, оставлял на её щеке желтоватые отблески. Кожа её будто была отлитой из золота. ― Эй… что-то случилось? 

Питер совершенно потерянно уставился на неё. Он не мог сказать, ведь хранил секрет так долго ― на самом деле невыносимо долго. Он просто не мог об этом трепаться, кроме… пожалуй, что он сегодня раскрыл свою тайну Тони Старку. 

― Питер, ― снова позвала ЭмДжей. 

Свет на её коже застыл. 

― Мишель, дорогая, мы приехали. 

Мать ЭмДжей уже ждала их на улице в халате. Она подбежала к машине и схватила вылезающую из неё дочь в объятия, прижимая к груди. Затем они попрощались дрожащим голосом, и тётя Мэй увезла перебравшегося на переднее сидение Питера прочь. 

Мэй держала его руку всю дорогу до дома.

***

На следующий день в школе царил хаос.

Если б Питер захотел, то мог бы прогулять ― тётя Мэй дала на это разрешение. Почти всю ночь он провёл, обновляя страницу CNN в ожидании изменения статуса состояния здоровья Тони Старка, который в конечном итоге в 4:32 утра сменился со «срочного оперативного вмешательства» на «стабильное состояние». К утру Питер уже был на взводе, нервничал и всё равно не смог бы отдохнуть, поэтому, прихватив с собой банан, отправился на учёбу. И там царил хаос. 

К ним с ЭмДжей не подходил разве что ленивый, пытаясь разузнать подробности произошедших событий и каково увидеть Железного Человека в действии собственными глазами; видели ли они, как Железного Человека ранили; как выглядело существо, напавшее на Башню… Удивительно похожие друг на друга ― и на те, которые задавали вчера им полицейские, ― вопросы. Питер всё время мысленно переносился к вчерашним ужасным событиям, которым стал свидетелем: как оглушительно громко звенел металл; как слепили его вспышки взрывов; как скрежетали и визжали стальные крылья; как красно-золотой костюм мистера Старка метался размытым пятном, каждый раз прикрывая уходящих студентов от опасности…

― Ребята, о господи, ― выдохнул Нед, обнимая сразу обоих, когда они встретились посреди коридора. По лицу ЭмДжей было заметно, что она не в восторге от этого, но терпела, а вот Питер удивил самого себя, с благодарностью обнимая друга в ответ. Хорошо было почувствовать чужую поддержку и не ограничиваться лишь собственными подбадриваниями. 

― Ну ладно тебе, ― пробормотала Мишель, отстраняясь. 

Питер тоже отошёл, неуверенно улыбаясь. 

― Мы в порядке, Нед, правда, ― сказал он другу. 

После непродолжительного молчания Лидс кивнул. 

― Я так рад… ― Он вдруг по-деловому скинул одну лямку с плеча, доставая из рюкзака пакет из фольги. ― На вот, Питер, сделай одолжение ― съешь мой сэндвич. Папа снова положил миндальное масло вместо арахисового. По-моему, на вкус как песок…

Питер взял свёрток (Нед не впервые отдавал ему сэндвичи ― отец друга в последнее время с упорством мазал на хлеб миндальное масло, которое тот ненавидел всей душой) и сразу развернул, вгрызаясь в бутерброд, будучи слишком уставшим и голодным, чтобы ждать обеда. 

― Пойдём в лабораторию, да? ― предложила ЭмДжей и сразу направилась туда. 

Она не заговаривала о вчерашнем до тех пор, пока Нед не отошёл в туалет во время ланча, и даже тогда обронила лишь: «Не думай, что я забыла, но дам тебе время. Расскажешь в понедельник». 

Питер принялся жевать медленнее, обдумывая возможный ответ, но к моменту возвращения Неда смог выдавить лишь слабое: «Спасибо». 

ЭмДжей посмотрела на него с жалостью.

***

К концу учебного дня Питер был так измучен и разочарован глупыми CNN, в которых не появлялось никаких новых новостей о Тони Старке, кроме как о его «стабильном состоянии» (они даже не удосужились сообщить, в какой он находился больнице), что был готов уснуть прямо на месте мёртвым сном.

Но сегодня была пятница, а значит вечером ему предстояло отработать смену у мистера Делмара.

Он доплёлся до отремонтированного гастрономического магазина, бросив рюкзак позади прилавка, и чересчур быстро для обычного человека поймал летевший фартук, которым запустил в него Родриго. 

― Хорошая реакция, Прелестный Паркер, ― прокомментировал тот. 

Питер поморщился (не из-за прозвища ― ему на самом деле оно нравилось), потому что, когда уставал, ему труднее удавалось держать паучьи способности под контролем, ведь он не мог позволить себе ослабить бдительность. Со вчерашнего вечера никаких последствий ещё не наступило, но это не означало… 

Питер поднял взгляд на первого вошедшего клиента. 

― Приветик. У вас есть сэндвичи с беконом?

Ледяной ужас сковал все мышцы. 

Последствия.

Он узнал этого человека ― тот всю вчерашнюю вечеринку стоял за спиной Тони Старка, болтая с ним, делая пометки, отвечая на имейлы, и кто знает, что ещё было в том планшете. Именно этот человек помог организовать эвакуацию к лифтам, оставаясь позади толпы до последнего, упорно перепроверяя, чтобы ни один посетитель не задержался в помещении, заставив тем самым Питера залезть на стену, чтобы затеряться в тени под потолком, в ожидании, когда тот уйдёт. 

― Я-я… ― Он понятия не имел, что собирался сказать. 

Знакомый незнакомец ― возрастной чувак, по крайней мере выглядевший старше мистера Старка, ― улыбнулся. Это не должно было выглядеть столь угрожающе. 

― Эй, расслабься, пацан, ― я просто прикалываюсь. Меня зовут Хэппи Хоган, можешь звать меня Хэппи. Я здесь как представитель Старк Индастриз. 

О боже. О боже. 

― Я-я не… ― Питер почти задохнулся от нехватки слов. ― Я не собираюсь подавать в суд, ― наконец выпалил он. 

Этот человек ― Хэппи ― удивлённо моргнул и уставился на него. А потом хохотнул. 

― Забавно. Ты смешной. ― Он погрозил Питеру мясистым пальцем; мужик вообще был высоким, с, похоже, боксёрским телосложением. ― Напоминаешь мне кое-кого, на кого я работаю… Итак, я хочу попросить тебя об одолжении, мистер Паркер, и, боюсь, отказ поставит нас в неловкое… 

― Эй, ― раздался строгий голос из-за плеча Питера. ― О каком хýевом одолжении ты собираешься попросить этого ребёнка, приятель? 

Мистер Делмар выпрямился, глядя на Хэппи со всей яростью, на которую был способен. На лице читалось отвращение, и Питер вдруг понял, о чём в первую очередь можно было подумать в этой ситуации, тем более что подобное уже случалось и раньше. 

О нет. 

― Н-нет, нет, мистер Делмар, это мистер Хэппи, то есть мистер Хоган, он… он работает на Тони Старка. Работает с Железным Человеком. 

Но к ним уже присоединился Родриго. Он был погодкой Питера, но в два раза крупнее. Его мускулистые руки были скрещены на груди, что выглядело очень угрожающе. 

― Прелестного Паркера в меню нет, извращенец, ― сказал он. 

После этих слов воцарилось напряжённое, недоверчивое молчание. 

― Ла-ды, ― сказал Хэппи. ― Теперь я понял, что начал не с того. Джентльмены, меня зовут Хэппи Хоган, я работаю на Тони Старка, как и сказал ранее мистер Паркер, и пришёл сюда, чтобы обговорить с ним детали, касающиеся его будущего обучения в МТИ. ― Он достал удостоверение работника Старк Индастриз. ― Можете проверить мои документы или, чёрт возьми, вызвать полицию. Мистер Паркер и я никогда не были официально представлены, но встречались, и он знает, кто я такой. Уверен, он сообщал вам, что присутствовал на собрании абитуриентов МТИ, которое состоялось вчера в Башне Старка и прошло немного… не по сценарию? 

Питер спрятал лицо в ладонях, когда мистер Делмар и Родриго вдвоём принялись возмущаться и задавать кучу вопросов по этому поводу, ― вот почему он решил не доносить до них эту информацию, чтобы избежать лишних переживаний и чрезмерной озабоченности в свою сторону. 

Однако благодаря этой всплывшей информации Хэппи позволили забрать Питера со смены, едва та началась. Тот убедил Паркера, что необходимо сесть в машину, а мистера Делмара ― что это совершенно безопасно, и пообещал ответить на все вопросы, которые могут возникнуть у тёти Мэй, когда мистер Делмар позвонит ей и сообщит о произошедшем. 

Питер молчаливо оплакивал свои пятнадцать долларов и бесплатный обед, а потом дверь машины захлопнулась, оставив его одного на роскошном заднем сидении. Он вдохнул поглубже запах, который мог описать только одним словом ― богатство. 

― И, э… мистер Хоган, к-куда мы поедем? 

Хэппи глянул через плечо, обернувшись на переднем сидении, и улыбнулся этой своей «не угрожающей» улыбкой. 

― Никуда, где было бы страшно, пацан. Мистер Старк просто хотел с тобой пообщаться.

***

__

Тони

Пеппер на него сердилась.

Обычно её беспокойство проявлялось злостью, но в этот раз она вела себя так, будто Тони совершил нечто ужасное, когда спас кучку школьников. «Героическое» было тем словом, которое выбрал бы он сам, но… Нищим не пристало выбирать, как он полагал. 

По крайней мере, селезёнка у него осталась цела. 

― Хэппи привезёт парня через две минуты, ― сказала Пеппер, убирая телефон в сумочку. ― Ты сейчас обдолбан? 

Тони искоса глянул на неё, потом ― на две капельницы, из которых в его вены поступала жидкость. Он был уверен, что в одной из них просто физиологический раствор, но по поводу второй сомневался. 

― Я только-только перенёс операцию, Пеп. И настолько обдолбан, насколько этого хотел бы доктор Бремжит, обсудивший этот вопрос с доктором Хелен Чо. Думаешь, у меня было право выбора, пока я лежал без сознания на хирургическом столе? 

Она взглянула на него, потом ― на монитор, отображающий его жизненные показатели. 

― Ненавижу, что, несмотря ни на что, ты продолжаешь говорить в своём стиле. 

― Ауч. 

Лицо её немного смягчилось. 

― Нет… я не о том. Просто имела в виду… Господи, Тони. ― Она села на кровать рядом с ним ― та была достаточно широкой, чтобы вместить её миниатюрное тело; их бёдра даже не соприкасались. ― Я могу спокойно сходить хоть на пару свиданий без того, чтобы ты взорвался? 

Он попытался усмехнуться как можно равнодушнее, иначе разнёс бы кому-то коленные чашечки, если б тот сделал Пеппер больно. 

― Скучноватый Фред, да? 

― Не называй его так. ― Однако искорки веселья плясали у Пеппер в глазах ― уж он-то знал. ― И вовсе это не он. Скучноватый Фред стал слишком скучным. Теперь я встречаюсь с одним из наших ведущих аналитиков, и его зовут Дэррил. Он любит походы, лыжи… и вообще гулять. 

Тони принял новость стоически. То, что Пеппер теперь встречалась с другими, больше не приносило боли… Несмотря на то, что сам Тони пока не нашёл, в кого мог бы инвестировать свои эмоции, он всё же успел побывать на большом количестве (широко освещаемых прессой) свиданий. 

― Гулёна Дэррил. Звучит, конечно, так себе, но привыкнуть можно. Надеюсь, он из тех мужчин, которые всё прощают. И, Пеп… ― Тони взял её за руку и заглянул в глаза, отчаянно желая быть одним из тех уравновешенных людей, которые спокойно умеют выражать свои чувства. ― Прости, что напугал. Мне очень жаль. 

― Да, что ж… ― Она кивнула. ― Что сделано, то сделано. 

― Кэп говорил тебе, что тот бот был очень дорогой модели? Роуди и Сэм не смогли отыскать других, и все трое собираются тут ночевать, пока я не встану на ноги… Тебе от этого разве не становится легче? ― Тони улыбнулся. ― Как выйду отсюда, сразу распотрошу эту штуку в лаборатории: узнаем, кто его направил, и вернём вибраниум в Ваканду… 

― Стой, помолчи, ― прервала она его болтовню, покачав головой. Пеппер сжала его руку с удивительной силой ― она вообще всегда была поразительно сильной. ― Ты опять всё делаешь только хуже. Всего двенадцать часов назад ты перенёс операцию. Не говори, что уже собираешься… ― Она вздохнула. ― Просто постарайся поправиться, хорошо? 

― Хорошо. 

Пеппер отняла руку и коснулась ею голого плеча Тони (одна из немногих частей тела, которые не перенесли операции ― для протокола), а потом поднялась, улыбаясь. Волосы Пеппер выглядели великолепно в свете уходящего солнца, пробивающегося через окна послеоперационной палаты… Они были то ли апельсиновыми, то ли оранжевыми.

― Наберу тебе позже. 

― Не забудь. 

Пеппер ушла ― Тони услышал, как ПЯТНИЦА попрощалась с ней, и звук каблуков вскоре затих вдали. 

Спустя пару минут он расслышал новый шум. 

― …но я думал, что мы едем в больницу? ― произнёс хриплый мальчишеский голос. 

― Если Тони Старк направится в больницу, Виктор фон Дум наверняка запулит в неё бомбой спустя пять минут после того, как новость появится в прессе. Не отставай, парень. ― А это уже Хэппи. 

Дверь его палаты распахнулась, и вошёл пацан, который спас ему жизнь. 

Тони немного выпрямился на подушках. 

На первый взгляд Питер Паркер выглядел как совершенно обычный подросток. На нём были потрёпанные джинсы, поношенная толстовка и тёмные мешки под карими глазами. Ничто в его облике не выдавало в нём ничего необычного. Он был похож на стандартного старшеклассника и фигурой, и умением держать себя, нервной энергетикой, которую излучал, и даже тем, как шаркал ботинками о пол. На вид он вроде был цел и невредим, и это ослабило узел беспокойства в груди Тони; однако ПЯТНИЦА всё равно проведёт полное сканирование, чтобы проверить наверняка. 

Питер Паркер, может быть, и не был похож на таинственного супергероя, но точно был им, потому что этот пацан спас Тони жизнь вчера ночью ― в этом сомнений не было. 

― Как жизнь, Чувачок-Паук?

Питер замер, весь похожий на оленя в свете фар. 

Позади него Хэппи закатил глаза и покинул комнату. 

Тони махнул ему на прощание. Питер оглянулся как раз в тот момент, когда перед его носом захлопнулась дверь. Пацан с немым ужасом уставился на Старка, но попытался придать себе удивлённый вид, однако у него не вышло. 

― Я… я не… 

― Не утруждайся. ― Тони потянулся к телефону и включил парочку видео: клипы с Ютуба, в которых одетый в ужасную красно-синюю пижаму мститель рассекал на паутине по Нью-Йорку. Потом Старк рассеянно посмотрел в потолок. ― ПЯТНИЦА, будь добра, покажи нам запись с видеокамер прошлой ночью. 

На белой стене напротив кровати Тони вдруг появилась большая проекция, на которой более чем крупным планом был запечатлён Питер Паркер, карабкающийся к потолку в своём ужасном костюме; выпускающий суперрастягивающуюся жидкость из устройств на запястьях; и, наконец, выводящий из строя злодея, в то время как Тони бесполезно истекал на полу кровью со всех драматических углов съёмки. 

Плечи Питера поникли, во взгляде появилась такая усталость, какой не должно было быть ни у одного молодого человека, ― внезапно он перестал быть похожим на тинейджера. 

― О нет, ― выдохнул он скорее для себя, чем для Тони. ― О нет, нет, нет… 

― Эй, Паркер. Пацан. Всё хорошо. ― Старк попытался сесть ровнее и за это поплатился жгучей болью в животе. ― Ох черт. 

― Вам больно? 

― Всё нормально. ― Тони одарил его улыбкой. Нужно было надеть футболку: весь этот голый-с-перемотанным-животом вид не помогал выйти из роли «жертвы». ― А ты как? 

― Я? Нормально. ― Кажется, он не понял, почему Тони задал этот вопрос. 

― Если позволишь, мой ИскИн быстро просканирует тебя? Никакой радиации… так что можешь забыть о раке щитовидной железы. Она посмотрит, нет ли переломов или повреждения мягких тканей… 

Питер оглянулся, будто ожидал, что в стене откроется панель со сканирующим устройством. 

― Да пожалуйста, но я в порядке… 

― Просто быстрый осмотр, ― настоял Тони, потому что готов был поспорить на один из своих двенадцати миллиардов, что этот парень уже давно не посещал доктора. ― ПЯТНИЦА, приступай. 

― Но… 

― Сканирование завершено. Никаких признаков физической травмы не выявлено… Частота дыхания повышена до двадцати четырёх вдохов в минуту… Частота сердечных сокращений… наблюдается тахикардия ― сто тридцать ударов в минуту; остальные жизненные показатели в пределах нормы. 

― Ого. 

Тони нахмурился, когда услышал очевидные отклонения. 

― Эй, Паркер. Что на уме?

Воцарилась тишина. Парень заметно напрягся. 

А потом:

― Кому вы рассказали? К-кто знает… обо мне?

Он выглядел так, будто готов был грохнуться в обморок. Тони бездумно похлопал по тому месту на кровати, где недавно сидела Пеппер, и осознал, что сделал только после того, как мальчишка рухнул на матрас как мешок с картошкой: возможно, чересчур близко для взрослого и подростка, которые ничем не связаны друг с другом. 

Хотя Питер Паркер с этой позиции выглядел более взросло: удивительно сложен для парня своего возраста, на что намекала обтянувшая плечи, грудь, торс и бицепсы ткань футболки… но и хуже: бледный от нехватки сна, но, возможно, и от анемии. Губы его были обветрены и обкусаны. 

― Пацан. Дыши. 

Паркер моргнул, затем встретился с взглядом Тони и сделал что велено, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая. 

У него были прекрасные карие глаза. 

Он… Нет, у него были тёплые карие глаза ― вот о чём Тони хотел сказать, конечно. «Тёплые карие глаза» было более подходящим описанием ― в любом случае. Наверное, на Тони начинали действовать наркотики, поэтому он был слегка не в себе. Но всё равно: глаза Паркера отражали глубину и серьёзность не по возрасту и отлично сочетались с мягкими каштановыми волосами. 

― Эй, ― тихо, утешительно позвал Старк. Он мог быть успокаивающим взрослым, без сомнения, даже лёжа в больничной койке с дренажной трубкой, выходящей из живота. ― Три человека и один зашифрованный ИскИн ― единственные, кто в курсе твоего секрета, Чувачок-паук. Честно. Я знаю, потому что видел тебя; Хэппи знает ― потому что мне нужно было, чтобы он тебя привёз; а моя… ― «Экс-девушка»? «Экс-помощница»? «Генеральный директор»? ― Моя близкая подруга Пеппер Поттс знает ― потому что я попросил её соврать властям и прессе о наличии записей. Чтобы сохранить секрет ― всё ради тебя.

Наступила долгая пауза ― Питер обдумывал услышанное. Наконец он уткнулся взглядом в колени. 

― Я Человек-паук, ― пробормотал он. Уголок его губ дёрнулся, приподнимаясь в подобии улыбки. ― Не то чтобы… Но всё-таки Человек-паук, а не Чувачок. 

Тони кивнул. 

― Прости. Человек-паук. ― На этот раз Тони очень медленно наклонился немного вперёд. ― Эй, а как много знают с твоей стороны? 

― Никто не знает, ― сказал Питер.

У Тони внутри всё упало. И в этот раз виноват был не его разрезанный живот.

― Что, прости? 

― Что? ― Питер вздрогнул, хмурясь, будто пытался понять, что сказал не так. Он прошёлся испуганным взглядом по лицу Тони; когда парень вздрогнул, его колено коснулось бедра Старка, да так там и осталось: точка давления. ― Ч-что?.. 

― Не надо. Не говори мне, что ты проходил это в одиночку, пацан. Прошу, не говори, что ты… годами? И не с кем поговорить? Некому помочь, присмотреть за тобой? 

Питер оборонительно сжал губы, что дало Тони ответ, который он так надеялся не получить. 

― Боже, Паркер, это… ужасно. Это просто… 

«Это необходимо исправить! ― кричало что-то внутри. ― Существовала проблема, которую нужно было исправить!»

― Я неплохо справлялся, мистер Старк. И я поступил в МТИ. Я… мы в порядке. Моя тётя… Всё будет хорошо, я обещаю. Я могу о себе позаботиться. Плюс я быстро исцеляюсь, поэтому… 

Напряжение в его голосе стало просто вишенкой на торте отрицания, подумал Тони, но сейчас было не самое подходящее время для споров. Он пригласил пацана сюда по двум причинам, и они уже выяснили, что он ― тот знаменитый любимец публики, супергерой Человек-паук. Над механизмами преодоления отрицания они могли бы поработать и позже. 

― Хорошо, ладно… Позволишь мне первым поблагодарить тебя за службу миру? Потому что ты надрал кое-кому задницу, Паркер, — вот что я скажу. 

Очень долго пацан просто на него пялился. 

Было даже мгновение, когда Тони подумал, что Питер разразится душераздирающими рыданиями, ― но этого не произошло. 

Наконец, он просто кивнул. Глаза блестели, но пацан оставался серьёзным. Это на самом деле напомнило Тони о Стиве. 

― Спасибо, мистер Старк. Я… ― Он быстро заморгал, но слёзы так и не покатились по щекам. Тони был рад, что Питер явно сам не хотел плакать. ― Я это ценю. 

Тони поднял руку, чтобы похлопать Питера по плечу, но провод от капельницы натянулся и болезненно дёрнул кожу, заставив его выругаться. В любом случае идея была так себе. 

― Послушай, Питер, я также хотел бы поблагодарить более… ощутимым образом. 

Пацан снова смущённо нахмурился, что выглядело очень очаровательно, если бы Тони позволил наркоте решать, ― но он не позволял, поэтому никакого «очаровательно». 

― Что? 

― Ну, тебе сколько ― восемнадцать? Девятнадцать? 

― Восемнадцать.

― И ты работаешь в гастрономе, занимаешься репетиторством, одновременно оканчивая обучение? Это, должно быть, непросто. ― Тони разблокировал телефон, решив не обращать внимания на потрясение, отразившееся на лице пацана, когда тот услышал высказанные результаты утреннего сёрфа в сети по поиску информации. ― Всё это и плюс ещё вот это? ― Старк запустил видео на Ютубе, на котором вновь замелькал ужасный костюмчик Паркера. Тони покачал головой. ― Ужасное сочетание. А когда жить? Стресс для тебя вреден ― ты в курсе? На внимательность влияет и всё такое. 

― Что вы такое?.. Эм, простите, мистер Старк, но что вы имеете в виду? 

― Перестань надрываться. Насладись последней парой месяцев свободы до начала обучения в университете. Позволь профинансировать твой… досуг, если можно так выразиться. 

Питер выглядел почти оскорблённо и потрясённо одновременно. 

― Что?

― «Что»? Ты спас мне жизнь. Ты спас много жизней за все эти годы, и всё в одиночку. Докторам за это платят ― попробуешь догадаться, сколько я отвалил своим, которые вчера приехали в операционную Башни и провели срочную операцию?

Однако Питер резко вскочил на ноги, глядя широко распахнутыми глазами, замерев и явно не веря своим ушам. Его колено больше не касалось бедра Тони. 

― Я не… ― Старк начал посмеиваться, слегка сбитый с толку подобной чрезмерной реакцией. Питер, кажется, не обиделся ― просто совершенно не мог переварить, что предлагал ему Тони. ― Я не совсем понимаю: в чём проблема? 

― Я… Вы хотите дать мне денег?

Это звучало… отвратительно неправильно, когда Питер произнёс это своим ртом да ещё и подобным тоном. Тони поёжился. 

― Я хочу помочь тебе быть супергероем и немного выспаться в этой жизни. 

Питер уже качал головой. 

― В этом на самом деле нет ничего особенного. И это не означает, что ты должен стать Мстителем или типа того ― на самом деле я бы не советовал тебе этого делать, пока не закончишь университет. Однако ты можешь использовать мою лабораторию для своих исследований и быть, ну, знаешь, профинансированным так, как ты этого заслуживаешь. Этот липкий состав ― просто что-то с чем-то, ты мог бы… 

― Спасибо, мистер Старк, но нет. ― Питер сжал кулак. ― Я… У меня всё хорошо, и… я правда рад, что вы живы и что поправляетесь, но… я справляюсь, так что… Спасибо. ― Он кивнул, решительно нахмурившись. ― Спасибо, но нет то есть. 

На этом он ещё раз кивнул, будто поставил точку, и сбежал. 

Тони удивлённо моргнул, обводя пустую комнату взглядом. 

― Простите, что только что произошло?..


	3. Порядок расчетов

_Питер_

_Послушай, Питер, я также хотел бы поблагодарить более… ощутимым образом._

Он только что отказал Тони Старку. 

_Позволь профинансировать твой… досуг, если можно так выразиться._

Тони только что предлагал деньги и ресурсы и решение всех насущных проблем жизни Питера, а он просто… сбежал. От Тони Старка. 

_Однако ты можешь использовать мою лабораторию для своих исследований и быть, ну, знаешь, профинансированным так, как ты этого заслуживаешь._

Тони Старк смотрел ему в глаза и благодарил за то, что он сделал, и позволил сидеть на краю кровати, а потом предложил Питеру деньги… Он, конечно, не уточнял сумму, но Питер подозревал, что ему хватило бы на всё. 

И Паркер сказал нет. 

Что ж, конечно, он не мог принять этого. Мистер Старк всё время использовал слово «финансировать» (не «компенсировать» или «оплатить»), но Питер просто не мог принять то, что не заслужил, и не важно, что там говорил мистер Старк по поводу спасения жизней. Никто не становился супергероем ради зарабатывания денег. Это ответственность, а не работа. 

— Питер? Дорогой, ты собираешься сказать мне… Прошу, Питер. Как оно было? Мистер Делмар заставил меня понервничать. 

Мэй усадила его на диван рядом с собой, как только он вошёл в квартиру. Теперь же она нервно теребила пальцы. 

— Это было… 

И тут Питера осенило — правда, с большим запозданием, — что только что произошло. 

Он встретил Тони Старка. 

— Это было великолепно, Мэй. 

Она с явным облегчением выдохнула, плечи расслабленно опустились, она улыбнулась. 

— Да? 

— Ага. О господи, ну конечно. — Он только что встретил Тони-мать-его-Старка, и тот оценил его паутину как «что-то с чем-то». — Он великолепный, такой умный, смешной, а дом его вообще крутой. 

— Башня Старка?

— Ага, да… То есть… это было не как на вечеринке, а просто как вполне будничное помещение, каким оно бывает каждый день, понимаешь? И мне кажется, в здании одновременно со мной ещё были Капитан Америка, Воитель и Сокол. Я их не видел, конечно, но Хэппи… мистер Хоган — это ассистент мистера Старка, который забрал меня от мистера Делмара, — короче, он намекнул, что они на другом этаже, — Питер просто не мог остановиться — он вдруг захотел вылить на Мэй всё-всё. — Ой, ты бы видела мистера Старка, тётя Мэй. Он всего пару часов назад перенёс операцию, а уже работает. Он изучает штуку, которая напала на него, и консультируется с Королём Т'Чаллой об этом — так сказал Хэппи. Представляешь? Они друзья. А еще я видел его арк-реактор, он такой крутой и… 

— Постой, погоди. — Тётя Мэй выглядела смущённо. — Каким образом тебе удалось увидеть его арк-реактор? 

— Нет, он… Из-за операции его живот был перевязан бандажом, а грудь… не была. — Голая грудь мистера Старка точно займёт его воображение на пару грядущих дней, но сейчас было не время заострять на этом внимание. — Он светился, Мэй. Так клёво. 

— Что ж, я рада, что тебе было весело, — кивнула Мэй и неуверенно улыбнулась. — Но у меня есть один вопрос. 

Питер кивнул. 

— Какого хрена… То есть без обид, дорогой, но зачем Тони Старку нужно было говорить с тобой? 

— М-моя стипендия, её обеспечивает Старк Индастриз, — быстро соврал Питер. — Я думал, что говорил? — Он выдавил улыбку: обманывать Мэй было неприятно. — Это было что-то типа официальной встречи-знакомства, они хотели дать мне информационные буклеты, чтобы я выбрал, какие предметы буду посещать, и всё такое. Ой, ты бы видела, какой вид на Нью-Йорк оттуда открывается, закат и… 

Мэй позволила Питеру тараторить ещё какое-то время, пока поток слов не иссяк и тот не понял, что уже поздно и пора спать. 

— К-как прошёл рабочий день в закусочной, Мэй? 

— Хорошо, Стюарту понравилась моя идея сладкого картофельного пирога. Сказал, что может добавить его в меню. — Она положила руку Питеру на колено. — Тебе пора спать, родной. 

Паркер кивнул, внезапно почувствовав головокружение. 

— Хорошо. 

— Завтра суббота, поэтому поспи подольше, ладно? 

— О'кей.

Его завтра ожидала долгая дневная смена в гастрономе мистера Делмара, поэтому Питер собирался встать пораньше, чтобы отправиться патрулировать, но Мэй необязательно было это знать. 

— Спокойной ночи. — Она поцеловала его в щёку. — Люблю тебя. 

— А я — тебя.

***

Лёжа в кровати, Питер слушал, как урчит в животе. Он соврал тёте Мэй о том, что поужинал, потому что хотел оставить немного еды на завтрашний ланч.

Чтобы отвлечься, он позволил мыслям унести себя к представлениям об обнажённой груди мистера Старка. 

_Послушай, Питер, я также хотел бы поблагодарить более… ощутимым образом._

На какую-то безумную, совершенно жалкую миллисекунду Питер понял мистера Старка неправильно. 

Паркер опустил руку в боксеры. Было вдвойне странно делать это после того, как они встретились лицом к лицу; теперь всё ощущалось иначе, чем когда мистер Старк был лишь фигурой слепого фанатского поклонения (его «любовью на всю жизнь», как говорил Нед), и всё, что он мог — это смотреть видео на ютубе и картинки в интернете. 

_Я также хотел бы поблагодарить более… ощутимым образом._

Он воображал обнимающие его руки мистера Старка — такие же накачанные, какими он видел их сегодня (в действительности он более накачан, чем когда-либо представлял Питер). Он фантазировал, как они целуются, глубоко целуются, и как прижимается к его груди арк-реактор мистера Старка. «Поблагодарить» в его представлении означало, что его будут прижимать к себе, обладать им, и Питеру не придётся заботиться о том, чтобы удерживаться на ногах, ведь мистер Старк поднимет его и будет поддерживать под бёдрами, прижимая, возможно, к стене и контролируя каждое движение так, чтобы Питеру не пришлось даже об этом думать. 

Когда он представил эту картину, внизу живота разлилось тепло, картинка стала более яркой: мистер Старк — широкоплечий и темноглазый — смотрел на него с обожанием, с желанием… Потом — позже — кусал Питера в шею, вжимаясь в него и толкаясь внутрь. Паркер зарылся пятками в кровать, представляя, как вжался бы ими в поясницу мистера Старка… а тот сказал бы «спасибо» и «ты так хорош», или «в тебе так хорошо», или «молодец, Питер»…

Паркер кончил с беззвучным стоном, прерывисто дыша. Он расслабился на постели, обнаружив, что порвал наволочку — в этот раз ещё сильнее, потому что снова слишком крепко вцепился в неё. 

После этого он почти мгновенно уснул, прямо так, не убрав беспорядок вокруг и в собственных трусах.

***

Суббота была продуктивной: Питер хотел наверстать упущенное за пару дней время патрулирования, поэтому встал в шесть утра и ускользнул из дома. Ничего особенного не произошло, но ему удалось найти для бездомной женщины открытый приют, а ещё до усрачки напугать жестокого папашу, который собирался избить сына. Смена у мистера Делмара тоже прошла хорошо (Родриго с пристрастием допросил его о мистере Хогане), и о себе в новостях Питер ничего не увидел, так же как и каких-либо упоминаний в интернете о причастности Человека-паука к нападению на Башню Старка. Что касалось финансового вопроса, Питер всё ещё ощущал себя так, будто мчится по слишком быстрой беговой дорожке и катастрофически не успевает, однако под конец дня он добавил шестьдесят долларов на свой банковский счёт.

А вот в воскресенье была совсем другая история. 

В электронном ящике его ждало письмо. Он обнаружил его сразу, как проснулся. Писали с адреса clao@mitfinancialservices.edu, отправитель — мисс Кэролайн Лао. 

Поздравительное письмо. В тексте мисс Лао счастлива была объявить, что Питер выиграл получение стипендии, покрывающей полный курс обучения на бакалавра, проходящего в Массачусетском технологическом институте, на инженерном факультете в этом году. Она также настоятельно рекомендовала связаться с ней как можно скорее, чтобы обсудить детали этой новой учебной программы, и оставила свой номер телефона с предупреждением, что её отдел сегодня работает с восьми утра до пяти вечера. 

Паркер чуть ли не перекувырнулся через себя, пока бежал к телефону. 

Кто-то взял трубку после второго гудка. 

— Добрый день. Здравствуйте, это мисс Лао? 

— Нет, это её ассистент, чем могу помочь? 

— Я… Меня зовут Питер Паркер, я только что получил от неё письмо, в котором говорится, что я… получил стипендию? 

— Это замечательно! — Девушка на том конце провода, казалось, была искренне рада. — Поздравляю, мистер Паркер! Скажите, пожалуйста, свою дату рождения, я найду информацию. — Питер сказал. — Отлично, давайте посмотрим… — Он услышал стук клавиш. — Да, вот оно. Вас наградили «стипендией Тони Старка за выдающуюся храбрость и… безрассудство». — Повисла неловкая пауза. — Эм. Я не знакома с… Минуточку, я перепроверю. — И снова клацанье по клавиатуре. 

В ушах Питера зазвенело. Он просто не мог поверить. Не мог поверить, что мистер Старк это сделал. 

— О'кей, да, мистер Паркер, похоже, всё в порядке. Я только что нашла пояснения, которые оставила руководитель… Сейчас я переведу вас на неё. Пожалуйста, не вешайте трубку. 

Мисс Лао была рада его слышать. Она много рассказала о нюансах его предстоящего финансового плана, деликатно уточнила о его накоплениях, и потом они поговорили о том, какие реквизиты указать и как всё правильно сделать, чтобы его пособия от стипендии начали приходить незамедлительно, не теряясь на его новом адресе в Бостоне. У него есть адрес в Бостоне? 

— Вы уже знаете, где будете жить в Кембридже? Комната в общежитии? Или будете снимать квартиру в самом Бостоне? В районе Бикон-Хилл, быть может, или где-то ещё?

— Я-я ещё не знаю. 

— Ну, такие вопросы нужно решать чем раньше, тем лучше. Рекомендую вам посетить город в ближайшем месяце, осмотреться. 

К концу разговора Питер был совершенно подавлен. 

Прокрутив контакты в телефоне, он нашёл номер Хэппи Хогана. 

И нажал «позвонить».

***

Посещение Башни Старка третий раз за пару дней — не так Питер собирался провести воскресенье. Он намеревался отправиться патрулировать, а ещё наверстать пропущенные на уроках темы.

— Знаешь, Тони не будет пускать тебя в гости каждый раз, как тебе этого захочется, — сказал ему Хэппи в лифте. 

— Но последние пару раз он приглашал меня сам, — возразил Питер. 

— Хм. — Хоган, кажется, всерьёз это обдумывал. — Что ж, справедливо. 

В прошлый раз комната мистера Старка выглядела как больничная палата: белые пустые стены, отполированный голый пол, никаких шкафов, даже кресел не было, на которых валялись бы вещи. Картину дополняли, конечно, капельницы и мониторы. 

А теперь Питера повели совсем в другом направлении: они прошли через практически отремонтированный пентхаус, в котором он был тем вечером, пусть сейчас, в дневном свете и без праздничных украшений, он выглядел совсем по-другому. Они поднялись по ступеням и вошли в настоящую спальню мистера Старка в этой Башне. 

Полуденное солнце освещало пространство, помещение казалось обжитым: своего рода организованный хаос из одежды, техники, частей от костюма Железного человека и брони и, конечно, компьютеры — всё это органично складывалось в дизайн интерьера, достойный обложки журнала. Комната была огромная, в центре — кинг-сайз кровать, в которой с комфортом расположился бы даже Халк. Окна от пола до потолка выходили на восточную сторону, за ними был балкон с гидромассажной ванной в углу с, несомненно, лучшим видом на Манхеттен, ведь перила балкона были сделаны из стекла. 

Мистер Старк лежал на кровати, больше не подключенный ни к каким приборам, и выглядел гораздо лучше, чем в прошлый раз. На нём была стального цвета футболка и серые спортивные штаны, у ног на матрасе расположился ноутбук. 

— Уже вернулся, а? 

Как и в прошлый раз, Хэппи покинул комнату сразу же, как доставил Питера к мистеру Старку. 

Питер шагнул к кровати… и остановился. Вчерашний его поступок был ещё слишком свеж в воспоминаниях, а то, что он приближался к постели мистера Старка, в то время как тот не валялся при смерти, совершенно меняло контекст ситуации. 

— Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Старк? 

Тот поднял бровь. Сегодня он надел очки — простые, в металлической оправе, с прозрачными стеклами. 

Взгляд мистера Старка говорил Питеру, что тот точно знает, почему он пришёл. 

— Поправляюсь. Технически всё ещё постельный режим, но всего-то три дня прошло, так что… — Похоже, его это забавляло. Очки на нём смотрелись потрясающе. — Что привело тебя сюда, Паркер? 

Питер глубоко вздохнул. 

— «Стипендия Тони Старка за выдающуюся храбрость и безрассудство», сэр? Серьёзно? 

Мистер Старк фыркнул и опустил голову в издевательском признании поражения. 

— Что ж. Полагаю, тут ты меня поймал. 

— Мистер Старк, — начал Питер. Он репетировал эту часть, но надеялся, что всё прозвучит естественно. — Я безмерно благодарен вам за то, что вы сделали это для меня и устроили всё так быстро. Я даже не знал, что департамент Финансовой помощи в МТИ открыт по выходным, но… 

Лёгкое подёргивание губ мистера Старка заставило Питера замолчать. И тут до него дошло. 

— Они по выходным не работают. 

Мистер Старк сложил пальцы на манер пистолета и сделал вид, что стреляет в воздух. Когда он улыбнулся, вокруг глаз появились лапки морщин, и это было просто нечестно. 

— О господи, тогда всё ещё хуже. 

Питер просто не мог это осознать. Мистер Старк заставил работать для него целый департамент в выходной день? Возможно, заплатил работникам сверхурочные? Заставил ускорить одобрение получения фальшивой стипендии и пообещал просто оплатить его обучение за четыре года?..

— Эй-эй, не надо так переживать, Питер, — поспешил сказать мистер Старк, видя, как часто задышал Паркер, и садясь на кровати ровнее. — Я не слишком-то напрягался, усёк? Раз ты не разрешил мне профинансировать своё любительское самоуправство, у меня просто не осталось других вариантов, и это было меньшее, что я мог сделать. 

— Я не могу принять это, — запротестовал Питер. — Мистер Старк, прошу, это слишком много, я не могу… 

— Паркер, эй, угомонись. 

Что-то в его голосе заставило Питера повиноваться, а когда он посмотрел в лицо мистера Старка, то увидел лишь доброту, возможно даже приязнь, но точно никакой озлобленности. 

— Я отменю стипендию, если ты правда этого хочешь, обещаю. Но сначала выслушай меня, идёт? 

— Идёт… 

— Я лишь… Я не совсем понимаю, почему ты так сопротивляешься, — начал мистер Старк. — Ты ведь знаешь, что выиграл бы подобную стипендию и так, если б предоставил наработки того паутинного состава. Я понимаю, что ты хочешь сохранить свою личность в секрете, это имеет смысл, но… Именно поэтому всё, что я делаю — это исправляю ошибки. Раньше ты не мог, а теперь ты не должен. 

— Я…

Дело было в том, что он был прав во всём. 

— Но я ведь не выиграл стипендию взаправду, — запинаясь, пробормотал Питер в итоге. 

Мистер Старк медленно склонил голову набок. 

— Питер, — голос его теперь звучал сурово. — То, что я сказал про отвагу и безрассудство, — это всё правда. Ты честно её выиграл. Это не благотворительность. Ты спас мне жизнь и, вероятно, сотни других, с тех пор как стал Человеком-пауком. Ты хочешь зацикливаться на такой формальности, как то, что — технически — не подал заявку традиционным методом? — Он поправил очки на носу. — Послушай сюда, хорошо? Ты её выстрадал. И вполне заслужил. 

Питер позволил себе представить. 

Он вообразил, каково было бы, если б ему правда оплатили всё обучение, о чём он наврал тёте Мэй. Если бы ему не пришлось заниматься репетиторством, оставаясь в школе допоздна, или мчаться к мистеру Делмару по вторникам, пятницам и субботам. Он мог бы патрулировать дольше и чуть меньше обманывать людей, которых любил. Он мог бы… немного притормозить. Использовать скудные сбережения для оплаты комнаты в общежитии. На самом деле переехать в Бостон. Учиться в МТИ и иметь какую-то связь со Мстителями. Похоже на мечту, на которую он не смел и надеяться. 

— Не позволяй упрямости и гордости встать у себя на пути, Питер, прошу. Прими совет от парня, который точно знает, о чём говорит. 

Питер почувствовал, как что-то внутри совсем немного треснуло.

***

_Тони_

— Я подумаю…

Сердце Тони ёкнуло. Вдруг грудь до краёв наполнило теплом, счастьем и сплетением ещё какого-то ошеломляющего дерьма, и всё породил тот факт, что этот ребёнок из Квинса, возможно, возьмёт его деньги. 

Он поднялся с кровати, осторожно и медленно направившись к Питеру, который казался совершенно растерянным, блуждая взглядом по комнате. На нём были те же джинсы, что и два дня назад. Те же кеды. Только футболка другая: чёрная с жёлтым вступительным текстом из начала «Звездных войн: новая надежда».

— Подумаешь? — мягко повторил Тони. 

— Да. Сообщу вам сразу, как приму решение. Это… Спасибо вам большое, мистер Старк, я правда… — Питер заморгал, глаза его наполнились слезами. — Вы… Эй! Постельный режим! Вы же сказали… 

— Всё в порядке. Мне предписано наматывать парочку кругов по комнате в течение дня, — отмахнулся Тони. — Как твои дела?

Тебе тоже не помешал бы постельный режим, подумал Старк, разглядывая парня с близкого расстояния. Лицо Паркера выглядело измождённым. Этого пацана достаточно кормят? По опыту Тони чётко выраженная мускулатура не являлась показателем хорошего питания. 

— Всё нормально. 

Точно. 

— О'кей, тогда, может, пообедаем вместе, раз ты всё равно здесь? 

— Эм, но у меня домашнее задание. 

— Это не отменяет необходимости поесть, пойдём. — Немного поколебавшись, Тони кивнул ему на кровать. Он напомнил себе, что доктор Чо настояла на том, что он не должен покидать комнату, поэтому — технически — прогулка до столовой в Башне была бы нарушением предписаний. Они могут и в подножье кровати разместиться, всё будет вполне невинно. — ПЯТНИЦА, скажи шефу удвоить порцию того, что он там готовит, и принести побыстрее. Спасибо. 

Питер уселся и устало улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, мистер Старк. Я правда даже не знаю, как… 

— Давай просто уже это прекратим, — прервал Тони. — Не обязательно всё время благодарить, ладно? Ни за что. И независимо от того, что ты решишь. Сейчас или потом. Просто… прими это — и всё. 

— Ну то есть… хорошо, я постараюсь. 

Они пару минут сидели молча, Питер разглядывал комнату. Кажется, был даже очарован открывающимся видом. 

— Место просто удивительное. 

Головокружительное тепло в груди Старка вернулось. Очевидно, когда ему удавалось впечатлить молодого Паркера, оно появлялось тоже.

— Что-нибудь интересное приглянулось? 

Питер широко улыбнулся. 

— Да просто… всё. Это ведь там частично собранная PX302, да? — показал он пальцем. — А вот это части iGeller? Те, которые очень трудно… найти. — Взор его переместился на сваленные в кучу вещи. — Мне даже футболки с винтажными группами нравятся. 

Тони фыркнул.

— Винтажными. Отличное определение. Остроумно. 

Парнишка бросил на него взгляд, в глазах плескались смешинки. 

— Простите, — сказал он, совершенно не звуча так, будто ему действительно было жаль, и это порадовало Тони сильнее всего. 

Шеф-повар вошёл в комнату, вкатив тележку, полную еды: большая тарелка рёбрышек; огромное блюдо с брокколи и морковкой; пюре из цветной капусты; соус и две пиалы домашнего малинового мороженого на десерт. 

Как только комнату наполнили запахи еды, Питер прикусил нижнюю губу, а когда ему поставили на колени полную тарелку, он уже явно не мог скрыть нетерпения. Взгляд Питера метнулся к Тони, убеждаясь, что он не начнёт есть быстрее Старка, поэтому тот приступил к еде незамедлительно. 

— Ох, м-м-м, — выдохнул Питер с набитым ртом. Он с жадностью откусил следующий большой кусок, едва ли проглотив то, что было во рту, и принялся жевать с прикрытыми глазами. — Мистер Старк, это так вкусно. Думаю… просто охренительно. 

За какую-то пару минут он запихал в рот всю порцию, голодно обглодав рёбрышки, и Тони молча наложил ему добавки. Осколок реального беспокойства поселился под рёбрами, потому что худшие его опасения подтвердились, ведь это явно была реакция не на вкусную еду — это была реакция на пищу, которой наконец появилось в достаточном количестве для Питера. Тони не сомневался, что, будучи Человеком-пауком, парень потреблял значительно больше калорий, чем обычный восемнадцатилетний подросток, а это говорило о многом.

Обильная трапеза оказала на Питера побочный эффект. К тому моменту, когда Тони удалось впихнуть в него всё, кроме содержимого собственной тарелки, ребёнок уже моргал с трудом и явно не способен был ни на чём как следует сосредоточиться. Послеобеденная кома, казалось, разрушила некоторые механизмы его защиты, что угрожало привести к тому, что Питер уснул бы прямо тут. 

— Послушай, Питер. 

Паркер медленно моргнул, взгляд его не сразу сосредоточился на лице Тони. Он расплылся в улыбке. 

— Да, мистер Старк? 

Тони немного отчаянно пихнул ему в руки свою порцию мороженого. 

— На вот, ешь. 

— Хорошо…

— Я… хотел сказать, что ты должен записать мой номер. На всякий случай. Для ситуаций, с которыми Хэппи не сможет помочь. 

Питер медленно протянул ему свой телефон, а сам принялся есть мороженое. Тони вбил личный секретный номер в аппарат. Питер был одиннадцатым человеком в мире, который теперь знал его. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты звонил, если потребуется, ладно? Или… — он вздохнул. — Или если снова захочешь отведать этих рёбрышек. Просто… позвони, если что-то будет нужно. Вообще что угодно. 

— Хорошо. Будет сделано, мистер Старк. — Розовый язык Питера быстро слизнул мороженое в уголке губ. В животе Тони всё перевернулось. Тётя парня, должно быть, гадает, куда тот запропастился. 

— Отлично. Что ж, тогда тебе, наверное, нужно идти, так что как закончишь… 

В дверь постучали. 

— Эй, Тони, ты в приличном виде? 

Старк замер. Это голос Сэма, и если… 

— Это Сэм. Мы пришли со стариком, который всё никак от меня не отстанет… Думаю, у него слабоумие. 

Тони глянул на Питера, который, потупив взгляд, покорно поедал мороженое в изножье кровати, выглядя как высокорейтинговая версия самого себя, и всё это делало сцену в комнате худшей из возможных. 

— Мы можем войти или нет, Тони?

Ну, была не была. 

— Да, заходите, парни. 

Они вошли. Оба были одеты в обычную одежду… Сэм — в своём спортивном костюме, а Стив — в джинсах и майке. Тем не менее Тони понимал, что для человека, не привыкшего к их компании (или знавшего их только как Капитана Америку и Сокола), они являли собой впечатляющее зрелище. Чёрт, да даже Тони до сих пор порой смотрел на них с восхищением. 

— Это Питер Паркер, один из абитуриентов МТИ, поступающих в этом году, — сказал он без предисловий. — Питер, это Сэм Уилсон и Стив Роджерс. 

Паркер сидел с широко распахнутыми глазами, сонливость как рукой сняло. Стив и Сэм в свою очередь замерли в дверях, выглядя донельзя смущёнными происходящим. 

Тони быстро взял ситуацию в свои руки, чтобы не создавать ненужных проблем. 

— Стив, Сэм, я буду научным наставником Питера, он также получит стипендию от Старк Индастриз. Он… работает над одним проектом со мной. Инженерные штучки. Наука. Вы не поймёте. 

— Приятно познакомиться, Питер, — Сэм пришёл в себя первым. Улыбка его была совершенно искренней и теплой. — Поздравляю со стипендией, приятель, это просто здорово. 

— С-спасибо. — Пиала с мороженым стукнулась о блюдце. Питер вытер руку о джинсы. 

— Привет, Питер, — тоже улыбнулся Стив. — Прошу прощения, что мы вас прервали. 

— Ничего страшного, мистер Роджерс… мистер Капитан. Эм, капитан Роджерс, сэр. 

Стив рассмеялся. 

— Стива будет достаточно. 

— У нас на самом деле тут перекус был, так что вы ничего не прервали. Да и Питер уже собирался уходить, у него домашнее задание, к сожалению. 

— Д-да. Да. Я вот-вот собирался уходить. Ну, я пошёл. — Питер подорвался с места и схватил рюкзак, перекидывая через плечо. — Было… удивительно встретить вас, правда, — обратился он к Сэму и Стиву. Потом он повернулся к Тони. Когда их взгляды встретились, он, кажется, обрёл самообладание. На губах играла лёгкая улыбка. — Ещё раз спасибо, мистер Старк. Скоро увидимся. 

— Сообщи, что решишь. Береги себя, пацан. 

Паркер ушёл, и Стив скрестил руки на груди, выглядя очень самодовольно, но всё ещё ничего не говоря. Каждый дождался, когда шаги Питера затихнут вдали, а затем подождали ещё немного. 

А потом: 

— Сколько ему? 

— Восемнадцать. 

Стив вздохнул. На лице отразилось облегчение. 

— А это вообще… ты с ним?..

Сэм перебил прежде, чем Тони успел ответить, потому что он, в отличие от Стива, не думал о Старке только худшее. 

— Ой, да хорош. Да никогда в жизни, старик, — в голосе его звучал смех. — Конечно, парень действительно очень симпатичный, но это совсем не в духе Тони, так ведь? 

— Симпатичные молодые создания. Не в духе Тони. — Стив не открывал от него глаз, когда говорил. 

— Он его студент, Стив… или научный подопечный, блин, — ответил Сэм. А потом нахмурился. — Погоди, так ведь и есть, да? Это не простая отговорка? 

Тони наконец заговорил:

— Не отговорка — спасибо, Сэм. И да — он на самом деле мой протеже из МТИ. — Он перевёл взгляд на Стива. — Рад, что ты такого высокого обо мне мнения, Роджерс. 

— Прости, Тони, просто открывшаяся сцена показалась немного… интимной. 

— Мне не позволено покидать комнату — как ещё я должен был с ним встретиться? — «Скайп?» — бесполезно предположил голос в голове. — К тому же, должен сказать, мне прямо-таки нравится, как мы тут учитываем желания Питера в этой гипотетической ситуации… 

— Эх, ну по поводу этой части у меня нет особых сомнений, — сказал Сэм, склонив голову. Тони бросил на него уничтожающий взгляд. Предатель. — Да ладно, очередной ботаник влюбился без памяти в Железного человека — что в этом нового? 

Стив поднял ладони, сдаваясь. 

— Да, но эта часть не вина Тони. — Выглядел он пристыженно. — Тони, прости, что предположил подобное. Беру слова назад, правда. 

Старк пожал плечами. 

— Да всё в порядке. В твою защиту могу сказать только то, что я тот ещё кусок дерьма. — Он улыбнулся Стиву подрагивающими губами и подмигнул. — Хотя, полагаю, ты вот как раз пошёл в противоположном направлении, связавшись с семидесятилетним стариком.

Стив улыбнулся: даже случайного упоминания о Баки со стороны Тони было достаточно, чтобы заставить его голубые глаза светиться. 

— Это не странно, ведь я его ровесник. 

— Хм, подловил. 

Наступила тишина, они продолжали улыбаться друг другу, на сердце Тони стало немного легче. Когда они проводили со Стивом время и это взаимодействие заканчивалось хорошо, как сегодня, он чувствовал себя чуть целее с каждым разом. 

А потом вмешался Сэм:

— Ну, вы закончили? Закончили со своими нежностями? Теперь можно поговорить о делах?

***

_Питер_

Питер закончил тем, что проспал остаток воскресенья вплоть до понедельника.

Спустя тринадцать часов он открыл глаза, совершенно потерянный в пространстве, с мигренью и с подозрением, что теперь в его телефоне забит номер Тони Старка. 

Оно подтвердилось: «ТС» — вот как был назван контакт. 

— О господи, — громко прошептал он, уставившись в экран телефона. А потом вспомнил, что встретил ещё и Сокола с Капитаном Америкой. — О господи боже. 

Он почувствовал прилив такой энергии, какую не ощущал целую вечность. Он выбежал из квартиры, на ходу крича «Пока» тёте Мэй, и направился к метро.

***

Приподнятое настроение Питера продлилось ровно десять минут после того момента, как он переступил порог школы: Нед упомянул что-то о соревнованиях, на которые поедет команда по декатлону от их школы. Питер уже давно не в команде, но ЭмДжей всё ещё была капитаном.

Мишель. Он совсем позабыл, что она хотела с ним переговорить.

Беседа случилась во время физкультуры. Эти занятия нравились Питеру, но он не мог признаться в этом публично, а вот ЭмДжей, хоть и была в них хороша, ненавидела с пылкостью тысяч солнц. Они разделились на пары и теперь помогали друг другу качать пресс. Она заставила его делать весь набор упражнений дважды, вместо того чтобы чередовать. Питер не жаловался, однако нервничал из-за разговора, в основном потому, что очень ценил их дружбу и не хотел лгать ещё больше, только ради того, чтобы избежать грядущей катастрофы. 

Он ожидал чего угодно, ведь подруга была проницательна и умна, и она умудрилась превзойти все его ожидания. 

У неё на телефоне было сохранено одно из тех видео с ютуба о Человеке-пауке, так же как и у мистера Старка. 

— Это ты, так ведь? — ровно спросила она. 

Питер жёстко упал спиной на мат. 

— Продолжай, Паркер, — сказал тренер Уилсон, проходя мимо. 

Питер снова принялся поднимать корпус, всё это время не отрывая от ЭмДжей взгляда. 

— ЭмДжей… — Паника сжала горло и заставила пищать, будто ему снова было четырнадцать. — Что привело тебя к такому… 

— Округ Колумбия. Наш первый декатлон. Вот тогда-то я и поняла. А потом все эти проблемы с Лиз и её отцом. А потом все эти два года. — У неё было лучшее непроницаемое выражение лица из всех, что приходилось видеть Питеру. — Можем мы, пожалуйста, пропустить всю стадию отрицания и перейти к тому, что ты признаешься мне… На прошлой неделе в Башне Старка — что ты сделал? 

— Я…

_Не говори мне, что ты проходил это в одиночку, пацан._

— Я… 

_И не с кем поговорить? Некому помочь, присмотреть за тобой?_

— Я спас Железного человека от той штуки. 

Она распахнула рот от удивления. 

— Да ты меня наёбываешь. 

Тяжёлый, давящий груз, к которому он слишком привык, испарился с плеч. 

— Не-а, — выдохнул он. Лицо вдруг заболело — а, он широко улыбался. Быть может, немного маниакально. Он, наверное, никогда не сможет теперь прекратить. ЭмДжей выглядела удивлённо, и в то же время её будто раздирало эмоциями, словно она ожидала, что Питер начнёт отпираться и врать ещё больше. — Я тебя не наёбываю, ЭмДжей, так всё и было. Я даже побывал в Башне Старка снова, в пятницу, и встретился с ним. Он хотел поблагодарить меня. А потом я вернулся туда в воскресенье тоже, потому что… Погоди, мне нужно тебе сначала кое о чём рассказать. 

И вдруг это уже никакой не секрет, и всё, что было с ним связано, он вывалил на подругу, продолжая качать пресс и ни на секунду не умолкая, улыбаясь, и улыбаясь, и улыбаясь.

***

ЭмДжей настаивала, чтобы Питер принял фальшивую стипендию.

— Она настоящая, Питер, — твердила она, как только пришла в себя от лавины информации, которая сошла на неё из уст Питера. 

Паркер всё-таки колебался, но согласился принять её доводы во внимание: это халявные деньги, чувак, ты обязан их взять. Старк просто так не отстанет, понимаешь? А ты не можешь продолжать жить в том же диком ритме. Думаешь, мы с Недом не переживали за тебя всё это время? 

Он чувствовал себя совершенно опустошённым к концу дня, но всё-таки не пропустил ни одного занятия. Домой он просто полз, но то, что наконец поделился с кем-то секретом, кружило голову. Питер решил, что Нед будет следующим, кому он расскажет, иначе нечестно — он дружит с ним дольше, чем с ЭмДжей. Признание действовало на него словно наркотик, он уже мечтал повторить снова. И собирался это сделать завтра. 

Возможно, мистер Старк был прав, что в одиночку это переживать тяжело. 

Тётя Мэй работала в ночную смену по понедельникам, вторникам и средам, поэтому она не вернётся допоздна, — но оставила двенадцать долларов на заказ тайваньской еды.

Питер приземлился на диван, раздумывая, стоит ли заказать еду или сохранить деньги и перебиться куском хлеба из холодильника, как делал это раньше. После ужина ему нужно было отправляться патрулировать. 

Если он не откажется от стипендии мистера Старка, тогда ему не придётся больше ломать голову, как бы побольше сэкономить. 

Пока он думал о еде, рот наполнился слюной. 

Он всё ещё спорил про себя, когда телефон вдруг завибрировал. Взглянув на экран, он подскочил и даже позорно взвизгнул, увидев, от кого пришло сообщение — ТС. Питер поспешил открыть его. 

Написано было всего одно слово. 

**окно**

Питер посмотрел в окно гостиной и увидел совершенно бесшумного дрона, парящего снаружи. 

— Какого… 

Он в один мах пересёк комнату (такого он не мог себе позволить при тёте Мэй) и отпер окно. 

Дрон не влетел внутрь, но к нему был прикреплён коричневый пакет с запиской, написанной чёрным маркером. 

**Остатки шеф-повара.  
— ТС.**

Паркер быстро схватил сумку, она была тёплой, и запах… 

Дрон продолжал висеть в воздухе, покрытый красно-золотой краской и светящийся голубым посредине, создавая впечатление, будто у него один большой глаз. Питер мог расслышать очень слабый жужжащий звук, но его, скорее всего, не могли уловить человеческие уши. 

Он прищурился, пытаясь понять, за счёт чего дрон парил в воздухе. 

— Где твой двигатель? — спросил он. 

Дрон улетел. 

После Питер ходил по квартире и буквально лез на стены, решая, что делать и как быть. Ему нужно было поговорить с мистером Старком — конечно, это очевидно, — а ещё он хотел сначала обговорить всё с ЭмДжей, чтобы, возможно, услышать, как она скажет, что всё в порядке и он может спокойно порвать этот пакет и запихать в себя всю еду. 

Сидя на потолке, он нажал «позвонить». 

— Арахночел. Долговато. 

— Здоро́во, мистер Старк. — Он сморщился, услышав себя со стороны: «Здоро́во»?

— Что случилось? Настал момент, когда ты решил сделать свою жизнь чуточку сложнее без какой-либо причины?

— Н-нет… Я… — До этого момента Питер не знал, что решил. — Я звоню, потому что хотел сказать: если я приму вашу стипендию, тогда у меня будут некоторые… эм, условия, которые мне хотелось бы обсудить с вами. 

На том конце провода воцарилась тишина. Питеру показалось, что он услышал вздох, но, возможно, ошибся. 

— Так ты собираешься принять? 

Питер кивнул сам себе, понимая, что это решение будет верным, потому что узел внутри, затягивающийся всё это время, вдруг ослаб. 

— Думаю, да. Но. Нам с вами нужно заключить своеобразное… соглашение сторон? Как я уже сказал. 

— Соглаше… О'кей. Что ты хочешь? 

— Вы не… Нет нужды посылать мне еду. 

— Уяснил, — мистер Старк вроде бы не обиделся. — Даже если в противном случае она отправилась бы в мусорку? 

— Даже в этом случае, — твёрдо сказал Питер. Мистер Старк коротко рассмеялся. Паркер вдруг подумал, надеты ли на нём снова те очки, потом отбросил эту мысль. — Нет нужды посылать мне что-либо вообще. Эта стипендия сама по себе уже небывалая щедрость, я не хочу… мне не нужно ничего больше. 

— Хорошо. Я приму к сведению, раз ты просишь. 

— Я прошу. И если я решу подать заявку на стажировку в Старк Индастриз в следующем году… не делайте никаких исключений только потому, что я Человек-паук. И в МТИ никакого особого отношения ко мне не нужно — я сам добьюсь всего честным путём. 

— По рукам. Я лишь почётный член инженерного факультета, Паркер, и не делаю больше, чем выписываю чеки, и периодически читаю лекции. 

— О'кей, хорошо. И — пока что — могли бы вы не говорить… другим Мстителям обо мне? Можем мы просто придерживаться версии, что вы мой наставник, как вы уже сказали Соколу и Капитану Америке? 

— Я не против. Пеппер и Хэппи будут хранить твой секрет. В конце концов нам придётся рассказать, ведь они смогут сложить два и два. Это независимо от того, захочешь ты присоединиться к команде или нет. 

— Да, да, я понимаю. Просто… пока что. 

— Пока что, — повторил мистер Старк. — Это всё? Все твои требования? 

Питер усмехнулся.

— Пока что да. 

Старк низко рассмеялся. 

— Хорошо, очень хорошо. А теперь моё условие. Лишь одно. 

— Какое? 

— Ты будешь иногда приходить в лабораторию на неделе, и мы немного оптимизируем твой рабочий процесс. 

— Что это значит? 

— Это значит будем связываться время от времени в период твоего патрулирования, возможно, обсудим твоё паучье одеяние… ну и всё такое. 

И всё такое. На прошлой неделе Питер продал бы почку за возможность побывать в лаборатории Башни мистера Старка. А теперь… Он всё ещё готов был это сделать — просто теперь в этом не было необходимости, потому что мистер Старк подарил ему эту возможность. 

Он вновь улыбался от уха до уха. 

— О'кей. Да. Я вам напишу. 

— Звучит неплохо. Спокойной ночи, Питер. — Мистер Старк повесил трубку. 

Питер спрыгнул на пол, потом — на диван. Вкуснейшие запахи из доставленного дроном пакета вновь окружили его и забились в ноздри. Питер потянулся к пакету, намереваясь съесть всё до последней крошки. 

Он только что сказал «я вам напишу» мистеру Старку.


	4. Условия возмещения вреда

_Тони_

Видеоконференция с Т’Чаллой прошла исключительно успешно. Они устроили её в конференц-зале Башни, как только Тони позволили ― спустя семь дней после операции ― если не сражаться с плохими парнями, то хотя бы передвигаться по дому.

Тони, Стив и Сэм сообщили королю о своих успехах в расследовании, и тот согласился с теорией, что здесь был замешан Доктор Дум. Ранее Улисс Кло мог продать ему украденный вибраниум, а Дум, вероятно, только сейчас выяснил лучший способ включения металла в разработки. Насколько им было известно, крылатый бот, атаковавший Башню, был лишь прототипом, своего рода пробным шаром, и убийство Тони было бы в этом случае лишь приятным бонусом. 

_― Был бы я прав, если б предположил, что вибраниум является единственным средством, посредством которого злодей сможет проникнуть в Башню Старка, преодолев любую защиту?_ ― спросила голограмма Т’Чаллы. 

― От любых других проникновений она полностью защищена, ― кивнул Тони. ― Даже воздушный змей не прошмыгнёт мимо окон без кода допуска. 

_― Очень хорошо_, ― вздохнул король. ― _Тогда можешь оставить себе вибраниум, который извлёк из этого бота фон Дума, изучать его и продолжить расследование._

Сэм удивлённо переглянулся с Тони, Стив подался вперёд со своего места за столом, чтобы заглянуть голограмме в глаза. 

― Это невероятно великодушно с твоей стороны, Т’Чалла. Ты уверен? 

_― Уверен. Я также пришлю одного из своих агентов в Нью-Йорк вам на помощь, если вы не возражаете._

Ох. Это имело смысл, невольно восхитился Тони. Таким образом он одновременно присмотрел бы за своими материалами и сделал бы огромное одолжение Мстителям. 

― Будем рады принять его в Башне. 

_― Благодарю. Она вылетит из Окленда. Её зовут Накиа, она является послом Ваканды по иностранным делам и была моим лучшим стражем до назначения на нынешний пост_. ― Имя звучало знакомо, и на лице Стива что-то отразилось, когда он услышал его, что пробудило в Тони любопытство. ― _Будем оставаться на связи. И удачи тебе, Тони. Сэм. Стив._

― Спасибо, Т’Чалла. 

― Спасибо тебе. 

Так завершился их видеозвонок. 

Все трое переглянулись, и потом Стив поведал, что рассказал ему Баки. А именно ― об эпичной истории любви между королём Т’Чаллой и его лучшим стражем, которая длилась уже очень долго. Тони был в _восторге_ от этой информации, даже смог похвалить её источник за то, что тот смог разузнать подобное во время своего реабилитационного пребывания в Ваканде, после того как их со Стивом спор обрёл ужасные последствия.

***

Даже несмотря на то, что в особняке Мстителей сейчас жили только Ванда и Вижн, Тони иногда предавался ностальгии по тем временам, когда всё только начиналось: первая атака на Нью-Йорк, многие из Мстителей проживали в Башне, включая Брюса, Наташу и Клинта, и даже Тор посещал их довольно часто.

Теперь в Башне жили лишь Сэм, Стив, иногда Роуди (Баки ещё ни разу не приезжал, предпочитая отсиживаться в особняке) ― и всё. Ностальгия. 

― К вашему сведению, мой студент скоро прибудет, чтобы поработать в лаборатории. 

На кухне все замерли, воцарилась тишина, потом Сэм продолжил есть салат. 

Роуди посмотрел на Сэма, потом ― на Стива, затем ― на Тони. 

― Ну и ладно?..

Он был единственным, кто ещё не встречал Питера. До поры до времени, конечно. 

― Просто ставлю вас в известность, ― пожал плечами Тони. Ему тут не за что было оправдываться. 

― С каких пор ты приглашаешь студентов на дом? ― спросил Роуди. 

― С тех, как стал узником Башни. ― Он закинул в рот чернику и направился к холодильнику. Тони решил, что на поздний ужин собирается съесть жареный сыр ― у шеф-повара выходной до среды. 

― Лады-ы… ― Роуди снова оглядел присутствующих. ― Я что-то пропустил? 

Старк бросил взгляд на Кэпа, тот вздохнул. 

― Да, было кое-что… некие довольно заметные вибрации фанатского обожания от этого ребенка, ― объяснил он. ― Я сделал довольно очевидное предположение. И довольно неверное. 

К облегчению Тони, Роуди тихо рассмеялся. 

― Да не может быть. Симпатичная двадцати-что-то-леточка излучала фанатское поклонение в отношении Тони? Да такого же _никогда_ ранее не случалось, нужно _срочно_ оповестить об этом ФБР…

― Там и двадцати-то не наберётся, ― уточнил Сэм, но Роуди по-прежнему улыбался. ― Но этот парень ― студент МТИ. Верно, Тони? 

Да, Сэм старался как мог. 

― Он… собирается поступать, ― ответил Старк. 

Проблема, конечно, была в том, что Тони приходилось хранить жирный такой секрет. Если б он мог объяснить всё как следует: что Питер ― Человек-паук, что именно поэтому всё кажется слегка подозрительным, особенно ― что касается наставничества…

― И у него очень красивая девушка, для протокола. 

― Ну тогда я, например, точно рад буду с ним познакомиться, ― сказал Роуди, жестикулируя вилкой. ― Интересно будет понаблюдать за этим странным, необычным созданием, которого я не встречал прежде. Я имею в виду юношу, вступившего в мой мироспасительный, мегабогатый, совершенно-недавно-лишь-с-единственным-другом мир; ну что за инновация…

― Заткнись, Роуди.

***

Питер был в восторге от лаборатории, Тони сразу это понял. Как только двойные двери скользнули в стороны, на лице парня появилось выражение ошеломлённого изумления. Прошло немного времени ― и ничего до сих пор не изменилось. Тони не мог отрицать, что ощущал… удовлетворение от этого. Это было естественное чувство, ведь лаборатория была его гордостью, его радостью, и он действительно любил показывать её людям.

― Это прототип первого костюма? Вы что, можете печатать здесь 3D-модели? Какие вам встречались самые большие проблемы в сфере нанотехнологий? ПЯТНИЦА ― самая финальная версия вашего ИскИн? Или просто очередная? Искусственный интеллект имеет конкретное предназначение? Ориентирован на использование только Мстителями? Или больше заточен под костюм? Ого-о, это что, один из ботов Железного Легиона? Вы искали какие-то остатки Альтрона, после того как он умер? 

Он метался от устройств к рабочему столу, постоянно оглядываясь на Тони с этим своим любопытно-напряжённым видом, и ожидал ответа, прежде чем задавал следующий вопрос. 

Питер, по всей видимости, станет в университете звездой ― Тони точно это понимал, и даже если бы не знал, что тот сумел достичь как Человек-паук, мог с уверенностью сказать по одним лишь заданным вопросам, каким уровнем IQ владел парень. У него было гораздо больше знаний в химии, чем у самого Старка в его возрасте, что являлось огромным преимуществом. 

В конечном счёте они добрались к отключенному боту фон Дума, которого Тони разбирал в угловой комнате, прилегающей к лаборатории. У Питера было много вопросов по этому поводу ― и об использовании вибраниума в корпусе тоже, ― и Тони как можно более подробно отвечал на каждый. По крайней мере, пытался, пока Питер не подошёл к голове бота, подвешенной в воздухе на проводах и выглядящей как огромный металлический зверь из постапокалиптического будущего, и Паркер по сравнению с ним выглядел совсем хрупким. 

Это зрелище заставило Тони мысленно вернуться в ту ночь, когда они впервые встретились, и воспоминания вызвали дрожь в теле. Он ещё не знал, что Питер Человек-паук и какие кульбиты может вытворять. В ту секунду Тони видел в нём лишь парня, который встал на пути у монстра…

Старк поспешил вывести Питера в главную лабораторию. 

― Итак, прежде всего твои патрули, ― начал он, давно желая наконец обсудить эту тему. Паркер оторвался от созерцания Дубины и повернулся к нему, и Старк вдруг впервые обратил внимание на его белую футболку с изображением Звёздного истребителя ― недавно что, в магазинах была распродажа мерча «Звёздных войн»? 

― Отчёты о том, что всё в порядке? ― уточнил Питер. 

― Ага. Мне на душе станет гораздо легче, если будешь отправлять короткие отчёты ― мы все так делаем. Можешь предварительно записывать до выхода и отправлять ПЯТНИЦЕ ― она много самообучается и научилась распознавать сигналы тревоги и направит сообщение команде, если ситуация того потребует. 

― Но… команда ведь не знает, кто я тако…

― Да, верно. Я могу запрограммировать небольшой отвлекающий алгоритм, который позволит получать твои записи только мне, как тебе такое? 

Питер мгновение обдумывал его предложение, направляясь одновременно к пустому месту на рабочем столе, а потом запрыгнул на него ― казалось, весь в своих мыслях. И если что, тепло в груди Тони не имело никакого отношения к тому, как свободно и комфортно Питер здесь себя чувствовал… как ему тут нравилось, если угодно.

― Думаю, так будет нормально, ― наконец сказал Паркер. ― Только буду делать это еженедельно, а не ежедневно. 

― Еженедельно подойдёт. 

Он немного поболтал ногами, Тони ждал, что он скажет, ощущая, что что-то грядёт. 

И вот оно: 

― Я рассказал двум лучшим друзьям, кстати. О Человеке-пауке. 

― Да? ― Тони широко улыбнулся. ― Тогда я тобой очень горжусь, Паркер, это мудрое решение. 

Питер разулыбался ему в ответ. 

― Да, я чувствую, что это правильно. ― А потом его улыбка слегка потускнела. ― Но я начал о них беспокоиться. Будто бы… я подставил их под удар, просто рассказав правду. Я, конечно, вновь чувствую близость и единение с ними, но в то же время… я переживаю из-за этого, понимаете? 

― Вообще говоря, да. 

― И… они оба такие хорошие, мистер Старк. Но они не понимают, почему я должен патрулировать каждый день. Они не понимают, какой… какой вес приходится нести со способностями, понимаете? Что это означает ― быть таким, как я. Иметь такие силы. 

Тони ощутил жгучую боль лишь потому, насколько точно понимал, о чём говорил Питер. 

― Это очень трудно объяснить. Не думаю, что они вообще когда-либо смогут понять, хоть и пытаются изо всех сил. ― Он вздохнул ― груз на его плечах совсем не соответствовал возрасту. ― Даже вся эта… забота о школьных проблемах. Я будто _выпал_ из этого мира. 

― Ты ощущаешь себя немного изолированным, да? 

― Ага, ― кивнул Питер. ― Это точно не то… то есть я хочу сказать, что лучше, когда они знают. Но всё же это не то… 

― Одна из тех двоих ― твоя подружка? 

Это вроде как… вылетело. 

Питер смутился, нахмурившись, и вынырнул из раздумий. 

― Что? 

― Высокая девчонка… Она тоже поступила в МТИ, да? Она была с тобой на вечеринке? Я её видел. 

Паркер выглядел потрясённым, возможно, от того, насколько крепкой была память Тони. 

― Это… Нет, это была ЭмДжей. То есть да, она поступила в МТИ, но она мне не подружка. ― Питер активно жестикулировал. ― Между нами что-то, конечно, было лет сто назад, а потом она начала встречаться с девчонкой из нашего класса, и у меня, ну сами понимаете, другие дела появились. И даже после того, как они расстались, мы никогда больше не возвращались к этому… Мы оба би, ― добавил он будто между прочим. ― Но сейчас она мне скорее как сестра. 

Что ж. 

Это был огромный поток информации за довольно короткий промежуток времени.

― Эм, не то чтобы вы спрашивали меня об истории моей жизни… ― добавил Питер немного смущённо, явно сожалея о сказанном, когда Тони слишком долго не отвечал. 

― Всё в порядке. Я просто предположил… 

― Многие так думают, ― улыбнулся Питер. ― А ещё у них появляются догадки о моём друге Неде, когда выясняется, что я би. Но Нед мне тоже как брат. 

Тони кивнул, принимая всё к сведению. Его собственный каминг-аут случился в недельной поездке на Мальту, где он позволил фотографам поймать себя в недвусмысленной ситуации одновременно с женщиной и мужчиной (Говард тогда разозлился не столько от факта его ориентации, сколько от небрежности самого Тони в этом отношении). По сей день люди обожали строить догадки о нём и буквально любом человеке, который стоял рядом. Так что Старк прекрасно понимал Питера. 

― Ну, эм… В общем, вы хотели поговорить о костюме? ― помолчав мгновение, поспешил продолжить Паркер. Он склонился вперёд, упёршись локтями в колени. 

― Да, и о нём тоже. Хотя назвать эту самодельную пижаму костюмом язык не поворачивается. 

Питер скривился. 

― Это костюм. 

― Нет, _пижама_. 

― Да что не так с… Я не хочу металлический экзоскелет, понимаете? Для раскрытия моих способностей он не подойдёт ― мне нужна манёвренность. Мне необходимо оставаться гибким. 

Тони поднял руки в знак капитуляции. 

― Эй, я не это имел в виду. Но мы можем сделать его гораздо лучше того, что ты таскаешь на себе сейчас, понимаешь? Вот, дай покажу… 

Всю вчерашнюю ночь Тони разрабатывал ткань и дизайн. Он переместил наброски на экран голограммы, разводя руками и увеличивая проекцию в несколько раз, чтобы Питер мог всё детально рассмотреть. 

― Это черновик того, как я себе это всё представляю. Если позволишь мне поместить тебя в 3D-сканнер, чтобы я лучше мог подогнать мерки, тогда подготовлю для тебя костюм за пару дней. Долговечность его волокон поможет поглощать удары и снижать силу трения. ― Тони повернул модель. ― Конечно, он позволит тебе быть гибким, что, как я полагаю, для тебя является главным критерием. Поначалу я подумывал насчет гипобарического сцепления ― что-то типа вакуумного соединения с твоей кожей, ― но, опять же, если мы сейчас тебя правильно отсканируем, тогда сможем сконструировать и включить в костюм пуленепробиваемые пластины, которые не будут мешать твоему движению. Тогда он будет менее регулируемым, конечно, зато более заточенным под тебя. 

Питер пялился на экран, не произнося ни слова. 

До Тони вдруг дошло, что он ожидал (жаждал даже) увидеть ещё немного восхищения, благоговения и удивления от этого парня. 

― Ну что ты… ― Он откашлялся. ― Есть мысли? 

Питер бросил в его сторону какой-то расстроенный взгляд. Та уверенность, которую он, казалось, начал чувствовать, находясь рядом с Тони, вдруг словно… пошатнулась. 

Наконец Питер сказал: 

― Думаю, я выдвину ещё одно условие, мистер Старк. 

― О?

Паркер спрыгнул со стойки. Подошёл к Тони, скрестив руки на груди: ткань футболки натянулась на плечах и бицепсах, так же как пиджак в ту ночь, когда он спас его. Этому пацану явно необходимо было начинать пользоваться индивидуальным пошивом одежды… хоть он вовсе и не выглядел как пацан, подумал Тони. 

― Я сказал вам, что приму стипендию, ― начал Питер. ― Это было и так до безумия щедро с вашей стороны и просто потрясающе. Я так благодарен вам. Но… это будет последний раз, когда вы делаете что-то для меня, не спросив моего разрешения, договорились? 

Тони просто не знал, что на это ответить. 

Он никогда… Никто никогда не реагировал так на его попытки помочь. 

― Это ведь просто наброски, ― наконец сказал он. 

― И звучат они очень дорого, ― решительно ответил Питер. 

Тони почти что закатил глаза. 

― Для меня это не проблема, Паркер… 

― А для _меня_ ― проблема, ― нахмурился он. ― Прошу… пожалуйста, попытайтесь понять, мистер Старк. 

Тони вздохнул, в эту секунду немного себя ненавидя. Ах, это старое, знакомое чувство… 

― Прости. Всё это… Я делаю это для успокоения совести и для твоей защиты, понимаешь? Мне ненавистна мысль о том, как ты кружишь вокруг, нацепив на себя какую-то некондицию, которая сдерживает весь твой потенциал. ― Он старался, чтобы голос звучал успокаивающе. ― Что мне сделать, чтобы тебя убедить?

_Питер_

_«Что вам сделать, чтобы меня убедить? У меня очень много идей по этому поводу»_, ― предательски прошептал голос внутри Питера.

Откашлявшись, он сказал: 

― Эм, не то чтобы я не понимаю этого. Звучит всё просто офигенно и… пуленепробиваемость была бы очень кстати. Кроме того, трение действительно иногда становится большой проблемой, поэтому тут вы тоже попали в точку. 

Мистер Старк кивнул. 

― О’кей, да, замечательно. Тогда… 

― Я просто… я хотел бы его заслужить. 

Наступила пауза, во время которой голос в мозгу Питера коварно захихикал. Ему необходимо было остыть. Он тут совершенно точно был единственным, кто улавливал все эти двусмысленные намёки в совершенно нормальном разговоре. 

― А последние три года ты что, отдыхал на Ибице? 

Питер не мог с этим поспорить. Слова Неда, которые тот сказал после признания Паркера о Человеке-пауке, вдруг всплыли в памяти: _«Ты себя перегружаешь, Питер. Это, конечно, мегакруто, что ты супергерой, но ты себе хоть представляешь, как много раз мы хотели вмешаться и прекратить твоё самоистязание?»_

― Питер. В следующий раз, когда захочу помочь, я обязательно заранее спрошу твоего разрешения… но в этот раз я спрашиваю его сейчас. Ты позволишь мне это сделать? 

Питер посмотрел на цифровую модель на экране. 

Даже черновик выглядел великолепно. И, несомненно, такой костюм помог бы ему стать лучшей версией Человека-паука, что в свою очередь позволило бы помочь большему количеству людей. Он был бы полным идиотом, если б сказал сейчас «нет» этому безусловно полезному обновлению, и он это прекрасно понимал. 

― Ага. Нет, да, конечно, это… это просто потрясающе, мистер Старк. Спасибо. 

― Всегда пожалуйста, ― мистер Старк подмигнул ему и показал на экран. ― Хочешь внести свой вклад? 

― _Да…_

Время пролетело в ошеломительной технологической дымке, голова Питера кружилась от скорости, с которой они творили. Каждый раз, когда он заставлял мистера Старка удивлённо посмеиваться или восхищаться идеей, до которой тот сам не смог додуматься, что-то глубоко внутри Питера вспыхивало от удовольствия. 

Он проболтался бы в лаборатории всю ночь (особенно теперь, когда уволился из закусочной мистера Делмара и у него появилось время), но после пары часов обмена идеями мистер Старк мягко намекнул ему, что у него есть и другая работа ― теперь, когда он освобожден от постельного режима. Уже было довольно поздно, а Питер обещал тёте Мэй поужинать вместе. 

Мистер Старк вызвался проводить его до двери ― тогда-то Питер и повстречал четвёртого в своей жизни супергероя. 

Воитель развалился на диване в гостиной пентхауса Башни Старка. 

― О боже м…

― Привет, Роуди. Поздоровайся с Питером Паркером. 

Питер вытер потные ладони о джинсы ― одна из его нервных привычек, ― а потом протянул руку полковнику Роудсу. Как только мистер Старк заговорил, Воитель поднялся и оглядывал Питера с приветливой улыбкой. 

Он пожал Паркеру руку. 

― Привет, Питер Паркер. 

― Здравствуйте, сэр. 

Мистер Роудс бросил взгляд на мистера Старка. 

_― Ауч._

Питер покраснел. 

― Будь вежлив с нашим вундеркиндом, Роуди, ― предупредил мистер Старк, однако с виду был доволен. ― Питер превзойдёт каждого из нас всего за пару лет, вот увидишь. 

― Даже не сомневаюсь, ― улыбнулся полковник. ― Кстати говоря, Стив и Сэм только что отбыли, вернутся в понедельник. 

_«Стив и Сэм»_, ― немного истерично подумал Питер. 

― Да, знаю, ― ответил мистер Старк. ― Ванда мне написала. 

Полковник Роудс снова повернулся к Питеру:

― Итак. Этот парень хороший наставник? Притворяется, что в его большой голове есть хоть капля мудрости? Потому что там ничего такого нет, ясно? И не позволяй журнальным статейкам себя облапошить на этот счёт. 

Питер рассмеялся. 

― Не знаю, сэр, о нём было слишком много написано, да и на большинстве обложек он засветился. 

Он ответил почти на автомате, даже не задумавшись над тем, что говорит, но Роудс засмеялся. 

― Эй, а он смешной! А ты об этом коварно умалчивал! 

Мистер Старк положил руку на грудь, одарив Питера притворно-разочарованным взглядом. 

_― Иуда!_

Питер снова расхохотался, переводя взгляд с одного Мстителя на другого и обратно, при этом думая: _«Куда вообще катится моя жизнь?»_

***

В машине, когда Хэппи вёз его домой, Питер не удержался и открыл их групповой чат с Недом и ЭмДжей, который друг на днях переименовал как _«спайдичел и чирлидеры»_. Если б кто-то увидел его, то они могли бы сослаться на шутку для тех, кто в теме.

**пст, там было просто клёво, лаборатория НЕЧТО**, ― напечатал он, ― **ожидается апгрейд костюма.**

Нед ответил практически сразу:

**!!!!!!!!!!охерительно**

**фото доказательства в студию, а то будем считать, что ты там не был**

**но никаких тайных фото задницы Старка плз**

**только лаборатория, в пределах разумного**

Питер фыркнул и покраснел, будто бы он когда-нибудь рискнул так вот опозориться.

**тайные снимки задницы Старка слишком горячи для ваших глаз, чесслово**

**тогда оставь при себе**

Вскоре к ним присоединилась ЭмДжей. 

**приветос, а вот между прочим присутствующая тут девушка би очень хотела бы заценить ВСЕ имеющиеся фотки его попки, спасибо **

**жопка старка одна из самых горячих**

**самый сексуальный мужчина 2011 2014 2017 как-никак**

Питер широко усмехнулся и уже собирался ответить, когда… 

Волоски на руках встали дыбом, в отдалении послышался грохот, который приближался за какие-то _доли секунд_.

В то мгновение, когда Питер посмотрел в сторону шума, в бок машины _врезался_ крылатый бот. 

Раздался оглушительный треск, Хэппи закричал от боли, и мир превратился в брызги стекла и искр, дождём осыпавшихся повсюду. Ремень безопасности не дал Питеру вылететь вперёд, но ему пришлось упереться в крышу машины, чтобы хоть как-то удержаться на месте и попытаться сориентироваться. 

Машина заняла вертикальную позицию, и последовал очередной удар со стороны пассажирского сидения: лязгая огромными крыльями, бот давил их к обочине, где… Чёрт, они ведь были на _мосту_… 

― Держитесь! ― закричал Питер Хэппи, распахнув дверь и выпрыгнув на крышу машины, попутно надевая маску, стараясь не акцентировать внимание на том, как быстро приближался к ним край моста, и не вслушиваться в яростный скрежет, треск и гудки, которые раздавались позади и вокруг, увязая в водовороте мигающих огней и хаоса. 

Он обнажил паутиномёты, стрельнув из правого запястья в лобовое стекло, и со всей силы потянул, вырывая его из рамы. Другой рукой он выстрелил в Хэппи и скрестил руки, одновременно бросаясь лобовым стеклом в бота. Он не смотрел, попал ли, выпуская очередную паутину, и _потянул_.

Они с Хэппи подскочили ввысь, Хоган не прекращал кричать. 

― Простите! ― задохнулся Питер. ― Надеюсь, высоты вы не боитесь! ― И он прилепил его к одной из верхних опор моста, прежде чем развернуться в поисках бота.

А тот был уже близко. 

Питер кинулся к подвесным кабелям, тяжело дыша и слыша, как бот с визгом следовал за ним. Всё, что у Паркера сейчас было ― это гравитация и мышцы, он двигался настолько быстро, насколько мог, но у этой штуки были в основании реактивные двигатели, он вот-вот бы его поймал… поэтому Питеру оставалось лишь дать бой… Он просто должен был развернуться и сражаться… Ему нужно было сделать это… 

_Сейчас._

Он крутанулся в воздухе и стрельнул паутиной в нагрудную пластину бота, попытавшись использовать инерцию и вес робота против него самого, чтобы раскрошить его о подвесные тросы моста… Однако крылья из вибраниума с лёгкостью разрезали паутину, а потом монстр снова направился к Питеру до того, как тот успел создать достаточную центробежную силу. 

― Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет… 

Питер прыгнул и падал до тех пор, пока не оказался практически у земли, затем стрельнул паутиной вверх, возвращаясь по широкой дуге, перелетая на другой край моста, к воде… 

И тогда бот снова разорвал его паутину. 

― Ай! 

Питер падал в реку, отчаянно махая руками и стреляя паутиной, чтобы зацепиться хоть за что-нибудь… 

Правую руку внезапно дёрнуло вверх, Питер вскрикнул от боли и облегчения. Получилось ― паутина зацепилась за нижнюю стойку моста. Паркер полетел обратно, цепляясь другой паутиной за край моста… 

А потом бот снова порвал липкую нить. 

Питер вновь падал ― а бот летел за ним, закрывая небо, и была лишь одна вещь, в которую мог бы выстрелить паутиной Паркер… 

Он вновь прилип к нагрудной пластине бота, но тот махнул крылом и порвал нить снова. Следующий выстрел был нацелен в бок, потом другой ― в головной шлем, штука была просто чертовски быстрой, а затем Питер ощутил, как врезается спиной в ледяную плоскую поверхность ― реку. 

_«Пауки умирают быстрее от холода и воды»_, ― было его последней мыслью, перед тем как мир погрузился во тьму.


	5. Порядок оказания услуг

_Тони_

Звонок раздался, когда он был в лаборатории, работая над обновлением оружия для Нат. В голове как раз возникла мысль, как не терпится Тони поскорее представить Человека-паука Чёрной Вдове, чтобы поглядеть, какие по этому поводу возникнут глупые шутки. 

_— Входящий экстренный вызов от полковника Роудса_, — объявила ПЯТНИЦА и немедленно переключилась на напряжённый голос Роуди. — _Тони, очередной бот фон Дума появился на Бруклинском мосту десять минут назад._

Старк бросил инструменты и поспешил наверх. ПЯТНИЦА транслировала вызов в каждый громкоговоритель, который встречался Тони на пути, пока тот направлялся в пентхаус. 

_— Я почти на месте_, — продолжил Роуди. — _Но, Тони, послушай, я собираюсь кое-что сказать, и мне нужно, чтобы ты не предпринимал ничего сумасшедшего, идёт? Мне нужно, чтобы ты оставался на ёбаном месте._

— Выкладывай! — рявкнул Тони, оглядываясь в поисках браслетов, и каким-то образом глубоко внутри он уже знал, непонятно как, но был уверен…

_— Бот погнался за машиной Хэппи. Его нашли, а вот пацан пропал…_

— Бля. — Он так, блять, и знал. Бля, бля, бля. Давление начало сжимать рёбра, даже несмотря на то, что на нём всё ещё не было костюма. Он с силой вырвал ящик из комода, содержимое разлетелось в разные стороны. — Чёрт, блять, возьми. 

На следующем ящике его постигла удача, потому что Тони нашёл, что искал. 

_— Тони, клянусь богом, доктора сказали…_

Он уже застёгивал браслеты. 

— ПЯТНИЦА, отбой. 

_— Тони!.._

Он рекордно быстро ввёл команду для открытия оконной панели и широко распахнул окно, как только оно начало приоткрываться, выпрыгивая наружу, не дожидаясь сигнала от ПЯТНИЦЫ.

***

Тони не дышал, пока не прибыл к месту происшествия, — по крайней мере так ощущался этот его безумный полёт. Он оглядел хаос из красно-синих полицейских мигалок, рёва сирен и огромной пробки. Почти на краю моста на боку лежала разбитая машина, следы от шин на асфальте показывали, как далеко её протащили, прежде чем бросить. 

А потом он поднял глаза и увидел их. 

Роуди держал на руках мокрое тело, костюм Воителя парил в пятидесяти футах над землей. 

— Роуди, — прохрипел Тони и метнулся к нему. — Роуди, не говори мне… 

_— Он жив. И в порядке, Тони, успокойся. Смотри._

Питер был в сознании — Тони понял это, как только подлетел ближе. Он дрожал в руках Роуди, бледный, в промокшей одежде, но дышащий, и прекрасные карие глаза были широко распахнуты. 

Если б Тони стоял на своих двоих, то непременно бы рухнул на пол от облегчения. Однако когда он почувствовал слабость в ногах, двигатели произвели регулировку, что практически привело к неконтролируемому движению вперёд: ещё чуть-чуть — и Тони врезался бы в Роуди.

_— Я нашел его, прежде чем кто-то увидел, но нужно скорее увести его отсюда, если он хочет сохранить свою личность в секрете. Репортёры уже в пути._

— Хэппи?

_— Не пострадал. Его уже осматривает первая прибывшая бригада медиков._

— А бот фон Дума? 

_— Я о нём позаботился._

Питер щурился от лившегося на него от костюма Железного человека яркого света. Тони приглушил интенсивность. 

— М-мистер Старк? — позвал он, похожий на призрака с синими губами. — Вы не должны были сюда прилетать! 

— ПЯТНИЦА, предварительное сканирование на наличие травм, — приказал Тони. 

_— Я уже…_ — начал Роуди, но Старк совершенно его проигнорировал, ожидая подтверждения от ПЯТНИЦЫ, что признаков внутреннего кровотечения или вообще каких-либо признаков серьёзной травмы не обнаружено, помимо разве что пониженной температуры тела. Когда они вернутся в Башню, нужно будет отсканировать Питера повторно, конечно, но на данный момент это было лучшее, что он мог сделать. 

Тони подлетел на максимально возможно близкое и безопасное расстояние к Роуди, Питер был зажат между ними, переводя взгляд с одного забрала на другое. Его дрожь, кажется, усиливалась. Высота, на которой они находились, явно не помогала. 

— Нужно доставить тебя в Башню, иди сюда. 

И, не спросив мнения Роуди, Тони забрал у него Питера, мгновенно приспосабливая костюм к дополнительному весу и направляясь назад, в то время как Роуди прикрывал их тыл.

***

Доктор Чо попыталась спорить с Тони о том, что ей сию секунду необходимо прибыть к Башню, но когда увидела его лицо, то сразу же замолчала, спросив лишь, во сколько его самолёт заберёт её.

Одновременно она прислала на помощь Питеру одного из своих коллег, находившихся в Нью-Йорке. 

— То есть сколько времени вообще занимает постановка диагноза? — спросил Тони у Роуди, выходя из комнаты. 

— Тони, доктор Брайан очень зол, что его вызвали, и считает, что по мелочи. 

— Переохлаждение — это не мелочь, — выпалил Тони. 

— Очевидно, в данном случае оно не опасно, с Питером всё будет в порядке, и доктор клятвенно нас в этом заверил. Дважды причём. — Роуди подошёл ближе к Тони. — Быстрая регенерация одна из его… способностей? 

Тони неохотно кивнул. 

— Ну вот, видишь. А доктор даже об этом не знает. 

Он был прав. Конечно прав, ведь Роуди никогда не ошибался. Они ведь не сказали доктору Брайану о суперспособностях Питера, и Тони не собирался говорить Хелен, пока она не прибудет в Башню. Поэтому секрет Питера знал теперь ещё один человек, и Роуди, разумеется, его сохранит. Сэм и Стив на выходные отправились в Особняк Мстителей, так что заводить или нет с ними разговор на эту тему, можно было бы решить и позже. 

— Тони… — Роуди похлопал его по плечу, прервав его нервное хождение туда-обратно. — Дыши глубже, мужик. 

— Не, — Старк помотал головой. 

— О'кей, всё в порядке, слышишь? — мягко сказал Роуди и сжал его плечо. — Знаю, ты чувствуешь ответственность за парня, но в той комнате находится уже вполне взрослый супергерой, понимаешь? Поэтому доктор Чо вызывала не педиатра. Питер уже взрослый и сам выбрал свой путь. Просто иногда в жизни случается дерьмо, как ты и сам прекрасно знаешь. 

Тони кивал, выдыхая через нос. 

Дверь распахнулась, Роуди отпустил его плечо. 

Доктор Брайан выглядел… по меньшей мере недовольно. 

— Ладно, я скажу это третий и последний раз: мистер Паркер в совершенно стабильном состоянии и спокойно сможет отправиться в школу в понедельник… Чёрт, да он даже завтра уже мог бы туда пойти, если бы было не воскресенье. Никаких признаков переохлаждения не было и нет сейчас. — Он посмотрел на Тони. — Я был на смене, и у меня были по-настоящему больные пациенты. Не могу поверить, что меня оторвали от работы ради осмотра совершенно здорового взрослого мужчины. Я ухожу. 

Тони даже не обратил внимания на уход доктора — он сразу направился в послеоперационную палату. 

Питер выглядел… лучше. К губам вернулся нормальный цвет, и теперь он был одет в сухую чистую одежду и сидел, зарывшись в нескольких дорогущих одеялах Старка, сохраняющих тепло. 

— Мистер Старк? — пронзил его Питер своим вечно пытливым, внимательным взглядом. — Хэппи в порядке? 

— Хэппи в норме, «скорая» только что доставила его домой, — прохрипел Тони. Он вдруг почувствовал себя скомканной бумагой: изменившимся и загубленным тем, что практически произошло сегодня. — К-как ты? 

— Ой, я хорошо… Мне всё ещё было довольно холодно минут пятнадцать назад, но теперь всё в порядке. Мне нравятся эти одеяла, — Питер улыбался, поглаживая их рукой. Потом его взгляд метнулся к чему-то за спиной Тони. — Спасибо огромное за то, что выловили меня оттуда, полковник Роудс. 

— Всегда к вашим услугам, Человек-паук. 

Питер замер. 

— Точно. Думаю, секрет раскрыт, да? 

— Тут не надо быть гением, — ответил Роуди, но Тони услышал в его голосе усмешку. — За тобой тянулся след из этой липкой субстанции. 

— Тогда… спасибо вам обоим за то, что спасли мне жизнь. И за то, что притащили сюда, — он указал рукой на дверь. — Этот врач был не слишком-то рад, проверяя моё состояние трижды, надеюсь, он не возьмёт с меня тройную оплату. 

Тони практически заорал, что Питер ни на версту не приблизится к этому медицинскому счёту, но всё же смог сдержаться. 

— Хочешь позвонить тёте? — спросил он вместо этого. — Предупредить, что останешься здесь на ночь? 

— Я… нет, спасибо. То есть мне нужно ей позвонить, но не нужно тут оставаться. Я ей уже написал… сказал, что у меня появились другие планы на ужин и что пошёл есть с друзьями, и сейчас я типа уже еду в метро, но поезд почему-то остановили и движение перекрыли на час. Если мне удастся попасть в Квинс через полчаса, то всё будет в порядке. 

Роуди подал голос до того, как Тони успел сказать: _«Этого, блять, не случится, ты останешься здесь — в безопасности — навсегда»._

— Ты не можешь сегодня вернуться в Квинс, Питер, — там может быть опасно. Здесь едва ли безопаснее, но, по крайней мере, мы внесли некоторые коррективы в охранные системы после атаки, к тому же здесь находятся двое Мстителей. — Он шагнул вперёд. — Это будет более разумным выбором, прошу, сделай его. 

Тони готов был его расцеловать. 

Питер перевёл взгляд с Роуди на Тони. 

— Мистер Старк? 

— Он прав, — быстро сказал Старк. — Готов помочь тебе придумать хорошее оправдание или помочь найти способ с… ну, знаешь. Раскрыть тайну своей супергеройской самоотверженности, которую ты скрывал все эти годы. 

— Нет, нет, я не могу… Она не должна знать. Пока нет, — он вздохнул. — Хорошо, думаю, нам надо рассказать ей по поводу нападения, но нужно, чтобы это звучало так, будто тварь преследовала меня по какой-то иной причине. 

Наступила пауза. 

— Я, — сказал Тони. — Просто скажи, что это из-за меня. Какой-то злобный гений дважды видел тебя на территории Старка и предположил, что сможет добраться до меня, причинив тебе боль, поэтому и напал. — А именно так всё и было, вдруг осознал Тони. Конечно, Дум хотел протестировать свой второй прототип на парне, который фактически победил первый, но всё-таки его связь со Старком тоже сыграла немаловажную роль. Если бы Питер тогда не спас ему жизнь, то никогда бы не появился в поле зрения Дума.

— Думаете, она в это поверит? 

— Да. — _Потому что это правда._

— Хорошо. Эм… Мистер Старк, могу я попросить вас ещё об одной услуге? 

— Валяй, — кивнул он. 

— Могли бы вы сами с ней поговорить? 

В этот момент Тони вспомнил, что ему необходимо договориться и оплатить полёт Хелен обратно в Сеул, поскольку с Питером, кажется, всё-таки все было в порядке. 

— Да, Питер. Я готов это сделать. 

— Спасибо. — Он зарылся в одеялах в поисках своего телефона, затем протянул его Тони. — Она первая в списке моих исходящих. 

— Я пойду спать, парни, — подал Роуди голос, похлопав Тони по спине. Затем склонился и пробормотал ему на ухо: — Потом поменяемся, да? Проснусь в восемь, и ты пойдёшь в кровать. 

— Спасибо, Роуди, — от души поблагодарил Тони. 

Роуди отсалютовал ему и вышел, закрыв за собой дверь. Тони подошёл к кровати Питера ближе, пока ноги не коснулись края матраса. Он взял протянутый телефон, их пальцы соприкоснулись: кожа Паркера была нормальной температуры; Тони, конечно, доверял современным технологиям — и свою жизнь доверил бы, — но в этот момент почему-то поверил бы лишь градуснику. 

— Она захочет приехать. Сегодня, — предупредил Питер извиняющимся тоном. — Захочет увидеть меня своими глазами. 

— Однажды Тор без предупреждения появился здесь со своими четырьмя ближайшими друзьями, которые оказались асгардскими полубогами и ещё притащили с собой домашнее животное размером с однушку, — сказал Тони. — Так что после этого я ни о чём не переживаю.

_Питер_

Он проснулся в огромной кровати, совершенно дезориентированный.

А, точно. Он ведь находился в послеоперационной комнате в Башне Старка. Тётя Мэй не просто согласилась с тем, что ему стоит тут остаться, — она настояла на этом, причем сказала, что его пребывание должно быть настолько долгим, насколько это потребуется. Очень твёрдо она внушала мистеру Старку, что до тех пор, пока Мстители не получат больше информации о «злобном ублюдке, который _из-за вас_ теперь преследует моего племянника», Питер должен находиться в самом безопасном месте Нью-Йорка. 

Глубоко вздохнув, он провёл рукой по волосам, промаргиваясь после сна. От Неда и ЭмДжей на телефоне была куча сообщений с примерно одинаковым содержанием — как он себя чувствует (несмотря на многочисленные заверения, что всё в порядке, которые уже отправил вчера вечером), а последнее сообщение было от Неда: «хочешь встретиться позже, чтобы упаковать вещи для твоего временного пристанища?»

Питер ответил сразу:

**не надо, мэй принесла мне одежду, зубную щётку и тд**

**одежда это хорошо, но, уверена, у Старка нашлись бы для тебя лишние комплекты всего**, — ответила ЭмДжей

**он не благотворительная организация**

**а ты скорее как глупенькая проститутка-робертс**

Питер закатил глаза и отложил телефон. Он позвонит Мэй позже — она заставила пообещать. После долгого разговора лицом к лицу мистеру Старку удалось немного успокоить её, и, прежде чем уйти, Мэй тихо призналась Питеру: «Он умеет очаровывать, стоит отдать ему должное». И выглядела при этом так, будто находилась под впечатлением от встречи со знаменитостью. 

Ванная, прилегающая к послеоперационной комнате, была гигантской. Питер склонился над раковиной, в которой при желании мог бы поместиться целиком, и ополоснул лицо водой. ЭмДжей была права: в одной только ванной было достаточно «гостевых» принадлежностей, словно он попал в номер отеля. Там были и дорогие брендовые шампуни, и гели с кондиционерами, набор из пяти пушистых полотенец, фен, и Питер перестал исследовать помещение после того, как взгляд наткнулся на новенькую электрическую зубную щётку. 

Он хотел принять душ, но потом решил, что сделает это после завтрака. Он просто _умирал с голоду_.

Пусть он и бывал здесь прежде, но появление в гостиной пентхауса заставило сердце биться быстрее, ведь в голову пришла мысль, что он может столкнуться тут с очередным Мстителем, с которым ещё незнаком. 

Но в гостиной был лишь мистер Старк. Не то чтобы при встрече с ним можно было употребить какое-то «лишь», конечно. 

Не то чтобы это помогло замедлению сердцебиения Питера. 

— Утречко, — сказал мистер Старк, глядя на Питера из кухонной зоны. Его взгляд остановился где-то в районе бёдер, где заканчивались шорты Паркера, и тот запоздало сообразил, что следовало бы переодеться, прежде чем появляться тут в пижаме (его майка с Рианной была слишком велика, а вот с шортами существовала противоположная проблема). Мистер Старк, по крайней мере, надел футболку с AC/DC и джинсы. — Как мы себя чувствуем? 

— Замечательно, — искренне ответил Питер. — Кровать просто шикарная, мистер Старк. 

Мистер Старк широко улыбнулся. Сегодня на нём снова были очки, борода выглядела аккуратнее, чем вчера, — возможно, он её подравнял утром? 

«Если бы он не был настолько привлекательным, — подумал Питер мрачно, — был бы у меня хоть маленький шанс?»

— Ты, наверное, проголодался. На вот, я тут заказал парочку вариантов. 

«Парочка вариантов» — не то словосочетание, которое употребил бы Питер, когда посмотрел на разнообразие блюд на столе. Это было больше похоже на шведский стол, за исключением того, что каждое блюдо было приготовлено в самых высококлассных ресторанах Нью-Йорка, о которых Питер лишь слышал мельком. Электронные тарелки подогревали еду, включая дымящуюся овсянку, омлет, вафли «Орео» и черничные французские тосты. 

Рот наполнился слюной. Неужели мистер Старк начинает так каждое своё утро? 

Если только… 

Питер колебался секунду. Мистер Старк мог заказать всё это лишь из-за него. Он оглянулся через плечо. 

Мистер Старк печатал что-то на планшете. Он, кажется, чувствовал себя довольно уютно, поэтому Питер решил не заострять внимание. Если у мистера Старка есть шеф-повар, который приходит несколько дней в неделю, тогда экстравагантность, должно быть, просто присуща его характеру и… О боже, это что — лимонные блинчики с рикоттой? 

Он схватил тарелку и, взяв табурет, притулился в углу стойки, где сидел мистер Старк. 

— Полковник Роудс здесь? — спросил Питер.

— Был, но разозлился на меня и решил занять себя сегодня какой-то консультационной работой, — ответил Мистер Старк, не отрывая взгляда от планшета и продолжая печатать. — Седьмой этаж Башни, довольно далеко от нас, — пожал он плечами. — Ну, меня. 

— А почему он разозлился?

— Мой режим сна вызывает у него беспокойство. 

Питеру сразу пришло на ум, что это могло значить: мистер Старк не пошёл… вообще не спал — именно поэтому полковник рассердился. 

— Вы не спали вообще? 

— Не волнуйся за меня, Питер. 

Слишком поздно. 

— Но… сейчас уже десять утра. 

— У меня и подлиннее дни бывали. 

— Это из-за меня?

— Нет. — Он всё же отложил планшет и внимательно посмотрел на Питера. — Не буду отрицать, что прошлой ночью ты напугал меня до усрачки, но дело не только в этом. — он вздохнул, поправив очки на носу. — Я привык напиваться, чтобы уснуть. Особенно после напряжённого дня. Но теперь я так не делаю, и порой это приводит к тому, что я вообще не могу уснуть. 

— Оу. — Почему эта исповедь заставила хотеть поцеловать мистера Старка ещё сильнее? — Простите. 

— Тебе не за что извиняться. Вытащить из меня всё дерьмо — это надо постараться, а у тебя всё получается с лёгкостью, как и остальное, — улыбнулся он и склонился к Питеру, который застыл; в ушах внезапно зашумело, внутри расцвела надежда… о господи, _вот сейчас_…

Мистер Старк схватил пустую кружку, и пошёл к кофеварке. 

— Какой кофе будешь? 

Питер постарался скрыть разочарование, ведь всё, что ему в итоге досталось — это шлейф от лосьона после бритья. 

— Э, что-нибудь со сливками пойдёт. 

— Хорошо. 

Он начал возиться с кофемашиной (Питер был уверен, что это профессиональное оборудование из Европы), а Паркер уткнулся в тарелку. 

— Рад, что тебе они так приглянулись. 

Упс. Он снова издавал эти довольные звуки, пока ел. 

— Спасибо, мистер Старк. Тут всё выглядит очень аппетитно. 

— И замечательно. — Старк вернулся с наполненной кружкой к столу. — Твоя тётя готовит? Знаю, что она работает в закусочной «Sunny-Side» пять с половиной дней в неделю… 

— Она старается, но обычно слишком сильно устает. Её начальник в закусочной просто говнюк. Уверен, он ей не доплачивает. — Одна лишь мысль о Стюарте заставила нахмуриться. — У них нехватка персонала, поэтому ей приходится брать ночные смены три дня из пяти… Я вообще-то думал о… — он замолчал, задумавшись, будет ли умным решением признавать подобное перед своим кумиром. Хотя, опять же, у него было такое чувство, что мистер Старк поймёт. — Думал припугнуть её босса. Ну, знаете, как Человек-паук. 

Мистер Старк поднял бровь. 

— Но, опять же, это ведь сеть… Возможно, дело тут не только в её начальнике. И возможно, запугивание в итоге не поможет. 

— Скорее всего не поможет. И ты сделал правильный выбор, который восемнадцатилетняя версия меня не смогла бы. 

Тут фильтр, предотвращающий вылет поспешных необдуманных слов изо рта Питера, внезапно сломался, и он произнёс: 

— А сорокапятилетняя версия вас всегда принимает правильные решения? 

Мистер Старк поперхнулся кофе и закашлялся, так и не ответив.

***

В конечном счёте воскресенье прошло в уютном сосуществовании. Питер помылся и надел что-то более приличное, а потом разместился в гостиной и принялся за работу. Он расположился на пушистом ковре, скрестив ноги и делая заметки на кофейном столике. Мистер Старк лежал на диване напротив, печатая что-то в своём голографическом планшете, программируя один из своих костюмов на то, чтобы те подняли бота фон Дума со дна реки. 

Они договорились не садиться за стол за обедом, поэтому мистер Старк просто заказал мексиканскую еду и затем с вниманием наблюдал, как Питер поглощает четыре кесадильи и салат, расположившись у него в ногах на диване. Это была лучшая мексиканская кухня, которую Питер когда-либо пробовал, но ему не удалось выяснить, из какого ресторана мистер Старк её заказал. 

Чуть позже, когда Питер вдруг задремал на ковре, к ним явилась посетительница из Ваканды. Мистер Старк исчез где-то парой этажей ниже, чтобы поработать с ней, пообещав Питеру представить их друг другу в следующую пару дней. 

А потом как-то внезапно наступил ужин, и полковник Роудс вернулся на их этаж, чтобы простить мистера Старка за то, что тот не спал сорок восемь часов.

***

В понедельник все в школе готовились к выпускному, что, честно говоря, мало трогало Питера. Он всё ещё пытался решить, как лучше сообщить Капитану Америке и Соколу, что к ним на ужин заглянул Человек-паук. 

— Питер. Ты вообще слушаешь? 

Паркер резко поднял голову, оторвавшись от созерцания подноса с едой. 

— Ч-что? 

— Нед хочет нам что-то сказать, — ЭмДжей дала знак другу, чтобы тот продолжал. — Так что? 

— Ладно, только выслушайте меня, — Нед выглядел предельно серьёзно. — Вы, ребята, в курсе, что у некоторых богачей есть своеобразный пунктик, который их заводит? Когда они дают деньги женщинам на покупку обуви? 

Питер фыркнул. 

ЭмДжей закрыла лицо ладонями. 

— Так ты _об этом_ хотел поговорить? Мы знаем, что такое папик, Нед.

— Да нет, не в этом дело, погоди. Это что-то вроде фетиша, им даже не нужно видеть, как женщина меряет эту обувь, или как её покупает, или что-то типа. Им просто нравится давать деньги на гипотетическую покупку обуви, которую они даже не увидят, и это мегастранно. — Он повернулся к Питеру, и вдруг тот понял, к чему ведёт друг. — В общем, я всё понял: эта мания мистера Старка точно такая же, только ты здесь в роли девушки, говорящей: _«Нет, я не могу принять ваши деньги, ведь мне не нужны новые ботинки»_. И я хочу сказать, — Нед глубоко вздохнул. — Возьми эти фетишные деньги на ботинки, Питер! 

ЭмДжей разразилась хохотом. 

— О господи, беру свои слова обратно, это просто гениально. 

— Да ничего _такого_ с мистером Старком не происходит, — возмущённо сказал Питер, дико покраснев. Его мозг вдруг переключился на женские туфли, которые он примерял бы для мистера Старка. — Он от этого не кайфует, это во-первых… 

— Это только во-первых? — всё ещё посмеивалась ЭмДжей, вытирая уголок глаза от слёз. 

— И во-вторых, таким образом мистер Старк старается отблагодарить меня за то, что я спас ему жизнь… спонсируя мою собственную. 

— Нет, Питер, тут дело в том, что ты не даёшь мегабогатому чуваку оплачивать свои покупки и забрасывать всякими подарками. 

— Конечно же я не позволил бы никому оплачивать свои покупки и уж тем более закидывать подарками! 

— Что значит «конечно же»? Мне вот, например, вообще-то нравится миндальное масло в моих бутербродах, Питер! А у Тони Старка более чем достаточно денег, и он ничего не просит взамен! И даже не намекает ни на что! — Нед вдруг успокоился, нахмурившись. — Погоди, он ведь не просит? Он не вызывает у меня настороженности, но ведь я и не встречался с ним вживую… 

— Конечно же он ни на что такое даже не намекает, он даже не рассматривает меня подобным образом. Он, блин, _святой_… 

Питер не хотел звучать расстроенно, но сразу же понял, что совершил ошибку, вообще произнеся это. 

ЭмДжей сразу всё поняла. 

— Прости, мне показалось, или ты пытаешься переманить его на путь грешника? — Тон был шуточным, но взгляд её был острым и внимательным. 

— И ты ничего нам не рассказал? — возмущённо добавил Нед. 

— Нет! — воскликнул Питер. — Ребята, нет… Я просто имел в виду, что… Ну вы ведь сами знаете, что всегда можно понять, когда от какого-то взрослого мужика исходит странная энергетика, которая заставляет тебя ощущать себя некомфортно. А с мистером Старком подобного _никогда_ не бывает. Вообще никогда.

— Может быть, ты не ощущаешь себя некомфортно, потому что этого хочешь? — предположила ЭмДжей. 

— Да нет, — вздохнул Питер. — Конечно, мне хотелось бы, но он вообще меня не рассматривает в этом плане, поэтому давайте больше не поднимать эту тему? 

ЭмДжей и Нед обменялись взглядами. 

— Питер… ты что, типа втюрился в него по-настоящему? — тихо спросил Нед. — Не просто как в Железного человека, а прям _по-настоящему_? 

— Я… — Питер ощутил, как пуще прежнего покраснело его лицо, покрываясь непривлекательными алыми пятнами. — Н-нет. 

— Ох, это так глупо, — сказала ЭмДжей, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Это очень, очень глупо, Питер. 

И самое худшее было то, что он и сам прекрасно это понимал. Он _просто знал_. 

— Я-я… скоро перееду в Бостон. Поэтому это не столь важно. 

— Ты всё равно продолжишь видеться с ним после переезда, особенно — если станешь Мстителем… 

— _Не имеет значения_. Давайте, пожалуйста, сменим тему? 

Ещё одна красноречивая пауза. Наконец Нед кивнул и сочувственно пробормотал: 

— Конечно. Прости, что подняли эту тему.

Питер склонился к нему, уткнувшись лбом в плечо. Потом повернул голову, глядя на него снизу вверх:

— И ты давал мне свой бутерброд, даже несмотря на то, что тебе нравится миндальное масло? 

Нед широко улыбнулся. 

— Итак, — сказала ЭмДжей деловым тоном. — Как думаете, ребята, должна ли я пригласить парня моей мамы на выпускной? 

И они переключились на другую тему. Питер в эту секунду так сильно любил обоих, что предположил, что сердце может разорвать от подобных чувств.

***

Тётя Мэй позвонила, когда Хэппи въезжал в огромный гараж Башни Старка. 

_— Питер! Как ты?_

— Всё путём, добрались в безопасности до Башни. — В трубке раздался явный облегчённый вздох. — В школе всё нормально, до выпускного всего две недели! — Он попытался вложить в слова немного больше энтузиазма, чем чувствовал. —А ты как? 

_— Ой, Питер, у меня на самом деле кое-какие хорошие новости_, — голос её задрожал, Питер сел прямее. — _На работе произошли кое-какие невероятные изменения… Руководство заставило Стюарта нанять двух новых официанток! У меня будут лучшие смены и меньше сверхурочных, и я слышала намёки на повышение зарплаты на следующей неделе!_

— О господи боже, Мэй! — Нос защипало от переполняющих эмоций. — Мэй, это так круто! Это… просто фантастика. О боже мой! 

_— Ну разве не здорово? Они наконец-то разобрались со своим дерьмом. Нежданно-негаданно!_

Погодите-ка. 

Внезапно Питера охватило сильнейшее подозрение. 

_— Теперь все будет намного проще, Питер, вот увидишь! Я смогу навещать тебя в Бостоне, сможем тусить там, смогу помогать тебе с арендой и оплатой коммуналки, всё будет просто идеально. Просто… очень всё вовремя, прямо так идеально, как нужно._

— Да, идеально. Я так рад за тебя. Ты… этого заслуживаешь. 

Они взволнованно и оживлённо болтали всю дорогу до пентхауса, на третьем этаже Питер помахал на прощание Хэппи. После того как они запланировали время праздничного ужина, он заверил на прощание тётю, что будет вежливым и чистоплотным гостем мистера Старка, и повесил трубку.

— ПЯТНИЦА?

_— Да, Питер?_

— Где я могу его найти? 

_— Под «его» вы подразумеваете Тони Старка?_

— Да. 

_— Его местонахождение доступно. Он на лабораторном уровне, тридцать седьмой этаж, комната L608._

— Спасибо. 

Питер стремительно достиг лаборатории. К концу пути он уже почти бежал, иногда делая кувырки, и прибегал к своим нечеловеческим способностям. Питер выбрал лестницу, потому что на лифте было бы слишком медленно. 

Двери лаборатории открылись перед ним сразу после того, как ПЯТНИЦА запустила программу распознавания голоса. 

— Как вы это сделали? — начал он без предисловий. 

Мистер Старк что-то паял, пока Питер не отвлёк его от работы. Он поднял защитное стекло на сварочной маске, когда Паркер подошёл к столу. 

— Питер, что… 

— Это _сеть_, мистер Старк, как вы это сделали? 

Он тяжело дышал, уже предчувствуя ответ и не желая его слышать. 

Лицо мистера Старка прояснилось в понимании. Он выключил паяльник и поднялся на ноги, и Питеру просто чертовски повезло, что ему удалось лицезреть его в таком виде: испачканная маслом майка и свободные штаны с большими карманами. Мистер Старк выглядел как высокорейтинговая версия самого себя из фантазий Питера. 

— Питер… 

— Вы знаете, о чём я. Отвечайте. 

— Послушай. Закусочные «Sunny-Side» стали довольно популярными и получают хорошие суммы в кассу — в том числе, возможно, потому, что не доплачивают своим работникам, — но потенциал у них есть. Всё, что потребовалось — это небольшое вливание капитала и новый финансовый директор… Вообще-то это отличная инвестиция. Вегетарианские и веганские рестораны сейчас довольно популярны. Веганская еда — это хорошее бизнес-вложение, а Старк Индастриз и раньше уже вкладывался в ресторанный бизнес. — Он почесал затылок, где давил ремень защитной маски. — Послушай… — Он прокашлялся, но в голосе не слышалось ни капли сожаления. — Знаю, что должен был спросить твоего разрешения, прежде чем сделать нечто подобное, но технически это решение компании, которое по счастливому совпадению затронуло и твоего члена семьи, так что если ты не планируешь претендовать на инсайдерскую торговлю… 

— Мистер Старк. — Его голос надломился, рюкзак глухо упал на пол. — Как я могу вас отблагодарить?

_Тони_

Именно _тогда_ это и произошло. 

Это могло случиться и раньше: когда Питер сидел в изножье его кровати, или когда запрыгнул и уселся на стойку в свой первый визит в лабораторию, или когда вышел из комнаты в этих не скрывающих ничего шортиках после того, как почти умер у него на руках. 

Но нет. Тони держался до этого момента, пока щёки Питера не залило румянцем, пока его лицо не стало открытой книгой, а глаза светились так ярко и умоляюще. Он держался до тех пор, пока грудь Питера не начала вздыматься от частых вдохов, он почти задыхался, стараясь совладать с дыханием; ворот рубашки сбился, когда рюкзак упал на пол, обнажив ключицу. Держался до тех пор, пока Питер не спросил: «Как я могу вас отблагодарить?» 

Ох, пацан, подумал Тони, погружаясь в пугающее, ужасающее осознание, позволь только перечислить.


	6. Субъект ограничений

_Питер_

Всё внутри Питера дрожало от желания оказаться в руках мистера Старка. Благодарность, счастье за тётю Мэй, которое он испытывал, неверие в то, насколько сумасшедший мистер Старк, купивший всю долбаную _сеть кафе_… Направить все эти чувства в какое-то физическое проявление привязанности казалось самым правильным решением, естественным развитием сложившейся ситуации.

Однако Питер остался на месте. 

Он знал возможности своего тела: насколько далеко может прыгнуть, как быстро может бежать, а также знал, что если подойдёт к мистеру Старку так близко, как этого хочется, то тело его предаст. 

Окно возможностей закрылось, когда мистер Старк спустя пару секунд тяжело рухнул в кресло, будто вдруг смертельно устал. Он уставился на паяльник, зажатый в руке. 

― Она счастлива? ― спросил он. 

― Да, ― немедленно ответил Питер, всё ещё тяжело дыша. ― Да, очень счастлива. 

― А ты… ― мистер Старк заметно сглотнул. ― Ты счастлив? 

_― Да._

Мистер Старк кивнул, скорее в ответ на свои мысли. 

― Хорошо, я рад. ― Он улыбнулся уголками губ, не глядя в глаза Питеру. Наконец он расправил плечи, включил паяльник и опустил сварочную маску. 

Питер слегка опешил. 

― М-мистер Старк?..

Но мистер Старк лишь указал на свой стол, на котором лежало два куска металла, которые он сплавлял. Они были ярко-оранжевыми, но ещё не стали единым целым. 

― Мне необходимо закончить парочку дел, хорошо? А потом нужно принять душ. 

_«Так ли необходимо закончить это сейчас?»_ ― прошептал коварный голосок в голове Питера. 

― Э, о’кей. Мне, наверное, тоже не помешало бы. Кажется, у меня на локте краска осталась, которой я рисовал плакаты к выпускному… 

― Отлично, тогда увидимся за ужином с остальными. Ни за что не пропущу твоё большое паукообразное признание. 

― Точняк. Да, простите, что прервал. Я… ― Он поднял упавший рюкзак и принялся пятиться к выходу. ― Скоро увидимся. 

Мистер Старк сделал что-то, что вызвало шквал искр, и ничего не ответил. 

Питер не мог избавиться от чувства, что сделал что-то неправильно. Он страстно желал знать, что именно.

***

Когда Питер вышел из своей на-скорую-руку-переделанной-под-нормальную-комнату послеоперационной палаты, то увидел на кухне парочку новых лиц. Помимо капитана Роджерса, Роуди (который запретил называть его полковником) и Сэма Уилсона, за столом сидела ещё парочка прекрасных женщин.

Конечно, Питер знал, кто они такие. Чёрную вдову он узнал из показаний, данных ею во время роспуска Щ.И.Т., а Накию помнил по саммиту ООН, где Т’Чалла толкал речь о Ваканде, пусть и не помнил её имени до вчерашнего дня. 

Он, наверное, пялился. 

― Питер. Ты… здесь, ― удивлённо моргнув, заметил Роджерс. 

Мистер Уилсон хлопнул Капитана по плечу и кивнул подбородком в сторону Питера. 

― Тони идёт? ― поинтересовался он. 

― Да, он вроде бы собирался принять душ. Наверное, уже спускается. 

Наступила напряжённая пауза. Чёрная вдова и Накиа смотрели на него с одинаковыми выражениями настороженного любопытства на лицах. 

― Кто это? ― наконец спросила Накиа, разрушив тишину, повисшую после слов Питера. Когда их взгляды встретились, она улыбнулась, и Паркер понял, что вопрос был адресован ему, несмотря на формулировку. 

― М-меня зовут Питер. Я… ― Человек-паук. Но мистер Старк сказал, что будет тут при разоблачении. ― Я работаю с мистером Старком в учебных целях. 

― Интересно. ― Она не спрашивала, какого хрена он делает в Башне Старка и зачем вторгся к ним в группу супергероев и супершпионов. Во всяком случае, не вслух. 

Она подошла к Питеру и пожала ему руку. 

― Приятно познакомиться, Питер. Я Накиа. 

― З-здрасьте, ― выдохнул Паркер, на секунду задержав дыхание, потому что вблизи она выглядела ещё ослепительнее. Возможно, она была самой потрясающей женщиной, которую он когда-либо видел. 

― Пойдём. ― Она подвела его к кухонному острову, где сидели остальные. ― Мы тут немного узнавали друг друга. Я только что познакомилась со Стивом и Сэмом. Уверена, ты в курсе, что Ваканда была немного… ― Она состроила забавное лицо. ― Оторвана от мира, причём весьма специфическим образом. 

― Я-я видел речь короля Т’Чаллы по телевизору, мы с тётей смотрели. ― Питер сел рядом с Накией. Чёрная вдова молча налила стакан воды и протянула ему. ― Спасибо. ― Он вновь повернулся к Накии. ― Мы не спали всю ночь, читая каждое крутое обновление, которое вы, ребята, постили в сети. Было просто _офигенно_. Даже несмотря на то, что сайты были перегружены, социальные сети были отлично скоординированы… 

― Ха, рада, что ты это подметил. За эту область отвечал один очень мудрый эксперт по технологиям, с которым я знакома. 

Капитан Роджерс на это тихо хихикнул, а Накиа ему подмигнула, но прежде, чем Питер успел спросить, в чём тут дело, он услышал шаги. Ритм, который ни с чем нельзя было перепутать. 

Конечно же, мистер Уилсон поднял голову. 

― Тони, хорошо. И все мы здесь, так что за объявление? 

Питер сжал стакан с водой и отпил немного, надеясь получить от мистера Старка сигнал. 

― К чему такая спешка? ― Мистер Старк появился в поле его периферийного зрения и подошёл к столу, чтобы поприветствовать Накию, нежно и тепло ей улыбаясь ― очень тепло. Ну _конечно_. ― Я думал, что у нас ужин. Вы уже что-то заказали, ребята? Как насчёт шаурмы?

Последнее заявление заставило Чёрную Вдову и Капитана фыркнуть от смеха. 

― Наташа, всегда рад видеть в Башне, ― продолжил мистер Старк, отсалютовав ей. ― Хоть и не ждал тебя сегодня… Забавное совпадение, не правда ли? Появилась, когда лучший отставной страж Ваканды прибыл в страну? Если б не знал тебя лучше, то предположил бы, что ты фанатеешь или, быть может, хочешь получить парочку дельных советов. 

Она подняла бровь. 

― А может, я просто соскучилась по тебе за последнюю пару недель, проведённую в Особняке? 

― Конечно, должно быть, так оно и есть… 

― Тони, ― прервал Капитан Роджерс немного раздражённо. Его взгляд метнулся к Питеру. ― Давай выкладывай, что за новости? 

Что ж. Мистер Старк всё ещё не смотрел на него с тех пор, как вошёл в помещение, поэтому Питер сделал вывод ― сейчас или никогда. Он откашлялся, привлекая всеобщее внимание, кроме мистера Старка. Даже Роуди, который уже знал, смотрел на него ободряюще. 

― Я ― новости, ― сказал он, чувствуя, что мог довериться двум шпионам мирового класса в сохранении своего секрета, пусть и не знал заранее, что им он тоже его откроет. ― У меня есть кое-что… о чём я хочу вам сказать, ребята. 

Он чувствовал себя весьма странно, будто бы совершал каминг-аут перед группой супермоделей, а не как будущий член семьи. 

― Я. Э… У меня есть силы. Меня… укусил паук три года назад. И в результате у меня появились некие способности, и я держу это всё в секрете… свою личность борца с преступностью то есть. Все называют меня Человек-паук. 

Не было слышно вздохов удивления, но это определённо стало сюрпризом для тех, кто не был в курсе… Возможно, за исключением Накии, или же она слишком хорошо держала лицо. 

― Понятно, ― произнёс наконец Капитан Роджерс, выглядя донельзя довольным. ― Это действительно… круто. Это… здорово, спасибо, что доверился нам, Питер. Теперь всё обретает смысл, ― добавил он, широко улыбаясь мистеру Старку. 

Тот улыбнулся в ответ, но с некоторым напряжением. 

― Клинт присылал мне одно видео с тобой, ― сказала Чёрная вдова. Питер запоздало понял, что она имела в виду Соколиного глаза. ― Он думал, что паренёк забавный, ― она серьёзно посмотрела на Питера. ― Ты очень хорош, я была под впечатлением. Какой самый большой вес тебе удавалось поднять? 

― Вообще-то есть и вторая часть в объявлении Питера, ― поспешил сказать мистер Старк, не дав Питеру ответить (это был автобус). ― Фон Дум обновил робота, и тот напал на парня. Именно поэтому он временно живёт в Башне. Именно поэтому нам надо действовать вместе, чтобы в зародыше пресечь все попытки дальнейших нападений. Дети ― наше будущее и всё в таком роде. 

― Я не ребёнок, ― машинально сказал Питер. 

Мистер Старк прокашлялся, но его взгляд лишь на мгновение метнулся к Питеру. 

― Нет. Конечно нет. Но ты _действительно_ наше будущее, и мы должны его защищать, ― к концу предложения он уже снова обращался ко всей группе. ― У Дума ограниченные запасы вибраниума ― мы это точно знаем. Я бы сказал, что у него в арсенале максимум ещё один бот, и мы должны быть готовы. Новое обновление бота фон Дума было достаточным, чтобы в этот раз победить Человека-паука, только Воитель смог добить дрона. А вот третий будет, скорее всего, хуже двух предыдущих… но с помощью Накии ― и если Нат захочет остаться, ― думаю, у нас появится хороший шанс. 

― Твои речи раз за разом становятся лучше, ― прокомментировал Роуди. Все засмеялись. ― Нет, правда, всё было не так уж и плохо. 

― Ла-ды, охуенное тебе спасибо, Роудс…

― Мы закончили, или у нас правда будет ужин? ― спросила Чёрная вдова. 

― Давайте что-нибудь закажем? У меня есть приложение, ― ответил ей Капитан Роджерс. ― Оно на моём телефоне. 

― Итак, Питер… ― Сокол склонил голову, прищурившись. ― Ты превращаешься в паука или как? 

По скромному мнению Питера, ужин удался. Его формальное введение в команду привело к тому, что все стали настаивать на том, чтобы он называл их по именам, и каждый решил, что он вскоре присоединится к Мстителям официально, но кто-то воспринимал его и как симпатичный талисман команды. Питер не возражал до тех пор, пока ему давали возможность проявить себя. Из всех присутствующих Накиа и Наташа, кажется, его понимали, ведь сами в довольно юном возрасте начали познавать азы своей миссии, и отнеслись к нему с уважением, как к потенциальному новому коллеге. 

Заметным исключением в новообретённом товариществе группы был мистер Старк. Он как всегда был очарователен со всеми, кроме Питера, и притягателен. А Паркер не понимал, что же сделал не так. 

В конце вечера всё, что ему удалось получить от мистера Старка ― это рассеянное похлопывание по плечу вместо пожелания спокойной ночи.

***

Возвращение в школу становилось всё более сюрреалистичным по сравнению с новой домашней жизнью Питера. В другое время Паркер бы с удовольствием потрепался с ЭмДжей и Недом о количестве Мстителей, которые ночевали в Башне всего парой этажей ниже него. Но не сегодня. Он ощущал странное недомогание с того момента, как покинул комнату, чтобы обнаружить заставленный яствами стол, но ни следа мистера Старка.

Друзья не стали расспрашивать о причинах молчаливости и подавленности, и Питер был за это благодарен, но, к сожалению, всё закончилось тем, что на испанском он бездумно листал сайт с различными объявлениями и ничего хорошего не находил. Проживание в Кембридже было дорогим, все собственники хотели внесения предоплаты за первый и последний месяцы, а также гарантийный взнос, что означало, что фактически Питер должен был при въезде оплатить три месяца сразу. Он на самом деле не собирался принимать предложение тёти Мэй о помощи с оплатой жилья, так что, даже если списать траты на обучение, дела его были плохи. Человек-паук, конечно, мог бы снимать квартиру с соседями, но не комнату, несмотря на то что, разумеется, это снизило бы его расходы. 

К тому моменту, как Хэппи въехал в гараж Башни, Питер вернулся к одержимому обдумыванию каждой мелочи, которую делал вчера, и к самосожалению и ощущению покинутости. 

― Эй, пацан, ты в порядке? 

Хэппи припарковался и повернулся к Питеру. 

Он непонимающе заморгал на Хогана. 

― А? 

― Знаешь, ты можешь поговорить со мной, Питер. Ты… спас мне жизнь, и меньшее, что я могу ― это выслушать. 

― Неужели все в Старк Индастриз думают, что спасение жизни требует ответной услуги? ― грустно улыбнулся Питер. 

Хэппи закатил глаза. 

― Ладно, хорошо, я понял: ты раздражающе чист сердцем и, скорее всего, сможешь спокойно гладить единорога. Пойдём наверх. 

Всю поездку на лифте Питер гадал, была ли в словах Хэппи отсылка к _Гарри Поттеру_ или нет, а когда они приехали в пентхаус, он совсем забыл придумать, как вести себя с мистером Старком.

― Привет, Тони. Забирай своего _протеже_. 

― Здравствуйте, мистер Старк, ― сказал Питер. 

Мистер Старк работал на кухне. Когда они вошли, он поднял голову, но всё закончилось тем, что просто молчаливо кивнул и вновь вернулся взглядом к планшету. Сердце Питера упало. 

― Ладненько, моя работа тут окончена. Увидимся, Прелестный Паркер, ― издевательски произнёс Хэппи, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.

Раздался стук планшета о стол.

― Простите, ― сказал мистер Старк. ― Что это сейчас такое _было_? 

Хэппи фыркнул. 

― Это прозвище Питера на старой работе, ― ответил он и вошел в лифт. Хэппи помахал на прощание и рассмеялся, когда Питер в ответ показал средний палец, и двери закрылись. 

Обернувшись к мистеру Старку, Питер встретил пристальный взгляд. Зерно надежды зародилось в груди, когда мистер Старк не отвёл взор незамедлительно. _«Прошу»_, ― подумал отчаянно Питер ― пусть они снова будут смотреть друг другу в глаза без проблем. Весь день он чувствовал себя так странно и покинуто, Питер не мог смириться с тем, что они теперь будут вечно взаимодействовать вот так. 

Взор мистера Старка всё ещё был прикован к нему. 

― Прелестный Паркер, м? 

Питер покраснел, ощущая, как горит лицо. 

― Это так глупо. 

― Глупо… не совсем то слово, которое я бы использовал, ― мистер Старк слегка склонился вперёд. ― Кто это придумал? 

― Парни из гастронома. Когда клиенты меня клеили. 

― Ясненько. ― Голос его смягчился и стал низким. Он вызвал дрожь вдоль позвоночника Питера. ― И часто к тебе липли, Прелестный Паркер?

_Тони_

Иногда Тони было необходимо просто захлопнуть свой ёбаный рот, вот что. Но, чёрт побери…

― Периодически. ― Питер опустил взгляд, тень от ресниц веером упала на щёки. Хорошенький. Боже, почему он должен быть настолько, блять… ― Но никогда ― те, кто я бы хотел, чтобы липли, ― добавил он. 

Тони не пил вот уже два года, но сейчас убил бы за возможность нажраться до потери сознания. 

― Понятно.

Следовало продолжать избегать встреч с Питером и навсегда от него отвернуться. Тони не мог поверить, что продержался лишь полдня, ведь на самом деле убеждал себя, что восстановил самоконтроль за последние несколько лет. Он ожидал от себя _большего_.

― Что ж, если понадобится приструнить кого-то, кто тебя достает, ты только свистни. 

Питер улыбнулся, и от Тони не укрылось облегчение в этой улыбке. Парень, кажется, был доволен тем, что Тони снял недолгий запрет на их свободное взаимодействие. 

― Я ведь могу голыми руками машины поднимать, не забыли? 

― Точно. Как я мог забыть. 

Он должен был разобраться в причинах, из-за которых ждал возвращения Питера из школы. Он вёл споры с самим собой весь день, но в итоге безопасность Питера оказалась на первом месте, и Тони необходимо было стиснуть зубы и пройти через то, что предстояло, как грёбаный взрослый. 

― Послушай, Питер, я знаю, что ты хочешь сегодня начать патрулировать, но могу я попросить тебя зайти в 3D-сканнер до того, как отправишься? Мне нужно закончить костюм. 

Сам он тоже жаждал полетать. Казалось, что прошла уже вечность с последнего раза, хотя реальный срок с момента операции насчитывал не более двух недель. Какая-то его часть надеялась, что если он вылетит на патруль, то получит необходимый заряд адреналина, и необходимость иметь… хотеть чего-то, что он получить не может, отпадёт. 

― О’кей. ― Питер, казалось, был удивлён его просьбой, но вроде бы не неприятно. ― Сейчас? 

― Сейчас подойдёт. Если только у тебя нет других планов. 

Питер медленно покачал головой. 

― Тогда пойдём. 

В лабораторию они направились шаг в шаг. В молчании Питера было ожидание, которое Тони не мог заполнить объяснением своего поведения или чем-то, похожим на правду. 

― Ну, как дела в школе? ― _«Как дела в школе, которую ты всё ещё посещаешь, Питер? Напомни-ка ― сколько там тебе лет?.. Не может быть, когда ты родился, я был даже старше, чем ты сейчас?»_

― Честно говоря… пустая трата времени, ― ответил Питер, глядя на него. ― Выпускные экзамены уже прошли, и теперь мы с друзьями в основном просто ждём, когда наступит ланч, чтобы поболтать. Я закончил последние домашние задания ещё в воскресенье и сдал их вчера. 

― Хм. А как с поиском квартиры в Кембридже? А набор в МТИ как проходит? 

Питер скорчил на это очаровательную рожицу. От этого губы стали выглядеть ещё пухлее, а Тони отвёл взгляд. 

― С набором всё в порядке ― почти всё, что требовалось, уже сделал. А что касается квартиры… Тут не всё так просто, но в итоге я найду что-нибудь. У меня есть пара вариантов. 

― Ты разве не переезжаешь уже через полтора месяца?

― Ага, но я уверен, что найду к этому времени что-то помимо общежития. 

Один из лучших друзей Пеппер ― адвокат, живущий в Бостоне. Тони мог бы попросить её об одолжении… но уже буквально видел негодующее, мученическое выражение на лице Питера, если бы приобрёл ему жилье без спросу. Это было бы не как в ситуации с Мэй ― потому что прямым получателем выгоды был бы сам Питер, ― поэтому Тони был уверен, что не сможет заставить его принять квартиру, как бы этого ни хотелось. Он уже начинал понимать, как можно было бы давать что-то Питеру таким образом, чтобы в его глазах это выглядело как «справедливо» или «заслуженно».

― На какой технологии вы его основали? ― спросил Питер, стоя перед сканером. 

По сути он выглядел как стеклянный куб, но механизм, используемый для питания, был установлен сверху. 

― Это заняло некоторое время, потому что мне не хотелось использовать МРТ- или КТ-технологии для воспроизведения ― слишком много радиации. В итоге я использовал лазер, но пришлось адаптировать его возможности для сканирования всего тела, одновременно используя биологическую обратную связь, чтобы компенсировать шум от движения и не потерять точности при дыхании или, знаешь, моргании. Источник энергии этого сканера примыкает к арк-реактору, так что всё довольно компактно. 

Питер рассеянно кивнул, подняв лицо к хитроумному устройству на панели сканера. Его тонкая шея длинной линией уходила в воротник футболки с логотипом «Новой Надежды». 

― Так мне, значит, нужно снять одежду. 

Тони внутренне содрогнулся, пусть и знал, что это грядёт. 

― Да… ― Ему будто нужно было сорвать пластырь одним махом. ― Мне также нужно будет прикрепить к тебе пару датчиков. 

Питер колебался всего секунду. 

― Ладно, я готов. 

Эта заминка заставила усомниться в самом себе. 

― Но ты можешь и не раздеваться. Костюм необязательно заканчивать сегодня…

― Нет, всё… всё нормально, ― он говорил довольно искренне. ― Правда. 

― Ладненько. Тебе решать, Паучок. 

Питер ответил тем, что снял ботинки и начал раздеваться, оставляя одежду кучей лежать на полу. 

Тони отвёл взгляд. 

Он знал, что технически то, что он чувствовал, не было незаконно. Он твердил себе это прошлой ночью, когда не мог уснуть: живот скручивало от стыда и похоти, потому что каждый момент их общения с Питером теперь казался чем-то двусмысленным. Тони знал из богатейшего опыта принятия неверных решений, что, когда всё кажется «технически законным», это не сулит ничего хорошего с моральной точки зрения, стоит обратить на это более пристальное внимание. 

Желать этого было всё ещё _неправильно_. Даже если не обращать внимание на смехотворное клише с их разницей в возрасте, похотливые порывы Тони необходимо было нахуй выкинуть из головы по ряду других причин: тот факт, что Питер теперь был финансово зависим от его стипендии; тот факт, что Питер уважал его в профессиональном и академическом плане ещё до того, как они познакомились; тот факт, что теперь он отвечал за физическое благополучие Питера, обеспечивая его жильём и защищая; тот факт, что он желал помочь парню в его психологических проблемах…

― Бельё не буду снимать, ладно? 

― Да, и так будет нормально. 

Он не мог отводить глаза весь вечер ― им нужно было доделать работу. 

Обнажённое тело Питера было просто шедевральным. 

Хорошо сложенное и аккуратное, с ярко выраженными мышцами, которые, как надеялся Тони, будут менее чёткими, когда Питер наберёт вес. Это было тело взрослого мужчины, что приводило мысли Тони в полный беспорядок, и он не мог избавиться от них. Это тело спасло жизнь Старку и помогло Питеру исцелиться настолько быстро, что доктор не успел даже заметить ничего, что напоминало бы заболевание, пусть парень и искупался в ледяной реке. Бёдра его были накачанными и сильными. Рельефный пресс переходил в косые мышцы, сливающиеся с тазовыми костями, едва прикрытыми серыми трусами. 

― Так я просто?..

― Можешь запрыгнуть сюда, если хочешь, ― он похлопал ладонью по не заваленному оборудованием участку рабочего стола, и Питер сделал, что было велено, устраиваясь и слегка морщась от прикосновения обнажённой кожи к холодному металлу. ― Это не займёт много времени, ― заверил Тони, стараясь звучать непринуждённо. 

Тони должен был прикрепить восемь чёрных полосок к коже Питера ― откладывать смысла не было. 

― Готов? 

― Эм… да. 

Он вынул первую из футляра, удерживая большим и указательным пальцами, и поправил очки на носу, склонившись ближе. 

Сейчас на уровне его глаз находилась грудь Питера ― соски были розовыми и морщились от холода. Тони поместил датчик в горизонтальной позиции, прижимая его пальцем, чтобы лучше прилепить, и отстранился. 

Второй он разместил на левом плече Питера, заметив, как его адамово яблоко нервно дёрнулось, и быстро отошёл. Переместившись на правое плечо, он услышал низкий металлический скрежет: Питер, наверное, ёрзал на столе. 

Четвёртый датчик расположился вертикально на животе Питера ― над пупком. Тони склонился и разгладил его пальцами, делая всё возможное, чтобы избежать ненужных прикосновений к коже. Косые мышцы на рёбрах Питера заходили ходуном, когда он задышал чаще. Его болтающиеся ноги беспокойно подрагивали. 

― Всё нормально? ― спросил Тони, взяв пятый датчик. 

Он надеялся, что прикосновения не перегружали ультраусиленные чувства Питера. 

Питер выглядел раскрасневшимся, нижняя губа поалела. Он не смотрел на Тони, но прерывисто кивнул в ответ. 

Пятый датчик должен был оказаться на пояснице Питера. Тони предупредил об этом и дождался, когда тот промычит в ответ, прежде чем приступить. Его руки неловко зависли, стараясь не задевать лишний раз кожу, и затем быстро отстранились. 

Шестой и седьмой предназначались для колен. Тони не глядя схватил их и собирался было быстро прилепить, но замер. 

Если бы боксеры Питера были хотя бы чёрными, тогда всё было бы менее заметно. Он мог бы притвориться, что ничего не видит. 

Питер зажмурился, когда Тони поднял на него взор, и Старк вдруг снова услышал этот металлический скрежет и недоверчиво опустил взгляд, чтобы увидеть, как Питер настолько вцепился в края стойки, что его ладони вмялись внутрь. 

― П-простите, ― выдохнул Питер. Он свёл ноги, но это не очень-то помогло скрыть его состояние. ― Это… п-простите… 

― Не буду воспринимать на свой счёт, ― глухо ответил Тони, Питер что-то болезненно простонал. ― Но мы можем продолжить в другой раз, ― добавил он, отступая.. Локоть влетел во что-то твёрдое ― и датчики полетели на пол, в то время как он болезненно зашипел. ― Если ты… нам необязательно… 

― Н-нет, я… Хочу патрулировать. ― Питер распахнул глаза, услышав всю эту суету. ― Мистер Старк, я… Мне очень жаль. 

― Всё нормально, ― сказал Тони, в ушах звенело. 

Питер сложил руки на коленях. В столе с обеих сторон от него образовались две вмятины. 

― Простите меня, ― вновь сказал Питер. 

― Всё нормально, ― повторил Тони, возвращаясь к нему. Каким-то дальним уголком сознания он удивлялся, что может передвигать в этот момент ногами. 

― Простите. 

― Не надо, правда, всё… ― Он поднял упавшие датчики. ― Всё в порядке. 

Тони прилепил оба датчика одновременно на колени Питера, прижимая их. От прикосновения пальцы на ногах Паркера подогнулись, заставив всё внутри перевернуться. Такой отзывчивый. 

― Всё хорошо, Питер. 

Питер издал очередной слабый писк. 

― Ещё один. Ты отлично справляешься. 

При слове «отлично» его член дёрнулся. Тони не упустил этого, потому что на серых трусах парня проступило пятно смазки, и это было так же очевидно, как и его стояк. 

Тони хрипло выдохнул и резко достал последний датчик. 

― Последний будет на шее сзади, хорошо? Уже почти закончили.

Он потянулся к его шее, пальцы ощущались неуклюже, как никогда у Тони-ёбаного-Старка, в голове был белый шум, и он не ощущал своего лица. 

― Ты отлично справляешься, пацан. 

Питер опустил голову и задрожал. Все мышцы и плечи напряглись, и его заколотило. 

― Вот так, хорошо. Почти уже всё. 

Очередная заметная дрожь ― и одной рукой Питер вновь схватился за стол, опять сжимая до металлического скрежета. 

Тони разместил датчик у основания шеи, мягко прижимая к коже, кончиками пальцев приласкав позвонки. Питер застонал так, будто его ранили. 

― Вот так, ― пробормотал Тони. ― Ты идеален. 

Питер резко склонился вперёд и вжался лбом в грудь Тони, прямо над арк-реактором. 

― П-простите, ― задыхаясь, прошептал он, упираясь лбом сильнее, сгибаясь так, будто позвоночник больше не был способен его держать. Носом он уткнулся в корпус реактора, дыхание оставляло на нём испарину. ― П-погодите. Прошу. 

― Всё хорошо, Питер… 

― Б-боже… 

Но из тёмных глубин души Тони уже поднималось желание, которое он вдруг стал неспособен контролировать. Что-то такое, что заставляло забыть о сладком опустошении, которое непременно нанесли бы его действия.

Оно вырвалось ― беспощадно и честно. 

― Ты идеален. 

Свободная от уничтожения стола рука взметнулась, хватая его за воротник рубашки, пальцы Питера вцепились в ткань, натянули, спина выгнулась дугой. 

― Ох, нет, ох-ох-ох-ох… _Б-боже!.._

Громкий скрежет металла практически заглушил судорожные задыхающиеся вдохи, которые делал Питер, кончая, дрожа и горячо дыша в рубашку Тони. Старк оплакивал эти упущенные звуки вместе с остатками своего рассудка, глядя на изгиб позвоночника Питера и отчаянно стараясь не склониться над головой Питера ещё чуть ниже, чтобы зарыться носом в его волосы. 

― П-простите, м-мне так жаль, мистер Старк, ― задыхался Питер, дрожа всем телом. Его слова заглушались грудью Тони. ― Пожалуйста… Мне… мне так жаль. ― Он наконец отпустил воротник рубашки Тони, руками накрывая колени, чтобы прикрыться. ― Я не… это не было… 

Тони покачал головой, хоть Питер и не видел этого. 

― Всё хорошо. С тобой всё хорошо. 

― О господи… ― Его плечи задрожали. 

― Питер, эй. ― Тони приподнял его за подбородок, немного отстраняясь. Ресницы Питера слиплись от влаги, он смотрел вниз. ― Питер. Посмотри на меня. 

Питер с трудом сглотнул и поднял взгляд. 

― Всё в порядке, ― твёрдо сказал Тони. ― Ничего страшного не произошло. Если бы я начал перечислять вещи, которые меня заводили, когда я был в твоём возрасте, то ты упал бы со смеху. 

Питер не походил на человека, способного засмеяться в ближайшее столетие. Челюсть его была сжата, по щекам покатились слёзы, он выглядел стоически и трагически, сжав губы в тонкую линию. 

― А у меня даже не было повышенной паучьей чувствительности, понимаешь? Всё нормально. Такое случается. 

― Простите меня, ― прошептал он снова, будто не слышал ни слова. 

― Не за что извиняться. 

― Давайте просто… ― Питер криво усмехнулся. ― Сойдёмся в том, что у нас разные мнения, хорошо, мистер Старк? ― Он вытер слёзы. 

Он был чертовски красивый. 

Это Тони должен был умолять тут о прощении ― за свои мысли и за то, что только что произошло. 

― Эй. ― Он старался, чтобы голос звучал по-деловому. ― Тут есть ванная ― ты её видел в прошлый раз, так ведь? Иди приведи себя в порядок, возвращайся ― и продолжим работать над тем, чтобы сделать тебя лучшим супергероем. Ничего не изменилось, придерживаемся плана. 

Питер глубоко вздохнул и резко выдохнул. Потом расправил плечи и кивнул. 

― О’кей. Да, хорошо. 

Соскользнув со стойки, он встал на дрожащие ноги и оглянулся.

― Я починю стол, мистер Старк. 

― Забудь. Это добавляет некоторую художественную эксцентричность пространству, а мне это нужно. ― Тони заставил себя усмехнуться, будто ничего такого не произошло, будто он был самим собой или надел прежнюю маску. ― Не могу быть эксцентричным миллиардером без причуд, так что ты мне даже услугу оказал. 

Питер водянисто, немного истерично рассмеялся и отправился в ванную. 

Как только он скрылся из виду, Тони упал в ближайшее кресло, закрывая лицо трясущимися руками. 

Он, вероятно, был монстром, ведь под страхом, паникой и сожалением скрывался гул ошеломляющего благоговения. Питер определённо станет причиной его гибели, но когда смерть придёт к нему, Тони омоет благоговейный прилив адреналина.


	7. Переход рисков

_Питер_

Во вторник Питер так и не уснул.

Он ворочался, бил подушку, плакал в неё и на полном серьёзе подумывал позвонить по видеосвязи Неду или ЭмДжей, разбудить их и попытаться _объяснить_ произошедшее хоть кому-то, потому что то, что случилось, совершенно не казалось нормальным. Все его многократно усиленные чувства были просто на пике возбуждения. _Тони грёбаный Старк_ нарушил его личное пространство, всё тот же _Тони грёбаный Старк_ говорил: «Ты прекрасен», — так _как_ вообще Питер мог помешать этому взрывному коктейлю внутри бабахнуть со всей силы?.. 

Ещё он прикидывал, как бы так быстро собрать все свои пожитки, которые теперь валялись в его комнате в Башне, и сбежать посреди ночи. Но. С его-то удачей третий бот фон Дума нагнал бы его прямо по дороге в Квинс, и даже его смерть не стала бы быстрой.

***

В среду его в бумажном пакете на кухонном столе ждал новый костюм. На пакете была надпись: **«Для Питера — ТС»**.

Костюм оправдал все ожидания и даже больше: ткань тянулась, но и состояла из бронированных пластин, которые стоили, как полагал Питер, немало, и с первого взгляда он полюбил его. 

В тот же вечер после школы он надел костюм и полетел над Манхэттеном, делая кульбиты и кувырки, в первый час даже забыв о патрулировании, просто изнурительно кувыркаясь в воздухе и стараясь не думать о вчерашнем. 

После шестичасового патрулирования в Бруклине Паркер вернулся, чувствуя себя немного лучше, пусть и не зная, как будет дальше нормально взаимодействовать с мистером Старком. Он написал «ТС» сообщение, предупреждая, что влезет через окно, чтобы тот заранее отключил какие-либо охранные системы и пропустил его через оконную панель на уровне пентхауса. 

— Как прошло? 

Питер всё ещё тяжело дышал от карабканья по стене. 

— Потрясающе, — задыхаясь, ответил он и снял маску. — Я в восторге, спасибо, мистер Старк, костюм великолепный. 

Мистер Старк, похоже, был доволен, кивнул, оглядывая, как тот сидит на фигуре Паркера. 

— Я рад. 

Он перевёл взгляд на лицо Питера, и вдруг всё вновь всплыло между ними: тот ужасный эпизод, позорящий Паркера, каждый его жалкий всхлип, который он производил, пытаясь держать себя в руках, и стоны, которые издавал, когда не смог. 

Питер сослался на домашнюю работу и сбежал в свою комнату.

***

В четверг Роуди и Сэм попросили Питера высказать наблюдения относительно обновлений, сделанных для второго бота фон Дума, в частности правда ли, что у того настолько улучшены скорость и время реакции, что он успевал срезать выпускаемую Человеком-пауком паутину. Через какое-то время Накиа присоединилась к ним, сообщив, что Наташа сегодня патрулирует со Стивом.

Немного позже в кухню вошёл мистер Старк с ожогом большого пальца от паяльника. Он рассеянно посасывал подушечку на протяжении разговора, а член Питера то и дело подрагивал в штанах от воспоминаний, как эти грубые пальцы ощущались на коже, ну и конечно от ноющих мыслей об этих осторожных посасываниях. 

В какой-то момент мистер Старк поймал его взгляд: палец всё ещё зажат между зубами. И вот оно — снова: незаметное для других, но невозможное в игнорировании со стороны Питера — мистер Старк теперь в курсе, насколько привлекал его, ведь эти совершенно деловые прикосновения к Питеру послужили спусковым крючком его возбуждения, а свидетельство этому осталось вмятинами на рабочем столе лаборатории. 

Питер извинился и, сославшись на усталость, ушёл прочь. 

Он сможет всё преодолеть, если продолжит в том же духе.

***

А потом, в пятницу, мистер Старк прислал ему СМС во время занятий.

**мероприятие в старк индастриз @ сегодня в башне прости что не сказал раньше**

**2 руководителя выпускники МТИ + 1 старший аналитик по данным**

**ты приглашён и прошу скажи эмджей она тоже может прийти**

**не говори никому что ты здесь спишь по понятным причинам**

Питер показал сообщения Неду на биологии. Он не рассказывал ему или ЭмДжей, как опозорился на всю оставшуюся жизнь в лаборатории, потому что не мог думать об этом без желания провалиться сквозь землю, да и здраво рассудил, что жизненно важной информацией это не являлось. 

— ЭмДжей сегодня не сможет, — прошептал Нед, пробегая по тексту широко распахнутыми глазами. — Сегодня же Отцовская годовщина — она даже в школу не пришла. 

— Знаю. 

Годовщина смерти отца ЭмДжей была священным днём в семействе Джонс и обязательно отмечалась каждый год. ЭмДжей дала этому событию название «Отцовская годовщина», но Питер с Недом отказывались его применять. 

— Должен признать… — Нед изобразил в воздухе кавычки пальцами. — «Не говори никому, что ты здесь спишь» звучит немного странно вне контекста. 

— Да. Вне контекста точно. 

И именно на этой фразе он застрял. Мистер Старк, наверное, имел в виду, что ему не следует упоминать потенциальную связь с супергероями, но _по понятным причинам_ Питер желал, чтобы слова имели совершенно другой подтекст.

***

Хэппи забрал его как обычно в паре кварталов от школы, и Питер с огромным облегчением захлопнул за собой дверь машины. Его график сна как-то внезапно просел и стал похож на тот, что у него был до старковской стипендии, поэтому шумоизоляция в машине помогла уменьшить головную боль.

— Выглядишь… нехорошо. 

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Питер, глядя в окно. 

— Всё _нормально_?

— Просто устал. — _«Просто у меня случился лучший оргазм в жизни на глазах у мистера Старка. Просто опозорил себя на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Просто жалею обо всех принятых в жизни решениях»._

Он ощущал, что Хэппи смотрит на него в зеркало заднего вида. 

— Ладно, слушай, я скажу это лишь раз: Гага или Бритни? 

— Стоп, серьёзно? 

Не так давно его совершенно высмеяли за музыкальные предпочтения, пусть он и пытался объяснить Хэппи, что чрезмерное мужское доминирование уже не в моде. 

— Серьёзно. Вот настолько ты ужасно выглядишь. 

Питер по-настоящему улыбнулся впервые за сегодня, услышав аккорды Edge of Glory, начавшие литься из динамиков. 

Настроение улучшилось к тому моменту, как они достигли дома тёти Мэй, чтобы он забрал костюм для мероприятия, и стало ещё лучше, когда вернулся к машине десять минут спустя, получив от Мэй домашнюю булочку и крепкие, любящие объятья. 

Когда они добрались по вечерним пятничным пробкам до Башни Старка, Питер уже «по-модному опаздывал» на мероприятие, устроенное Старк Индастриз. 

Пробравшись через оживлённый вестибюль, он заскочил в лифт с группой незнакомых гламурных людей, разодетых в разного рода модные шмотки. Приехав в пентхаус, Питер заметил, что в этот раз помещение было украшено более сдержанно, чем на студенческом собрании, но стоило оговориться, что Старк Индастриз явно не поскупились на мероприятие в свою честь. 

Официанты разносили на подносах причудливо украшенные суши и тарелки с закусками в виде канапе из знаменитых блюд со всего мира. В зале располагался шоколадный фонтан, рядом, на десертном столе, находились тарелочки с поблёскивающей клубникой и другие лакомства; неподалёку был бар, где любители вечеринок могли попросить шеф-повара приготовить необычное мороженое. 

Питеру потребовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к какофонии звуков вокруг: лязганье тарелок, смех, разговоры и стук каблуков. Запахи, витавшие в помещении, тоже били в нос: еда, духи и алкоголь. Но ему всё же удалось взять себя в руки. 

Неловко и одиноко постояв в толпе с минуту, Паркер наконец заметил Накию и поспешил к ней. 

Его снова практически сбила с ног её невероятная красота. Сегодня на ней было надето узорчатое зелёное платье, волосы заплетены в косички, да и сверкала она словно принцесса или даже королева. 

— Э-эй. Привет, Накиа. 

— Питер, рада тебя видеть. — Она оглядела его с головы до ног. — Ты выглядишь очень привлекательно! 

Он рассмеялся, потому что из её уст подобное звучало забавно. 

— Спасибо. А ты выглядишь… Э-эм, просто невероятно. Как дела? 

— Вполне неплохо… Я узнала много нового о Старк Индастриз, и не всё из этого мне понравилось, но… — Она помотала ладонью, словно говоря «ну такое». — Я уважаю изменения в их политике, которые были сделаны позже. И конечно же я уважаю Тони.

— Что ж, приятно слышать. 

Они обернулись, чтобы увидеть мистера Старка, стоявшего неподалёку. Сегодня на нём был чёрный смокинг с чёрным галстуком, волосы — в художественном беспорядке, а образ дополняли розовые очки. 

— Здравствуйте, мистер Старк. 

— Он так с тобой формален, — рассмеялась Накиа, не дав ему ответить. — Мистер Старк, — повторила она, изображая американский акцент, что заставило мистера Старка фыркнуть от смеха. — Почему не попросишь называть себя Тони? 

— Полагаю, я просто привык, — ответил он, посмотрев на Питера, и быстро словно просканировал его взглядом. Паркер взмолился богу, чтобы мистер Старк не заметил, что костюм, который он надел, у него единственный. — Итак, Накиа, не могу не поинтересоваться: вибраниум у вас ещё и за красоту отвечает? Потому что я ещё не видел ни одного вакандца, который не был бы _не_ сногсшибательным, что меня совершенно обескураживает. Вы, ребята, не изучали подобные его свойства? — Пауза. — Это я так пытаюсь сказать, что ты сегодня выглядишь совершенно, просто абсурдно прекрасно, между прочим. 

Накиа рассмеялась, а следом за ней — и мистер Старк. 

— Думаю, это всё из-за Африки, а не из-за вибраниума. — Она махнула в сторону действительно привлекательного чернокожего молодого человека в толпе. — Видишь? Мои американские братья тоже не обделены этим даром. 

Мистер Старк поднял руки в капитуляции, улыбаясь ей с искренним восхищением, и Питер вдруг почувствовал, что не хочет здесь больше находиться: ни на вечеринке, ни в конкретно этой части зала, но, пожалуй, будет избавляться от всего по порядку. 

Использовав новоприобретённый навык придумывания отмазок, для того чтобы избежать компании мистера Старка, он неубедительно сослался на желание пойти в уборную и оставил их беседовать, впечатлять друг друга и, вполне возможно, падать в объятья великолепной обоюдной влюблённости. 

— Возвращайся после, Питер, поговорим ещё, — сказала Накиа ему вслед. 

— Будет сделано! 

Где-то в центре комнаты Питер вдруг понял, что глаза печёт. Насколько жалким он стал? Должно же это когда-то закончиться? Он разве ещё не достиг самого дна? 

— Питер Паркер? 

Питер шмыгнул носом и повернулся к новому действующему лицу. Этого мужчину он никогда раньше не встречал — блондин с модной трёхдневной небритостью и залысинами, лет тридцати пяти с небольшим. На носу — большие очки в чёрной оправе, которые ему очень шли.

— Э. Да? 

— Привет. Я Митч Хьюстон. Работаю с Тони. — _На_ Тони, поправил его мысленно Питер, чувствуя себя немного самодовольно, несмотря ни на что. — Я руководитель отдела аналитики данных в Старк Индастриз. Он говорил, что сегодня будут приглашены перспективные абитуриенты МТИ, я полагаю?.. 

Питер обвёл глазами зал. Он, похоже, был самым молодым приглашённым гостем. 

— Так что, мне повезло? — спросил Митч с улыбкой. — И прошу, не обращай внимания на двусмысленность фразы. 

— Ха, нет, я… Да, я Питер Паркер. Приятно с вами познакомиться, — он улыбнулся в ответ и пожал протянутую руку. 

— Что ж, буду рад ответить на любой из твоих вопросов, однако сначала… — Он огляделся в поисках официанта. — Мне нужно выпить. Будешь что-нибудь? Шампанское или?.. 

Это, похоже, было не слишком хорошей затеей, поэтому Питер без промедления ответил: 

— Да. 

Девушка подошла к ним с подносом с бокалами, наполненными шампанским разных оттенков. 

— Здравствуйте, господа. Что желаете выпить? Есть белое вино, розовое… Испанское Freixenet пользуется сегодня популярностью… 

Оба выбрали Freixenet, и Питер щедро отпил из бокала. Он не понимал, почему напиток показался вкуснее тех, что он пробовал раньше, но это действительно было так. _«Порой более дорогие вещи на вкус лучше»_, — подумал он и сделал мысленную пометку поделиться этой мыслью завтра с ЭмДжей. 

— Итак, Питер, расскажи: у тебя уже была возможность решить, какие предметы будешь слушать в университете? 

Питер сделал всё возможное, чтобы поддержать разговор. С Митчем оказалось легко и весело общаться: он делился не только полезными знаниями об университете, но и об обстановке в общежитиях, а ещё совершенной необходимостью привязывать велосипеды на U-образный замок. Он заставил Питера трижды повторить «никаких сраных велосипедных цепей», пока тот не рассмеялся. Митч также насмешил Паркера несколькими студенческими байками. 

В какой-то момент Митч предался воспоминаниям о профессоре, а Питер заметил в толпе Накию, беседовавшую с восхищённой группой сотрудников Старк Индастриз, и ощутил прилив надежды, но вскоре увидел мистера Старка, общавшегося с рыжеволосой женщиной, которую Питер идентифицировал как главу Старк Индастриз и, по совместительству, его прекрасную бывшую. Пара была окружена переполненными надеждами поклонниками и заискивающими работниками, и вдруг до Питера дошло, что каким-то чудом он забыл, что мистер Старк был на самом деле невероятно влиятельным и популярным человеком, чья главная цель в жизни не в том, чтобы наставлять юного влюблённого в него недомстителя… или даже вообще думать о Питере. 

Одним глотком он допил шампанское. 

— Хочешь ещё бокальчик? — спросил Митч. 

— Да, спасибо.

Митч самоуверенно подозвал очередного официанта и рассеянно взял Питера за локоть. 

— Эй, Питер, как дела, приятель?

Митч мгновенно изменился, подобравшись, став одновременно напыщенным и почтительным, поскольку, когда к тебе подходил Тони Старк, это говорило о твоём высоком статусе в компании. 

Сердце Питера заколотилось.

— М-мистер Старк, здравствуйте. — Питер никак не мог понять, как тот подошёл к ним так быстро и незаметно, ведь он только что видел его в толпе с мисс Поттс. Теперь и её нигде не было.

— Здравствуй, — натянуто улыбнулся ему мистер Старк и взглянул на Митча. — Митч, рад, что ты нашёл моего _протеже_ в этой толпе, спасибо, что поболтал с ним.

— Мне только в радость, Тони, мы с ним отлично поладили. У него очень острый ум, пойдёт далеко.

Мистер Старк одарил его всё той же натянутой улыбкой, которую ранее адресовал Питеру. 

— Рад слышать. А вот что мне _не хотелось бы_ слышать — что ты предлагал и обеспечил моего восемнадцатилетнего _протеже_ алкоголем. — Голос звучал шутливо, но волоски на затылке Питера встали дыбом. А ведь он лишь говорил. — Но ты бы такого не сделал, правда, Митч?

Митч рассмеялся, но было видно, как он напряжён. 

— Н-нет, сэр. С этого момента для юного друга мистера Старка только газировка.

— Хорошо, это хорошо, — усмехнулся мистер Старк, но улыбка не коснулась глаз. — На этой радужной ноте прошу нас извинить — мне нужно переброситься с моим юным другом парой словечек. Пойдём.

Он обнял Питера за плечи и увёл прочь, не дав Митчу и рта раскрыть в ответ. 

Питер и понятия грёбаного не имел, что происходит, но всё тело покрылось мурашками от этого неожиданного контакта между ними. Впервые мистер Старк _так_ касался Питера: крепко прижав к боку, словно окутав собой, своим теплом, своим роскошным, отчётливо древесным запахом одеколона, забившимся в ноздри. 

— Тебе нравится вечер?

Мистер Старк смотрел по сторонам, пока говорил, с видом короля, оглядывающего подчинённых. 

— Да, хороший… Он… — Питер понятия не имел, что должен сказать. Многие пялились на них, скорее всего воображая невинные наставнические отношения, а не нечто гораздо более сложное. — Приятное мероприятие. 

— Хорошо, это хорошо. — Мистер Старк сжал его плечо. — Прогуляемся? Мне нужно кое-что с тобой обсудить.

Совершенно ничего не понимающий, но полный беспокойства от этого не предвещающего ничего хорошего заявления, Питер пошёл с мистером Старком — да у него и выбора-то не было. Они вышли из зала пентхауса, подальше от толпы. По дороге они миновали многих гостей, машущих мистеру Старку в знак приветствия, а тот махал или кивал им в ответ, но не останавливался. 

Наконец они повернули за достаточное количество углов, чтобы не слышать даже звуков музыки, доносившихся с вечеринки. 

— Давай сюда, — приказал мистер Старк. 

«Сюда» оказалось одной из роскошных ванных комнат Башни. 

Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась за ними, и Питер с головокружением подумал, что уже видел похожий мокрый сон. 

— Итак… что это такое было? — спросил мистер Старк, складывая руки на груди. Глаза — блестящие и тёмные, и впервые Питер понял: Старк зол. Так _вот какой_ он, оказывается, когда злой, пусть это и не напрямую направлено на Питера. 

— Что вы имеете?.. — Он не понимал, _почему_ тот злился. — Что было что?

Мистер Старк недовольно скривил губы.

— Ты умный парень, Питер, подумай. Считаешь, я могу спокойно допустить, чтобы мои работники видели… _знали_, что я позволяю своему восемнадцатилетнему подопечному нажираться под собственной крышей? — Он фыркнул. — Я думал, ты умнее.

— Но я напивался раньше…

— И напьёшься завтра, если захочешь. Вот только Митча тут уже не будет.

— Да я всего один бокал шампанского выпил, у меня даже голова не кружится. — Питер совсем растерялся. — Что за… неужели это правда так важно?

— Не так, если ты с друзьями. А тут слишком много взрослых людей, которые смотрят на тебя и… — Он отвёл взгляд, нервно дёрнувшись. — Ты и так должен понимать это, верно? То есть, я имею в виду, ты же в курсе, насколько уродлив этот мир, ты — Человек-паук. Они называют тебя «Прелестный Паркер» на работе, ради всего, блять, святого… Ты ведь понимаешь, _как_ некоторые смотрят на тебя. 

Оу. 

— А вы обо мне беспокоитесь?

— Знаешь… — Гнев его вдруг куда-то испарился. — Ну да.

— Митч просто пытался быть вежливым.

— Не все люди просто вежливые, Питер.

Питер вдруг почему-то вспомнил о Хане Соло и Принцессе Лее из фильма «Империя наносит ответный удар». _«Мне нравятся вежливые люди»._ А Хан: _«Я — вежливый человек»_. 

— Я могу понять разницу.

Какая-то горечь, скользнувшая по лицу мистера Старка, явно кричала: «Не думаю, что можешь», пусть он и не произнёс этого. 

— _Могу_, — настойчиво повторил Питер. — Я ценю, что вы присматриваете за мной, мистер Старк, правда, но в данном случае это было… не обязательно. 

— В самом деле?

— Да, в самом деле.

_Тони_

Тони твердил себе, что сказать Питеру о том, что сам он далеко не «просто вежливый человек», только чтобы выиграть спор, стало бы не самым удачным аргументом.

Питер так легко улыбался тому старшему научному работнику Старк Индастриз. И всё бы ничего, но Митч был довольно высоким парнем, и Питеру приходилось смотреть на того снизу, из-под длиннющих ресниц, а потом начались все эти хихиканья, смешки, а Тони даже не знал особо этого Митча, поэтому кто его, блять, знает, какие планы тот имел на это милое юное существо, которое считало его таким _уморительным_. Питер ведь даже позволил Митчу взять себя за локоть. 

Тони должен был присматривать за Паркером — раз тот сам был не в состоянии это сделать. И он не считал, что это что-то ненормальное — присматривать за пацаном, учитывая то, что Тони наверняка знал о своих ровесниках, их намерениях и помыслах, включая собственные.

— Что ж, тогда… прости, что вмешался.

— Ничего страшного, — Питер улыбнулся сомкнутыми губами. — В любом случае теперь, наверное, настала и ваша очередь за что-то извиняться.

— Верно. — Нечто горячее разлилось вдруг внизу живота, когда Питер напомнил ему о том маленьком инциденте, за который особенно яростно извинялся недавно. Он заставил себя сказать то, что должен был ещё в начале недели. — О том случае… — Испуганное лицо Питера не особенно обнадёживало, но Тони всё равно продолжил: — Если ты хочешь обсудить это, то я не против. Я, может быть, не дал этого понять в прошлый раз, но… ты можешь всегда прийти и поговорить со мной, Питер. О чём угодно. А особенно об этом, если ты… если тебя что-то…

— Ох. Думаю, если вы заставите меня говорить об этом, то я просто начну снова извиняться, — пробормотал он. 

Тони тихо рассмеялся. 

— Туше́.

— Хотя… — Питер казался задумчивым и почти удивлённым тем, что говорит об этом. — Я думаю, что сказал бы… спросил бы… Вы правда имели в виду то, что сказали? Про то, что ничего между нами не изменилось просто потому, что я… — Он забавно махнул рукой между ними, показывая что-то плывущее от него к Тони. 

_«Да ладно, очередной ботаник влюбился без памяти в Железного человека — что в этом нового?»_

Он пытался не думать, что Питер, скорее всего, хотел, чтобы это было взаимно. 

_«Да, было кое-что… Некие довольно заметные вибрации фанатского обожания от этого ребёнка»._

Он действительно очень старался игнорировать эту открытую дверь. 

_«Я имею в виду юношу, вступившего в мой мироспасительный, мегабогатый, совершенно-недавно-лишь-с-единственным-другом мир; ну что за инновация…»_

Это даже не должно было иметь отношения к делу: ни раньше, когда Тони только начал подозревать, и ни теперь, когда Питер преподнёс это как общеизвестный факт после того, что случилось в лаборатории. 

_«А сорокапятилетняя версия вас всегда принимает правильные решения?»_

— Прости, что это, — он мимолётно показал рукой то же самое, что и Питер, — должно было означать? Это новая фишка миллениалов, которую мне не дано понять? — На самом деле Паркер, скорее, относился к поколению Z, но суть была в том, что Тони давал ему шанс отступить. 

— Это, эм… — Щёки Питера порозовели, в груди Тони вспыхнул огонь. Паркер явно не собирался отступать, потому что был самым храбрым человеком, которого Тони когда-либо знал. — Ну знаете. Это. Это то, что я к вам чувствую. — Было похоже, что Питер хотел прямо сейчас умереть на месте, просто произнеся это. 

Тони ощутил, будто воздух выбило из лёгких. 

— Что ж… — Он хотел быть честным, но также хотел сказать Питеру, что всё будет солнечно и в одуванчиках, вокруг будет икра и он будет сидеть на диване за пятнадцать тысяч долларов, потому что это было именно то, что Тони хотел ему дать. Но. Подобные заявления всё же нуждались в некоторых изменениях ради сохранения психического здоровья Тони. — Всё, что я могу тебе обещать, Паркер: сделаю всё возможное, чтобы вести себя как прежде, и если не сдержу слово, можешь привлечь меня к ответственности. 

Питер кивнул. 

— И я… Совершенно очевидно, что ты найдёшь себе кого-то замечательного, кто не страдает от пережитого травмирующего опыта, не имеет сиротских психических отклонений и ПТСР и не старше тебя на несколько десятков лет.

— Всего два десятка — не несколько. И я предпочёл бы найти кого-то, с кем я мог бы спокойно обсуждать эти проблемы, — выпалил Питер, и до Тони вдруг дошло, насколько неразумно выбирать подобные описания.

— Кажется, ты немного округлил свои десятки лет.

Питер не улыбнулся. 

— Вам необязательно, типа, смягчать всё это для меня, мистер Старк. Я всё понимаю. И не собирался. — Он оборвал предложение. Тони ещё раз напомнил себе, что это было верное решение. — И я… видел, как вы общаетесь с Накией.

Оу. Вот… и ещё один способ неверно истолковывать вещи. 

— Ничего такого между нами нет, — сказал Тони. — Признаю: она самый красивый офицер внешней разведки на Земле, возможно, даже самая красивая женщина, и мы хорошо ладим, но на этом всё. 

Питер, кажется, всё ещё сомневался.

— А ещё она помолвлена с королём Ваканды. Так что даже если бы у меня были на неё виды, ни к чему бы это не привело. Но видов я не имею. По крайней мере, не в этом смысле. 

Тони закончил и понял, что лучше было бы держать Питера в неведении об их истинных отношениях с Накией, позволяя думать, что Тони действительно испытывает к ней что-то… и точно заслужить местечко в аду. Но в животе заворочалось неприятное чувство при мысли, что Питер подумал бы, будто это правда. 

— Оу. — Питер, казалось, был… доволен открывшимися обстоятельствами. 

Да, Тони явно не следовало ничего говорить. 

— Ну всё равно, мистер Старк. Я обещаю, что не буду пытаться ничего добиться, несмотря на то… эм. Что случилось во вторник. 

Тони кивнул.

— Если б ты сделал это нарочно, тогда с твоей стороны это было бы умелое, но подлое манипулирование.

Питер выглядел смущённо. 

А потом… 

Потом Тони понял, что сболтнул. 

Нет.

Нет, нет, нет, нет, _нет_.

Питер замер, Тони попытался скрыть, как панически забилось сердце и заорало в припадке сознание, кончики пальцев онемели — и о чём, блять, он вообще думал?

Конечно же блестящий, развитый не по годам, чрезвычайно умный почти-что-студент-МТИ задал вопрос, который должен был изменить всё.

— Почему?..

Когда Питер краснел, его щёки выглядели так, будто он просто переборщил с румянами, и это было настолько неебически привлекательно, что Тони отчаянно возжелал увидеть, к какому месту ещё прилила его кровь. Ни одна из подобных мыслей не позволит ему выйти из этого без потерь, подумал он истерично, но, по крайней мере, они могли бы обосновать, как он смог в это вляпаться. 

— Что «почему»?

В глазах Питера мелькнуло что-то недоверчивое, почти выжидательное. 

— Почему это было бы подлым или умелым манипулированием? И почему считалось бы за попытку добиться чего-то?

— Ты ведь там был, Питер. Догадайся.

— Это могло кому-то понравиться — это вы имели в виду? — спросил Питер прерывающимся шёпотом. Чёрт, Тони на самом деле _не хотел_, чтобы Питер… — Неужели подобное может кого-то завести? 

Это сомнение в голосе Питера заставило Тони тяжело обронить: 

— Питер, ты должен понимать… _обязан_ понимать… 

— Вам понравилось?

Существовала лишь пара ответов, которые не вовлекли бы его в серьёзные неприятности, но ни один Тони не мог придумать за те несколько секунд, которые ему были отведены. Его всегда называли гением, но костюм Железного человека явно этого не доказывал, ведь он не мог элементарно начать всё отрицать под давлением, пронеслась в голове смутная мысль. 

— Мистер Старк…

— Это не имеет значения. Ничего не имеет. — _Мэйдэй, мэйдэй, отступление._ — Эй, пойдём обратно на вечеринку, а? Держу пари на штукарь, что они даже не заметили, что я пропа…

Питер поднялся на носочки и поцеловал его. 

Его губы были мягкими, со вкусом шампанского. 

Тони резко выдохнул через нос и толкнул его к раковине, слыша, как что-то с грохотом упало на пол где-то в другом мире, где он не вылизывал губы Питера с безрассудным отчаянием, а руки не сжимали его жуткий костюм, а языком он не толкался ему в рот, пока Питер задушенно стонал и принимал его, принимал…

Тони с остервенением отодрался от него. 

Он выставил руку, удерживая Питера на расстоянии, пытаясь заставить мозг думать трезво хоть одну ёбаную минуту. 

Мыльница лежала на полу. 

— Это не может… — проскрежетал он. — Я не могу. Не должен был этого делать, прости меня.

Питер застыл с приоткрытым ртом, на голове — полный бардак. Тони смутно припомнил, как зарывался пальцами в волосы на его затылке буквально пару секунд назад. 

— М-мистер Старк…

— Нет. Никакой болтовни. Мне нужно… — Ему снова нужен был рот Питера, _блять_. — Нужна одна секунда.

Но Питер не был столь щедр: вновь вторгся в его личное пространство и опять поцеловал, обвивая руки вокруг шеи, выгибаясь в позвоночнике и вжимаясь в него всем телом. 

Тони схватил Питера за талию и впечатал в стену, вжимая со всей силы, отчаянно целуя в ответ. Очки на носу безумно мешали, поэтому он на мгновение отстранился, задыхаясь, срывая с носа и швыряя на пол аксессуар за двенадцать тысяч долларов. Питер издал жалобный гортанный стон, всё тело задрожало, и Тони вновь принялся трахать его рот языком. Руки Питера в его волосах — тянут и сжимают пряди, и это было настолько хорошо, что Тони задохнулся, желая… Только ему не позволено было желать что-либо от Питера — это было _неправильно_, он просто не мог продолжать…

— Постой, погоди, Питер. — Задыхаясь, он вновь отпрянул. Питер был гораздо сильнее и не отпускал, поэтому Тони не смог далеко отстраниться: все закончилось тем, что он прижался носом к носу, отчаянное, прерывистое дыхание смешивалось с такими же выдохами Питера. — Это не… мы не можем. Не должно так быть.

Когда он забирал Питера от Митча и уводил с вечеринки, он твердил себе, что помогает ему избежать попадания в плохую ситуацию, _он не хотел втягивать его в нечто гораздо худшее_. 

— Вы не хотите?

Абсурдность вопроса, когда каждая клеточка в теле Тони кричала о том, как он хочет Питера, заставила зарычать. 

— Не важно, как сильно я хочу тебя.

— Для меня важно, — прошептал Питер, плечи его напряглись, будто он готовился к удару — физическому или эмоциональному. Он был таким маленьким в руках Тони, так идеально подходил. — Так вы?.. — спросил Питер тихо, осторожно. — Хотите меня?

Тони прикрыл глаза, пытаясь сквозь туман возбуждения и паники подумать, как всё это допустил. Что только что делал, а главное — как сам себя вовлёк в ситуацию, из которой, куда ни глянь, всё приведёт к тому, что он сделает больно этому ребёнку. 

Питер приподнялся и потёрся о его промежность — Тони ощутил его жёсткий стояк даже через штаны, да и сам он был болезненно твёрдым, — и это стало ответом, не так ли? Он не мог ничего отрицать — Питер ведь тоже это почувствовал. 

— Питер…

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Паркер едва слышно, а потом Тони обнаружил, что снова целует его — глубоко целует — и толкается бёдрами вперёд, будто пытается втереть Питера в стену или распять, словно бабочку. 

_«Один раз_, — сказал он себе. — _Лишь один»_.

Питер застонал ему в рот, когда хватка Тони сместилась с талии на бёдра, пальцы впились в попку. Питер с лёгкой дрожью толкался тазом навстречу его движениям, и его реакция на каждое малейшее действие буквально сводила Тони с ума. Он скользнул губами к шее Питера, вжимаясь раскрытым ртом, глубоко вдыхая его сладкий запах, безумно желая знать, как тот отреагирует на ласку. 

— Н-нх… — Паркер почти упал на Тони, навалившись всем весом, когда его ноги ослабли. Тони продолжал толкаться, поддерживая его и вжимаясь ещё крепче. — П-пожалуйста… — Он теснее прижал лицо Тони к своей шее, дрожа под ним словно лист. — Прошу, не… н-не останавливайтесь, — зашептал он восторженно. 

Тони послушался, вылизывая языком пульсирующую венку на шее Питера, затем двинулся к его уху, прикусив тонкую кожу, — Питер на вкус был словно героин, уж Тони-то знал. 

— Я, — забормотал Питер, зажмурившись, задыхаясь: голос его был тем тише, чем явственнее он терял контроль; теперь звучал на грани слышимости — таким был слабым. — Я сейчас…

Тони с силой сжал его попку обеими руками, усиливая порывистые толчки, пока Питер всё больше терял последние силы, координацию и равновесие. Тони уже держал его на весу, вылизывая, кусая, пока Питер стонал и скулил. 

— М-мистер Старк… Я сейчас…. — Он крепко сжал волосы Тони — болезненно, идеально. — Я… п-простите… о-ох, боже… 

— Вот так, — забормотал Тони ему в шею. — Вот так, Питер. Хорошо. Хороший мальчик, давай же…

— О, боже мой, — задохнулся Питер, тая в сотрясавшей всё тело дрожи. — Ох, б-боже, ох… 

Он дрожал, издавая короткие, мягкие полустоны, обтираясь о Тони и наваливаясь на него ещё сильнее, дрожа, кончая, кажется, бесконечно. 

— Вот так, — прохрипел Тони, всё внутри ныло. — Вот так…

Он поглаживал лопатки Питера, молча удерживая в объятиях, пока дыхание его не выровнялось и он не уткнулся ему в плечо. Внутри Тони — извержение вулкана, он, кажется, должен был сейчас выдыхать дым. 

— Б-бля… — в конечном счёте заскулил Питер высоким невнятным голосом. 

Спина Тони была донельзя напряжена, всё тело дрожало — заряженное оружие, жаждущее насилия, — но в то же время он никогда не был более чем доволен, оставаясь там, где есть. Тяжесть Питера внушала Тони уверенность, что они идеально друг другу подходили. Он мог бы сейчас зарыться носом в его волосы, как хотел сделать это уже давным-давно. 

— Ты в порядке? — мягко спросил Тони. 

— Я… да. — Никто из них не пошевелился. — Правда, неожиданно устал, — добавил Питер. Голос был низок, и Тони легко мог представить картину слипавшихся глаз, которые с трудом сосредотачивали на нём взгляд, и приоткрытый рот. 

Тони очень медленно и аккуратно отстранился от Питера. Он всё правильно вообразил, но реальность была гораздо лучше фантазий. 

Питер неуверенно улыбнулся, и тогда осознание вдруг ударило Тони наотмашь — он сделал ситуацию в десять миллионов раз хуже. Сдавшись один раз, он усугубил проблему до новых, небывалых высот. 

Ему хотелось себя придушить, вдарить по яйцам, прострелить колено, пробить крюком брюхо за то, что собирался сейчас сказать — прямо сразу после того, что случилось.

— Я… Питер, ты… ты понимаешь, почему этого не должно повториться вновь.

Питер моргнул.

Надо отдать ему должное — он быстро пришёл в себя. Посторгазмическое оцепенение начало улетучиваться с его лица, брови сдвинулись на переносице. 

— Что? — спросил он — скорее со страхом, нежели с непониманием. 

Тони ненавидел, ненавидел, ненавидел себя за то, что должен был сказать, ненавидел глубоко, вплоть до ядовитого осадка, прокачиваемого через всё тело с помощью устройства, называемого сердцем. 

— Мы не можем… что-то начинать. Что бы это ни было.

— Мы можем делать всё, что захотим, — безучастно, без грамма веселья в голосе, осторожно сказал Питер. — Можем начать выступать на концертах, начать стрелять. Начать войну.

— Питер.

Он снова моргнул и тяжело сглотнул. А потом просто сдался: ни возражений, ни упрёков. Тони предпочёл бы истерику или хотя бы парочку оскорблений, которых, несомненно, заслуживал. 

— Д-да, нет, я… Я не хотел. — Он снова сглотнул. — Простите. Конечно. Я понимаю, почему вы не хотите… 

— Не могу.

— Не можете, ладно. Понимаю, почему не можете. — Глаза его затянуло пеленой. Он сжал челюсти — действие, слишком знакомое Тони. — Эм… Я собираюсь… Встретимся снаружи.

И он выбежал из ванной, даже в спешке не забыв закрыть за собой дверь, чтобы никто не видел Тони, стоявшего внутри.

_Питер_

Сначала он побежал в свою комнату.

Он не имел ни малейшего представления, в каком виде одежда после всех этих обжиманий с мистером Старком — да и волосы его, должно быть, — в беспорядке, но лицо, вне всяких сомнений, было победителем конкурса катастрофы. 

Питер решил, что обязан вернуться на вечеринку в течение пяти минут, ведь и так уже отсутствовал долго и за отведённое самому себе время мог сделать немногое с внешним видом. Ему было плевать, возникнет ли хоть у одного работника Старк Индастриз вопрос, куда они вдвоём могли пропасть на столь долгий срок и что делали всё это время, — но там была Накиа, именно это его и заботило. Так-то. Он умылся, всё ещё ощущая вкус языка мистера Старка, но всё-таки не впадая в панику, за что наградил себя десятью очками в пользу Хаффлпаффа. Питер также сменил трусы и пригладил волосы, но с пиджаком ничего сделать уже не смог. 

Он старался не думать, но с этим тоже не смог ничего поделать. 

_«Мы не можем… что-то начинать»._

_«Питер, ты должен понимать…_ обязан _понимать…»_

Он поспешил в пентхаус, твердя себе, что не нажрётся до потери сознания, несмотря ни на что. Он собирался держаться как взрослый человек, которого в нём мистер Старк явно не видел, и вести себя как ни в чём не бывало. Он собирался быть _ответственным_, и надо сказать для всех, кто в курсе происходящего: сердце его не было разбито, и этой ночью он намеревался начать двигаться дальше. 

— Питер! Я уже тебя потерял. — Внезапно перед ним возник Митч.

Питер всё ещё полагал, что мистер Старк неправ, подозревая этого парня в чём-то нехорошем, да и, если быть честным, приятно было поболтать с кем-то знакомым на подобной вечеринке. 

— Эй! Слегка заблудился по дороге назад… 

— Нет нужды извиняться, — улыбнулся Митч. — Как насчёт закусок? Думаю, это точно убережёт нас от гнева Тони, да и на тарелках я приметил парочку любопытных комбинаций… 

— Закуски — звучит отлично, — искренне сказал Питер. 

Митч принялся выискивать глазами официанта, а потом заметил кого-то знакомого в толпе и помахал ему, подзывая. 

— А, отлично… Лин, это Питер — тот, о котором нам писал Тони. Питер, Лин был моим научным руководителем, пока я писал докторскую; он поступил в МТИ за пару лет до меня. 

— На самом деле в течение семестра мы вместе прогуливали совпадающие пары, — сказал, посмеиваясь, Лин глубоким голосом. Он был чернокожим и примерно ровесником мистера Старка, но, в отличие от Митча, который был привлекательным, несмотря на возраст, Лин выглядел просто хорошо сохранившимся. 

Они начали задавать Питеру вопросы о его увлечениях, и Лин тоже оказался довольно весёлым парнем. 

— …и я стараюсь объяснить чуваку, что не турист, но он тупо не понимает, что я говорю, из-за моего американского акцента! 

Питера насмешила эта история, но он также был напуган расизмом, который, кажется, очень веселил обоих его собеседников, и, возможно, это было ещё одно небольшое испытание на соответствие. Питер не мог не обратить внимания, что их разговор вёлся в странном ключе, будто его оценивали и в то же время активно пытались выяснить его роль в жизни мистера Старка. Он ощущал одновременно лесть и оценку своей персоны.

— Оу… Вот он, идёт, — сказал Митч, подтолкнув своего коллегу локтем. — _Говорил же, что пацан будет хорошим ходом_, — добавил он на выдохе — Питер бы не услышал, если б не суперслух. 

— Как дела, мужики? — ворвался в беседу мистер Старк. 

— Тони! Как же приятно тебя видеть! 

— Замечательная вечеринка, Тони. Место просто изумительное. 

Оба уставились на мистера Старка, ожидая ответа и явно ища повод, чтобы рассыпаться в комплиментах или засмеяться на любую его реплику. 

Вместо этого он посмотрел на Питера. 

— Эти парни доставляют тебе какие-нибудь неприятности?

Питер секунду безучастно смотрел на него. Если мистер Старк шутил, то шутка была так себе. 

— Они очень мне помогли, мистер Старк, спасибо. — Он выдавил улыбку, думая: _«Я всё ещё чувствую покалывание вашей бороды на подбородке»._ Мистер Старк выглядел прекрасно, будто их маленького свидания и не было никогда — или что это было такое, раз уж только один из них кончил? Он даже вновь нацепил на нос розовые очки. — Они дали парочку дельных советов, как спланировать обучение. 

Мистер Старк кивнул. 

— Хорошо, это хорошо. Лин, ты не видел Дебби? 

Питер, конечно, согласился сохранять беспристрастное лицо для мистера Старка остаток вечера, но не предполагал, что ему придётся быть с ним рядом. 

— Э, прошу меня простить. Я обещал мисс Накии, что мы ещё поболтаем. Ещё раз спасибо за помощь, парни. 

И он ушёл, выискивая в толпе косички Накии. 

Ему не пришлось долго искать — она была у стола с десертами, разговаривая с… 

— Питер! Позволь представить тебя Пеппер Поттс. 

Великолепно. 

— О, так вот он какой — Питер, — Пеппер широко улыбнулась, протягивая руку. Её волосы были такими блестящими. — Я много о тебе слышала. — Она много о нём знала, с содроганием подумал Питер. — Только самые впечатляющие вещи — особенно для человека твоего возраста. 

Её тёплые голубые глаза отражали благодарность и лёгкое беспокойство, конечно из-за работы Человека-паука. У неё было очень доброе лицо, голос — мягким и мелодичным. Пеппер сразу же протянула ему блюдо с мусс-кейком и, мудро избежав развития темы про супергеройство, принялась рассказывать о грядущих проектах Старк Индастриз. 

Она и понятия не имела, что у них с Питером было кое-что общее в интимном плане. 

_«Только вот он был с ней гораздо дольше_, — не смог удержаться от мысли Питер, слушая её болтовню. — _И как-то же она пережила расставание, а между ними ведь что-то было гораздо-гораздо дольше»._

— …так что организация стажировок была отличной идеей, и надеюсь, ты, Питер, будешь подавать заявку именно к нам… Но весь этот ужасный пиар, случившийся после ранения Тони, сослужил нам не лучшую службу. Люди распускают слухи, что происходившее на Бруклинском мосту связано с первым дроном, который его ранил, поэтому…

— Привет, Пеппер. Проходил мимо, как у нас идут дела? 

Почему. 

Почему он не оставит Питера в покое. 

Мистер Старк улыбался Пеппер и Накии и практически не обращал внимания на Питера. 

Ведь это _он_ сказал, что они не могут «что-то начинать». Питер-то думал, это означало, что они хотя бы будут избегать друг друга, раз уж прошло меньше получаса с момента их возни в ванной… или хотя бы что не станут активно искать друг друга в толпе. Он просто не понимал, что происходило, если только мистер Старк был настолько бесчувственным… Правда, Питер не думал, что он способен на подобную жестокость. 

— Ну, мне пора возвращаться к Митчу и Лину… 

На долю секунды глаза мистера Старка потемнели. 

— Не утруждайся, — сказал он лёгким тоном. — Мы сейчас их самих заставим подойти… Митч, Лин? — Он огляделся, но они не материализовались перед носом. — Кто-нибудь найдите их для нас, прошу. 

Трое работников метнулись в толпу, спеша выполнить задание, и Питер нахмурился, открыто глядя на мистера Старка, но выражение его лица невозможно было прочесть. 

Неминуемо вокруг них начала образовываться толпа. Иначе и быть не могло — ведь тут стояли генеральный директор компании и мистер Старк. Митч и Лин вскоре присоединились к ним, а затем и ещё одна выпускница МТИ, оказавшаяся пожилой белой женщиной, занимающей руководящую должность. 

Питер оказался в ловушке. 

— И, говоря строго между ребятами, и мной, и всеми вами… у него теперь больше полученных советов, чем принятых решений, как поступать дальше! — сказал мистер Старк под аккомпанемент смеха. — Полагаю, мне стоит научиться вовремя останавливаться, когда берусь за пиар своих подопечных; этого мои работники облюбовали, будто пчёлы — мёд. — Вокруг вновь раздался хохот. 

Питер не сразу понял, что в этой метафоре он был мёдом.

Его персона оставалась основной темой для разговоров, поэтому он не мог просто уйти в комнату и никогда больше её не покидать. Но в конечном счёте минуты сложились в часы и вечеринка подошла к концу. 

В час ночи у Питера появилась возможность извиниться и смыться в комнату, некоторые гости всё ещё бродили по залу, включая мистера Старка, который просто продыху ему не давал весь вечер. 

Питер с силой захлопнул дверь спальни и немедленно пожалел об этом, когда звук неприятно ударил по ушам. 

Он был растерян и начинал злиться. 

Мистер Старк признался, что он ему нравится… ладно, что он хочет его, возможно просто его тело — не важно. Он поцеловал Питера в ответ, и его глупая паучья чувствительность вновь его опозорила, что всё же не отменяло того, что мистер Старк ответил на поцелуй, причём _не единожды_. А потом мистер Старк сказал «нет», что это не может повториться… фактически отверг Питера. О’кей. 

Так куда же в этой логической цепочке вписывалось то обстоятельство, что мистер Старк всю эту бесконечную вечеринку тусовался рядом с Питером? Мистеру Старку удавалось быть звездой вечера и болезненной мозолью для Питера всё мероприятие, он вмешивался в любой разговор, который заводил Питер, и часто улыбался на шутки Митча, а Питер на самом деле был очень зол. По сути, он был даже _в ярости_. 

Если мистер Старк ожидал, что Питер должен быстро справиться с чувствами и забыть его, тогда обязан был дать ему пространство. То, что он делал сегодня вечером, было нечестно. Питер по меньшей мере заслуживал объяснения. 

Глянув на часы, он увидел, что сейчас полтретьего утра. 

Он поднялся с кровати.

***

ПЯТНИЦА сказала, что мистер Старк в своей комнате.

Питер распахнул дверь, тяжело дыша, и не мог списать это на короткую прогулку вверх по лестнице — не с его метаболизмом. 

— Зачем вы это делали?

Мистер Старк сидел на кровати, глядя в планшет. Очки с цветными линзами он сменил на обычные и, кажется, был совершенно застигнут врасплох, что вполне устраивало Питера. В комнате было темно — свет лился лишь из планшета и из окна, — и Питер догадывался, что из-за этого мистер Старк видел лишь его силуэт у двери. 

— Питер. Что ты име…

— Я сюда пришёл не за вторым шансом. Только не снова. — Он искренне желал, чтобы голос звучал обвинительно и так злобно, как он себя чувствовал, перед тем как войти, но вместо этого тон оказался пропитан печалью и смущением. — Я просто хочу знать… почему вы так себя вели? После.

Мистер Старк погасил экран планшета. Питер всё ещё отлично его видел — ночь была яркой.

— Вёл себя как?..

— Вмешались в наш с Митчем разговор, влезли в нашу с Накией и Пеппер беседу… Я думал, что и так понятно, что мне нужно немного пространства? Если я собираюсь… — Он не должен был говорить «если», и неважно, насколько это правдиво. — Забыть вас.

Мистер Старк сжал губы. Он медленно поднялся с кровати и настороженно остановился на достаточном расстоянии от Питера, будто опасаясь, что тот может напрыгнуть. Если б он собирался это сделать, тогда мистер Старк попросту наивно недооценивал способности Человека-паука. Питер определённо мог бы достать его одним прыжком с такого расстояния, если б захотел. 

— Мистер Старк…

— Может быть, с этого момента тебе пора начать называть меня Тони. Когда… — Голос его звучал так, будто он выкурил целую пачку сигарет несколько минут назад. — Когда мы наедине, по крайней мере. 

— И… никогда ничего больше не повторится? — спросил Питер, и каждое слово разбивало его сердце на миллион осколков, но ему было плевать. 

— Питер…

— Я просто хочу понять. Знаю, вы сказали, что будете вести себя со мной как обычно, но вы сказали это до всего… что произошло. Поэтому мне нужно точно знать, потому что тогда мне понадобится очень много свободного личного пространства, понимаете? Типа, не надо со мной здороваться, если вдруг заметите меня на другом конце улицы Массачусетса — вот настолько много пространства мне нужно. — И пошутил он сейчас лишь отчасти. — Мне необходимо знать, что вы это понимаете. 

Мистер Старк шагнул к нему. Огромное окно, в которое светила луна, было прямо за спиной Питера — его силуэт окаймляло свечение, в то время как мистера Старка он видел в серебристом свете вполне чётко. 

— Я сделаю всё, как ты захочешь, — наконец сказал мистер Старк. 

_«Это второй пункт в моём списке, а на первый — самый желанный — вы уже ответили “нет”»_, — не сказал Питер. И это тяжело висело в воздухе между ними. 

Как только мистер Старк замолчал, то сделал ещё шаг. То, как они стояли напротив друг друга, вдруг напомнило Питеру, где именно они находились, но он пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы броситься в объятия мистера Старка после вечеринки, как какая-нибудь светская девица или модель, пришедшая с целью продвижения по карьерной лестнице. На нём была надета футболка с Рианной и короткие шорты, чёрт побери.

И всё же. Питер двинулся вперёд, и мистер Старк сделал новый шаг — и их всё ещё разделяло несколько шагов, но это не так уж и много. 

— Питер, прости меня, — скороговоркой прошептал мистер Старк. Глаза его сверкали от бурлящих эмоций — Питер уже видел их ранее: это была ненависть к себе. — За всё. За каждую ёбаную херню, которую я сегодня сделал. 

— Не нужно. Я… — Питер придвинулся ещё немного. — Мне кое-что даже понравилось. 

— Не смешно, — напряжённо и отстранённо сказал мистер Старк. 

— Вы хорошо целуетесь. 

Теперь они находились достаточно близко, чтобы выдохи мистера Старка звучали в ушах Питера как ураган. А ещё — с такого расстояния от него очень приятно пахло.

— Питер, если хочешь, чтобы я больше никогда не говорил с тобой, я сделаю это… 

— После сегодняшнего, конечно, — выдохнул Питер, и оба одновременно подались навстречу, это не только он — _не только лишь он один_, — они оба сделали это с невероятным облегчением. 

Питер удовлетворённо застонал от соприкосновения, губы мгновенно раскрылись, готовые принять язык мистера Старка, скучая по нему каждую грёбаную секунду до. 

Мистер Старк — уступчивый, сильный, немного грубый и совершенный, а потом _он поднял Питера на руки_. С невероятной силой — он слегка склонился, чтобы взять его под бёдра и подхватить. Питер обнял его ногами за талию, тела касались друг друга во многих местах: мозолистые пальцы мистера Старка трогали чувствительную кожу на задней стороне бёдер, они ни на секунду не прекращали целоваться, пока он его поднимал, поэтому губы Питера уже были как следует вылизаны и пульсировали, и бородка мистера Старка царапала щёки. Питер обвил руками шею мистера Старка и почувствовал сгибом локтей мягкие кудри, щекотавшие чувствительную кожу. И вот вам любопытный факт — несмотря на разнообразие фантазий, Питер никогда не представлял чужого тела между ног, поэтому не мог учесть такого крышесносного, великолепного давления накачанного живота мистера Старка относительно своего члена, который был уже болезненно твёрд, горяч и тёк смазкой. 

Он не сдержал низкий стон от всех этих переполняющих ощущений, мелькнула мысль, что сейчас он просто упал бы на пол, если б кое-кто не держал так крепко, что волноваться было не о чем. Мистер Старк понёс его к кровати, уселся на край, не ослабляя хватку на бёдрах Питера, но сдвинув ладони немного выше — почти на его задницу, — сжимая кожу и заставляя Питера хныкать ему в рот… Он прогнулся в спине, стараясь усилить контакт…

Когда вдруг понял, что это способствовало тому, что ноющий член потёрся о твёрдый стояк мистера Старка. Он повторил манёвр, довольно вжимаясь и ловя невыносимое тягучее удовольствие. Питер принялся двигать тазом, прерывисто и неумело ёрзая, и от этого мистеру Старку, должно быть, не стало ни горячо ни холодно… но ощущения дарили такое удовольствие, что Питеру было плевать. 

Мистер Старк с мычанием оторвался от его рта: взгляд совершенно расфокусирован, грудь тяжело вздымалась.

— Питер, — протяжно застонал он.

— Только… сего… последний раз, — забормотал Питер, вновь набрасываясь на его рот. Его целовали раньше, но чтобы так — никогда в жизни, и ему было всё равно на тех, кого мистер Старк целовал прежде, — сейчас он был в его власти, и Питер собирался этим насладиться сполна. 

Он продолжил тереться в прежнем ритме — движения вызывали восхитительный жар, дыхание участилось, стало слишком тяжёлым, мешающим продолжать целоваться. 

— Ох, мх, о… — Питер попытался сжать зубы, поняв, что именно _он_ издаёт эти странные жалкие звуки, но даже мышцы лица не слушались, кривясь от удовольствия и того, как ему хорошо. 

Мистер Старк смотрел на него с обжигающим голодом, который Питер не спутал бы ни с чем. Взгляд его был жаден — он даже ничего не говорил, просто сжимал пальцами ягодицы Питера, помогая ему двигаться. 

— Я… — попытался сказать Питер. — Я не могу… 

— Всё хорошо, — сказал мистер Старк, и Питер ощутил облегчение, пронзившее нутро. — Ты такой охуенно красивый, я просто… 

Питер ощутил, как сильнейшее возбуждение тянет член, как тепло разлилось внизу живота. _«Только не снова»_, — пронеслась паническая мысль… Он хотел насладиться этим, не хотел так быстро растерять… 

Мистер Старк положил руку ему на живот. 

Питер напрягся, перестав двигаться, он дышал, как загнанная лошадь, каждой клеточкой тела сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы сию секунду не спустить в пижамные шорты. 

— Эй, — сказал мистер Старк. — Всё хорошо?

— Слишком хорошо, — задохнулся Питер, прикрывая глаза и пытаясь сосредоточиться, не отвлекаться на столь близкое и внимательное лицо мистера Старка. — Просто… нужна минута. 

Мистер Старк подался вперёд, коснувшись его губ нежным, почти целомудренным поцелуем, а потом прошептал:

— У меня нет столько времени. 

Ладонь, прижатая к животу, осталась на месте, а вот пальцы пробрались под резинку шорт, новый прилив возбуждения накрыл Питера с головой, и никакие частые выдохи в мире не спасли бы его от неминуемой судьбы. 

— М-мистер Старк… — совершено задохнулся он, дёрнув бедрами против воли. — Я же сейчас… если вы…

— Не могу, блять, дождаться, — прорычал мистер Старк. 

Питер захныкал и упёрся лбом в плечо мистера Старка, переместив вес на его колени, капля смазки выступила и впиталась в трусы. Вот сейчас он попадёт в другое измерение.

— Мистер Старк… 

— Как я просил себя называть? 

— Тони. — Он прикусил ткань футболки мистера Старка с изображением Led Zeppelin, поэтому слова прозвучали приглушённо. — Тони, — вновь пробормотал он, зарываясь пальцами в волосы мистера Старка. — Я… Потрогай меня. Пожалуйста. Прошу, потрогай.

Ладонь целиком скользнула в его шорты, и Питер всхлипнул в плечо мистера Старка от сокрушительного облегчения, когда наконец кончил, как только почувствовал, как грубая ладонь обхватила именно там, где давление это было необходимее всего, и легко двинул кулак. 

Питер беспомощно задрожал в его объятьях, бёдра самопроизвольно задвигались навстречу кулаку мистера Старка в рваном унизительном ритме. Его нервные окончания буквально горели, а Питеру было всё равно, в голове больше не осталось места ничему — лишь звенящему удовольствию, наполнившему мозг эндорфинами, окситоцином и другими гормонами, отвечающими за любовь. Мистер Старк всё повторял: 

— Ты так ошеломительно прекрасен. — Снова и снова, с разной тональностью. — Прекрасен, Питер… — бормотал он, смахивая с его лба прилипшие пряди, голова Питера безвольно болталась. — Настолько охуительно прекрасен. 

Питер всё дрожал, а потом с трудом пришёл в себя, осознав вдруг, что находится, совершенно обессиленный, на Тони Старке. Горизонтально — лёжа на мистере Старке. Тот, должно быть, упал спиной на кровать, утянув Питера за собой. 

А Питер даже подумать, чтобы двинуться, не мог. Только вот: 

— А т-ты?.. — пробормотал он. — Могу я?..

— _Нет_. — Мистер Старк взял его за запястья и крепко сжал. 

— Но…

— Ш, нет. Ты был прекрасен и всё сделал идеально, Питер. А сейчас отдыхай. 

— Но я… — Он был так истощён, возможно, никогда в жизни так не уставал. Всё недавнее напряжение — и даже то, что скопилось за последнюю пару дней, — в спешке ушло куда-то и оставило его в опустошении. Но он хотел, чтобы мистер Старк почувствовал себя так же — сытым и удовлетворённым. Соответствующе моменту. — Я хочу… чтобы ты… 

Он вырвал правую руку (ведь всё ещё был сильнее мистера Старка) и опустил ладонь на промежность Тони, склонив голову так, чтобы добраться языком до шеи, спуститься ниже и прикусить ключицу. 

Мистер Старк задрожал, Питер почувствовал, как член вжался ему в бедро. 

— Питер… 

— Ш. Позволь мне, пожалуйста. — Поцелуями он стал подниматься по шее, пальцы были неловкими от усталости, но ему всё же удалось забраться под резинку серых спортивных штанов… 

Мистер Старк зашипел и вжался бёдрами ему в ладонь, а потом сказал:

— Нет.

И Питер немедленно прекратил.

— Ты устал, Питер. Я… Мы можем вернуться к этому позже. — Он обнял лицо Питера ладонями, отстраняя от своей шеи и заглядывая в глаза. — Позже, хорошо? Ты, похоже, сейчас вырубишься — меня это не устраивает. 

— Х-хорошо, — моргнул Питер, а мистер Старк приподнял голову и поцеловал его, казалось, так обречённо. Питер ответил на поцелуй — язык еле ворочался, но он никогда не отказал бы себе в этом удовольствии. — Могу я… остаться? — пробормотал он в губы мистеру Старку. 

Мистер Старк прекратил поцелуй и упал головой обратно на матрас. 

Прежде чем тот успел отправить Питера подальше, чтобы он встретил мученическую смерть в одиночестве, Паркер словно со стороны услышал, как зашептал: 

— Ваш матрас всё равно лучше, чем в послеоперационной палате. У меня спина немного болит.

Внезапно мистер Старк стал выглядеть донельзя обеспокоенным. 

— Я об этом не подумал. Не могу поверить, что я не… — До Питера вдруг дошло, что он сказал это не кому-нибудь, а вечно во всём корящему себя мистеру Старку, который так хотел исполнить любое его желание, однако сейчас ему это даже немного нравилось. — Завтра выберешь себе любой матрас, который захочешь. Обещаю. 

— Хм… о’кей. — Питер больше не мог держать голову на весу, поэтому устроился головой на плече мистера Старка. — Так… — Он заставил себя снова открыть глаза. — Так это ничего, что я тут останусь? 

Он замер в ожидании.

_«Пожалуйста. Я буду хорошим для вас, мистер Старк_, — подумал Питер. — _Пожалуйста»._

— Конечно ты можешь остаться, Питер.

Питер растёкся лужицей, готовый погрузиться в сон. Он и понятия не имел, что между ними будет завтра, но… 

Это было похоже на начало чего-то нового.


	8. Приобщение

_Тони_

Он проснулся с тёплой тяжестью прижавшегося к нему Питера на себе, донельзя удивлённый, что ему вообще удалось заснуть. Судя по всему, он был таким куском дерьма, что даже не корчился от сожаления о содеянном всю ночь, ругая себя за то, что наделал, вместо этого решив как следует выспаться, дабы избежать ненужных мыслей. Ну что за эгоистичный мудак.

Питер проснулся. 

Он посмотрел на Тони с некоторым опасением, которое можно было даже назвать страхом. Он не дал Тони и рта раскрыть. 

— Можно мы не будем это обсуждать? — спросил Питер всё ещё хриплым после сна голосом. — Мы оба так решили… оба были согласны. Прошу, давай просто обойдёмся без лишних слов? 

Тони, который определённо уже доказал без тени сомнения, что неспособен сказать «нет» этой милой мордашке, ответил: 

— Хорошо. 

Поэтому он не сказал: «Мы не можем быть вместе».

Не сказал: «Я дам тебе столько пространства, сколько захочешь». 

Не сказал: «Назовёшь меня ещё разок по имени? Просто… ещё один раз». 

Он не вдохнул последний раз аромат волос Питера, но если он просто так вдохнёт до того, как мягко выбраться из-под Паркера… Что ж, он ведь человек, а людям необходимо дышать; лучшим и худшим из них. 

Тони опустил ноги на пол и медленно выдохнул. Шаг за шагом. Прямо сейчас: завтрак. 

Он оглянулся через плечо и запечатлел в памяти то, что оставил позади себя: Питер, буквально сияющий среди простыней, выглядевший как незаконная картина Викторианской эпохи, за которую пожилые женатые мужчины заплатили бы непомерную сумму, чтобы украдкой повесить в дальней комнате какого-нибудь джентльменского клуба. 

Яркое утреннее солнце омывало его ноги и руки, заставляя кожу светиться, делая весь образ райской, незаконной роскошью. Свет терялся в ключицах, выделяя их глубоким цветом, и обнажал кремово-бледные внутренние стороны бёдер, едва прикрытые этими небывало короткими шортами, и так это смотрелось вкусно, что хотелось зарыться лицом между ними. 

— Завтрак, должно быть, уже подан внизу, — сказал хрипло Тони. — Выйдешь, как будешь готов. 

Питер кивнул, приподнявшись на локтях и не предпринимая ничего, чтобы рассеять этот блаженный образ. Волосы его отливали медью, в красивых глазах застыло бесхитростное выражение, которое говорило о том, что он явно не понимает, как сейчас выглядит. 

— Пойду сварю тебе кофе. 

Тони спустился босиком уверенным, спокойным шагом, противоположным его душевному состоянию. 

На кухне обнаружились четверо Мстителей и Вакандийский закалённый воин. 

— Тони! — воскликнул Сэм, перетаскивая вафли в тарелку. — Наконец-то… Я уж было подумал, что тебе вчера повезло и ты спал не в своей комнате. 

— Ты даже не представляешь, как редко Тони спит после семи утра, — сказал Роуди, даже не поднимая взгляд от тарелки с горячим беконом. — Это чудо, и мы должны относиться к нему подобающе. 

Тони наблюдал за разворачивающейся перед глазами сценой: звон тарелок, друзья и коллеги спокойно распоряжались на кухне, будто в собственном доме. Накиа тоже была босой, а Стив и Сэм явно только что вернулись с пробежки. 

— Эй, Стив. Стив. — Наташа кивнула подбородком в сторону яичных фриттат: — Возьми мне одну. 

— Простите, — обратился Тони ко всем сразу. — Но кто вас впустил вообще? 

— Одна из уборщиц, Эллен… Она рассказала об этой твоей новой привычке, — ответила Наташа. 

— Поэтому ты просто решила прийти без предупреждения. 

— Да, так оно и есть, — кивнула она, довольная, что он и сам догадался. 

Тони закатил глаза. 

— Очень мило, но, чтоб все знали, у меня просто была запланирована утренняя оргия с едой, а вы всё испортили, так что… 

— Э… П-привет. 

О боже. Ну конечно. 

Питер остановился у входа, и Тони вдруг задумался об архитекторе, который спроектировал пентхаус таким образом, чтобы не соединять спальни напрямую с кухней, так что нынешние кухонные захватчики и подумать не могли, откуда Питер только что пришёл, да и в какой комнате вообще спал. 

— Утречко, — ответил Стив. 

— Питер! — Накиа подошла к нему, широко улыбаясь. — Доброе утро. Мне нравится твоя футболка. 

Питер тяжело выдохнул, взгляд метнулся к Тони и обратно на Накию. 

— Спасибо. Я её люблю. 

Накиа повела его к столу, легко, дружелюбно болтая, игриво отпихнув Роуди локтем, чтобы не стоял на пути и чтобы Питер мог взять бекон, если захочет. 

— Тони. Ты собираешься поесть? — спросил Стив, немного нахмурившись. 

Тони наконец снова обрёл способность двигаться, направившись с шарканием к кофемашине с бурлящей в груди паникой. 

— Уже на подходе. 

— Итак, Тони, — начал Сэм приглушённо из-за жевания. — С каких это пор в Башне каждое утро устраивается конкурс «Лучшие блюда из самых дорогих в Нью Йорке»?

Питер на секунду замер, так и не донеся еду до тарелки. 

Прежде чем ответить, Тони сделал обжигающий глоток кофе, но Сэм просто ждал, жуя свой посыпанный сахарной пудрой круассан. 

— Мне нравятся широкие жесты, Сэм, не думал, что это секрет. 

— Но шведский стол держать в секрете тебе удавалось чертовски хорошо, — рассмеялся он, подняв круассан повыше, словно произносил тост. — Подумать только, я мог бы каждое утро подниматься всего на пару этажей выше. Чёрт. Все эти блинчики, которые остались несъеденными… как, должно быть, они страдали. 

Питер отмер, принявшись неспешно, как и всегда, передвигаться от тарелки к тарелке, слегка улыбаясь тихим репликам Накии. 

— Всё это — тебе одному? А остатки ты выбрасываешь? — спросила Наташа неодобрительно. — Очень расточительно, Тони. 

— Я местным предпринимателям выручку несу, между прочим, да и не выбрасываю ничего. — Он облокотился на стойку, жутко скучая по очкам, которые мог бы сейчас задумчиво протереть или повертеть в руках. Вместо этого пришлось сделать ещё пару глотков кофе. — Есть причина, по которой Лора, Эллен и Фатима в курсе об утренних пиршествах: им разрешено приходить и, если захотят, брать что душе угодно. Уносить домой, если угодно. — Когда Питера не было в Башне, так они и делали. 

Наташа, кажется, приняла это за более-менее приемлемое оправдание либо просто была голодна и хотела быстрее съесть свою высокопротеиновую еду, поэтому просто уселась за стойку, не развивая тему. Питер и Накиа сели напротив и тоже зарылись в тарелки, пока Сэм делал себе смузи. 

Стив подошёл к Тони, чтобы сделать кофе, принявшись возиться с машиной.

— Питер тоже показался тебе слегка тощим, м? — пробормотал он тихо, почти неслышно для всех, кроме Тони, и он точно знал, что Питер тоже это услышал. 

Стив выглядел одобрительно, одарив Тони гордой, тёплой улыбкой. 

— Очень мило с твоей стороны, Тони, что ты так о нём позаботился. 

Тони коротко кивнул, переводя взгляд на Питера. Он и так знал, что сейчас увидит: гнев или то необъяснимое выражение оскорбления на лице, когда ему что-то дарили… 

Питер посмотрел на него в ответ. Он не выглядел сердитым.

Уголок губ приподнялся в едва уловимой улыбке, и он выглядел практически… довольно. Даже немного торжествующе. Его взъерошенная чёлка упала на лоб, в широкой горловине футболки с Рианной виднелись ключицы, и, может быть… может, Тони просто человек — никто бы не смог устоять против того, что ему предложили прошлой ночью. 

Питер беззвучно сказал: «Попался», не имея ни малейшего понятия, насколько был сейчас прав. 

Тони потёр ладонью рот, чтобы удержаться от действительно идиотского решения прямо сейчас при всех сказать Питеру, что он уже передумал. 

— Питер. Эй, Питер, передай сироп. 

Роуди помахал рукой, Питер подвинул к нему через стол бутылку с сиропом. 

Тони отвернулся к кофемашине, наливая себе ещё одну чашку, чтобы унять дрожь в руках. 

— Ладненько, принимаю заказы на кофе. Нат, всё ещё пьёшь Кортадо?

***

С сегодняшнего дня ему разрешили летать. Было подозрение по поводу появления третьего бота фон Дума, и Тони надеялся, что тот атакует сегодня, подтвердив его правоту. План состоял в том, чтобы после настройки костюма в лаборатории напроситься патрулировать, направиться в небо, как большая, блестящая приманка, и… этот план на самом деле ему нравился.

Его обожаемый диверсант уже ждал его: сидел на рабочем столе, ноги скрещены. 

Тони на полушаге остановился, когда увидел Питера, руки безвольно повисли по бокам. 

— Ну знаешь, это уже грубость. 

Питер фыркнул, краснея. 

— Питер… — начал Тони серьёзным тоном. — Мне нужно на патруль в десять. Максимум — в пятнадцать минут одиннадцатого. 

— Я думал, что могу… полететь с тобой?

Он колебался. Тони, конечно, не сомневался в способностях Человека-паука, особенно теперь, когда Питер спал и ел гораздо лучше с тех пор, как начал жить в Башне. А вот в чём сомневался Тони, так это в своей способности концентрироваться с таким напарником, и в том, что случится, если он будет беспокоиться больше о том, что нужно защитить того, кто… кто спас однажды его задницу на самом-то деле. Неужели он так быстро об этом забыл?

— То, что я говорил о том, что мне нужно будет пространство, — сглотнул Питер, — думаю, пока я могу справиться и без этого. Я хочу пойти на патруль. 

Тони не мог прочесть выражение его лица, но уже принял решение. По крайней мере, у них сидело в ближайшей доступности ещё подкрепление. 

— Хорошо, тогда ты в деле. Встретимся на крыше. 

Морщинки на лбу Питера разгладились от удивления. 

— Правда? Клёво. Пойду надену костюм. — Пауза, он обвёл глазами помещение, но всё же взял себя в руки, ведь был храбрым. — И, эм… спасибо за завтрак, мистер Старк. Я ценю то, что вы для меня сделали. 

Это определённо было намеренное дополнение. 

— Спасибо, что позволил мне это сделать, — ответил Тони, слегка удивлённый, что это было всё, что Питер сказал по поводу расходов Тони на кулинарные изыски. 

Питер кивнул, проходя к выходу. 

Тони не потянулся к нему, не схватил за футболку, не помешал уйти. 

Что ж. Хоть какой-то прогресс.

***

— Роуди сказал тебе, или ты сам понял, когда разбирал его? — подал голос Питер, проносясь мимо Тони в головокружительном прыжке.

— О чём сказал? 

Он склонился, пролетая мимо шпиля здания «Крайслер» и ускоряясь, чтобы догнать Питера. 

— Что второй бот фон Дума, э… что он был таким же, как первый! Что выглядел точно так же. 

Насколько же он охуенно умный. Тони улыбнулся под шлемом — просто потому, что никто этого видеть не мог. 

— То есть… — подтолкнул он. 

— То есть все обновления были программными, — задыхаясь, ответил Питер, пролетая по широкой дуге, практически доставая до светофоров внизу. День был облачным, что не мешало людям смотреть вверх и визжать от восторга при виде него и снимать на телефон, наверняка тут же выкладывая видео на ютуб. — Он был быстрее и лучше, потому что научился мне противостоять. Самообучение. 

Прилив восхищения этим парнем сдавил горло Тони, поэтому ему было безумно трудно говорить. 

— Всё верно. Обновления коснулись программного обеспечения, а не аппаратного. У меня есть теория относительно Виктора фон Дума, хочешь послушать? 

— О том, что он пытается создать собственный искусственный интеллект? — спросил Питер. — Собственный ДЖАРВИС, или ПЯТНИЦУ, или типа того? Поэтому он и отравлял их по очереди, так ведь? Чтобы ИскИн научился нам противостоять? Запомнил наши приёмы? За счёт этого став более эффективным?..

Тони повернул голову, наблюдая за полётом Питера. 

— У тебя что, ещё и чтение мыслей есть в суперспособностях? 

Питер рассмеялся. 

На этом патруле они не повстречали третьего бота фон Дума. 

Сегодня всё было довольно стандартно: они предотвратили ограбление, помогли первокурснице Нью-Йоркского университета дотащить диван до четвёртого этажа, Питер следил за семилеткой, которая одна шла по улице, почти семь кварталов, чтобы убедиться, что дошла она в безопасности. Тони проверил, как идёт строительство на тридцать шестой улице, в конечном счёте помогая сделать план по графику на несколько недель вперёд. 

И всё это ощущалось просто охуенно. 

Питер иногда не просто поспевал, но даже опережал костюм Железного человека, и его узнавали на улицах возмутительно много прохожих. Он даже сделал селфи с парой, которая вышла на балкон, чтобы посмотреть, как он проносится мимо. 

Когда Тони понял, что время обеда уже давно прошло, то позвал Питера назад, в Башню. Он предложил лететь наперегонки. Трудно было не остановиться, чтобы просто посмотреть, с какой невероятной силой стремглав несётся Человек-паук — так быстро, что это казалось нереальным… Однако ради сохранения духа честного соревнования Тони прибавил двигателям полного ускорения.

— Финиш на вершине? — выкрикнул Питер, отчаянно быстро стреляя паутиной.

Он был, разумеется, шустрым, но недостаточно. 

— Конечно. Буду ждать тебя на своём балконе. 

— Посмотрим! 

Тони победил. Стоило оговориться: преимущество было слабым. 

— О’кей, что ж… — тяжело дыша, сказал Питер, перелезая через стеклянные перила, позволив себе скатиться вниз и упасть на пол, опасно близко к краю бассейна. — У тебя… ускорители… так что… — Он лежал, задыхаясь, на полу, стянув маску. Тони мысленно сделал пометку, что стоило бы проработать ткань маски в зоне вокруг рта, чтобы дышать было легче. 

Он поднял лицевую панель шлема, потом ударил по кнопке деконструкции и вышел из костюма.

— Я всего лишь человек, Паркер. 

Питер фыркнул с того места, где распластался. 

— Ты не такой, как другие знакомые мне люди. 

Он поднял взгляд на Тони, и вдруг, совершенно неожиданно, всё прекратилось: непринуждённое настроение, державшееся весь патруль, брызжа через край, теперь вдруг мигнуло и… померкло. 

Над головой прокатились раскаты грома. 

Питер вздрогнул — возможно, ощутив изменения, витавшие в воздухе, так же чутко, как и Тони. А может быть, просто слух был сверхчувствительным. 

— Тебе нужно поесть, — сделал попытку Тони, но тщетно. Так же непоколебимо, как бьёт молния в дерево, он вновь был пойман. Пойман Питером. 

— Вчера ты сказал: «Мы можем вернуться к этому позже», — тихо напомнил Питер. 

Господи боже. 

— Я вчера сделал много вещей, которыми не горжусь, Питер. 

— Ну спасибо! — Он сел, опёршись рукой на согнутую в колене ногу. 

— Я не имел в виду… 

— Я знаю, что ты имел в виду. Прости. — Он прикусил губу и пожевал её. — Извини. Я не хочу быть тем самым… назойливым фанатом, от которого ты никак не можешь избавиться. Я прекращу… 

— Нет. — Он и сам не понимал, о чём просил. — Ты… ты — всё что угодно, но не фанат. 

Питер поднялся на ноги. 

— Но иногда им себя чувствую. — Он не смотрел на Тони, произнося это. На балконе поднялся ветер, безжалостно растрепавший его волосы. — Чем больше я узнаю тебя, тем чаще думаю… типа… что все хорошие вещи, которые о тебе говорят — правда. Знаю, это не имеет смысла… Знаю, что статьи рисуют из тебя некий идол для поклонения, но ты такой замечательный и даже не видишь этого, а я ведь рядом… Работаю с тобой, летаю с тобой…

Тони резко выдохнул и постучал пальцем по виску.

— Если б ты знал, насколько здесь всё запутано, то быстро бы передумал, пацан. 

— Не передумал бы. Я ведь такой же, я… 

— Не нужно. Ты — лучшее, что есть у человечества. 

Питер поднял на него взгляд. Ветер усилился. 

— Это правда, — горько, но искренне продолжил Тони. — Мы с тобой не одинаковые, Питер, ты… — «Хороший. Светлый и чистый. Я не заслуживаю прикасаться к тебе». — Такой трудолюбивый, такой умный и находчивый и по-глупому отчаянно храбрый… действительно по-глупому, Питер. Да у тебя в пальце левой ноги больше честности, чем у большинства знакомых мне людей, так что кто тут заслуживает поклонения? — Он показал на него пальцем. — Уж поверь мне. 

Питер тяжело сглотнул. 

— Ты правда так думаешь? — прошептал он еле слышно. 

— Я это знаю. Знаю наверняка. 

Они вновь стояли слишком близко, понял вдруг Тони. Он, казалось, вполне осознанно выбрал не целовать больше Питера, однако инстинкты просто брали верх. 

Ветер трепал его одежду — в любую секунду должен был пойти дождь. 

— Не нужно было говорить, что обо мне думаешь, — почти промурлыкал Питер. 

— Прости. 

— Я сам виноват. 

— Нет, я… я всё делаю неправильно. 

Питер пожал плечами, опуская глаза. Хорошенький до невозможности. 

— Не уверен, что в данном случае существует какое-то «правильно». 

— Я просто… не могу, — прошептал Тони. — Мы не можем. Ты же понимаешь. 

— Понимаю. Я же говорил тебе. 

— Мы…

— Я знаю… 

Питер поднял голову, но именно Тони обнял его за талию, притягивая к себе, отчаянно желая почувствовать, как его тело прижимается к нему, ощущая себя холодным и пустым без этого чувства. Внутри разлилось облегчение, когда он вновь ощутил вкус губ Питера, когда Питер вновь запустил пальцы в его волосы, когда он сжал бёдра Питера, когда погладил его спину, прижимая к себе ещё крепче, теснее, чем кого-либо другого. 

Он целовал Питера со всем желанием, которое копилось в груди весь день, вкладывая в поцелуй всё, что у него было, всё, чем он был, голодно и совершенно сумасшедше. Питер всхлипнул, вжался в него, принявшись издавать тихие, отчаянные мычания, которые впивались в позвоночник Тони болезненно и невероятно. Его так легко было завести, но… 

— Питер, — запыхался Тони, отрываясь от губ и упираясь в его лоб своим, потому что иначе он, блять, просто не мог думать. — Погоди. Постой. 

— Знаю, я просто… Когда ты сказал все эти вещи обо мне, я… 

Тони издал задыхающийся звук, который с натяжкой можно было назвать смехом. 

— Ты сам начал. 

Питер тут же поймал его — ну конечно. 

— Да? — спросил он, всё ещё загнанно дыша. — Что я начал? 

«Мы не можем… что-то начинать. Что бы это ни было». Он ощущал дыхание Питера на лице — в этом была вся проблема. Быть может, поэтому он не ответил «ничего» и не ушёл навсегда прочь. 

— Не знаю… — вздохнул Тони и немного отстранился, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Питеру и сказать то единственное, что знал: — Это не может стать твоим «и жили они долго и счастливо», Питер. 

Питер отступил, обнимая себя руками, плечи сгорбились, и Тони больше к нему не прикасался. Он жалел, что сказал это, но такова была жестокая правда. 

— Я это понимаю. Знаю. Но как насчёт… — Питер сглотнул. — Как насчёт «до поры до времени»? 

— До поры до времени, — эхом откликнулся Тони. 

«О господи, да, прошу, пожалуйста, да». В животе всё свело — так он хотел согласиться на это. Питер просил его об этом, а Питер обычно не просил ничего для себя, за исключением нынешнего случая… за исключением этой робкой, аккуратной просьбы, которую Тони так отчаянно желал исполнить. 

— Да. Пока я не перееду в Бостон. 

Один месяц. Возможности взорвали мозг Тони, наполняя его соблазнительными картинками. Ему пока не придётся ни от чего отказываться, он может отложить всю свою печаль от того, что никогда больше не услышит этих коротких, задушенных, прекрасных стонов и всхлипов от Питера, на потом. У него впереди четыре недели, тридцать ночей с ним. Просто чтобы немного сдаться. Совсем чуть-чуть, а потом всё будет хорошо. Они справятся.

— Я не побеспокою тебя после. Не буду цепляться, обещаю. Просто… разве ты сам не хочешь?..

Тебя. Всего этого. 

— До поры до времени, — прохрипел снова Тони, словно зажёванная кассета. 

— А почему нет? 

Причин достаточно. Но вот что он ответил: 

— Если… Тогда нужно обсудить некоторые… условия. Мы должны обговорить их. Если. 

Питер посмотрел на него, первые капли дождя прорвали тучи. Он выглядел потрясённо, но сам это едва ли осознавал. 

— Хорошо… Да, это… 

— Завтра. Сегодня мне нужно поработать. 

— Да, конечно. Завтра. 

— Хорошо, это хорошо. 

Он уже было отвернулся, чтобы уйти, но в последнюю секунду обнял лицо Питера ладонями и последний раз поцеловал его, приглушённо бормоча в его губы что-то, в чём даже себе не хотел признаваться. Капли дождя казались булавочными уколами на коже. 

— З-завтра… — задыхаясь, прошептал Питер, когда Тони отпустил его. 

— Иди внутрь, — приказал он, и, вместо того чтобы последовать за Тони, Питер кивнул и легко запрыгнул на перила, уверенно балансируя на узком краю, несмотря на дождь и завывающий ветер. 

Маска Человека-паука всё ещё была зажата в пальцах. Волосы промокли от дождя и облепили голову. 

Тони наблюдал, как Питер отвернулся, расправил рельефные плечи и позволил себе соскользнуть с края.

_Питер_

После очень позднего ужина в одиночестве он отправился спать. На кровати его ждал совершенно новый матрас. Ценника не было (он проверил), но Питер мог представить, сколько стоило это добро.

Он задумался, как придумал на ходу причину, почему хотел прошлой ночью остаться у Тони. К своему удивлению, Питер не нашёл в себе никакого негатива по поводу очередных трат Старка — оно того определённо стоило. Проснуться на рассвете, ощущая под пальцами горячую кожу мистера Старка, наслаждаться его тихим, спокойным дыханием практически час… Да, определённо стоило. Никакого возмущения или дискомфорта по поводу покупки Питер так и не смог отыскать в себе. 

Переодевшись в футболку и боксеры, он завалился в кровать, открыв групповой чат «спайдичел и чирлидеры». Пустое текстовое поле ждало, чтобы он что-то написал. 

Питер не мог им рассказать. Он не был идиотом и знал, «почему нет». Знал. 

**какие новости по парочкам на выпускном?** — наконец напечатал Питер. 

**директору пора бы уже прокомментировать, неделя осталась**

Через минуту Нед ответил: 

**ДА, он сказал, что мы можем пойти вместе**

**точно подумал, что между нами не платонические отношения**

**вы такие счастливые, ребят,** — прислала ЭмДжей.

**Ну как бы… да,** — ответил Питер. 

**Это правда, но ему не следовало такого говорить,** — прислал Нед мем с Симпсонами. 

**судя по всему ещё сара/вэл/бон попросились пойти втроем? вообще клёво, не знал, что между ними что-то есть?**

Питер улыбнулся, глядя в телефон, устраиваясь на подушках. 

**Миленько, я тоже не знал**

**бон сказал мне на той неделе & у них всё определенно не платоническое,** — напечатала ЭмДжей. А потом: — **а накиа все еще в БС, кстати?**

Питер усмехнулся. 

**лол, да, мы видимся очень часто**

**ты маленькая удачливая сучка, Питер**

На это Питер фыркнул от смеха. 

**но ты же всё равно меня любишь? **

**арр, ну да**

**да, Питер, мы скучаем по нашим совместным киноночам,** — добавил Нед.

_ЭмДжей печатает…_

**надеюсь этот монстр Дума нападёт на тебя побыстрее**

**чтоб ты его победил и смог покидать башню после наступления темноты**

Питер рассмеялся, переворачиваясь на живот и теперь печатая так. 

Они переписывались ещё некоторое время, пока Паркер наконец не уснул. Матрас очень удобно подпирал спину, но будь у него выбор, свернуться ли на полу балкона Тони, только чтобы быть ближе, он сделал бы это.

***

Питер завтракал с Мстителями (это он никак не мог уложить в голове). Он как раз слизывал с мизинца каплю сиропа, когда кое-что заметил.

— Тони. Земля — Тони, приём, — обратился к нему Сэм, помахав через стол мистеру Старку. 

Питер как раз поднял глаза, чтобы заметить, как мистер Старк неотрывно на него смотрит. Затем его взгляд метнулся к Сэму, но Паркер всё равно заметил и был уверен, что остальные — нет. 

— Я только половину выдул, Сэм, — ответил мистер Старк, подняв чашку с кофе и глядя поверх очков на Сокола, — и уже ожидаешь мгновенной реакции? Что ж, ты не прав. Неужели никто не согласен? 

Сэм закатил глаза и спросил что-то про инфраструктуру бизнеса Дума. Питер продолжал смотреть на Тони. 

Он вспомнил — возможно, теперь никогда в жизни и не забудет, — как мистер Старк крепко вжал его в себя, когда Питер ответил на поцелуй. В тот первый раз — и в каждый последующий, если уж честно, — от этих прикосновений волнами исходило отчаяние, что говорило об одном — Тони хотел касаться его, и много. И… Ну, это означало, что мистера Старка он привлекает. Само собой. Как только это стало более-менее очевидным, Питер просто не позволял себе слишком наслаждаться подобным выводом. 

А теперь он чувствовал в животе приятное тепло, где поселилось это знание, эта уверенность. Мистера Старка привлекал Питер, он его хотел, засматривался на него на завтраке, возможно, представлял, что ещё мог бы облизать Питер, быть может, воображал иное применение для сиропа…

— Питер. Питер. 

— Ч-что? — Он подпрыгнул, повернувшись к Наташе.

— Передай соль, пожалуйста, — слегка улыбнулась она. — Ты что же, грезишь наяву?

Питер ощутил, как предательская краска кинулась в лицо, выдавая с головой. 

— Н-нет. 

— О ком-то в школе? — спросил Роуди, тоже улыбаясь. Сэм с мистером Старком ещё продолжали начатый диалог на заднем фоне, а Стив вообще вчера покинул башню и направился в Особняк, чтобы повидаться со старым другом. 

— Нет, да ладно вам, ребят…

— Теперь признавайся, мы обязаны знать, — ткнула ему пальцем в плечо Накиа. 

— В чём признаваться?

Ну и, конечно же, Тони тут же вмешался в беседу, заставляя Питера краснеть ещё сильнее.

— Если у него есть кто-то, о ком можно помечтать, мы должны знать! — воскликнула Накиа.

— Хм. — Мистер Старк поправил очки на носу. — Да, правда, скажи нам, Питер. Мне тоже интересно было бы узнать. Всё же ты мой маленький домашний проект для МТИ как-никак. 

У Питера всё внутри перевернулось от накатившего жара. Он сглотнул и постарался сохранить совершенно невинное выражение лица, чтобы, как и веселящийся Тони, не подавать виду, однако, поскольку они делили одну тайну на двоих, голова Питера закружилась от волнения.

Другие принялись пытать его добрых десять минут, Питер спасался тем, что остервенело запихивал в рот еду, чтобы избежать ответа на хитрые расспросы Наташи. Накию это неимоверно веселило, а Сэм сказал: «Кто бы это ни был, лучше б им быть обеспеченными достаточно, чтоб прокормить тебя, парень, ведь жрёшь ты дофига!»

Мистер Старк мрачно усмехнулся и отошёл к кофемашине, чтобы сделать очередной эспрессо, пока сердце Питера грохотало в груди, словно гром.

***

«ТС» написал ему через пару часов, когда Питер уже задавался вопросом: а) о чём именно они будут вести беседу? б) погибнет ли его гудящий ноутбук в ближайшие пару минут, оставив его маяться в одиночестве от ожидания, когда его позовёт мистер Старк?

**ужин?** — было написано в СМС.

Рот Питера совершенно пересох. 

**во сколько?** — тут же напечатал он.

**1900?**

Питер задумался, потом написал: 

**обсуждать будем во время ужина?**

**возможно?** — ответил мистер Старк, насмешив Питера. 

**шеф вернулся?**

**стейк или рёбрышки? **

**можно я позже решу?**

**нанотехнологии вытеснят бо́льшую часть нашей оружейной промышленности?**

Какое-то время они перекидывались сообщениями: незамысловатая словесная перепалка, которая заставляла Питера чувствовать на душе лёгкость и тяжесть одновременно. Он был переполнен надеждой и ожиданием, что же всё-таки решит Тони. Питер представлял переговоры в стиле «Пятидесяти оттенков серого» (но лучше, здоровее, где уважали бы стоп-слова), которых, конечно, не случилось бы никогда. Вполне возможно, мистер Старк захочет установить границы или попытается отговорить обоих от любого межличностного взаимодействия. 

**почему бы не съездить в бостон перед окончательным переездом и посмотреть доступные варианты квартир? **

**я хорошо ориентируюсь на craigslist, так зачем тратить время?**

Питер не мог не упиваться новоприобретённым знанием: мистер Старк хотел его; мистер Старк видел его тело как объект желания. Это было пьянящее ощущение, и Питер уже упирался полувставшим членом в матрас, просто думая об этом, пусть и обсуждение аренды квартир было не слишком-то сексуальной темой. 

После удивительно длинной переписки Тони вдруг замолчал на несколько минут, а потом: 

**Прости питер должен идти, увидимся вечером**

Прежде чем Питер ответил разочарованным **:(**, мистер Старк прислал ещё: 

**встретимся на стоянке**

Питер распахнул глаза: 

**погодите, мы куда-то едем? **

**м-р С? **

**эй?**

Но ответа он так и не получил. 

За час до заветного «1900» его ноутбук предсказуемо умер трагической смертью, и Питер позвонил тёте Мэй, чтобы скоротать время. Она развлекала его сплетнями про соседей (бьюти-блог дочери мистера Делмара на ютубе стал довольно популярен, теперь ей подключили монетизацию), а ещё удивлённо восклицала в ответ на его сильно вылизанные истории о буднях с Мстителями в Башне Старка. Через какое-то время, однако, настал момент тишины, после которого Мэй спросила: 

— Это похоже на демо-версию твоего отъезда в Бостон, да? 

— Да, наверное, — улыбнулся Питер. — Скучаешь по мне? 

— Конечно, — просто ответила она. — Но мне нравится, что мы вполне спокойно переживаем разлуку и доказываем друг другу, что ты спокойно можешь уехать. Ты ведь будешь звонить, когда переедешь, да? 

— Да, я обещаю. 

— Вот и славно, — вздохнула она на другом конце провода. — Я тебя так люблю, Питер. И рада, что ты в безопасности. Ты… счастлив там? То есть если не брать в расчёт, что живёшь со своей обожаемой знаменитостью… 

— Мэй! — Питер почувствовал, как в груди зарождается истерический смех. Она ведь не знала, насколько обожаемой. — Да. Я… правда да. И я тоже тебя люблю. 

— Хорошо. Отлично, тогда позвони мне завтра… примерно во столько же — я как раз закончу работу, но если вдруг Тор у вас там объявится, пришли мне СМС: «911» — и я спрячусь в подсобке. 

Питер рассмеялся и пообещал, что так и сделает.

***

Мистер Старк отвёз его в ресторан, о котором Питер даже никогда не слышал.

В последнюю минуту он решил, что хотел бы съесть стейк, а мистер Старк просто кивнул и ответил, что в таком случае именно это он и получит. Теперь Питер жалел об этом, когда они вошли в, по-видимому, эксклюзивное место со скрытой в тени вывеской с названием. Персонал узнал мистера Старка, конечно, — два гардеробщика и проходивший мимо официант замерли на местах при виде его, один даже выронил меховую накидку от удивления. 

Никто даже не взглянул на поношенные кроссовки Питера. 

— М-мистер Старк! — воскликнула хостес. — Какой приятный сюрприз, что вы к нам заглянули… 

— Можно нам закрытую кабинку? Тут немного шумно, мы с моим протеже в таком гаме и мыслей своих не услышим, — ответил мистер Старк, рассеянно оглядываясь. — У нас с ним важная научная тема для обсуждений, не хочу прослушать ни слова. 

Лицо хостес странно переменилось. 

— Эм. Сейчас у нас… — Она явно занервничала. — Кабинка сейчас занята, но если… вообще-то… — Она заправила за ухо прядь красивых чёрных волос, расправила плечи. — Вообще-то, если вы пройдёте со мной, я это… исправлю. 

Мистер Старк поднял руки. 

— И кто там? 

Да ни за что она не выдаст имя другого посетителя, подумал Питер. 

Хостес же ответила: 

— Мистер Доннел и его гостья. 

Мистер Старк поджал губы. 

— Мистер Доннел из компании Shell? Мы встречались, очаровательный парень, любит получать прибыль. Но не слишком влиятельный. Хм. — Он улыбнулся хостес. — Да, пойдём его потесним. 

Мистер Доннел был не слишком-то рад, когда его попросили из приватной кабинки и пересадили за столик снаружи. Однако он не стал спорить — не после того, как увидел Тони. Девушка, с которой тот ужинал, просто молча пялилась на мистера Старка с таким видом, который говорил, что она не просто его узнала, но и понимала, что он стоит на голову выше на социальной лестнице, чем её нынешний ухажёр. 

Питер старался быть непредвзятым, но, судя по языку тела этой девушки, она долгосрочным партнёром мистера Доннела не являлась да и не планировала им стать. У неё были внешность и жесты модели. Она очень красиво вышагивала на шпильках, была хороша собой… а ещё на год или два старше Питера, в то время как её седовласый партнер — примерно на двадцать лет старше мистера Старка. 

— Спасибо, что одолжили столик, — сказал мистер Старк мистеру Доннелу, ухмыляясь. 

Девушка посмотрела на Питера с любопытством и завистью, а Питер, к собственному удивлению, ощутил прилив неожиданного самодовольства. 

«Мой влиятельнее твоего, — кричала иррациональная гордыня внутри. — И выглядит хорошо, когда делает это».

— Хм. 

— А еще я… Это как-то полупублично, что ли. — Мистер Старк опустил взгляд в салфетку, разглядывая цветочные узоры. — Подумал, что лучше так, чтобы мы смогли нормально поговорить. 

То, что он сказал, наконец дошло до Питера. 

Ох. О-ох. Внутри прострелило удовольствием от этого намёка. Мистер Старк чувствовал необходимость в общественном сдерживании. 

— Эм. Да, это… — Питер оглядел кабинку: маленькая, вмещала лишь их квадратный стол, просто и со вкусом. Потолок был низким, под ним находились неяркие лампы. Заведение не было похоже на многие однотипные кафе в Бруклине или Квинсе. А простой дизайн заставил Питера ощутить погружение в домашнюю атмосферу. Он слышал низкий гул голосов снаружи, но это не отвлекало, и было приятно знать, что их не будет никто беспокоить, кроме официантов, которые просто делали свою работу. Питеру нравилось, что они остались с мистером Старком наедине. — Идеальное место, правда. 

— Хорошо. А теперь скажи: к стейку… что будешь? Выбирай, что душе угодно. 

Питер опустил взгляд в меню (в нём не было цен) и понял, что не чувствует внутри никакого беспокойства, которое испытывал несколько дней назад при мысли о том, что мистер Старк тратит на него деньги.

Теперь всё чувствовалось иначе, так же как и вчера, когда узнал о завтраках, которые заказывал для него Тони. Теперь внутри ощущалась лишь… приятная польщенность. 

— Хорошо. 

Официант пришёл, чтобы принять заказ, и, кажется, искренне был впечатлён тем, что Питер собирался поступать в МТИ, а также что мистер Старк решил устроить подопечному поощрительный ужин, впервые и впредь, как новую традицию для следующих его учеников. Однако в глазах плясало недоверие, сомнение, что подобное будет устраиваться и впредь для стажёров и протеже. Питер изо всех сил старался не выходить за рамки поведения простого ученика. 

Он уткнулся в телефон, когда другой официант зашёл с винной картой, предложив заказать алкоголь (от которого мистер Старк отказался), и нахмурился, увидев, что некоторые объявления, которые он отметил на craigslist, были более недоступны. 

— Всё в порядке? — спросил мистер Старк, когда они остались одни.

— М? А, просто… ноутбук сдох, а я собирался… не важно. Найду другой. 

— «Найду»? — эхом отозвался мистер Старк, и Питер вздрогнул от своей глупости. — То есть ты будешь искать что-то на craigslist? Или даже попытаешься найти подходящие запчасти?

— Я иногда так делаю. Там можно найти много полезного. 

Он, конечно, не ожидал открытой насмешки или журения, однако не ожидал и того, что Тони так нежно и даже растроганно ему улыбнется. 

— Это правда. Пусть и не всегда. 

Он сделал глоток воды и с небрежной решимостью поставил стакан на стол. Питер это из внимания не упустил. 

— Итак. Питер. 

Паркер сцепил руки под столом, чтобы не показывать излишнюю нервозность. 

— Каковы ваши условия в нашем соглашении? — спросил он так по-взрослому и уверенно, как только мог. 

Мистер Старк внимательно посмотрел на него. 

— Ты первый, — наконец ответил он, скрестив руки на груди и откинувшись на спинку стула. 

— Я? — удивлённо моргнул Питер. — У меня нет условий. 

Эти слова произвели на мистера Старка неожиданный эффект: взгляд потемнел, он сжал челюсти, но не из-за гнева. 

— Так нельзя, Питер. 

— Почему нет? 

— И так — тоже. — Он вздохнул. — Господи, ты такой… ты просто не можешь дать мне карт-бланш в этом. 

— Я-то думал, что могу сделать что захочу. И не вам решать, чего я хочу. 

Это, казалось, сбило его с толку, он побеждённо замолк. 

Питер виновато улыбнулся. 

— Я хочу всего, что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал. Или что вы сами хотите со мной сделать. 

— Господи Иисусе… 

— А каковы ваши условия? — продолжил он безрассудно, начиная ощущать ошеломительную уверенность в том, что его хотят очень сильно. 

— Я хотел…

Но Питер так и не узнал, чего там хотел мистер Старк, потому что принесли еду. 

Это был лучший стейк, который доводилось пробовать Питеру. Без исключений. Он был хорош, а Паркер вдруг так неожиданно оказался голоден, что почти не обращал на мистера Старка внимание, пока ел. Он то и дело блаженно прикрывал глаза, наслаждаясь вкусом, и даже пальцы на ногах поджимались от удовольствия. В какой-то момент он нечаянно дотронулся ногой до лодыжки мистера Старка да так и оставил её там. 

Когда он чуть ли не вылизал тарелку, то оказался в одном из своих недавно приобретённых состояний — вялым и сонным от сытости. Он был счастлив. 

— Питер. 

Паркер согнул ногу и подтолкнул её выше, носком по ноге мистера Старка, движимый раскрепощающим состоянием вседозволенности и сытости. 

Тони резко выдохнул, порывисто опустив руку на стол. 

— Отличный пример одного из моих условий. Нам не стоит вести себя глупо в рамках… рамках того, насколько глупо это сейчас. 

— Имеет смысл. Согласен. А второе какое? — спросил Питер, сняв левый кроссовок. 

Мистер Старк сделал глоток воды с такой решительной резкостью, будто пил виски. 

— Хочу, чтобы ты бросил всё, как только почувствуешь, что захотел… — ступня Питера без кроссовки погладила икры ноги мистера Старка. — Захотел что-то другое… или… к-кого-то другого. 

— Договорились. — Питер чувствовал опьянение. Теперь он понимал, как ощущают себя злодеи, жаждущие всё больше неконтролируемой силы, пока не взрываются — жестоко и кроваво. — Что-нибудь ещё?

— Д-да, если тебе станет некомфортно от каких-то моих действий или слов… лучше скажи сразу или уйди — и я не стану просить объяснений.

— Идёт. — Он медленно кивнул. — Будет ли четвёртое условие?

— Да. Я, конечно, не хочу, чтобы ты всё держал в секрете от близких, решать тебе — рассказывать или нет, но… Всё же оставить эту информацию между нами ради… Бля. — Питер обнял ногой в кроссовке ногу Тони и потянул, придвигая его стул ближе, даже не напрягаясь. Другой ногой ему удалось подняться выше, к колену Тони, а потом ещё немного выше.

— То есть… держать это в строгом…

— Не смей насмехаться. — Мистер Старк взглянул на него, на лице отразилось недоверчивое, почти что истерическое веселье. — И это насто-олько плохая… — Он вдруг упёрся локтем в стол, тело подрагивало. — Блять. 

Питер добрался до внутренней стороны бедра. Он отчаянно жаждал увидеть, что может сделать, хотел доставить удовольствие, не обращая внимания на реакции собственного тела. Мистер Старк выглядел так, чувствовал себя так из-за него. Потому что настолько хотел Питера и то, что тот делал, держа это в уме. И это приводило Паркера в состояние радостного безумия. 

— Скажите мне остановиться, — прошептал Питер. Щёки мгновенно вспыхнули от этих слов. 

— Бля… — Дыхание мистера Старка было прерывистым и тяжёлым. Он немного склонил голову, ноги безумно напряжены, но всё ещё держал себя в руках. А между ног был твёрдым, словно камень, и Питер позволил себе бросить ещё парочку двусмысленных фраз, одновременно принявшись массировать, потирать и… 

И вдруг услышал стук каблуков, сразу же опустив ногу в кроссовок. 

Дверь скользнула в сторону. 

— Здравствуйте, мистер Старк, желаете что-нибудь ещё? — спросила официантка, заглянув внутрь. — Вы или ваш друг желаете десерт? 

— Нет, спасибо, — ответил мистер Старк, потирая шею ладонью. — Мы скоро уходим. Перевод уже должен быть на счету. 

Она кивнула, ничего не ответив и не задавая никаких вопросов. Дверь захлопнулась. 

— Ладно, — бросил мистер Старк почти отрывисто. — Нам нужно идти. Прямо сейчас, идём. 

То, что отражалось в его глазах, оставляло очень мало вариантов для трактования.

***

Обратный путь был пыткой. И такая пытка, оказывается, очень сильно ранила.

Питер ничего не предпринимал до тех пор, пока они не вышли из машины на парковку Башни. На протяжении поездки мистер Старк не проронил ни слова, однако как только за ними закрылись двери лифта, они накинулись друг на друга. 

Питер ощущал себя глиной: податливым, рассыпчатым, текучим, — когда прижимался к мистеру Старку и целовал его, тёрся о него всем телом, надеясь вновь услышать от него похвалу — «хороший» или даже «прекрасный». Но мистер Старк, казалось, определённо находился на той стадии, когда невозможно и слова выдавить, ведь в штанах у него было очень твёрдо, и он лапал Питера где только мог, загнанно дыша ему в рот, мыча и издавая горловые стоны, зарождавшиеся вибрацией в груди. 

Но внезапно даже сквозь туман возбуждения и заполнивших мозг эндорфинов до слуха Питера что-то донеслось. 

Он оттолкнул мистера Старка как раз вовремя, когда двери лифта открылись и явили зрелище пентхауса, полного Мстителей. 

В глазах Тони мелькнула паника, но лишь на миллисекунду, а потом он взял себя в руки, поправив костюм, и вышел из лифта со всей той уверенностью, которую обычно демонстрировал. 

— И чем я обязан этому?..

Он замолк. 

Стив вернулся, а с ним был кто-то ещё. 

Шаги Тони замедлились, а потом он и вовсе остановился, однако уверенность всё ещё держалась на его лице, несмотря на то что Баки Барнс сидел на стуле около кухонной стойки. Его кухонной стойки — мысленно поправил себя Питер. 

— Привет, Тони, — сказал Барнс. — Спасибо за приглашение. 

Тони кивнул, и Питер вдруг понял, что на самом деле тот не был так уж и поражён. 

— Не за что. Пришло уже время, чтобы ты показался тут, а то Кэп весь уже извёлся, как ты, уверен, и сам уже знаешь. 

Стив явно был напряжён и слишком увлечён разворачивающейся сценой, чтобы изобразить саркастичное оскорбление, а Барнс тихо рассмеялся. 

— Да, знаю.

Мгновение спустя он заметил стоявшего позади мистера Старка Питера. 

— О, привет. Ты, должно быть, Человек-паук. 

— П-привет. — Питер подошёл ближе, но не протянул руку. Он не знал всей истории, но знал, что этот парень фактически стал причиной того, что Мстители практически распались. — Я Питер. 

— Привет, Питер. Стив показал мне одно из твоих видео в интернете. Очень впечатляет. 

У Барнса была милая, но грустная улыбка. Стив смотрел на него с таким напряжённым вниманием, которое казалось слишком личным, чтобы все вокруг это видели. 

— Что ж, — сказал мистер Старк, указав на Питера. — Пусть мы все иногда и забываем, но Питер всё ещё учится в школе, поэтому должен отправляться в кровать. Однако если не попросишь его сейчас называть себя Баки, то он до конца жизни станет обращаться к тебе «мистер Барнс», так что… предлагаю перейти к этой части, сержант. 

— О, я… Да, конечно, Баки… меня так зовут.

Питер улыбнулся. 

— Хорошо. Приятно было познакомиться, Баки. Всем пока. 

— Доброй ночи, Питер, — ответила Накиа. 

— Последние школьные деньки! — с ликованием воскликнул Сэм, потрясая кулаком в воздухе. — Наслаждайся! 

Наташа кивнула ему, а Роуди отдал честь. 

Питер не посмотрел напоследок на затылок Тони, а просто ушёл в свою комнату.

***

Он не мог уснуть.

Конечно не мог, ведь был весь на нервах, а ещё взвинчен и невероятно возбуждён и так уже скучал по поцелуям с Тони, потому что ведь на них остался всего лишь месяц, и было расточительством не целовать его сейчас. Прямо сейчас. 

Питер сел на кровати. Взглянув на паутиномёты на прикроватной тумбе, он принял решение. 

Расстояние, которое ему нужно было преодолеть по поверхности Башни, было не слишком большим, но оно немного успокоило. Он научился не паниковать на высоте, с тех пор как стал Человеком-пауком, и даже порой наслаждался. Прежде чем добраться до оконных панелей, ведущих в комнату мистера Старка, Питер обернулся посмотреть на ночной город. 

Тот был ярко освещён, переливался под ночным небом, но звёзд не было видно, однако легко было заметить убывающую луну. Он будет скучать по Манхэттену почти так же сильно, как и по Квинсу с его обитателями. 

Он вдохнул, набрав полную грудь воздуха, и медленно выдохнул, прыгая на балкон мистера Старка, немного проскользив вперёд, но всё-таки не попав в бассейн. 

Никаких сигналов тревоги не включилось. 

— ПЯТНИЦА? — неуверенно подал он голос. — Эй? 

— Питер, — ответил ИскИн. — Здравствуй. У тебя есть доступ, можешь войти. — И стеклянная дверь открылась перед ним, пропуская в спальню Тони.

Сердце Питера сделало кульбит. Это означало только одно: если его присутствие не включило сигнализацию, значит мистер Старк ввёл необходимые корректировки, чтобы Питер мог проникнуть в его комнату снаружи. 

Означало ли это, что тот его дожидался? Неужели Тони надеялся, что он придёт? 

— Питер. 

Мистер Старк сидел на кровати, вокруг были разбросаны микросхемы, другие детали отражались на 3D-голограмме перед ним, синее свечение было единственным источником света в комнате, помимо его арк-реактора под футболкой. Тони отодвинул одну из голограмм, чтобы увидеть входящего Питера. 

— Привет. 

— Привет, — он криво улыбнулся. — Поймал меня. 

Питер взглянул на детали схемы, над которыми работал мистер Старк, и действительно понял, что тот делает. 

— Для меня? — спросил он не в силах скрыть удивление в голосе. 

Это должен был быть компьютер. Супермощный, отличный экземпляр персонализированного оборудования. 

— Для тебя, — просто ответил мистер Старк, вполне возможно, даже не осознавая, что именно он делает. 

Питер подошёл к нему через голограмму, нарушая её, забрался на кровать и поцеловал. 

Мистер Старк мгновенно обнял его за талию, притягивая к себе, резко выдохнув. Питер опустился на него всем телом, разводя голые ноги, седлая Тони, теснее прижимаясь промежностью к его паху. Паркер не смог сдержать удовлетворённый стон от этого блаженного давления. 

Он принялся быстро тереться, каждое прикосновение мистера Старка, царапание бороды приносило облегчение. Питер задрожал, когда рука мистера Старка пробралась под его футболку, пальцы гладили вдоль позвоночника вверх-вниз.

— Всё хорошо? — пробормотал мистер Старк ему в губы, сжимая другой рукой его бок. 

— Да, да… — зашептал Питер нетерпеливо, неимоверно возбуждаясь. Тони перешёл поцелуями к его щеке, ниже, к шее, и это буквально расплавляло его мышцы. Питер порадовался, что никто из его врагов не в курсе, какое у Человека-паука есть слабое место. 

— Итак, — пророкотал Тони в ключицу Питера. — Выпускной в следующую пятницу, м?

— Ты хочешь… поговорить о выпускном?.. — пробормотал Питер, опустив голову. 

— Я хотел кое-что спросить тебя по этому поводу, да, — ответил мистер Старк. Он вроде бы улыбался. 

— Спросить… что?

— Спросить, могу ли преподнести тебе подарок на выпускной, раз уж ранее ты поставил такое условие, и вот — спрашиваю. — Теперь Питер был уверен, что тот ухмылялся. 

Он отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на Тони, и оказался прав. 

— Зависит от подарка, — сказал Питер. 

— Справедливо. — Тони снова принялся легко поглаживать кончиками пальцев вдоль позвоночника Питера, посылая дрожь по всему телу. Мошенник. — Хочу, чтобы ты лично осмотрел квартиры. 

Он сразу понял, о чём просил Тони. 

— Хочешь отвезти меня в Бостон? 

— На один день. Ужин дома я тебе обеспечу, обещаю. 

Они переглянулись, и Питер практически был уверен, что оба думали о том, что ещё обеспечит ему мистер Старк. Дышать стало удивительно сложно, будто бы тело забыло, как это делать. 

— И, чтобы не было больше вопросов, уточняю, что хочу полететь туда.

— В костюме? 

Лёгкий смех. 

— Нет, Питер. Не в костюме. 

Ох. 

Питер слегка вздрогнул, когда рука мистера Старка добралась до лопаток, задирая футболку. Мистер Старк смотрел на него так пристально, с таким желанием, что у Питера закружилась голова, и грудь снова наполнило то чувство вседозволенности. Ему было так хорошо, так охренительно, что он даже не знал, куда деваться и что делать, а этот подарок… 

Этот подарок означал, что он сможет провести с Тони весь день. 

— Э… Хорошо. Думаю… я очень даже «за». 

— Да неужели? 

Он явно был удивлён. 

Питер поколебался. 

— То есть… если… ты не обязан, конечно, я и не ждал никогда…

— Я знаю, что не ждал, Питер. Поэтому и хочу для тебя всё это делать. — Он покачал головой. — Должен признать, это было проще, чем я ожидал. — «Проще, чем раньше», — явно не сказал Тони.

— Эм…

И как он мог что-то объяснить мистеру Старку, если едва ли мог объяснить всё себе?

_Тони_

Наверное, нездоро́во было чувствовать головокружительное счастье от такой молчаливой уступчивости Питера. Но, с другой стороны ничего из того, что сделал Тони за последние несколько дней, не относилось к сфере здравого смысла.

Тони не чувствовал себя таким живым уже очень давно.

— Я не уверен… — Питер прикусил губу. — Сам не знаю, почему теперь не против. 

«Неужели ты тоже это чувствуешь? — подумал Тони. — Понимаешь ли ты даже интуитивно, что это такой ебанутый способ старика заботиться о тебе? Проявлять участие? К тебе?» 

— Ну, если бы я знал, что для этого потребуется… — То, вероятно, испытал бы священный ужас. Он в какой-то степени и испытывал, но теперь где-то очень глубоко, потому что основное внимание перетягивал Питер. 

— Тогда позволили бы посидеть здесь гораздо раньше? — Питер коснулся его коленей. 

Тони подумал: «Я бы позволил сидеть тебе где угодно на своём теле, в любое время, и желательно где-то, где ты перекрыл бы мне кислород».

А сказал: 

— Мы и так достаточно скоро начали, не думаешь? 

Питер прикрыл глаза. Сначала он не отвечал — просто молча обнял Тони за шею и ткнулся носом ему в плечо. Потом, освоившись в новой позе и вдохнув пару раз, ответил: 

— Ничего не скоро. 

Тони крепче прижал его к себе и глубоко вдохнул сладкий запах, который не мог связать с едой, специями или цветами. 

— Питер… 

Но Питер принялся покрывать поцелуями его шею, неуклюже и с укусами, но не из-за отсутствия нужного опыта — он делал это специально. Тони почти сказал, что оставлять метки — это плохая идея, и нужно бы ввести этот запрет как одно из условий в их соглашении… а потом передумал. Он опустился обеими руками в шорты Питера, бёдра его вжались сильнее в пах Тони, создавая восхитительное трение по напряжённому члену. Тони казалось, что он уже часы напролёт возбуждён, и был недалёк от истины. 

Питер медленно ёрзал на нём, всё более ощутимо покусывая кожу, пальцами играясь в его волосах на затылке. 

Когда Тони опустил ладони ещё ниже, сжимая ягодицы, Питер задохнулся и судорожно вздрогнул, развёл ноги шире, будто пытался одним лишь напряжением бёдер разорвать на себе шорты.

— М-мистер Старк… 

— Обожаю твою реакцию… — промурлыкал Тони слишком честно. Но хотел, чтобы Питер знал, потому что тот этого заслуживал. — Когда ты такой, то просто охуительный. 

Питер всхлипнул, принявшись ёрзать бёдрами по Тони настойчивее, требовательнее.

— Пожалуйста, мистер Старк… 

Тони крепче сжал его попку, уверенный, что из ушей скоро повалит дым. 

— Да, вот что мне нравится. Как же тебе удаётся быть тем, кто мне больше всего нравится, м?

Питер замычал ему в плечо, прогибаясь в пояснице. 

— Вот так. Дай мне то, чего я хочу, Питер, у тебя это замечательно выходит… 

Кончик указательного пальца Тони пробрался между ягодицами, и Питер вскрикнул, склонившись вперёд так, что фактически распластал Старка по матрасу в порыве неконтролируемой силы. 

— О господи… 

— Всё хорошо? Питер, хорошо? 

— Да, — всхлипнул он. — Д-да, да, да, прошу, да… 

Он легко коснулся тугой дырочки, и Питер кончил, будто щёлкнули выключателем, не дожидаясь проникновения кончика пальца внутрь. Он обкончался так сильно, что даже Тони почувствовал, как увлажнились его штаны, и, к собственному безумному удовольствию, Тони ощутил, как пульсирует член Питера, толкая его всё ближе и ближе к погибели. 

— Д-да, боже, — бормотал Питер, вздрагивая на Тони и дрожа всем телом. — Господи, ох…

— Ты просто невероятный. 

Питер захныкал, упёршись лбом в плечо Тони. Он поцеловал его грудь через футболку, прямо над арк-реактором. 

— Я… — Питер прижался щекой к груди Тони, тяжело дыша. — Ты позволишь мне в этот раз? Прошу, — прошептал он, скользнув рукой вниз по животу Тони к дыбящемуся месту на штанах. 

— Питер…

— Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. 

Он обвёл пальцами очертания члена через штаны, потирая головку, и эти прикосновения прошлись прямо по нервным окончаниям Тони, натянув тело словно тетиву. 

— Т-ты не обязан делать… не должен… 

— Тони, прошу. 

Тони убрал руки из его шорт, сжав в кулаки, опустив руки на кровать вдоль тела, прилив мощнейшего возбуждения заставил член течь смазкой. В трусах ощущалась влажная тёплая масса, и давление руки Питера делало всё ещё хуже. 

— Прошу. Я так этого хочу, прошу, позволь, — зашептал Питер, выцеловывая кожу над арк-реактором, прямо по кромке. Он сделал круг и вернулся губами к шее, целуя под подбородком, в щёку, в бороду. — Прошу, пожалуйста, Тони… 

Тони сжал его запястье, вырвав из груди Питера разочарованное мычание, но потом оттянул резинку штанов и засунул его руку туда. 

Питер с облегчением выдохнул. 

— Спасибо… — Без промедления он обернул пальцы вокруг члена Тони, сжав его сильно и уверенно, доставая его наружу и двинув кулаком. 

Тони зашипел, бёдра непроизвольно дёрнулись навстречу. 

— Я представлял себе это, — прошептал Питер. — Так много раз. Я… 

Тони уже был на грани. Он много раз слышал раньше в постели подобные фразы: «Я мечтал об этом моменте…» — от актёров, гонщиков, спортсменов, моделей… Но ни один из них не смог этим разжечь такой огонь, который разожгли слова Питера. Они попали прямо в цель.

— Расскажи, — прохрипел Тони, ненавидя себя за то, что спросил. 

— Я захотел тебя до того, как встретил. — Питер целовал его щёку, ритм руки ускорился. У него это получалось даже лучше, чем он имел на это право. — А потом, после… захотел ещё сильнее. 

Тони задохнулся, ощущая себя, словно готовящаяся к взрыву сверхновая, способная уничтожить всё вокруг. 

— Хотел… — Дыхание Питера тоже было неровным. — Хотел, чтобы ты поднял меня на руки. Вжал в стену. Поцеловал. 

Он склонился к уху Тони и скороговоркой выпалил: 

— Хотел, чтобы ты меня выебал, и хочу этого сейчас. 

Тони кончил с приглушённым вскриком в плечо Питера, бёдра непроизвольно толкались в его кулак, член выстреливал спермой между их животами. Когда наслаждение затопило с такой силой, что Тони больше не мог этого вынести, он подскочил и резко подмял Питера под себя, и тот позволил, позволил вжать себя в кровать, втиснуться в себя, прижать к матрасу, и жёстко соединить их губы, трахая языком его рот. Внутри болезненно тянуло желание оказаться в Питере. Паркер всхлипывал и принимал всё, издавая тихие, кроткие довольные звуки и стоны, целуя Тони в ответ. 

Пульс Тони приходил в норму несколько долгих, ленивых минут, в течение которых он, вероятно, падал всё глубже в яму, из которой не было выхода, да он и не хотел. 

В конце концов они уснули, переплетя руки и ноги, почти одновременно поддавшись соблазнительной, наркотической бессознательности.

***

Тони проснулся через какое-то время.

Небо всё ещё было чёрным — должно быть, прошла всего лишь пара часов, но Питер осторожно выпутывался из его объятий. Первым порывом Тони было не дать ему уйти. Но конечно… 

— Мне нужно идти, — прошептал Питер. — На случай, если утром…

— Да. 

Он отпустил футболку Питера, глядя, как он поднялся, подтянув шорты, и вышел на балкон, перелезая через перила и исчезая. 

В тот момент, когда он скрылся с глаз, Тони вдруг неожиданно ощутил всепоглощающую печаль, похожую на горе.

***

В понедельник, когда Питер вернулся из школы, у них была очередная видеоконференция с Т’Чаллой. По настоянию Роуди, Тони написал ему СМС, чтобы он присоединялся.

— Он — второй человек в этой Башне, который стал мишенью для той твари, Тони. Он заслуживает того, чтобы быть здесь, и нам нужно его мнение. 

Питер появился несколько мгновений спустя после СМС, определённо слишком быстро для человека, которому нужно было пройти через весь пентхаус и спуститься на этаж ниже, в конференц-зал. Тони сразу представил, как Питер покрывал огромные пространства прыжками, отталкиваясь своими сильными бёдрами от поверхности. 

— Питер — Т’Чалла. Т’Чалла — Питер. Он пока не Мститель, но у него довольно впечатляющие способности, через пару лет обязательно присоединится к команде. 

— Здравствуй, Питер, — поприветствовал Т’Чалла.

— З-здрасьте. 

Питер неуклюже плюхнулся на свободное место. Тони позволил себе немного заревновать, ведь король Ваканды тоже был супергероем, от которого фанатели почти так же сильно, как от Тони. Но он был уверен, что всё-таки Железный человек оставался для Питера любимым Мстителем. 

Они закончили обсуждение стратегии, Накиа рассказала, что удалось выяснить по поводу программы, которую использовал Дум для создания своего Искусственного интеллекта. 

— Я, конечно, буду руководить засадой, — сказала она Т’Чалле. — Тони и Наташа согласились быть подкреплением. Если удастся поймать робота, то у нас появится хороший шанс хакнуть систему Дума и запустить в неё вирус, прежде чем всё превратится в массовое производство второго Альтрона. 

Тони поднял руку. 

— Первого сделал я. 

— Да, что ж, тогда приступаем, — сказал Стив. — Т’Чалла, ты одобряешь наш план действий? 

— Да, — ответил тот. 

— Спасибо. Тогда увидимся… 

Внезапно на передний план голограммы с его изображением вышла девушка. 

— Баки! — воскликнула она, согнувшись, чтобы оказаться в кадре, и приветливо махая рукой. — Как ты, мой Белый волк? 

Баки улыбнулся, почтительно кивая. 

— Очень хорошо, принцесса. 

— Шури, ещё не время для личных звонков, да и воспользуйся своей линией, — послышался голос Т’Чаллы, и с недовольной гримасой он разъединился. 

— Он всегда кажется таким царственным и собранным, — прокомментировал Тони в возникшей тишине. 

— Ну, на самом деле он не такой, — ответила Накиа, и все засмеялись. 

Потом все решали, чем заняться дальше: Наташа и Стив, например, захотели пойти на тренировку в спортзал Башни и даже пригласили Питера присоединиться. Он с радостью принял приглашение, небрежно бросив: 

— Мистер Старк? Не хотите пойти? 

— У моего лучшего напарника по боксу сегодня выходной. 

— Я с вами побоксирую. 

Они вышли из конференц-зала, никто не обращал внимание на их диалог. Стив и Наташа опередили их, но они всё ещё не могли… Тони должен был… 

— Ты гораздо сильнее меня. Не думаю, что это будет честный бой. 

Питер поднял глаза в потолок, пока они шли по коридору. 

— Я могу сдерживаться. Я буду для вас очень хорошим партнёром. 

Тони ощутил, как болезненное возбуждение и волнительный страх, смешавшись, заворочались внутри. 

— Паркер… 

Питер наградил его невинным взглядом. 

— Я буду таким хорошим, обещаю. Даже пропущу парочку сильных толчков. 

Тони не присоединился к ним в зале.

***

Во вторник он купил Питеру костюм на выпускной. Конечно, предварительно спросив разрешения.

Именно тогда Питер сообщил, что отказывается от конкретно этого условия в их соглашении, и разрешил всё за исключением подарков, влияющих на его расписание (то есть он говорил про поездки), или вещей, которые он не сможет спрятать (то есть машину, которую Тони немного раздражённо вычеркнул из списка вместе с гаражом, в который Питер ставил бы её). Так у них наметился некий… прогресс. 

И этой лазейкой Тони намерен был воспользоваться. 

Следующим подарком после костюма стал компьютер, выглядевший гладким, красивым и футуристичным, с усиленным корпусом, чтобы не бился о землю, когда Человек-паук оставлял свои рюкзаки где попало. Потом он спланировал поездку в Бостон: на своём личном джете, конечно, который мог доставить его куда угодно без задействования персонала. Подобрал безопасные, уютные квартиры с учётом потребностей Питера, без лишнего пафоса.

Потом он купил билеты на премьеру «Звёздных войн: Скайуокер. Восход», чтобы Питер сходил туда вместе с друзьями через пару месяцев. Один из его лучших личных помощников организовал фальшивую лотерею, чтобы Питер выиграл в неё и мог говорить всем, что именно так получил деньги. Потом Тони купил жилой комплекс в Кембридже, на всякий случай, чтобы разместить предложение-приманку на сайте о «низкой арендной плате», просто потому что он, конечно, уважал право Питера на выбор, как именно проживать жизнь, но недостаточно, чтобы снова позволить ему переутомляться, лишать себя сна и голодать. Затем он купил для Питера смехотворно дорогие конфеты только лишь потому, что хотел услышать это его довольное мычание, когда он их попробует. 

Тони сделал перерыв, поняв вдруг, что стремление удивить Питера вышло из-под контроля. Но у него оставалось не так уж много времени — уже меньше месяца, но всё же достаточно, чтобы насладиться сполна и как-то начать смиряться с отсутствием его в своей жизни…

***

Остаток недели прошёл как в тумане. Питер много пропадал в школе, Тони помогал Накии найти чёртового программиста, Наташа пытала его, чтобы получить, что им было нужно, и это означало множество бессонных кофеиновых ночей, чтобы обойти кибербезопасность программного обеспечения Дума. Тони был достаточно занят, а масла в огонь подливали ещё и требования Пеппер минимально вникнуть в дела Старк Индастриз…

Так что дни просто пролетели, а потом пришло время: Питер выпустился из школы в пятницу. 

Тони не пришёл. Ну конечно, это было бы просто смешно. Да и потом, у него было слишком много работы.

Зато он получил наверняка пьяную СМС в два ночи: 

**скучать по тебе ооооччень сильно **

**буду **

Именно в таком порядке.


	9. Ответственность сторон

_Питер_

Полёт в Бостон был коротким, но достаточным, чтобы Питер успел исследовать форменное безумие, называемое персональным джетом Тони. Кремовые кожаные кресла, элегантные столы, бордовое ковровое покрытие и, конечно, приспособления для 3D-голограмм с высокоскоростным доступом в интернет. Он бродил по широкому пространству самолёта, забирался на стенки, чтобы исследовать отсеки под потолком, не заботясь о сокрытии способностей, поскольку они были лишь вдвоём в этом полностью автоматизированном летательном средстве, хотя Тони в основном торчал в кабине экипажа.

Это был самый крутой опыт полёта, который когда-либо был у Питера. Если б у них было в запасе больше месяца, возможно, ему удалось бы слетать на более длительные расстояния, в международные полёты, быть может… Но всё же Питер старался не мечтать впустую. Мистер Старк никак не прокомментировал его пьяные СМС, которые он прислал в ночь выпускного. На следующее утро он просто отправил ему сообщение на отвлечённую тему, и они продолжали переписываться в подобном ключе. С тех пор прошло уже сорок восемь часов, поэтому Питер не собирался начинать об этом разговор. 

Они приземлились на частной посадочной площадке аэропорта Лутон, и Питера, всё ещё находившегося под впечатлением от полёта на грёбаном персональном самолёте, отвезли в город, в котором он должен был провести следующие четыре года. 

Это было просто ошеломительно, но в самом хорошем смысле. 

Тони сопроводил его в кампус университета, пока они ожидали назначенного для показа квартиры времени. Они прогуливались по территории МТИ с одноразовыми стаканчиками кофе, ловя на себе восхищённые при виде Железного человека или кого-то подозрительно на него похожего взгляды студентов. Тони научил его, как ориентироваться в корпусах, и провёл в десятый — административный. Они прошли мимо стендовых презентаций статей, опубликованных преподавателями и студентами, мимо плакатов квиддичного клуба, многочисленных певческих групп и объявлений ночных мероприятий в театре. 

Мистер Старк оказался отличным экскурсоводом. Он также проводил Питера в библиотеку, заставил записать имена профессоров, работавших на факультетах биохимии и биоинженерии, сильно его интересовавших. Ещё Тони провёл его по известному туристическому маршруту и сфоткал у разных достопримечательностей. Питер отомстил ему, заставив сделать селфи у мемориальной доски, горячо благодаря за щедрый взнос в стипендиальный фонд МТИ (по словам Тони, они хотели повесить его фотку в административном корпусе, но он яростно отказался).

Утро было просто чудесным. 

Около полудня они начали охоту за съёмным жильём. Питер устроил всё так, чтобы они осматривали лишь те варианты, которые он сам выбрал, позволив Тони внести лишь три от себя. Паркер не хотел однокомнатную квартиру, предпочитая квартиры-студии или лофты, но чтобы снимать их обязательно с кем-то напополам. Тони сделал всё возможное, чтобы подобрать варианты под условия Питера, но больше, похоже, действовал напоказ. 

— Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы ты рассмотрел возможность покупки квартиры? — спросил Тони, когда они поднимались по узкой лестнице ветхого здания, находившегося в четырёх километрах от университета. Нужная квартира была почти под самой крышей, но, согласно объявлению, «по утрам была залита солнечным светом», хотя, как оказалось, имела лишь одно окно. Человек, показывающий им эту квартиру, даже не потрудился подняться с ними — он просто остался ждать внизу. — Что-нибудь маленькое. Небольшой лофт. Самый маленький из возможных… так что мне нужно сделать, чтобы ты разрешил? 

Питер улыбнулся себе под нос, ощущая странное нежное раздражение. 

— А что мне сделать, чтобы ты оставил эту идею? 

— Всё просто: сдаться. 

— Смешно. 

Оттуда они поехали в последнюю из выбранных Тони квартир. Она находилась на пентхаусном уровне высокого здания, который явно надстраивали. Здание принадлежало компании «КрасныйКирпич LTD», и аренда здесь была подозрительно невысокой. 

Питер вошёл внутрь и попытался скрыть восторженную реакцию, ведь сразу же влюбился в уютное чистое помещение. Женщина, показывающая им квартиру, вышла, чтобы ответить на звонок, оставив их наедине друг с другом. 

И это стало отличным поводом проверить собственную догадку. 

— Эй, Тони? — промурлыкал он, печатая что-то в телефоне. 

— М?

— Если я сейчас проверю по названию компании, то обнаружу, что ты не особо-то и скрывал свою новую инвестицию? — Он вытянул руку, демонстрируя Тони экран, пока тот расхаживал по помещению. 

«“КрасныйКирпич LTD” недавно приобрела компания Старк Индастриз», как сообщалось в журнале Форбс. 

— Я не слишком-то старался скрыться, ты прав. И ты всегда можешь просто… отказаться, не выбирать эту квартиру. 

— Почему тебе так хочется стать моим наймодателем? — Питер бросил на него взгляд через плечо. 

— Я буду иметь весьма отдалённое отношение к тому, чтобы стать твоим наймодателем, Питер, даже если ты выберешь эти апартаменты. 

— Я смотрю, ты всё продумал? 

— Наверное. 

Они напряжённо смотрели друг на друга, Тони в голубых очках выглядел непоколебимо и непреклонно. 

— Почему ты так одержим идеей купить мне квартиру? — спросил Питер. 

— Я не одержим этим. 

Паркер, несмотря на раздражение, изо всех сил пытался подавить улыбку, так и стремящуюся расползтись на губах. 

— Место просто великолепное. 

— Поэтому я его и купил. 

Он не хотел отказываться: просто хотел принять этот немыслимо дорогой подарок, как и остальные, которые уже принял от Тони. Но. 

— Хорошо, я подумаю, — ответил Питер, пристально глядя на уютный уголок для чтения у окна. — Доволен? 

— Это всё, на что я надеялся, Паучок. 

Они отобедали на крыше Пруденшиал Билдинг, любуясь видом города. Тони представил его официантке как будущего студента МТИ, на что та восхищённо ответила, что её сестра учится там же на факультете экономики, третий курс. 

Когда она ушла, Тони сказал: 

— На этот раз ноги пусть останутся в кроссовках, договорились? 

Питер широко улыбнулся. 

— Довольно дерзко с твоей стороны предполагать, что я веду себя так исключительно на публике. 

Тони закатил глаза.

— В прошлый раз это произошло на публике, чувак. 

— Как скажете, мистер Старк… — Он вложил совсем немного насмешки в вежливое обращение. 

Еда была невероятная, а под конец — великолепный десерт: лимонный тарт, который Питер смаковал до последнего. Тони же рассказывал ему о нанотехнологиях, вплетая в речь терминологию, которую Питер мог понять, и одновременно обучая новой. Пока Тони рассказывал ему обо всём этом, Паркер вдруг ощутил невероятное счастье, что было несложно, ведь он всё ещё смаковал вкуснейший лимонный пирог и купался во внимании мистера Старка. 

Он глянул в окно, желая оказаться с другой стороны на подобной высоте, почувствовать адреналин и ветер на лице, склониться под углом, держась самыми кончиками пальцев позади себя, а Тони чтобы летал рядом, готовый поймать в любую секунду, если ему захочется совершить прыжок. 

— Всё хорошо? 

Он вновь посмотрел на Тони. На лицо, освещённое лучами солнца, идеально уложенные волосы, бородку, косую сажень плеч, мускулистые руки, заключённые в идеально скроенный пиджак, под которым была чёрная футболка с логотипом Black Sabbath… В этот момент его глаза были очень выразительными. 

— Да. Всё в порядке.

Он так жалко и так отчаянно был в него влюблён… И это всё, чем Питер был на данном этапе своей жизни.

***

Обратно летели в тишине, Питер, как и прошлый полёт, провёл почти всё время в пассажирском отсеке самолёта, лёжа в одном из огромных кресел. Раздумывая.

Тони сказал, что внёс депозиты за все квартиры, чтобы у Питера было время подумать и принять решение. Паркер знал, что, как только он даст разрешение, Тони тут же купит ему любую. Но. Он также знал, что не должен занимать апартаменты в Кембридже или любую из трёх безопасных отлично расположенных квартир, которые выбрал для него Тони. 

Всего через четыре недели он будет плакать до изнеможения, пока не уснёт, от тоски по Тони, и если будет жить в том здании, которое ему принадлежит, всё будет только хуже. 

Он собирался отказаться.

***

**погодь так тебе предоставили единовременную субсидию ещё до выпуска??? **

**агась если верить м-ру старку**

**чувак я так рада что ты полетел в бостон как какая-то академическая содержанка и теперь я могу услышать всю инфу об университете из первых уст**

Питер перечитал слово «академическая» и вздохнул. 

Он честно рассказал друзьям о поездке (что Тони отвёз Питера в Бостон на осмотр квартир в личном самолёте), а потом прибавил к рассказу парочку врак. Совсем явную (у Тони была конференция в Бостоне по делам Старк Индастриз) и полуправду (друзья не знали, что Тони предложил Питеру приобретение квартиры, не говоря уже о том, что купил на всякий случай всё многоквартирное здание).

Питер понимал, что друзья прекрасно видели, как он всё больше и больше влюблялся, но оба думали, что это односторонние чувства, поэтому Паркеру доставалась лишь жалость, а не осуждение, и, если честно, его это устраивало. А теперь после столь прекрасного дня в Бостоне его сердце было разбито ещё сильнее. 

**Кст, жопка старка сёдня появится? все ещё жду фото для тщательного изучения**

Питер фыркнул. 

**извращенка**

**зато честная**

Тони исчез где-то в лабораториях спустя пять минут после приземления, поэтому Питер поужинал с Накией и Роуди, потому что Наташа, Баки, Стив и Сэм решили сегодня прогуляться. Теперь же он лежал в кровати, избегая решения, которое должен был принять. 

**агрх питер мама зовёт меня ужинать**

**у нас теперь торжественные ужины с её бойфрендом**

**люблю тебя завтра набери по фейстайм**

Питер бросил телефон на кровать рядом. 

Больше всего на свете он желал забраться в спальню Тони и свернуться у него под боком. И даже не обязательно, чтобы был секс (но, конечно, более предпочтительно было бы свернуться после него), Питер лишь хотел провести чуть больше времени рядом. 

Но. 

Грядущая тяжесть от расставания фантомной болью терзала внутри, лишь сильнее путая его чувства, и Питер боялся. Поэтому сегодня он решил остаться в своей комнате.

***

Этой ночью сон был прерывистым и поверхностным, Питер проснулся с сожалением из-за своей трусости. Он лишь терял время, ворочаясь с боку на бок, когда мог сейчас шептать милые глупости на ухо Тони, чувствуя покалывание его бороды, выясняя ещё больше способов заставить взгляд Тони потемнеть не-от-гнева.

Он просто идиот. 

Питер, спотыкаясь, вывалился из комнаты, окутанный туманом самобичевания, и направился на кухню завтракать. Повернув за угол, он вышел в коридор, ведущий к открытому пространству пентхауса, где на кухне собрались Мстители, разговоры которых он улавливал чувствительным слухом. Питер приготовился увидеть мистера Старка в обстановке, где не мог просто подойти и поцеловать его, прыгнуть ему на руки, обвивая тело всеми конечностями, крепко сжать ногами талию… 

— Утречко. 

Питер резко развернулся вокруг своей оси, пульс бился где-то в горле. 

Это был Тони. Прямо позади него, а Питер настолько погрузился в мысли, что даже не заметил. 

— Мистер Старк, — совершенно задохнулся он. — З-здрасьте. Доброе утро, привет. 

Тони криво улыбнулся. 

— Странно, что мы тут встретились. 

Питер сглотнул. Он будто бы должен был объясниться, но ничего в Тони не указывало на то, что тот ожидал каких-то оправданий. 

— Ты в порядке? 

Питер облизнул губы. Мог бы быть, подумал он, посмотрев на рот мистера Старка. 

— Голодный? Я заказал те пончики из Филадельфии, о которых ты упоминал… 

Питер бросился к нему и поцеловал. 

Тони крякнул и парой секунд позже вжал Питера в стену, жадно целуя в ответ. Они лапали друг друга, неуклюже, безумно, приглушённо мыча и постанывая, тяжело, часто дыша. Питер ощущал, как что-то удовлетворённо сжималось где-то у основания позвоночника, он приподнял ногу, прижимая ею Тони ближе, член уже был каменно-твёрдым. 

— Ладно, л-ладно, погоди… — зашептал Тони, вновь прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. — Эта одна из тех глупостей… 

Питер потянулся к его губам, чтобы урвать ещё один поцелуй, ненавидя себя ещё больше за то, что так много вчера потерял. 

— Питер… 

Он слышал болтовню остальных на кухне, но тема разговора даже не изменилась. 

— Прошу, — выдохнул он, потому что это срабатывало раньше. Он позволил желанию просочиться в голос, не глядя Тони в глаза, но безумно надеясь… — Прошу, Тони, просто… 

Тони глубоко рокочуще застонал и метнулся вперёд, вновь вжимая Питера в стену, держа его лицо в ладонях, надавив большими пальцами на его подбородок, чтобы он открыл рот. Питер задрожал и высоко застонал, о чём тут же пожалел, но это заставило Тони просунуть колено между его ног. 

— Скучал по тебе, — прохрипел Тони. Невысказанное «прошлой ночью» глубоко ранило Питера. 

Он подпрыгнул и обвил ногами талию Тони, как и хотел, — в такой позиции он ощущал себя всесильным и бессильным одновременно. Голова кружилась. Он знал, что они не должны делать этого здесь, но всё-таки это тёмный коридор без окон, а ванная была слишком далеко, за углом, и если они пойдут, то их заметят другие. Комната Тони была ещё дальше, и в неё чаще ломились другие члены команды… А если кто-то нашёл бы их в спальне Питера, всё было бы слишком сложно объяснить… 

— Вы что-нибудь слышали? 

Баки встал, со скрежетом отодвинув стул. 

Питер прервал поцелуй, опустившись ногами на пол, спотыкаясь, отстранился. Он слышал, что Баки направился к ним в коридор, и сделал большой кувырок назад, оказавшись в десяти футах от Тони. 

— О, привет. Это просто Старк! — крикнул Баки за спину, выглянув из-за угла. Потом он заметил Питера. — И Человек-паук тоже проснулся. Похоже, у нас будет совместный завтрак. 

— Похоже на то, — ответил Тони удивительно спокойным голосом. Питер отчаянно желал быть хотя бы наполовину столь же спокойным, когда последовал за ними в гостиную. 

К сожалению, остаток месяца прошёл в том же ключе.

_Тони_

Теперь они поступали умнее, но в их действиях не было ни грамма мудрости.

Каждую ночь Питер прилетал на балкон Тони, обычно слегка запыхавшийся, одетый лишь в пижамные штаны и паутиномёты. Он больше не спал с ним в одной постели, как в их первую ночь, но они находили и другие способы проводить вместе больше времени, и в основном — после заката. 

Проблема состояла в том, что, как и в любой зависимости, чтобы получить кайф, нужно принимать «дозу» всё больше и больше. Ни для кого из них уже не хватало просто пары часов ночью — не тогда, когда их время было столь ограничено. 

Они целовались в тёмных коридорах, в любых пустых комнатах, которые встречались на пути, тайком зажимались в ванных, безумно отдрачивая друг другу, потому что остальные члены команды с завидной периодичностью отирались в пентхаусе. Как только оставались наедине, секунда — и они уже были в объятьях друг друга. Однажды они яростно целовались на диване, Питер ёрзал на коленях Тони, однако уловил суперслухом, что лифт направляется на их этаж, и поспешно убрался, оказавшись на достаточно приличном расстоянии к тому моменту, когда Хэппи вошёл в гостиную. 

Питер, конечно, был подростком, но у Тони-то никаких ёбаных оправданий не было — он просто не мог иначе. 

Как-то утром Питер зашёл к нему в лабораторию, и всё закончилось тем, что он оказался лежащим спиной на металлическом рабочем столе — на этот раз совсем голым. Тони не мог даже вспомнить, как это произошло, но точно знал, что вход в лабораторию мгновенно перекрыт для посторонних, камеры выключены — даже ПЯТНИЦЕ он временно закрыл доступ, — а потом плавно притянул Питера за лодыжки ближе к краю стола. 

И вылизывал его практически час. 

Он начал с мягких поцелуев по внутренней стороне бёдер Питера, ответные стоны просто были музыкой для ушей. Поначалу Паркер стеснялся, ноги разводил нешироко, руки вжимал в стол с обеих сторон от себя, пытаясь не слишком сильно подаваться бёдрами в лицо Тони. Но это сначала. 

Старк практически оскорбился столь явным проявлением сдержанности и намеревался исправить ситуацию. Поэтому нырнул глубже, вылизывая горячую дырочку, слегка царапая зубами чувствительную кожу, что заставило Питера выгибаться и скользить пятками по спине Тони. Толкнувшись языком внутрь, он добился от Питера приглушённых хриплых вскриков, которые тот заглушал кулаком. Звуки были такие, будто Питер плакал. Всего через пару минут в ушах уже звенели его умоляющий шёпот, сдавленный тихий скулёж и хриплые стоны, и их Тони не забудет никогда в жизни. 

К тому времени, когда Питер кончил, то уже крепко сжимал голову Старка бёдрами, одной пяткой сильно вжавшись в спину, а другой прижимая его за затылок, чтобы втиснуть лицом ещё теснее. 

Тони не смог бы ни черта разобрать, даже если б его не вжимали изо всех сил в мягкую плоть, он просто ослеп от невероятного ёбаного возбуждения. Он заставил Питера кончить и во второй раз, добавив к языку палец. Затем в ход пошли два пальца, что сорвало Питеру крышу окончательно, заставив так сильно треснуть ладонями о стол, что край его раздробился в кашу. 

К окончанию их игрищ у Тони жутко болела челюсть, но он с удовольствием продолжил бы таким образом пытать Питера, если б тот не зарылся дрожащей рукой в его волосы, отстранив от себя, задыхаясь, хрипло шепча: 

— Не могу… я… просто не могу больше… 

Тони лишь дважды провёл по своему члену и кончил так, что удовольствие прострелило от макушки до самых пяток. Выражение разочарования на лице Питера от осознания, что Тони кончил без его помощи, заставило Старка хрипло искренне засмеяться, уткнувшись ему в бедро — пожалуй, любимую часть прелестного тела Питера.

***

Стив составлял график патрулирования, потому что всё ещё жил в Башне Старка, но Тони не мог взять на себя ответственность за Питера, однако их всё равно поставили в пару как летающего/не летающего, потому что Стив посчитал нужным официально ввести Паркера в расписание, увидев, на что тот способен.

Во время этих патрулей Тони дважды, может трижды, напрочь забыл, что то, что между ними происходило и приносило так много счастья, обречено на скорый конец.

***

В эти дни Тони почти не спал — он должен был использовать это время, чтобы запрограммировать кибернетические атаки на кажущуюся неприступной систему Дума. К сожалению, не получилось реанимировать ни одного из побеждённых ботов, чтобы получить удалённый доступ через собственный канал Дума. Даже с помощью программиста ничего сделать не удалось, Питер и Роуди слишком повредили механизмы.

Тони не возражал против отсутствия сна — он всё же к этому привык, да и оно того стоило. К тому же он дремал днём, просто чтобы выжить, и как-то раз это привело к тому, что они с Питером в обнимку уснули в его кровати. 

Теперь, когда Паркер не был занят школой, он много времени проводил в Квинсе с друзьями и семьёй, а это означало, что к Тони он приходил через день, и Старк пытался из этих встреч выжать максимум пользы. 

Он кормил Питера лучшими блюдами со всего мира, которые только мог найти: филе-миньон, домашние спагетти из местной итальянской закусочной на 19-й улице, больше импортных конфет, которые так полюбились Паркеру, испанское шампанское, которое подавали на мероприятии в честь Старк Индастриз, где началось всё их совместное безумие. Он покупал Питеру практичную, удобную, дорогую, долговечную одежду, но обязательно с логотипом «Звёздных войн». А потом его понесло: он принялся покупать совершенно ебанутые, ненужные вещи, которые Питер, скорее всего, выбросит — например, шёлковый халат. 

Он не давил на Питера по поводу выбора квартиры, но заставил его разрешить оставить депозит. 

И всё же самым любимым для Тони оставалось не то, что Питер принимал все его дары, а то, что тот проскальзывал к нему в спальню после обеда, разделяя с ним сонные, томные прикосновения, которые иногда даже ни к чему не вели. Питер дремал рядом, прижавшись щекой к груди у арк-реактора или вжимаясь спиной, пока Тони обнимал его сзади. Иногда Питер будил его поцелуем. А порой Тони просыпался от ощущения руки Паркера в собственных штанах. 

За две недели до того, как полуденный автобус отвёз Питера в Бостон, Тони проснулся от того, что тот прижимался к нему, закинув ногу на бедро: рот был приоткрыт, он морщился в попытке кого-то поймать во сне. 

Нахлынувшее внезапно на Тони желание было настолько сильным, что он мог бы кончить от одного лишь трения, ни разу к себе не прикоснувшись, как ёбаный подросток. Но. Он легонько потряс Питера, с жадностью наблюдая, как затрепетали длинные ресницы. 

— Мхм… Тони?..

Питер по-совиному моргнул, глядя на него. На щеках пылали два ярко-розовых пятна, полуденное солнце освещало всю эту красоту на радость Старку. 

— Эй, Паркер, привет. 

— П-привет. — Питер прижался к нему, прикусив губу. — Я. Э… можно мне… 

Тони кивнул, горло сжалось, когда Питер вновь закрыл глаза, увереннее закидывая ногу на его бедро — теперь он почти оседлал Тони, сжав пальцами футболку. Его сонные кряхтения разжигали пламя внутри Старка. 

— Прекрасный, — пробормотал Тони. 

Питер приподнял брови, лицо исказилось от нахлынувшего возбуждения. 

— Мхм. 

— Ты должен это понимать. Ведь ты чертовски умён… — Питер заскулил. — Поэтому и так должен понимать. 

— Прошу… — Питер нащупал его руку и прижал к своей промежности. — Пожалуйста. 

Сначала Тони решил, что понял, о чём молит Питер. Он сжал пальцы у основания, двинув кулаком, зная, что не понадобится много времени, чтобы сделать Паркеру очень, очень хорошо. 

Но затем Питер вновь попросил — на этот раз совсем тихо:

— Прошу… скажи мне. 

Тони вновь всмотрелся в его лицо. Глаза Питера были зажмурены, кожа покрылась пятнами от смущения, но Старк явно не ослышался. 

— Что ты прекрасен? 

Питер коротко, смиренно кивнул. 

Тони просто не мог больше этого вынести — он накинулся на рот Питера, отчаянно целуя, бормоча эти слова ему в губы до тех пор, пока весь смысл из них не стёрся, рыча, шепча и коверкая их навсегда.

***

Теперь Питер и Стив оттачивали боевые навыки в тренажёрном зале каждый день — это уже стало нормой. Баки не нравились силовые приёмы, поэтому он находил иные способы для кардионагрузок. Однако Питеру было необходимо научиться распространённым манёврам — так решил Кэп, оценив его боевой стиль.

Тони запланировал боксирование с Хэппи на то же время. Он хотел бы списать своё решение на желание насладиться видом (и Стив, и Питер представляли то ещё зрелище: потные, разгорячённые, крепко сцепившиеся в бойцовском объятии), но подозревал, что рот наполнялся слюнями не из-за чистой эстетики. 

— Тони, боже… — выдохнул Хэппи, уже в четвёртый раз сбивая его с ног. — В этот раз ещё хуже, чем в прошлый. Ты что, отвлекаешься на мой очаровательный вид в этом шлеме? В этом всё дело? 

Тони оглянулся на Стива с Питером, тут же заметив на себе обеспокоенный взгляд последнего — Паркер явно уже готов был броситься ему на помощь, дабы убедиться, что всё в порядке. Стив же завязывал шнурки, казалось, ничего не замечая. 

Тони одарил Хэппи счастливой улыбкой. 

— На самом деле я пленён твоей потной грудью в этой футболке — просто загляденье, друг мой. Просто… сбивает с толку. 

— Да иди ты, — фыркнул Хэппи. 

— Не играй с моими чувствами, Хоган. 

Тони поднялся на ноги, подмигнул Питеру, надеясь, что Хэппи не заметит, на что Паркер легко улыбнулся. 

Стив поднялся тоже, и им пришлось отвернуться друг от друга.

***

Оба задержались в ванной после тренировки, и когда Стив с Хэппи покинули помещение, Питер тут же зажал Тони в углу душевой кабинки под струями горячей воды: весь мокрый, скользкий от пота, мышцы вздуты от прошедшей тренировки. На вкус Питер был солёный, влажный и идеальный.

К счастью, когда Питер был сильно заведён, он становился очень тихим, однако на этот раз у Тони в любом случае было чем занять его рот.

***

Питер головокружительно быстро обучался всему, а особенно тому, что касалось секса. Они не дошли до конца — в традиционном, устаревшем понимании Паркер всё ещё был девственником, потому что Тони хотел, чтобы он сделал это с кем-то другим — с тем, с кем состоял бы в более здоровых, лучших отношениях. В идеале предпочтительно, чтобы он занялся этим с кем-то в колледже, когда его мировоззрение расширилось бы настолько, что он понял наконец, что его увлечение почти пожилым мужчиной, которым он так восхищался, было всего лишь временным явлением.

Самому же Тони дважды в жизни так бы не повезло, он понимал это ясно и чётко. А ещё он понимал, что их отношения были чем-то неправильным, и среди прочих причин главной была та, что один над другим имел слишком сильную власть — просто Тони не совсем понимал, кто именно.

***

За десять дней до отъезда Питер поинтересовался у Тони, как часто он пользуется бассейном на балконе.

Всё закончилось тем, что они вместе оттуда наблюдали за закатом. Точнее, это Питер залез в трусах в воду и, сложив руки на бортике, наслаждался видом, а Тони превратился в какое-то жалкое клише и не видел ни черта за пределами балкона. Он сидел на противоположной от Паркера стороне бассейна с закатанными джинсами, макнув ноги в воду, и смотрел на влажные завитки кудряшек на затылке Питера. 

Десять дней — начало финального отсчёта. У Тони было полно грандиозных планов относительно будущего Питера. В итоге он собирался сделать Паркера главой благотворительной многомиллиардной индустрии, которая улучшала бы условия жизни людям по всему миру, и переубедить себя Тони бы не позволил. От этого он был бы счастлив, так же как эти люди, и полностью удовлетворён. Старк искренне хотел подарить всё это Питеру и даже больше. Но. Всего через десять дней этих сумасшедших, идеальных отношений больше в его жизни не будет. И подобные никогда не появятся снова. 

_Десять. Девять. Восемь…_

— Как тебе идея? — Услышал он себя будто со стороны. 

— М? 

Питер продолжал смотреть на горизонт. 

— Я… мы. Когда это… — Он закашлялся. Руки дрожали, поэтому он сцепил их в замок. — Когда ты переедешь, а мы ещё не успеем найти третьего бота — ну или он нас не успеет к тому времени найти, — ну, мне кажется, я мог бы прилетать время от времени, проведывать тебя. 

Питер обернулся к нему, глядя через плечо. Чётко очерченные мышцы на его спине прокатились под кожей в такт движениям, спина блестела от воды.

— Проведывать? 

— Да. Чтобы убедиться, что тебя не порубили на куски чимичурри крылья из вибраниума, что-то в этом роде. 

Питер распахнул глаза, поняв, что имел в виду Тони, в них вспыхнул яркий огонёк. 

— А… — Он коснулся рукой плеча, вода потекла по коже с пальцев. — Д-да, нет, да, это было бы… замечательно. Я… я был бы признателен. Ты мог бы меня навещать… — Он развернулся спиной к закату, теперь полностью глядя на Тони. — Один раз в… 

— Месяц? 

— …неделю? 

Они сказали это одновременно. Питер вздрогнул, но Тони лишь утвердительно кивнул, тут же сориентировавшись. 

— Нет, ты прав, раз в неделю безопаснее. 

— Думаешь? 

— Да, определённо, — сказал он деловым тоном. — Просто проверка. Буду информировать тебя о продвижении расследования, выслушивать отчёты о твоих патрулях… всё по стандарту. 

— Да. Да, мне бы хотелось знать, как продвигается расследование. 

Питер, кажется, позабыл, что солнце уже почти скрылось за горизонтом, и если он не обернётся, то всё пропустит. 

— Может быть… — Питер двинулся вперёд, к Тони, вода плескалась вокруг него. — Может быть, если я… если ты будешь меня навещать, тогда мне стоит поселиться там, где я смогу принимать гостей? 

Тони моргнул, пытаясь сохранить самообладание, в то время как внутри что-то одобрительно заревело. 

— Ты согласен взять квартиру? 

Питер уже почти подплыл к нему, затем встал на дно, вода доставала ему лишь до пупка. 

— Может быть, я должен её взять. 

— Думаю, точно должен, — быстро сказал Тони. — У меня больная спина, Питер. Я старик. — Питер приподнял бровь, но ничего не возразил. — Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я останавливался в сырой каморке на четвёртом этаже в десяти километрах от университета, правда?

— Она была на третьем этаже, и километров там было всего-то четыре. 

Тони фыркнул, Питер положил ладонь ему на колено, подбираясь ближе и становясь между его ног, потом опустился на колени, опираясь предплечьями о его бедра. Подбородком он упёрся в низ живота Тони, опасно близко к тому месту, где начиналась молния ширинки. 

— Так. Это значит «может быть»? 

Питер поднял лицо и усмехнулся. 

— Нет. 

— Это не «может быть». 

— Нет, не «может быть». 

Тони кивнул. Далёкий голосок в его голове заверещал, что он избалованный, привилегированный кусок дерьма, который не знает, как правильно отпустить что-то, о чём так печётся, даже когда должен, обязан это сделать, но прямо сейчас ему было на это насрать. Сейчас Питер был прямо перед ним. Быть может, Тони всё нахрен и испортит, но он так хотел, чтобы это утверждение оставалось чем-то более постоянным. 

Питер склонил голову и поцеловал полутвёрдый член Тони через джинсы, потёршись носом. 

— Можно? — спросил он. 

— Если… — Кое-какая часть его тела была уже точно «за». — Только если хочешь. 

— Я хочу. — Питер принялся расстёгивать молнию, лицо раскраснелось, было влажным от воды, ресницы слиплись. Дыхание стало прерывистым. — Научишь меня? 

Тони горячо выдохнул, дёрнув бёдрами. 

— К счастью для тебя, ты слишком умный, Паркер. 

Питер выглядел донельзя довольным этим комментарием, а потом склонился и лизнул головку члена Тони, слишком аккуратно, Старк низко застонал и сдался. 

Больше они на небо не смотрели, даже когда село солнце, погружая их во тьму.

***

На следующий день Тони непрерывно работал тридцать часов без перерыва на сон, потому что Питер слишком поздно должен был приехать из Квинса, а больше никто и не заметил бы, что Старк работал без остановки.

Тони мог поклясться, что ощутил пробежавший по коже холодок ещё до того, как голос ПЯТНИЦы разорвал тишину, сообщая из всех динамиков: 

— Внимание. Внимание — третий бот фон Дума обнаружен при сканировании новостных лент девять секунд назад. 

Тони тут же включил голографическую проекцию на часах, уронив паяльник, не заботясь о том, чтобы его выключить. Пока он бегом поднимался в пентхаус, не отрывая глаз от мельтешивших из часов кадров, бот уже достиг магазина «Таргет»: повсюду летела пыль, кирпичи, торговые ряды с грохотом рушились на пол, раскидывая продукты, которые окончательно уничтожали покрытые вибраниумом крылья. 

— ПЯТНИЦА, мне нужны координаты, быстро, — выпалил он, надеясь, что другие Мстители тоже получили это сообщение. — И вообще, почему журналюги узнали о нём раньше нас? 

— Атака продолжается, видеонаблюдение было отключено в радиусе пяти кварталов, магазинные камеры неисправны, дроны Старк Индастриз патрулировали этот район не постоянно. 

Тони сделал мысленную пометку расширить радиус постоянного патрулирования дронов за пределами Манхэттена, а потом сердце пропустило удар. 

— Координаты, ПЯТНИЦА! — кинул он, бросаясь к браслетам. Пентхаус был совершенно пуст, потому что ну конечно — никто не будет болтаться в нём без дела именно в тот вечер, когда это необходимее всего. 

— 1204 Ротэм-стрит, Квинс, Нью-Йорк. 

Однако Тони и так заметил его на мелькающих в голограмме кадрах. 

Красно-синее пятнышко стреляло паутиной в голову и крылья бота, пытаясь его обездвижить. 

Тони пошатнулся, потянувшись к браслетам, но не отрывая глаз от движущейся картинки, передающей кадры снимавшего всё оператора-суицидника. 

— …вокруг паника, покупатели пытаются уйти от нападения, — комментировал диктор. — Очевидной жертвой для удара и единственным защитником гражданских лиц в магазине, по-видимому, является главная сенсация Ютуба, Чело… 

— Мстители направляются к месту нападения, — прервала ПЯТНИЦА, понизив громкость репортажа. — Сокол: расчётное время прибытия — одиннадцать минут сорок две секунды. Капитан Америка: расчётное время прибытия — двенадцать минут две секунды. Воитель: расчётное время прибытия — тринадцать минут семь секунд. Чёрная вдова: расчётное время прибытия — девятнадцать минут сорок пять секунд. 

— Оповести Ванду и Вижна, — прокричал Тони, вылетая из Башни. Кадры борющегося с ботом Питера продолжали прокручиваться на периферии зрения наравне с кадрами с другой стороны магазина, отснятыми с вертолёта. — Оповести всех, до кого сможешь дозвониться, поняла? Всех. 

ПЯТНИЦА не была запрограммирована, чтобы звучать извиняющимся тоном, но Тони показалось, что следующие её слова прозвучали именно в этом ключе.

— Вызываю Алую ведьму, вызываю Вижна, вызываю Человека-муравья, вызываю Соколиного глаза, вызываю Ника Фьюри, вызываю Марию Хилл, вызываю Люка Кейджа… — И так далее, пока она не получила обратный сигнал с той стороны: — Чёрная пантера вне зоны доступа. Халк вне зоны доступа. Тор вне зоны доступа. Валькирия вне зоны доступа.

_Питер_

Питер болезненно приземлился на край большого рекламного дисплея, который под ним мгновенно разлетелся на куски. Он покатился по разбитому стеклу, уходя от нападения гигантских, покрытых вибраниумом крыльев, вскочил, бросился вперёд, по пути практически споткнувшись о чучело животного.

Нога кровоточила, поэтому подошва костюма скользила. 

Люди вокруг всё ещё в панике выбегали из магазина, крича, однако некоторые остались на месте, следя за дракой. ЭмДжей и Нед умные и наверняка уже покинули магазин, твердил себе в панике Питер, неспособный замедлиться достаточно, чтобы оглядеться как следует. Ему показалось, он заметил человека с большой видеокамерой, рядом были несколько таких же, но в основном перед глазами всё мельтешило и кувыркалось. Питер выпустил паутину в потолок, пытаясь убраться подальше, чтобы обезопасить территорию, когда бот последовал бы за ним, дальше от людей, но… тот, предугадав манёвр, пролетел вперёд и разрезал его паутину. Питер упал, болезненно ударившись плечом о пол. 

Паркер поморщился, перевернулся на живот и встал на четвереньки. Затем прыгнул на шкаф, потом переместился на соседний, как только первый под ним взорвался щепками. В изнеможении Питер прыгал с места на место, покрытая кровью левая нога постоянно скользила на любой поверхности, грохот стоял такой, что казалось, что он вот-вот его настигнет. 

— Да ладно! — закричал Питер, они уже добрались до продуктовой секции магазина, теперь бот стрелял в него пулемётной очередью, взрывая арбузы, яблоки, отправляя лимоны и лаймы в долгий полёт. — Это ж просто расточительство!

Питер упал и покатился по полу, потом всё-таки вскочил на ноги, побежал, спотыкаясь, постоянно чувствуя запах опалённой фруктозы. 

Он успел сделать всего пару шагов, прежде чем пуля попала в спину, вновь опрокидывая навзничь. 

Ослепляющей боли не было — он просто ощутил сильное давление, и вполне возможно, на коже будет ужасный синяк, если он, конечно, сегодня выживет… Укреплённые панели, которые Тони установил в костюм, спасли его. Хрипя, Питер в очередной раз поднялся, глядя на высокий потолок склада, в котором была проделана гигантская дыра, через которую прорвался бот, чтобы до него добраться. Питер должен был выбираться отсюда, иначе кто-нибудь может погибнуть, и это будет его вина. 

Он выстрелил паутиной в край огромной дыры, и когда бот полетел, чтобы порвать её, сразу же выстрелил в другую сторону, разобрав на ходу табличку с надписью «Одежда». 

Питер полетел влево, пользуясь этим отвлекающим манёвром ещё несколько раз — таким образом он продвигался к лампам на потолке.

— Давай, давай, давай! — рычал он, стреляя паутину за паутиной, передвигаясь по воздуху зигзагами, избегая выпускать серебряные нити, когда бот явно намеревался их перерезать. 

Наконец он добрался до потолка. 

Поспешно вылез на крышу здания, пытаясь избежать брызгающих во все стороны искр от порванной проводки и мыслей о своей уже онемевшей раненой ноге — однако даже с такой травмой он смог вырваться. Ночное небо было чернильно-чёрным — никакой луны, лишь ослепительно белые лучи прожекторов от новостного вертолёта. 

Бот вырвался через крышу, проделав вторую дыру всего в паре шагов от Питера. 

Он споткнулся, пополз назад, пытаясь подняться на ноги, заставить судорожно немеющие конечности повиноваться. Он встал на дрожащие ноги, но внезапно одна соскользнула и предательски подогнулась, и Питер повалился на землю. Снизу раздался хор испуганных вскриков, Паркер понял, что сейчас его снимают и сотни людей смотрят эту битву в своих телефонах в прямом эфире, болея за его победу. 

Нед и ЭмДжей тоже где-то там, внизу. 

А потом бот загородил всё поле зрения Питера, размах его огромных крыльев перекрыл весь горизонт. 

Он жужжал и лязгал над головой, пригвоздив к крыше намертво, когда вжался «лапой» с выключенным двигателем в живот. Питер попытался вывернуться, но был слишком слаб от потери крови, а эта штука была неумолима… Он умрёт. Прямо сейчас. На глазах всех этих людей, в прямом эфире. Его убьют, не дав в последний раз обнять Мэй, посмотреть последнее кино с Недом и ЭмДжей, не дав сказать Тони, что он его любит и продолжит глупо любить до скончания времён. 

Питер зажмурился, чувствуя, как горячие слёзы хлынули из глаз, слыша в ушах бешеный пульс ускоренно колотившегося от адреналина сердца…

За секунду до того, как ножеподобные шестерни разрезали его пополам, бота вдруг отбросило взрывом. Питер больше не ощущал давления. 

Он посмотрел вверх, увидев парящего над ним Железного человека, на костюме которого было закреплено дополнительное оружие. 

— Питер, — позвал металлический голос. — Ты в… 

Бот со всей силы врезался в Тони. Питер закричал. 

Он попытался подняться, но зрение мигнуло и погасло, потом он вдруг очнулся, лёжа на спине, поняв, что потерял сознание. 

Над крышей летали два вертолёта, но им пришлось подняться выше в попытке осветить всю разворачивающуюся внизу битву.

Тони сражался с ботом, выпуская в него всё оружие из своего арсенала, но теперь был не один. 

Слава богу, подумал Питер, наблюдая, как Воитель и Сокол также обстреливали металлического монстра, прикрывая Тони, подныривая друг под другом и выделывая в воздухе невероятные манёвры, задавая этой наверняка дорогущей груде металлолома хорошую трёпку. По крыше метались отблески адских вспышек от выпущенных ракет и взрывов, превращая происходящее в эпилептический кошмар.

— Питер! 

К нему подбежал Стив, Баки следовал за ним по пятам, оба ужасно плохо скрывали беспокойство. Они обступили его, и Роджерс незамедлительно зажал рану на его бедре, крепко надавив. 

— Он потерял много крови, — бросил он Баки. — Нужно доставить в больницу. Сейчас же. 

— Питер, необходимо вывести тебя отсюда, ты понимаешь? 

Над ними остальные пытались пригвоздить бота к крыше, Питер постарался по крайней мере принять сидячее положение, слишком переполошённый, чтобы лежать на спине. 

— Не могу… — пробормотал он, не отрывая взгляда от Тони. — Не могу их бросить, им нужна моя помощь… 

— Прямо сейчас ты уже никому не поможешь, Питер, тебе нужно в больницу, — ответил Стив, обнимая его за спину и другую руку просовывая под коленями. 

— Нет… — прохрипел Питер. — Нет, нет, они…

Пока он говорил, трио, объединив силы, запустило вихревую атаку, сбивая таки бота на крышу. Здание задрожало, Питер почувствовал, как отдаётся в теле ударная волна. 

— Держи его! 

— Беру на себя! 

— Ну же, держите! 

— Стив? — закричал Роуди. — Нам тут помощь нужна!

Роджерс передал Питера на руки Баки, словно куклу, и бросился к непрерывно движущемуся механизму, который они пытались обездвижить. Паркер яростно заморгал, борясь с приступом тошноты, продолжая наблюдать за сражением. 

— Тони, эта штука действительно чертовски сильна! — прокричал Сэм, сапоги заскользили по крыше, когда он попытался удержать одно из безумно хлопающих крыльев, костюм Сокола выглядел маленьким и хрупким по сравнению с огромным ботом. Стив схватился за другое крыло, Роуди вцепился в голову, предотвращая его метания. — Поторопись!

Тони достал клавиатуру, соединённую кабелями с костюмом Железного человека, и прикрепил её к шлему бота. Пальцы запорхали по клавишам, запуская программу, которая, Питер точно знал, внедрила бы в систему вирус, разработанный Тони. Он должен был разрушить любые зачатки искусственного интеллекта, стереть все наработки Дума подчистую. 

Если, конечно, им удалось бы удерживать бота достаточно долго.

— Баки, иди! — выдохнул Питер, толкнув его в плечо. — Иди и помоги! 

Барнс явно разрывался. 

— Со мной всё в порядке! — Он прижал рану рукой поверх металлических пальцев Баки, надавив сильнее, тяжело дыша, изо всех сил заставляя себя оставаться в сознании. — Я держу, иди! 

Стив закричал, когда одно из покрытых вибраниумом крыльев порезало его плечо — именно это заставило Барнса кивнуть и осторожно положить Питера на крышу, бросаясь на помощь. 

Перед глазами Питера всё плыло, он подозревал, что давление на рану было недостаточно сильным, потому что силы его быстро таяли. Но это было не важно. Он не был важен. Он старался оставаться в сознании, сердце сжималось от каждого удара, который наносили Тони, особенно когда казалось, что бот вот-вот вырвется. 

— Как он? Ты что, одного его оставил? — проскрежетал металлическим голосом Старк из-под забрала, глядя на Баки. 

— Тони, нам необходимо сейчас же его отключить! Закончи начатое! — закричал Сэм. 

— Питер? — Он повернулся посмотреть на него. Перестал печатать. — Питер? Он что… что это? 

— Тони, ты должен сосредоточиться! — зашипел Стив. Бот изучал их сильные и слабые стороны каждую секунду, они уже едва его удерживали. — Сосредоточься! 

— Это что, кровь? — Клавиатура почти выскользнула из пальцев. Он всё ещё не печатал. — Питер! Это что, кровь?!

Он будто собирался подняться на ноги, но металлическая рука Баки пригвоздила его к земле. 

— Мы должны с этим покончить, Старк, — сказал он, напрягаясь от усилий, прилагаемых для удержания бота. 

— Он истекает кровью? — Голос звучал яростно, угрожающе. 

— Тони, ну же! 

— Сейчас, Тони! — закричал Роуди. 

Невозможно было понять, какие мысли метались за этим гладким забралом, но момент тянулся так долго, что даже ослабленные чувства Питера улавливали каждую деталь настолько точно, детально, что он понял, ощутил всё ещё до того, как оно случилось: Железный человек задействовал сложный механизм на коленях, чтобы подняться вопреки давлению руки Баки, конструкция костюма предупредительно защёлкала, преобразуясь, готовясь дать отпор любому, кто встанет на пути. 

И за секунду до того, как всё произошло, Питер словно увидел ужасный исход этого действия: шаткие, с трудом восстановленные отношения Тони и Стива разрушились, когда Старк оттолкнул Баки со всей мощью, направляясь к Питеру, бот фон Дума освободился и одним резким движением убил Сэма, находившегося ближе всех к смертоносному оружию, возможно, даже убил Роуди, раз уж ему ещё с прошлого раза удалось запомнить все его атаки на мосту. Дум победоносно замаячил на горизонте — новый корпоративный магнат, правящий Нью-Йорком, со своими ботами с ИИ, проданными за баснословные деньги богатейшим покупателям, чтобы наконец-то превзойти Старк Индастриз на фондовом рынке, как давно этого и хотел. А Мстители развалились навсегда. И теперь все их хорошие поступки были совершены впустую. 

А потом вспышка красного света затормозила всё вокруг, прежде чем всё это произошло. 

Это уже были не просто вертолётные прожекторы — теперь алые потрескивающие сгустки энергии окружили металлический каркас бота, удерживая. Питер посмотрел вверх и увидел женщину, парившую в воздухе: руки раскинуты, волосы окружали её, будто в невесомости, словно нимб. И именно с помощью неё этот металлический кошмар, который был последним творением фон Дума, был полностью обездвижен. 

— Тони!

Это была Наташа. Она оказалась на крыше вместе с летающим человеком с развевающимся плащом, который, должно быть, был Вижном. Они все смотрели на Тони. 

— Ты обязан это закончить! Он — следующая жертва, если у тебя ничего не получится, — твёрдо сказала она. 

Через пару ударов сердца Тони всё же кивнул. Он убрал лицевую панель и поднял клавиатуру — пальцы вновь запорхали по клавишам. Он печатал. Печатал. Печатал. 

И наконец…

— Попался, — проворчал Тони, с грохотом уронив клавиатуру, и, вскочив на ноги, бросился к Питеру. 

Где-то на заднем плане Паркер заметил, как Алая Ведьма выдернула голову бота из тела одним лёгким движением запястья. 

Сердце в груди Питера теперь едва трепыхалось. В глазах всё померкло, и он позволил этому случиться. Они победили. Тони в безопасности, он снова герой — тот, которым Питер видел его всю жизнь. Теперь он мог расслабиться. 

Тони рухнул на колени, прижимая к себе обмякшее тело. Глаза были наполнены ослепляющей паникой, и это последнее, что увидел Питер. 

Ему показалось, он услышал собственное имя, произнесённое хрипло, отчаянно, плаксиво и сломленно, а потом всё померкло.

***

Он очнулся в послеоперационной палате.

Первое, что бросилось в глаза: она вернулась к своему первоначальному назначению. Питер уже привык думать об этой комнате как о своей спальне, но теперь всё медицинское оборудование вернулось, включая звуковой монитор. 

Потом он заметил Тони. 

Он стоял у дальней стены напротив кровати Питера, держался за левое запястье, словно то болело или онемело. Он напряжённо смотрел на Питера, сжав челюсти и играя желваками. 

Третье, что заметил Паркер — сидевшую на стуле тётю Мэй, сложившую руки на его кровати, а когда он повернул голову, чтобы на неё посмотреть, она громко шмыгнула носом, слёзы текли по лицу, глаза были большими за стёклами очков. 

— Питер? — прошептала она, сжав его предплечье дрожащими пальцами. — О господи. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Как ты вообще? 

Четвёртое, что заметил Питер — в комнате были вообще все. И под «всеми» он имел в виду Мстителей, с которыми был знаком и которых увидел лишь в последней битве, а ещё — Хэппи и даже красивая женщина-врач, которую он не знал. 

— Думаю, нормально, — сказал Питер. В голову словно вату набили, в висках расцветала жуткая боль, но на этом всё. Может, ещё лёгкое головокружение. 

— Я хотела бы сделать быстрый осмотр, следующую пару дней вам нужно будет восстанавливаться, — сказала доктор. — Так что все очистите помещение. 

Все вышли, кто-то перед этим коснулся изножья кровати Питера, кто-то махнул ему или, в случае с Хэппи, с нежностью показал средний палец. Тони вышел последним. Он засунул руки глубоко в карманы и стоял у двери до последнего. Он слишком бледный, подумал Питер и хотел было уже попросить доктора, чтобы разрешила ему остаться. Но не мог этого сделать. 

Наконец Тони коротко кивнул Питеру и вышел, закрыв за собой дверь. Остались лишь доктор и тётя Мэй. 

— Вы многих напугали, мистер Паркер, — сказала врач. 

— Простите. 

Тётя Мэй быстро вытерла слёзы со щёк. 

— Эй, доктор Чо, вы скажете ему, что супергероика вредна для здоровья? 

Питер бросил на неё взгляд. 

Она склонила голову набок, грустно улыбнувшись. 

— Ой, ну что, ты удивлён, что я наконец всё поняла? — дрожащим голосом спросила она. — Мне понадобилось время, Человек-паук, но всё-таки я додумалась.

***

Тётя Мэй хотела, чтобы он сначала отдохнул, перед тем как приступить к разговорам. Она переселилась в его комнату на все предположительные сорок восемь часов его восстановления и отказывалась отвечать на вопросы, пока Питер не поспит ещё немного. Доктор Чо заявила, что у него поразительно крепкое здоровье, несмотря на то что тело плохо реагировало на переливание крови и им пришлось заменить много потерянной жидкости обычным физраствором.

Он думал, что тревога о том, что Мэй узнала об его альтер эго, не даст ему спать, но оказалось, что Питер слишком был измождён, поэтому отрубился сразу же, как только Мэй заверила, что сообщила Неду и Мишель, что с ним всё в порядке. 

В следующий раз, когда Питер пришёл в себя, его на тумбе ждала горячая еда от шеф-повара и долгий, трудный разговор. 

— Хочешь начать сначала, милый? — мягко спросила тётя Мэй. 

— Хорошо. 

Он начал рассказывать. Они проговорили весь день. Не обошлось без возмущений, восклицаний, слёз, признаний, долгих историй и сладких обещаний. 

— Дядя Бен хотел бы именно этого. 

— Он хотел бы, чтобы ты был в безопасности. 

— Мне это нужно. Я не могу этого не делать, Мэй… Это моя ответственность. 

После они говорили снова, пока не обсудили всё до мельчайших деталей. Мэй была не слишком рада открывшейся правде, но в итоге попросила Питера показать ей на Ютубе все эти видеоролики, которые они посмотрели вдвоём, наблюдая за его безумными трюками и прыжками, вместе смеясь и, возможно, даже снова плача. 

Он позвонил по трёхстороннему скайпу Неду и ЭмДжей, шутя, что заскриншотит заплаканное лицо Мишель, но втайне ощущая, как сердце наполняется любовью. Нед собирался переезжать в Стэнфорд за день до их с Питером отбытия в Бостон, Паркер заставил друзей пообещать, что их последняя киноночь будет эпичной, возможно, невыносимо длинной, если они решат пересмотреть «Властелина колец» в режиссёрской версии. 

— Ни за что не пропущу, — сказал Нед. 

— А я бы пропустила, — невозмутимо ответила ЭмДжей. — Но вам совсем без меня будет грустно, поэтому приду. 

— Люблю вас, ботаники, — сказал им Питер, шмыгнув носом.

***

Мэй спала на двуспальной кровати, которую для неё притащил в комнату Тони. Она с помощью сложных механизмов трансформировалась в кресло. Питер до глубины души был благодарен, что тётя рядом, но на исходе второго дня, когда ускоренная регенерация практически полностью исцелила тело, Питер поймал себя на внезапной мысли: «Хочу Тони прямо сейчас».

Но видел он Тони лишь тогда, когда к нему приходили все остальные. Вся команда заходила группками, чтобы рассказать, как они победили бота фон Дума и как отыскали его секретное убежище благодаря программе Тони и операции Накии. Целыми днями они ходили к нему, отчитываясь о продвижении расследования, включая планы Дума об использовании искусственного интеллекта — все их с Тони ранние догадки по этому поводу подтверждались. Они всегда приходили вместе, да Тони и не смог бы заглянуть к нему один, ведь рядом постоянно была Мэй. Питер украдкой поглядывал на него во время разговоров, но выражение его лица было трудно прочесть. 

И единственным подтверждением того, что Питер не навоображал себе всё, что происходило в эти великолепные четыре недели, было лёгкое прикосновение к его лодыжке пальцев Тони каждый раз, как тот покидал комнату последним из всех.

***

— По крайней мере, проведём последнюю неделю перед твоим отъездом вместе, — сказала Мэй во время обеда на третий день восстановления, когда Питер сказал, что чувствует себя как обычно. — Без всех твоих супергеройских штучек. Но я определённо фанат номер один твоей способности быстро исцеляться.

— Последнюю… — И вдруг до него дошло. — Ой. То есть ты хочешь сказать, что я вернусь домой? 

Она замерла, очевидно, не упустив его странной реакции. 

— Я думала, раз плохой парень побеждён, тебе больше нет причин тут оставаться… — Она улыбнулась себе под нос, глядя в тарелку. — Но это если ты хочешь, конечно. Может быть немного хлопотно перевозить назад все твои вещи, чтобы снова запаковать их через неделю. Не говоря уже обо всех этих горячих обитателях пентхауса… 

Если бы Питер не заметил, как она немного сморщилась от душевной боли, то признался бы, что хотел остаться в Башне до самой последней минуты перед отъездом, однако промолчал. 

— Нет. Мэй, нет, конечно, я хочу домой. Идея шикарная, я не могу дождаться. — Он заставил себя улыбнуться и пообещал собрать все вещи в ближайший час.

***

**возвращаюсь в квинс на оставшиеся дни**

**уже собираю шмотки, уедем сразу, как закончу**

Он отправил эти СМС «ТС», пока не передумал. Питер беспорядочно кидал вещи в сумку, надеясь, что всё влезет. 

Спустя две минуты Тони прислал ответное сообщение: 

**логично, рад за тебя**

**не уезжай не попрощавшись с командой**

***

— Мы не прощаемся навсегда, Питер. Просто увидимся позже, — сказал Стив, обнимая его. — Я с нетерпением жду, когда ты присоединишься к команде.

Все собрались в гостиной пентхауса, чтобы проводить его. Питер точно знал, кого в этом винить. 

Накиа тоже его обняла, так же как Роуди и Сэм. Наташа пожала ему руку. Хэппи взъерошил ему волосы с грубовато выраженной привязанностью, которая заставляла Питера улыбаться. Ванда положила руки ему на плечи и сказала: 

— Было очень приятно с тобой познакомиться, — с её невероятным акцентом. 

Баки улыбнулся ему и отдал честь. 

Вижн осторожно, вежливо кивнул. 

А потом на глазах у всех ему пришлось попрощаться с Тони. 

Питер чувствовал, что не готов к этому. Он всё ещё не оправился от того, что случилось, он не понимал, как же так быстро наступил момент расставания, которое должно было вот-вот состояться. Он даже не предполагал, что та ночь у бассейна была их последней, и тогда был последний раз, когда он мог целовать Тони открыто, ничего не боясь. Если б он знал заранее, то, наверное, сказал бы всё, о чём так много думал. Он бы попросил Тони трахнуть себя в тёплой воде. Сделать это по-настоящему, по-взрослому и как можно жёстче, чтобы Питер ощущал всё ещё как минимум пару дней после. Теперь у него не было ничего, кроме воспоминаний о впустую потраченном времени, которое он мог бы использовать с пользой, даже несмотря на то, в какое говно они вляпывались последнюю пару недель. 

Не стоило и надеяться, что прощание их будет правильным, не перед всей этой толпой, с Мэй, придерживающей двери лифта открытыми для него, не с каждой внимательно смотревшей на них в этой комнате парой глаз. Всё было поспешным, недостойным. 

— Ну. Отличное было приключение, — сказал легко Тони. 

Питер отрывисто кивнул. 

— И даже окончилось победой… Мы победили Дума благодаря тебе. Ты хорошо поработал, Паркер. И хорошо справился с задачей остаться в живых, когда столкнулся с этой тварью. Даже не могу предположить, какие ещё птицеподобные монстры теперь осмелятся на тебя напасть, пока ты будешь в Бостоне. 

Питер не хотел ничего этого слышать. Он хотел притвориться, что не понимает, о чём на самом деле говорил Тони. Но. Он этого и ожидал. Было невозможно игнорировать двусмысленность, плескавшуюся в глазах Тони, в его словах, которые рушили новорождённую спираль надежды, появившуюся в душе Питера, когда Тони на балконе предложил навещать его: _«Когда ты переедешь, а мы ещё не успеем найти третьего бота — ну или он нас не успеет к тому времени найти, — ну, мне кажется, я мог бы прилетать время от времени»._

Их столь неубедительный предлог исчез. 

— Думаю, какое-то время мы не увидимся, пацан. Пока на горизонте нет никаких опасных для жизни причин, к тому же ты будешь занят учёбой, поэтому… 

Внезапное желание драматично разрыдаться сжало горло Питера, он прикусил щёку изнутри. 

— Точняк, — тихо сказал он. 

— И мне кажется, с твоей стороны было бы мудрым решением не присоединяться к Мстителям до окончания университета. Живи своей жизнью, получай диплом, удивляй всех… А мы будем ждать тебя и никуда не денемся через четыре года. Мы тебя дождёмся. 

— Я знаю. — Питер тяжело сглотнул, невероятно остро ощущая присутствие каждого в этой комнате. — Э, ну… если вы приедете, чтобы прочитать лекцию в университете, тогда… 

— Да, тогда, может, и свидимся. Говори там кому хочешь, что лично со мной знаком, кстати. Может стать отличной темой для разговора… Или позвони мне, чтобы доказать, что не врёшь, — я возьму трубку. Пусть это будет твоим тузом в рукаве. — Тони отвёл взгляд от его глаз, оглядев присутствующих. — Ладненько, береги себя, Паркер. 

Он хлопнул Питера по плечу — всего два раза, — и на этом всё. Отвернулся. 

Вот и всё. 

Питер присоединился к Мэй в лифте, едва ли понимая, что она говорит о персональном бизнес-водителе или марке машины, которая доставит их до дома. 

Вот и… всё. 

Двери плавно закрывались, Питер прислонился к стене, чтобы последний раз посмотреть на него — ещё лишь разочек, — но всего только на секунду увидел затылок Тони, потому что Тони не обернулся и не взглянул в ответ. 

Всё было кончено.


	10. Релятивность

__

Тони

Всё к лучшему. Так будет лучше для Питера. 

Твердил себе Тони, работая в лаборатории, быстро поглощая пищу в той же лаборатории, засыпая в лаборатории, чтобы проснуться, как от толчка, рядом с опасным не выключенным оборудованием, ― а всё потому, что он не мог заставить себя пойти в спальню или увидеть бассейн на балконе. 

__

Питер

В отсутствии общения с Недом душевная боль Питера за последнюю неделю, проведённую в Квинсе, достигла просто небывало драматических высот. 

Он ходил, словно мешком ударенный по голове, да так же себя и чувствовал после столь топорного, резкого прощания, к которому совершенно не был готов. А теперь ему нужно было готовиться к переезду в другой город, чтобы стать ещё дальше от своего друга, ― и никаких тебе личных самолётов в распоряжении, чтобы навещать Неда в выходные. 

Он, конечно, не хотел, чтобы они _не избавлялись_ от бота фон Дума, ― он просто хотел… Он хотел… 

― Питер. Эй, Питер. 

Он оторвал взгляд от телефона, в котором бездумно смотрел на очищенный список СМС-чатов. ЭмДжей погремела кубиками льда в стакане, чтобы привлечь его внимание, настороженно глядя с противоположной стороны стола. 

― Ты расскажешь, что происходит, или нам нужно догадаться самим? 

Питер обмяк, развалившись в кресле. 

― Просто… ― Он не мог, не мог, не мог. Но всё же сказал правду, когда произнёс: ― Всё меняется. 

Нед накрыл его руку своей. 

― Питер. Я хочу, чтобы вы, ребята, знали, что я тоже буду очень по вам скучать, но… Ты же хандришь не только из-за меня, признай. ― Он нахмурился. ― Типа… Я же тебя люблю? Но ты весь сейчас в романтической тоске о том, кто больше не будет твоим наставником-дробь-сладким-папиком, и ты должен это принять. 

Питер деланно надулся, выпятив губу, чтобы скрыть кольнувшую внутри боль. 

― Я что, разве не могу о чём-то другом грустить? 

― Можешь конечно, ― сказала ЭмДжей. ― Просто будь честным с нами об этом. 

Питер втайне удивлялся, что она до сих пор не сложила два и два и не поняла, что Тони ненадолго хотел его вернуть, но, опять же, она ведь не видела, как они общаются или вообще даже находятся в одной комнате. Она даже не видела то селфи, на котором настоял Питер в МТИ, ― он его спрятал в зашифрованную папку и планировал оставить в секрете навсегда.

― В какой-то момент тебе придётся его забыть, Питер, ― сказала она. ― Это всё же… какое-то жутко нездоровое увлечение, которое зашло слишком далеко, нежели поклонение крутому горячему супергерою. Это, конечно, забавно наблюдать с психосоциальной точки зрения, но всё же это нездоро́во. 

― Мы понимаем, что обстоятельства были экстремальные, ― вставил Нед, бросив в её сторону недостаточно скрытый от Питера взгляд, который сказал ему лучше слов, что друзья обсуждали эту тему за его спиной. ― То есть ты с ним жил, он платил за все вещи, даже за долбаное образование в университете… ― _«И за мою великолепную квартиру_, ― подумал истерично Питер. ― _И я даже вас в это не посвящал»_. ― Но ты найдёшь кого-нибудь реально классного. Честно. Он, или она, или они ― все ждут там, за пределами Нью-Йорка. 

Питер кивнул, глаза жгло огнём. 

― Знаю. Спасибо, ребята. ― Он отпил кофе из чашки. Он был не таким вкусным, как приготовленный на кофемашине мистера Старка. ― Простите, что был таким засранцем. 

― Ничего, Питер. 

― Да. ― ЭмДжей тоже коснулась его руки. ― Если б ты не переживал так из-за каких-то вещей, занимающих твою голову, то это был бы не ты. 

__

Тони

Накиа отправилась в Окленд в понедельник, остальные временные гости Тони постепенно перебрались на Базу Мстителей. Он мог бы к ним присоединиться, но не стал. 

__

Питер

Неделя пролетела незаметно. 

Во вторник они с Мэй пошли в ресторан тайской кухни отужинать. Она постепенно смирялась с Человеком-пауком, понимая, что не может контролировать выбор Питера, потому что он уже взрослый, а все варианты, что остались у неё в этом случае, ― поддержать либо охладить отношения. 

В среду он пошёл к мистеру Делмару, чтобы попрощаться с ним и Родриго. Оба мужчины его заобнимали и назвали Прелестным Паркером столько раз, что у него даже самооценка немного повысилась. Рита Делмар тоже была тут, и они немного поболтали о планах на будущее, а потом Рита упомянула, что встречается со спортивным тренером, и полюбопытствовала: есть ли у Питера кто-нибудь? Может ли она познакомить его кое с кем в Бостоне? Питер ведь не встречается пока ни с кем, так ведь? А Паркер даже не мог разыграть карту «недавно разорвал отношения», чтобы отказаться. 

В четверг они отправились с Недом в гости к ЭмДжей на киноночь, бросили в горячий попкорн арахисовый M&M’s, чтобы тот стал сладко-солёным. Нед заставил пообещать, что они втроём будут перезваниваться по скайпу еженедельно, Питер и ЭмДжей поклялись горячей парой Арагорна и Арвен, что так оно и будет. Под конец они все расплакались, и слёзы высохли лишь под утро. Питер устал изображать хорошее настроение, но был рад, что всё же сделал над собой усилие, потому что старался для лучших друзей, а это всё же отличный повод. 

В пятницу он наконец начал паковать вещи. К счастью, Мэй не просекла, что у него прибавилось за последнее время одежды, причём более качественной. Питер сунул все подаренные вещи на дно сумки. Весь оставшийся день они провели дома, разглядывая старые фото, время от времени вспоминая дядю Бена. 

Вечером субботы Питер остался наедине с самим собой. Он пообедал на диване, потом принялся за разработку новой формулы для паутины, пытаясь добавить в состав коррозионные свойства. Он печатал варианты формул в свой невероятный ноутбук, в котором даже был голопроектор, так что после он мог бы проверить все варианты соединений на 3D-картинке…

_«Думаю, какое-то время мы не увидимся, пацан»._

И если ему никогда больше не придётся иметь дело с вибраниумом, он, по крайней мере, мог бы попытаться разработать её более эластичную консистенцию, дабы свести к минимуму риск разрывов для… 

_«Ты прекрасен»._

Так что если он хочет, чтобы паутина имела кислотные свойства, ему необходимо… 

_«Ты такой охуенно красивый, я просто…»_

― Агр-р-рх, ― зарычал Питер, упав лицом в ладони. ― Прекрати быть таким жалким. 

Он поднялся на ноги, оставив ноутбук позади. Душ. Ледяной, болезненный душ, который не оснащён причудливыми режимами и без всяких пушистых полотенец в ванной, определённо поможет. 

…или нет. 

Как оказалось, он ничем не помог. Питер вышел из кабинки, посмотрел на своё отражение в зеркале: за последнюю пару месяцев он набрал вес, мускулы увеличились, губы были розовее обычного, он выглядел моложе и здоровее, с одной стороны. Тем не менее, выражение лица было чересчур серьёзным и грустным ― так же он себя и ощущал. В эти дни ничего не могло ему помочь, даже нахождение рядом с друзьями едва ли помогало смириться с чувством ошеломляющего неверия в то, что у него так быстро буквально из рук вырвали эту милость, упавшую с небес. Вздохнув, он без особого энтузиазма высушил полотенцем волосы, надел футболку и трусы и вышел из ванной.

__

Тони

Он добавил бутылочку скотча в корзину для онлайн-заказа для немедленной доставки через беспилотник. Тогда-то ему в голову и пришла эта мысль. 

Он отменил заказ и, вместо того чтобы напиться, решил сделать другую ужасную вещь. 

__

Питер

В итоге Питер лёг в кровать, слушая в наушниках Florence and the Machine и закидывая Неда списком вещей, которые тот оставил у Питера, ― на случай, если тот решит как-нибудь заскочить и забрать что-нибудь себе на память в Пало-Альто после завтрашнего отъезда Паркера. 

Нед ответил фоткой своей улыбающейся мордашки с подписью **«ни за что, чувак, ― мы и так слишком часто видимся»**, а потом прислал фото чемодана, доверху набитого вещами, с подписью **«кроме того»**. 

Питер собирался было ответить, как вдруг телефон завибрировал СМС от «ТС». 

О господи. 

Питер подскочил с кровати, сердце грохотало в груди, вырвал наушники из ушей, его накрыла волна удушающего волнения, но как только открыл сообщение ― сокрушительное разочарование пришло следом.

В СМС было написано: **«окно»**.

Питер вздохнул, думая о том, что Тони вновь прислал ему обед на парящем дроне. Он подошёл к окну, открывая шторы… и замер. 

Снаружи парил Железный человек, броня была подсвечена оранжевым и пурпурным сиянием заката. 

― О господи боже, ― еле слышно сказал Питер. 

Пару сердечных ударов спустя он обрёл способность снова двигаться и кинулся открывать окно, поднимая его так быстро, что рама скрипнула, ударившись о подоконник сверху. 

― Ч-что ты здесь делаешь? ― выпалил он. ― Всё хорошо?!

Тони убрал лицевую панель и нырнул внутрь. С тяжёлым стуком он приземлился на пол спальни Питера, сверкая хромом и выглядя болезненно неуместно здесь, несмотря на то, что Паркер представлял себе это сотни раз. 

― Решил заскочить, ― ответил он. Костюм зашипел, раскрываясь и щёлкая механизмами. ― Тёти нет дома, так ведь? 

― На работе. У неё теперь лишь одна ночная смена. Я… ― Питер ничего не понимал. ― Я не понимаю. На прошлой неделе я… я думал, ты имел в виду… 

― Так оно и есть. 

Тони выглядел так, будто сам не знал, что делает, или же выражение его лица было просто слишком непроницаемым. 

Питер почувствовал, что сердце разрывается от боли сильнее обычного. 

― Я завтра уезжаю. 

― Знаю. ― Костюм закончил щёлкать, втянувшись в шокирующе маленькие браслеты на полу позади Тони, вызвав у Питера подозрение, что Старк экспериментировал с воплощением своих нанотехнологических идей на практике. 

― Так зачем? Что случилось? 

В голову пришло, что четвёртый бот мог напасть на Башню или кто-то пострадал. 

Тони не ответил. На слове «случилось» он скорчил гримасу, стиснул зубы. Его бородка была неопрятнее обычного ― Питер никогда ещё не видел её в таком виде, ― на щеках уже пробивалась щетина. Конечно, это делало Тони только привлекательнее. 

― Все целы? Остальные… 

― Съехали. С ними всё в порядке. 

― О.

Ну конечно. 

Он надеялся, что Тони не слишком долго отсиживался в лаборатории, ведь некому было его отрывать от работы и напоминать, чтобы он спал. 

― Я хотел убедиться, что ты всё ещё планируешь переехать в ту квартиру на Масс-Авеню, которая тебе понравилась, ― сказал Тони ни с того ни с сего. Голос звучал небрежно, поза же лишь отдалённо напоминала небрежную. ― Потому что я уже всё устроил, а другим отказал. Поэтому если ты передумал, то останешься бездомным. Я не могу оставить это на своей совести. 

Питер удивлённо моргнул. 

― Ам, нет, я… ― Он уже получил подтверждающее аренду письмо от компании. ― Я уже всё подписал. 

― О. ― Тони, казалось, слегка растерялся. ― Ну. Хорошо. 

Питер с беспокойством прикусил губу. 

― Я… должен сказать, что… Я должен вновь поблагодарить вас, мистер Старк, я… 

― Нет. Не надо этого. Ты не должен подобного мне говорить никогда. 

― Но я хочу… 

― Питер. ― Тони посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. ― Нет. 

Питер затих. 

― В любом случае, думаю, это было бессмысленно… Я мог просто позвонить. Я тогда… 

― Я рад, что ты пришёл, ― выпалил Питер. 

Тони прерывисто выдохнул. 

― Я не должен был. ― До того, как Питер смог ответить что-то, он покачал головой, выставив руку. ― Это прощание. На этот раз окончательное. Прости, Питер. ― Его плечи поникли. ― Я дам тебе знать, если буду читать лекцию в университете, чтобы ты мог… не появляться. 

― Но… 

― Мне пора. 

― Нет, стой… 

_«Это сделает всё ещё хуже!»_ ― заорало внутри сознание, но Питеру было плевать ― он не мог… Тони ведь _здесь_, стоял прямо напротив. 

Он шагнул к нему, обнял лицо ладонями и с силой поцеловал. 

Тони отреагировал незамедлительно: жадно ответил на поцелуй, как и всегда, будто это стало его инстинктом, будто он каждую секунду готов был целовать Питера. В животе всё затопило облегчением, Паркер раскрыл губы, толкаясь языком на язык Тони, стоя на носочках, вжимаясь в него всем телом. Тони сжал футболку у талии, горячо выдыхая через нос, притягивая Питера ещё ближе, будто они не были вжаты друг в друга до невозможности. 

А потом он прервал поцелуй, задыхаясь. 

― Пацан… 

― Заткнись, ― прошептал Питер, обнимая Тони за шею локтем, чтобы удержать его в той позиции, в которой хотел, чтобы он оставался навсегда. 

Тони крякнул, больше не сопротивляясь, и расслабился, сдаваясь. Немного склонившись, он подхватил Питера под бёдра, поднимая на руки. Пальцы впились в его плоть, он качнулся к кровати, раскидывая и спотыкаясь на разбросанных по комнате вещах, но ничего больше не имело значения. 

Питер оказался спиной на кровати, слегка подскочив на матрасе. Тони тут же накрыл его своим телом ― он мгновенно вдавился пятками в его поясницу, вжимая крепче, выгибаясь под ним, как всегда любил, желая ощутить его везде и сразу. Он фантазировал об этом месяцы назад, лёжа в этой самой кровати, и никогда не думал, что у него когда-либо будет шанс на осуществление этих фантазий. 

Тони схватил его левое запястье, вжимая над головой в матрас, а потом, когда принялся целовать его шею, Питер расслабился, подставляясь, кости будто бы расплавились внутри. Вздохнув, он втиснулся в него, ощущая, как тёплые капли смазки впитываются в трусы, потираясь бёдрами о пах Тони. 

Старк спустился ниже, целуя ключицу. Питер всхлипнул, член дёрнулся. Он никогда не привыкнет к этому… не привык бы, даже если б прошли десятилетия, но он так хотел _попробовать_…

― Т-тони… ― задыхаясь, позвал он, зарывшись пальцами в его густые волосы. Он надеялся, что не вжимает лицо Тони слишком сильно в свою шею. ― Прошу… 

Они едва помещались на двухъярусной кровати, но даже несмотря на то, что одна нога Тони осталась на полу, Питер ощущал себя настолько прижатым его телом, словно в ловушке, но в самой прекрасной на свете. Он погладил икрами заднюю сторону обтянутых брюками бёдер Тони. 

Наконец, не в состоянии больше этого вытерпеть, воспользовавшись тем, что держит его за волосы, он оттянул голову от шеи, ощущая резкую боль от укуса и очень надеясь, что завтра на коже останется синяк. 

Он, задыхаясь, сфокусировал взгляд на Тони. 

― Ты меня трахнешь? 

__

Тони

Тони прикрыл глаза. 

― Питер. ― У него перехватило дыхание, всем своим нутром он стремился к этому, но… ― Я хотел, чтобы ты сделал это с кем-то более подходящим. С кем-то, с кем у тебя будут длительные отношения. 

Питер отвёл взор, грудь тяжело вздымалась, щёки пылали. 

― Что ж, это не то, чего хочу _я_.

― Я не хочу, чтобы ты потом жалел… 

― Может быть, я _сам_ решу? ― пробормотал Питер, съёжившись. Тони потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что именно принесло ему боль на этот раз ― ну конечно, отказ. 

Старк прильнул губами к его щеке, Питер быстро повернул голову, ловя его губы своими с тихим, болезненным стоном. 

― Неужели ты не хочешь? ― прошептал он ему в рот, тяжело дыша. ― Это ведь… хочешь?.. 

Тони не мог придумать, как выразить словами всю сокрушительную мощь своего желания. 

― Будто ты сам не знаешь, а? ― Он вжался лбом в лоб Питера, вдыхая его выдохи. ― Спустя все эти недели ты до сих пор сомневаешься? 

― Тогда не… Если ты сдерживаешься ― не нужно… 

Он зарычал. 

― Не говори так. 

― Не указывай мне, что делать. 

Тони вновь его поцеловал, ощущая, как Питер впился пальцами в его бёдра, как вжался в него членом, и забрался горячими ладонями под футболку Паркера, исследуя его кожу. Питер высоко застонал ― Тони точно знал, что прикосновение кожи к коже приносило его чувствительным нервам сенсорную перегрузку, и продолжил поглаживать грубыми мозолистыми ладонями нежную кожу рёбер и живота. 

Его ресницы затрепетали от этих прикосновений. 

― Н-нет, я… ― Питер уже задыхался, вопреки словам выгибаясь на его ладони. ― Я хочу, чтобы ты… я… 

― Всё хорошо, ― промурлыкал Тони, старательно царапая бородой чувствительную шею Питера, скользя ниже, чтобы стянуть его футболку через голову. ― Давай, всё хорошо. 

― Но я… ― Питер крепко зажмурился, он шептал. Теперь Тони мог распознать, признаки чего это были. ― Я… 

Тони облизал сосок Питера ― Паркер задрожал с головы до ног. 

― О, г-господи.

Тони скользнул рукой в его трусы, ощущая горячие подёргивания члена в ладони. 

― Н-нх. ― Лицо Питера расслабилось в удовольствии, он, казалось, мгновенно забыл, что пытался сопротивляться, сдержать надвигающийся оргазм. Горячие капли смазки покрыли пальцы Тони, но потом Питер вновь напрягся, распахнув глаза. ― Постой, п-погоди…

― Тш, это лишь начало. ― Тони лизнул другой его сосок, Питер всхлипнул. Он сжал кулак, Питер дёрнул бёдрами, вжимаясь коленями в его бока, ― взгляд расфокусирован, голова откинута на подушку. ― Всё хорошо, давай… 

― Обещаешь? ― прошептал Питер рассеянно. ― Ты меня трахнешь? Обещаешь? 

― Боже мой, ― прохрипел Тони. ― Да, чёрт возьми. 

― Хорошо… ― Его глаза вновь закрылись. ― Хорошо, тогда я сейчас… я… мхм… 

Тони лишь дважды провёл кулаком по члену Питера, прежде чем всё напряжение покинуло его тело, когда он кончил, дрожа, дёргая бёдрами в его кулак, тихо постанывая, выстреливая горячей спермой на руку Тони. Солнце зашло за горизонт ― комната теперь освещалась тусклым светом заходящего дня, но Старк всё ещё мог видеть, как волосы Питера прилипли ко лбу влажными завитками, всё ещё не полностью просушенными от, предположительно, недавно принятого душа. От него так приятно пахло, а когда Питер прикусил нижнюю губу, Тони просто окончательно рехнулся. 

Он настолько сводил его с ума, что, пока Питер переводил дыхание, Тони уже скользнул вниз, попутно стягивая с него трусы и откидывая прочь. 

Тёмно-розовый румянец покрывал тело Питера, казавшись фиолетовым в полутьме комнаты, а Тони хотел зацеловать его с головы до ног. Несмотря на то, что он всё ещё был одет, а Питер перед ним ― полностью гол, ему казалось, что это он ― тот, кто тут целиком обнажён всеми их действиями. 

Он начал с того, что поцеловал изгиб ступни Питера ― тот дёрнул ногой. 

― Ты же не собираешься меня пнуть? 

― Н-нет, прости. ― Его лицо покраснело до кончика носа, и это выглядело так очаровательно, что Тони поцеловал его лодыжку. Питер был настолько гибким, что Тони не ощущал ни капли сопротивления, поднимая его ногу выше, чтобы поцеловать под коленом, разводя его ноги, чтобы прикоснуться губами к внутренней стороне бёдер, мимолётно подмечая еле заметный шрам ― напоминание об одной из худших ночей в жизни Тони. А у него было много плохих ночей. 

― Тони… 

Питер выглядел расслабленным, заведённым, полусонным, в нескольких мгновениях от того, чтобы снова кончить. Он бесцеремонно приподнял бёдра ― Тони был более чем счастлив исполнить немую просьбу, закидывая ноги Питера себе на плечи и вылизывая его. 

Минуты текли в жаре и сладостной истоме. Питер раскачивался ему навстречу, простыни уже наполовину свисали с узкой кровати, жажда нарастала всё больше и больше. Тони отчаянно желал этого теперь, когда позволил себе допустить хоть малейшую мысль ― _«Обещаешь?»_, ― и не в состоянии был думать больше ни о чём другом. Он толкнулся в Питера двумя пальцами, растягивая его, ощущая, как он расслабляется достаточно, чтобы растянуть его сильнее, но именно в этот момент Питер напрягся, вновь замер, явно сдерживаясь, чтобы вновь кончить, тихо моля о том, о чём так трепетно просил ранее. 

Тони отстранился. В комнате уже было довольно темно ― он не видел глаз Питера, поэтому снял рубашку, и теперь единственным источником света стал арк-реактор. 

Кожа Питера в его голубом свете казалась бледнее обычного, но глаза сияли. 

― Ты уверен? 

Питер лишь кивнул, лицо исказилось от желания, пресс напрягся, и именно это выражение лица заставило Тони начать снимать брюки. 

В какой-то другой вселенной они, должно быть, делали это медленно и нежно, у них было время насладиться тем, чем они занимаются. Но не здесь. Слишком велика была жажда, желание накрыло с головой, и как только смазка и презерватив оказались в руках Тони, их охватило обоюдное отчаянное нетерпение. Питер распахнул рот, когда Тони толкнулся внутрь, но вскоре уже подгонял его без всяких слов ― одними лишь стонами, впиваясь в плечи, и мог из себя выдавить лишь половину слова «ещё». 

Если это было прощание, то отчаяние, которое оба ощущали, выливалось в сильные, грубые прикосновения, в каждый толчок, каждый спазм и дрожь. 

Питер кончил первым, покрывая свой живот и грудь спермой, задыхаясь. Он обмяк под Тони, но гибкой позы не сменил, отдаваясь ему с отчаянием и эластичностью, на которую был способен. 

Тони отпустил себя, не в состоянии больше этого выносить, толкаясь в тугой жар его тела и чувствуя, как сила покидает его вместе со спермой. Вся энергия, безумный стресс ушли прочь, опустошив его. Тони не хотел больше ничего, кроме как уснуть, даже не выходя из Питера. Он упал на него со стоном, слабое освещение комнаты погасло, когда он прижался арк-реактором к груди Питера. 

Паркер провёл пальцами по волосам Тони. Старк тяжело дышал ему в шею, постепенно приходя в себя. 

― Останься, ― пробормотал Питер, прежде чем Тони успел даже подумать о том, чтобы уйти. ― Останься. Всё хорошо… Будильник включен. ― Он погладил икрами бедро Тони, не отпуская его. ― Мне нравится, ― прошептал он, чуть зевая. ― Нравится, что ты внутри. Останься. 

И Тони остался.

***

Он проснулся на боку. Питер был рядом, вжимался в него. Он, должно быть, взял смазку, потому что член Тони вновь был ею покрыт и полностью возбуждён. Прошло, наверное, не слишком много времени, потому что будильник ещё не звенел. 

Питер лежал спиной к Тони, неуклюже, сонно тёрся об него в темноте, но когда Старк начал целовать его шею, вздохнул, расслабился, наваливаясь на него сильнее, сжимая его ухо пальцами, удерживая у шеи. 

Последний раз был сонным, настойчивым, недостойным, но Питер вновь кончил, как и Тони, а потом его ударило осознание, что пора уходить. 

Тони поднялся с кровати. 

Поцеловал Питера последний раз, никто не вымолвил ни слова, пока Тони приходил в себя, выбрасывал презерватив, надевая рубашку, нашаривая в темноте браслеты и сцепляя их на запястьях. Наконец он подошёл к окну ― каждый шаг был тяжёлым, неподъёмным. Питер молчал, а Тони не мог вымолвить и слова. 

Он обернулся, перед тем как выпрыгнуть, но Питер свернулся калачиком на кровати и не смотрел ему вслед. 

__

Месяц спустя

Питер

Он был прав, когда думал, что будет плакать до изнеможения, пока не уснёт, в доме, которым владеет Тони. Ему так нравилась эта квартира, но он был прав. 

__

Два месяца спустя

Тони

Он отменил заказ в последнюю минуту, но на этот раз уже почти оплатил его. Единственное, что его остановило ― мысль, что он мог бы этим огорчить одного храброго гениального пацана, который находился за двести миль отсюда и даже бы не узнал об этом. 

__

Три месяца спустя

Питер

Питер убедился, что U-образный замок щёлкнул, прежде чем оставить велосипед. Сегодня был пасмурный день, тяжёлые тучи висели в небе, но дождя пока не было, поэтому он натянул толстовку, перед тем как отправиться в библиотеку Баркера в десятом корпусе. Он старался не думать, с кем конкретно он был тут не так уж и давно. 

Телефон завибрировал, оповещая о пришедшем сообщении, но пока Питер его проигнорировал, потому что руки были заняты ноутбуком, зарядными устройствами со странными кабельными разъёмами, флеш-накопителями, которые он использовал для хранения зашифрованной информации в отдельных блоках. Он всё никак не мог проснуться ― прошлой ночью ворочался целую вечность и теперь ощущал себя вялым и медлительным. Ему, наверное, нужно было выпить ещё кофе, может, взять небольшой утренний перерыв и отправиться в пекарню за третьей чашкой, надеясь, что шум в ушах наконец прекратится. 

Войдя в просторный зал библиотеки, он отметил, что помещение забито народом, пусть и прошло всего полчаса после открытия. Он помахал парочке знакомых сокурсников, которых знал в лицо, но не по имени (пусть одну из них ― симпатичную блондинку ― он отверг всего пару недель назад). К счастью, для него нашлось место, потому что ЭмДжей заняла его заранее. 

Она по-доброму улыбнулась ему ― слишком мягко для неё, явно вымученно, потому что точно начала беспокоиться, ведь недели шли, а Питер никак не приходил в себя. 

― Доброе утро, Паркер, ― прошептала она. ― Как ты?

― Доброе утро, Питер, ― тихо сказал Д’Ажора, сидевший рядом с ней, и помахал.

Питер улыбнулся обоим. 

― Доброе. ― Открыв ноутбук, он принялся настраивать технику.

― Этот компьютер просто нечто, ― восхищённо добавил Д’Ажора. 

Питер, сдерживая дрожь, поднял большой палец. Надев наушники, он решительно проигнорировал треки Florence and the Machine и выбрал Бритни. Спустя какое-то время печатания пометок по проведённым вчера экспериментам в лаборатории профессора Финкеля Паркер вспомнил о сообщении. Он решил сначала закончить свою работу, отстранённо думая, что это будет своего рода награда ― Мэй, скорее всего, сообщила о последних новостях из дома, или же Нед прислал мемчик в чат «спайдичел и чирлидеры», или ЭмДжей просто спрашивала, когда он там придёт, пока он шёл до библиотеки. 

Отправив в группу по изучению биохимии краткие заметки, Питер наконец достал мобильный из кармана. 

Он чуть не подавился слюной, когда увидел, от кого пришло сообщение. 

**предлагают провести гостевую лекцию на инженерном факультете**

**могу отказаться**

Питер внезапно почувствовал себя бодрее бодрого, тело наполнилось ревущим адреналином, пальцы задрожали, он принялся тут же отвечать, набирая и стирая множество разнообразных вариантов. Последним он удалил отчаянное «пожалуйста» и просто отправил:

**не надо**

После этого внутри возникло стойкое ощущение, будто он пробежал марафон, и тут же пожалел о такой краткости. Питер был убеждён, что нужно написать что-то злое, или обидное, или печальное ― всё, что он постоянно ощущал внутри наравне с отчаянием. ЭмДжей определённо заметила, что он сначала затаил дыхание, а потом задышал чаще, потому что, поколебавшись, положила руку ему на предплечье под столом. Она даже не смотрела на него, а продолжала печатать другой рукой что-то в ноутбуке. 

Питер глянул на неё с безумным обожанием, пытаясь заставить сердце успокоиться. 

На этих трёх сообщениях вся переписка закончилась, потому что Тони больше ничего не ответил. Питер одержимо проверял телефон весь этот и следующий день, но новых сообщений не было, а потом он увидел флаер, объявляющий о невероятной чести, выпавшей МТИ, потому что он принимал самого мистера Тони Старка в Большом зале С на специальной гостевой лекции.

***

Конечно, Питер пошёл на лекцию. 

Он не мог иначе. 

ЭмДжей лишь грустно улыбнулась, когда он сначала объявил, что не пойдёт, а потом просто купила билет, чтобы, когда он в панике позвонил ей в час ночи и напряжённым голосом сообщил, что все места распроданы, она терпеливо сообщила, что прикрыла его. 

Они с Д’Ажарой уже месяц как встречались, но он не то чтобы был заинтересован в Тони Старке, поэтому они отправились лишь вдвоём с Питером. 

**не могу ПОВЕРИТЬ что пропускаю воссоединение питера с его любовью всей жизни, так нечестно**

Вот что написал на это всё Нед. 

Зал был набит битком, повсюду висели огромные плакаты с предупреждением, что стоять нельзя, но студенты всё же пытались проникнуть и прятаться по углам и в задней части зала. Тут были не одни лишь студенты, ещё ассистенты преподавателей, профессора и помощники по административной части. Возбуждённые перешёптывания росли по мере прибытия народа ― никто не забыл речь Тони Старка о проектном финансировании, которую он произнёс три года назад. 

Эмоции Питера колебались между удушливым ожиданием и чистым ужасом, он почти сбежал, когда на сцену вышел председатель инженерного отдела, чтобы представить толпе мистера Старка. 

― Прекрати, ― пробормотала ЭмДжей. 

Питер замер, но не потому, что она ему велела. 

Тони Старк вышел к кафедре.

Он прервал щедро приправленную лесть о его достижениях пренебрежительным взмахом руки, выглядя просто великолепно в своём тёмно-сером костюме. 

― Спасибо. Да нет, всё в порядке. ― Он склонился к микрофону, с лёгкой усмешкой оглядывая толпу. ― Гиперболы ударят вам в голову, ребятки. А потом в один прекрасный день вам понадобится куча наркоты, чтобы заполнить дыру в своей душе, так что старайтесь избегать… 

Он замолчал. 

Питер затаил дыхание. 

Даже несмотря на то, что освещение в зале было приглушено, а Тони стоял под ярким фокусом софитов, которые, должно быть, били в глаза, да ещё и столько народу сидело перед ним… но Питер был уверен, что Тони смотрел прямо на него. 

Время замедлилось, растягиваясь жвачкой, Питер смотрел на него в ответ, ощущая, будто его пригвоздил к месту удивлённый взор Тони. Он слышал, как долбится сердце в груди, каждый конкретный «тук», заставлявший кровь циркулировать. Он слышал собственное дыхание ― громкое, изобличающее: громоподобный поток воздуха, срывающийся с губ. Он чувствовал, как волосы встали дыбом, наэлектризованные дрожью, прошедшей через тело. Нервные клетки потрескивали и искрились, будто оголённый провод. 

Тони прокашлялся ― микрофон издал пронзительный визг ― и начал снова. 

― Просто… Старайтесь не верить тому, что о вас говорят, хорошим и плохим вещам тоже. Ну а я пришёл сегодня сюда, чтобы поговорить о нанотехнологиях и заставить вас подумать, как интегрировать их в свою специальность… 

Он продолжал говорить, но Питер понял, что слушать ему некогда. Потому что прямо сейчас, в этот самый момент, чувствовал себя более живым, чем за предыдущие три месяца… Он будто ходил везде окутанный в защитную плёнку, которая притупляла восприятие, а теперь ― когда взгляд Тони устремился на него, коснулся его резко, болезненно, ― Питер ожил. 

Он никогда не оспаривал точку зрения Тони о том, что они не должны быть вместе. Он согласился с ним, ведь да ― это было глупо и рискованно, и многие вокруг не поняли бы их, не говоря уже о том, что Питеру пришлось бы раскрыть тайну своей личности. 

Но. 

Если они смогут держать отношения в секрете хотя бы какое-то время, тогда, конечно, все усилия того стоили. Питер врал о своей жизни другим годами, причём врал близким, он мог бы скрыть и их отношения ― но только чтобы они были. Он сохранит ещё один секрет. Хотя бы на время. 

Тони, конечно, скажет «нет», но он должен попытаться. Должен попробовать ради собственного успокоения. 

Лекция пролетела незаметно, пока Питер пытался продумать план, но всё, что ему удалось выдумать ― просто подойти к Тони, попросить остаться и поговорить, и он даже не был уверен, согласится ли Старк. Он боялся отправлять ему сообщение ― просто не мог придумать, как выразить всё, чтобы не звучало двояко или унизительно.

В итоге Питер принялся хлопать вместе с остальными и поднялся, когда все встали. Он сказал ЭмДжей, что попытается пойти поздороваться таким голосом, который, как он надеялся, звучал естественно. ЭмДжей скептически кивнула и не стала задерживаться, потому что он попросил его не ждать, но всё же перед уходом сказала: «Только не глупи, Питер». 

У входа собралась огромная толпа, ожидающая Тони. 

Решимость Питера таяла с каждым мгновением, пока он приближался к ожидающим студентам. Он чувствовал себя очередным поклонником, бессмысленной частью безликой кляксы, ожидающей разговора с Тони после лекции. Неуверенность поедала его с каждым шагом, как вдруг в голову пришла мысль, что, возможно, у Тони за это время уже появился кто-то другой или же он уже пережил всё это их обоюдное помешательство, поэтому предложение Питера может стать убогой увертюрой, которую тот лишь найдёт жалкой или ребяческой… 

― Питер Паркер? 

Он обернулся, удивлённый, что к нему обратились. Эту девушку с планшетом и наушниками он никогда раньше не встречал ― она щурилась, глядя на него, была миниатюрной и гораздо изящнее Питера. 

― Да?

― Прошу, следуйте за мной. 

― Простите, вы кто… ― Питер в замешательстве нахмурился. 

― Мистер Старк велел мне позвать вас. Я вас зову. Пойдём, ― ответила она нетерпеливо, практически пренебрежительно, но эти слова заставили сердце Питера вновь забиться с удвоенной силой.

***

Его отвели за кулисы кафедры ― он прошёл по тем местам в недрах здания, которые раньше никогда не видел, пусть и бывал здесь на паре лекций. 

Тони… мистер Старк даже здесь был окружён людьми: преподавателями и ассистентами ― каждый хотел с ним поговорить, предлагал помочь отнести вещи, угодить чем-то ещё. Питера никто не замечал, пока его не подвели прямо к мистеру Старку. Девушка растолкала парочку людей локтями, чтобы подвести Питера к нему. 

И вот он остановился рядом. 

― Мистер Паркер. Приветствую. 

― Мистер Старк, ― хрипло сказал Питер. ― Здравствуйте. 

Он заглянул ему в глаза, потихоньку сходя с ума, однако То… мистер Старк спокойно внимательно смотрел в ответ, ничем себя не выдавая. 

Их по-прежнему окружали люди. 

― Я тебя сразу узнал, ― сказал мистер Старк, кивнув. А потом: ― Хотел обсудить твой исследовательский проект, если уделишь минутку. 

Он небрежно обнял Питера за плечи и увёл его прочь, натянуто улыбаясь остальным, игнорируя просьбы вернуться и направляя Питера по сырым коридорам, пока они не оказались в тупике с небольшим лифтом. И наедине.

Он немедленно убрал руку с плеч Питера, и теперь это не выглядело столь небрежно. 

Оба молчали. 

― Я хотел поговорить с тобой…

― Я хотел тебе предложить… 

Питер нервно прыснул. 

― Э, прости. Давай ты. 

Мистер Старк мгновение колебался, а потом щёлкнул пальцами. 

― Я собирался предложить отвезти тебя домой на своём самолете ― навестишь тётю на выходных. Я отправляюсь в Нью-Йорк через пару часов, так что если у тебя закончились занятия ― добро пожаловать на попутку в самолёте. 

Питер почти открыл рот от удивления, но сжал челюсти, обдумывая предложение. 

― Ты же не… Это не звучит как… ― Мистер Старк откашлялся. ― Это просто промелькнуло в голове. Тебе необязательно, но я подумал, что это стало бы хорошим сюрпризом для твоей тёти. 

Когда Питер обрёл наконец дар речи, то сказал: 

― Я могу приехать на автобусе. 

Брови мистера Старка взлетели к волосам.

― Мы опять к этому вернулись? 

― Ам, да. Тебе не приходило в голову, что ты для меня уже достаточно сделал? 

Огорчённое лицо мистера Старка сказало всё без лишних слов ― он приподнял уголок губ в намёке на смиренную улыбку. Нет. 

― Ты ведь понимаешь, что я всё равно лечу назад? 

Питер знал, что ведёт себя упрямо, но это просто вернулось к нему на инстинкте. Он избавился от этого, когда они были… В общем, он забыл об упрямстве на некоторое время, но теперь всё вернулось на круги своя. 

― И без обид, но ты весишь недостаточно даже для того, чтобы добавить унцию дополнительного топлива в мой отчёт о расходах на перелёт. 

Он так хотел с ним поговорить. 

― И ЭмДжей тоже приглашается, если хочет повидаться с семьёй. 

― Сегодня вечером у ЭмДжей свиданка. А её мама в любом случае навещала нас на прошлой неделе. 

― Понятно. ― Мистер Старк шагнул вперёд, наконец вызывая лифт. ― Что ж. Если ты всё же решишь поехать на автобусе, я приму отказ близко к сердцу. ― Он подмигнул Питеру, а тот ощутил прилив беспомощности. Можно было бы согласиться ― там он мог бы спокойно поговорить с Тони о том, что хочет. 

― Я подумаю. 

Мистер Старк фыркнул, кивнул, не глядя на него. 

― Встретимся у булочной, которую я тебе показывал, через час, если решишь поехать. Поедем в аэропорт вместе. 

Со старомодным звоном прибыл лифт, потому что все механизмы, казалось, вели себя около мистера Старка наиболее выгодным для него образом. 

― Хорошо. 

― Хорошо. ― Мистер Старк вошёл в лифт и обернулся к нему. ― Ты хорошо выглядишь, кстати. 

И двери закрылись.

***

Питер направился к пекарне. 

Иначе и быть не могло.

__

Тони

Питер отсиживался в салоне весь полёт, а Тони ― в кабине пилота, как трус. 

Только когда они приближались к Башне, он появился в последнюю минуту, чтобы рассказать Питеру, как будет проходить посадка, поскольку это был новый способ, который он ещё не знал, потому что они давно не видели друг друга. 

― Ты зачем надел броню? ― спросил Питер. 

― Самолет обучен садиться на посадку самостоятельно, поэтому здесь наша остановка. ― Тони махнул в сторону двери металлической рукой. ― Я разработал ИскИн, который действительно хорош в навигации. Если всё получится, смогу перевести её на должность управляющего системами костюма… Её зовут КАРЕН. Поздоровайся, КАРЕН. 

_― Здравствуй, Питер._

Паркер посмотрел наверх, слабо улыбаясь.

― КАРЕН. Клёво. 

_Она твоя_, сразу же подумал Тони. Но если честно, у него была подобная реакция каждый раз, когда он замечал, что Питеру что-то нравится, будь то ИскИн, одежда или тропический остров. 

― Готов? Пора прыгать. 

Питер кивнул, как всегда полностью доверяясь, и подошёл к нему, поправив лямку рюкзака. 

― Как?.. 

― Сюда. 

Тони не позволил себе колебаться: Питер случайно встал на механический люк, поэтому все, что ему нужно было сделать ― подойти ещё чуть ближе и не отпускать. Чрезвычайно просто. 

Он обнял Питера металлическими руками ― а будто бы собственными, пусть и через преграду, заключая его в своеобразные объятья. Потом сказал: 

― КАРЕН, обратный отсчёт. 

_― Приближаемся к зоне высадки: одиннадцать, десять, девять…_

Он не ощущал ткань футболки Питера через броню, но чувствовал лёгкое давление его тела. 

― Голову вниз, ― приказал Тони одновременно с тем, как КАРЕН сказала «три», и представил, что ощущает давление лба Питера на своей груди, прямо над арк-реактором. 

А потом они падали. 

Двигатели брони включились, как только они покинули самолёт. Питер тихо взвизгнул, Тони прижал его к себе крепче и перехватил поудобнее под коленями для лучшей манёвренности. 

Если б Башню ещё не было видно, Тони, возможно, соблазнился бы и сделал парочку крюков, чтобы удлинить путь домой. 

Воздух нёсся им навстречу, трепет от полёта звоном отдавался в ушах Тони, чего не было уже три долгих, ужасных месяца. Питер смотрел вниз широко распахнутыми глазами, любуясь сиянием ночного Нью-Йорка, ярко мерцающего внизу. Его, казалось, не беспокоила высота ― он будто даже радовался ей. 

Вместо балкона они приземлились на крышу, потому что Тони пытался избежать ненужных ассоциаций и уродливых последствий, окрашивающих эту услугу для пацана в тёмные тона. 

― Воу. ― Питер споткнулся на дрожащих ногах, но не упал. ― Это было потрясающе. 

Он широко улыбался Тони, и на долю секунды ему показалось, словно и не было этих трёх месяцев. 

Но если б это было правдой, тогда Тони сейчас подошёл бы к нему и поцеловал. А он больше не мог этого сделать. 

Лицевая панель убралась наноботами в костюм, и он повёл Питера к лифту, костюм на ходу сползал с его тела. 

― Я позвоню Хэппи ― он будет очень рад тебя видеть и отвезти в Квинс. Он никогда не признался бы в этом, но… 

― Эм… до того, как я уеду…

К этому времени они уже были на уровне пентхауса, двери лифта с шипением открылись, они вышли в просторную гостиную. Конечно, здесь никого не было. Тони вот уже несколько месяцев жил здесь один, осторожно отвергая любые намёки Роуди, что он мог бы вернуться и жить в Башне. Тут было совершенно темно, если не считать лунного света и огней города, лившихся в огромные ― от пола до потолка ― окна. Свет был запрограммирован на автоматическое включение, но Тони забыл заменить лампочки, после того как случайно закоротил их в прошлом месяце в завершении рекордного шестидесятичасового рабочего дня, вызванного бессонницей. С тех пор он никаких мероприятий здесь не устраивал. 

Теперь он чувствовал себя немного смущённым. Тони хотелось показать Питеру Башню с привлекательной стороны ― как тёплое, гостеприимное место, куда тот захотел бы однажды вернуться, может быть. 

― Хах. 

Он посмотрел на Питера и попытался угадать, что он чувствовал или о чём думал. Вспоминал ли он ту ночь, когда они встретились здесь впервые и он спас Тони жизнь? 

― Всё вроде… ничего не изменилось. ― Питер пожал плечами, посмотрев на Тони. Видеть его лицо в тусклом свете значило вспоминать их последнюю ночь вместе. ― Знаю, что провёл здесь всего-то месяц, но только что вдруг понял, что соскучился. ― Он слегка улыбнулся. 

Тони прокашлялся. 

― А ты… До того, как Хэппи заберёт тебя, ты хотел о чём-то поговорить? 

― Д-да. 

С тихим стуком он уронил рюкзак на пол, на этот раз мысленно вернув Тони в тот день в лаборатории, когда он вдруг осознал, как же сильно хочет Питера. 

Питер прошёл вперёд, остановившись посреди гостиной, совершенно отлично ориентируясь в темноте, будто владел этим местом, потому что определённо хорошо его изучил. Он огляделся, провёл ладонью по спинке дивана, посмотрел на кухонную стойку, повернулся к коридору, который вёл в другую часть дома, где на уровень выше были спальни и послеоперационная палата, а также лестница в комнату Старка. 

Потом Питер повернулся к Тони. 

― Ты ведь знаешь, что я люблю тебя, да? ― спросил он. ― Ты это знаешь. 

Внутри Тони всё похолодело. 

__

Питер

Всё или ничего. Он уже пытался в «ничего», и это было ужасно. 

И он был тут, чтобы решить всё сейчас. 

__

Тони

Несколько бесконечных, тягучих секунд он вспоминал разговор с тётей Питера до того, как тот пришёл в сознание. В комнате были лишь они ― Хелен вышла за кофе, потому что Питер был стабилен и вне опасности. 

― Я была так тронута, когда ты сказал… Я поверила тебе, когда ты сказал, что прыгнешь перед едущей машиной ради него. ― Мэй смотрела на него из-за очков, выражение лица нечитаемое. В глазах больше не было того восхищения, что в первую их встречу. 

― Это… правда. Была и остается ею. 

Она кивнула, на мгновение задумавшись. А потом: 

― Он в тебя влюблён ― ты ведь знаешь. 

И тогда внутри Тони всё тоже похолодело. 

― Что?

― Да. На мой взгляд, это довольно очевидно… Он, конечно, хорошо умеет хранить секреты ― и даже один довольно долго скрывал прямо у меня под носом, ― но по поводу его чувств я поняла достаточно быстро. 

Тони медленно кивнул.

― О’кей. Что ж. Я не совсем уверен, что должен делать с подобной…

― Ничего. ― Она пожала плечами. ― Тебе ведь за сорок, верно? Ты почти на десять лет меня старше… и почти на тридцать ― старше его. ― В выражении её лица не было и намёка на обвинения. ― Поэтому тебе не стоит ничего предпринимать. 

Больше она ничего не сказала, оставив этот тонкий намёк висеть в воздухе, но он был недостаточно тонок, чтобы не оставить чувства, будто его ударили по роже. 

А теперь он смотрел в глаза Питеру и просто не мог. 

Ничего не мог сделать. 

― Питер… 

― До того, как ты скажешь «нет», ― перебил Питер напряжённым голосом. ― Если собираешься сказать, что всё дело в возрасте, а это означает, что у нас с тобой совершенно разный жизненный опыт, ― я тебя ударю. Это всё херня полная. ― Глаза его блестели, подбородок напрягся ― Питер явно сдерживал рыдания, но на этот раз проиграл битву слезам. ― Я бы встречался с людьми своего возраста… если б моя жизнь не отличалась от всех остальных. Если б суперсилы не были грандиозной частью моей жизни, а вступление в ряды Мстителей происходили у каждого второго моего ровесника. ― Слёзы пролились на щёки и подбородок. ― Ты думаешь, такие, как мы… и те вещи, через которые мы проходим… Думаешь, они менее важны, чем то, сколько лет мы прожили? 

― Питер…

― Нет. Ты не имеешь права решать, каким должно быть моё «долго и счастливо» и с кем я хочу быть. ― Он нетерпеливо вытер щёку. Храбрый до последнего. ― Только если ты не… Но это ничего, я… Если ты не ч-чувствуешь того же, это ничего, это… это нормально, но ты… 

― Питер, ― рявкнул Тони. 

Питер затих. Он был сейчас так далеко. 

Тони принялся медленно подбираться к нему. 

― Ты должен знать, ― сказал он. 

Питер поднял на него глаза, моргая влажными слипшимися ресницами. И был в полном раздрае. 

― Ты такой умный. 

Он прибавил шаг. 

― Ты такой чертовски умный, Паркер. 

Он уже почти до него добрался. 

― Ты _должен_ знать. 

Он наконец подошёл к нему и не остановился, пока не взял лицо Питера в ладони, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. Питер застыл в напряжении. 

Тони обхватил его голову ладонями, зарылся пальцами в волосы. 

― Конечно я люблю тебя. 

Питер растаял. 

Он склонился и поцеловал его, и Питер плавным движением вжался в Тони, стискивая пальцами лацканы его пиджака, притягивая к себе ещё ближе. Питер проскулил ему в рот и толкнулся языком, без лишних уговоров раскрывая губы навстречу, и это было похоже на возвращение домой. Это было так хорошо, что на этот раз, когда поцелуй прервался, Тони был в совершеннейшем раздрае. 

Питер продолжал держать его за пиджак обеими руками ― но на этот раз просто удерживая на месте. 

― Мне плевать, что всё нужно будет держать в секрете, ― сказал он. ― У меня секрет и побольше был на протяжении нескольких лет. А этот так, пустяк. 

_«Это не пустяк ― а целая вселенная»_, ― подумал Тони не в силах сдержаться. 

__

Питер

_«Не пустяк ― а целая вселенная»_, ― подумал про себя Питер. 

__

Тони

― Найдутся люди, которым это не понравится, сколько бы мы ни ждали. 

Питер пожал плечами. 

― Не из тех, которые мне по-настоящему близки. И не из тех, кто меня понимает. И Нед, ЭмДжей… тётя Мэй ― они ведь только сейчас начали узнавать меня настоящего. Понадобится время. 

― Нам придётся лгать. Видеться друг с другом в местах, которые не… 

― За границей? 

Тони почувствовал, как губы растягиваются в улыбку. 

― Так было бы безопаснее всего. 

Питер фыркнул. 

― Тогда очень хорошо, что мой парень ― миллиардер. ― Мгновение спустя он вновь стал задумчивым. ― Но мы ведь сможем проводить время и тут, да? Иногда? 

― Да. Конечно. 

― Хорошо. ― Он не отвёл взгляд от Тони, когда сказал: ― Я люблю здесь бывать. 

Вес того, чем одарил его Питер, не ускользнул от Старка, да и не то чтобы ускользал ранее. Но… Он был эгоистичным мудаком, и это привело к тому, что Питер теперь был перед ним таким, и Тони ни капли не жалел. 

― Когда ты рядом, ― пробормотал он, ― именно тогда мне открывается всё очарование этого места. 

Он вновь поцеловал его. Питер запрыгнул к нему на руки, и, может быть, позже или завтра они наконец обговорят все тонкие моменты того, как, чёрт возьми, будут взаимодействовать, обсудят логистику маршрутов для маскировки и каждый из них попытается придумать соответствующие условия для их соглашения сторон.


	11. Заключительные положения

__

Питер

Сначала он сказал Неду и ЭмДжей. 

Теперь, когда мог себе это позволить, он пригласил их для воссоединения в Квинсе, оплатив перелёт (из Сиетла — для ЭмДжей и Сан-Хосе — для Неда). Он знал, что школьная дружба редко сохранялась с течением времени, но последние восемь лет они продолжали поддерживать контакт и были близки, как никогда. Не последнюю роль тут сыграли голо-технологии Старка, к которым у Питера был непосредственный доступ, и он поделился им с друзьями. 

— Начали с низов, и теперь взгляни на нас, м? — широко улыбаясь, сказала ЭмДжей, обнимая Питера. Она пришла в кафе парой минут раньше назначенного времени, а Питер так нервничал, что пришёл аж за полчаса. Встречу он назначил в их обычном месте во «Flushing». 

Паркер крепко обнял её в ответ и улыбнулся в плечо. 

— Я так рад, что ты приехала, — пробормотал он. 

— А я рада, что ты всё ещё снизу, — тут же ответила ЭмДжей. 

— Эй… 

— Ребята! 

Нед подбежал к ним и с наскоку принялся обнимать обоих одновременно. Все трое едва ли не упали на пол, но паучья сила Питера удержала всех в вертикальном положении. 

— Так по вам скучал! 

— Мы тоже по тебе, Нед. 

— Оу, я по вам скучала, ребят…

Они отстранились, Нед одарил Питера счастливой улыбкой. 

— Идея просто отличная, Питер. Мама с папой хотят, чтобы ты пришёл к нам на ужин на этой неделе. И полностью доверяют тебе выбор подходящего дня для этого неожиданного визита. 

Они пожали с Недом руки своим особым способом, широко друг другу улыбаясь. 

ЭмДжей сидела смирно, ожидая, когда они закончат, и просматривала меню, будто не заказывала всегда одно и то же. 

— Итак… Что у вас новенького, ребят? 

Весь час они без умолку рассказывали друг другу новости, пили кофе и много смеялись. Это помогло немного ослабить узел нервного ожидания в груди Питера, но не настолько, чтобы он исчез. Было хорошо видеть их во плоти, отмечать новую стрижку Неда и расслабленность ЭмДжей, слушать, как они рассказывают о новых друзьях, старых влюблённостях, членах семьи и запланированных путешествиях. Нед работал программистом и преуспевал в этом, у него появилась новая коллега, и, кажется, их симпатия была взаимной. Стартап, в котором работала ЭмДжей, был официально одобрен принцессой Ваканды и назван одним из лучших проработанных технологических структур по оказанию помощи во всём мире. И несмотря на то, что оба стали ужасно занятыми людьми, они были счастливы. 

Питер, в свою очередь, рассказал об исследовании, которое возглавлял в Массачусетском технологическом институте, позволявшем работать на дому, и о том, что теперь он жил на Манхэттене, а ещё им обязательно нужно было зайти в гости в его новую квартиру. ЭмДжей кивнула, Нед задавал вопросы об исследовании, а потом тема, которую они так старались избегать, стала слишком очевидной, чтобы и дальше её игнорировать. 

— А как насчёт свиданий, Питер? 

И вот оно. Вопрос, которого он так ждал. 

— Вообще-то… у меня для вас кое-какие новости по этому, эм… поводу.

Нед слабо улыбнулся, ободряюще кивнув. ЭмДжей, наоборот, замерла и притихла, будто уже знала, что эта новость может переменить всё. 

— Ну, я уже полгода как живу в Нью-Йорке. Со времён Берлина, о котором вы, конечно, слышали, ребят. 

— Конечно, — эхом отозвалась ЭмДжей. Она будто собиралась с духом. 

— Я много времени болтался в Башне Старка после всех этих официальных инициаций меня во Мстители. Просто потому… То есть европейский докторский грант задержал мой старт в качестве Мстителя на четыре года, так что мне нужно было наверстать упущенное. Наконец-то познакомился с Тором, ребят, он просто великолепный. 

— _Очень_ круто, — сказал Нед, широко распахнув глаза. — Это вообще, похоже, самое крутое предложение, которое ты когда-либо произносил. 

— И там… В общем, там живёт мистер Старк, поэтому логично, что мы виделись с ним каждый день. 

Он видел, как понимание проступает на лице ЭмДжей. На лбу появились складки, брови взлетели высоко, губы приоткрылись, она, казалось, даже затаила дыхание. 

— Ну, мы много работали вместе… И оказалось, что, хоть мы и не виделись восемь лет или… или, может быть, потому что мы не виделись так долго… Мы, эм… Что-то между нами изменилось. Появилось что-то, что… чего не было раньше. 

Он сглотнул. 

— Я пытаюсь сказать, что несколько недель назад я… мы с Тони Старком начали типа встречаться. 

Нед буквально уронил челюсть и чашку. На пол. 

Бедный бариста бросился помогать, Питер разглядывал лица друзей, пытаясь понять их реакцию, но было трудно сказать, что именно каждый из них думал. Нед, казалось, переживал из-за срача, который развёл, а лицо ЭмДжей было непроницаемо. 

Наконец, когда за столом всё успокоилось и все трое вновь уселись на стулья, ЭмДжей откашлялась. 

— Итак. Позволь уточнить, правильно ли я тебя услышала. — Она пригвоздила его одним из своих печально известных ему взглядов. — Ты процитировал «Красавицу и чудовище», чтобы сообщить нам, что после четырёх лет учебы в МТИ и четырёх лет своей суперспециальной работы в аспирантуре для написания докторской в Берлине ты вернулся в Нью-Йорк… и влюбился в Тони Старка. Снова. 

Питер почувствовал, что краснеет. 

— Я… Эм… — Голос всё ещё становился писклявым, когда он нервничал. — Д-да, похоже на то. 

Нед сглотнул. 

— И на этот раз ты тоже нравишься Тони Старку? 

Питер опустил голову, улыбаясь в свой кофе. 

— Думаю, да. 

Некоторое время оба молчали, явно размышляя над тем, что узнали. 

Несколько мгновений спустя ЭмДжей сложила пальцы пистолетом и направила на него, слегка хмурясь. 

— Он делает тебя счастливым? 

— Да. Прошло всего несколько дней, но… _да._

Она кивнула. 

— Хорошо. — Это не было одобрением их отношений — а лишь реакция на его ответ. Она вновь глубоко задумалась, всё ещё немного хмурясь. 

Нед улыбался, довольный его ответом, в глазах светилась доброта, пусть он и не совсем понимал эти отношения, но, кажется, воспринял всё не так уж и плохо. 

— Никакой жуткой странной энергетики? 

Питер фыркнул от истерического смеха. 

— Никакой. 

— Когда ты последний раз видел его, перед тем как переехал в город? 

— Ну, он читал лекции в МТИ пару раз, пока мы там учились… — Он показал на ЭмДжей. — И, эм… Моя единственная миссия в качестве Мстителя состояла в отвоёвывании Камней бесконечности, но это было сотню лет назад. 

ЭмДжей снова кивнула, почесала подбородок. Очередную паузу спустя она склонилась к нему, опёршись рукой о стол, и подняла кулак. 

— Давай-ка посмотрим. — Она начала перечислять, отгибая пальцы. — Двадцать шесть — достаточно зрелый возраст, чтобы ты сам принимал решения, это раз. — Она отогнула указательный палец. — Ты всё это время был в Европе далеко от Старк Индастриз и от него… Думаю, восемь лет — подходящий срок, чтобы попробовать отношения с кем-то ещё. — Она отогнула средний. — И если он в тебе видит теперь потенциального партнёра, в отличие от того раза, когда вы встретились с ним впервые, это тоже что-то значит… — Она подняла безымянный палец, на котором было надето помолвочное кольцо, подаренное Камалой. — Плюс теперь ты финансово независим, что немаловажно. — ЭмДжей вздохнула. — И как бы ни были нездоровы эти отношения, со всеми этими оговорками… — Она подняла мизинец. — Я знаю, что твоя задница никогда не сможет быть по-настоящему счастливой, если ты не попробуешь с Тони Старком. Ты им одержим. 

Она взглянула на раскрытую ладонь и в конце концов, казалось, достигла какого-то внутреннего спокойствия в отношении этого вопроса. Сделав большой глоток холодного пива, она решительно кивнула. 

— Ладненько. Я научусь с этим знанием жить. 

Плечи Питера опустились в облегчении. Он повернулся к Неду. 

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это всё равно просто пиздец какой-то, да? — неуверенно спросил Нед. 

— Понимаю, просто… эти отношения приносят так много счастья, что мне _плевать_. 

ЭмДжей закатила глаза. 

— Ладно, успокойся. — Однако она выглядела любящей его и, может быть, немного даже за него счастливой. Руки Питера дрожали от напряжения — это мгновение было монументально важно, а ЭмДжей просто пронеслась мимо в пяти коротких пунктах. — Разрешишь высказать все клише, присущие вашим отношениям? 

— Короткая бомбардировка или сочинение напишите? 

— Бомбардировка, — сказал Нед, потирая руки. 

Питер усмехнулся, более чем готовый принять от друзей любую брань в адрес Тони и себя самого. 

— Валяйте. 

И без промедления они начали заваливать его утверждениями, почти перебивая друг друга, чтобы быстрее высказать всё накопившееся недоумение.

— Он тебе в отцы годится. 

— Он очень старый. 

— Он, конечно, горяч, но… он почти старик, Питер. 

— Между вами просто огромная разница в возрасте. 

— Ну, он, конечно, выглядит классно, но… 

— Вы встретились, когда тебе было восемнадцать. Это просто пиздец. 

— Так он фактически твой шеф в супергеройском смысле? 

— Ты с ним даже не ради денег. 

— Ему было двадцать семь, когда ты _родился_. 

— Да, это не сравнится по умилительности с парой Эйприл и Энди¹.

— Прошу, периодически пересматривай свои жизненные приоритеты. 

— Он богач, а ты нет — все будут считать, что ты с ним _из-за денег_. 

— А ты даже не из-за денег с ним, что ещё хуже… 

И так далее и тому подобное, а Питер лишь смеялся, фыркал, краснел и вяло отбивался, а потом снова практически рыдал от смеха, счастливый до кончиков пальцев. 

__

Тони

Сначала он сказал Пеппер, когда они остались один на один. 

Он отправился к ней в кабинет и ждал её прихода, глядя в окно на здание Рокфеллера, стоявшее вдалеке, обдумывая то, что должен сказать. 

Заявление грозило быть неловким, с нотками извинения, и, конечно, после этого она в очередной раз в нём бы разочаровалась — он знал это наверняка. Но. «Очередной раз» означал — ничего нового и ничего такого уж страшного. Он даже улыбнулся, когда она шлёпнула его по руке папкой (Тони до сих пор никак не мог понять, откуда брались все эти папки, которые Пеппер таскала с собой день за днём — в этот-то век высоких технологий).

— И не смей превращать это в очередную шутку. — В уголках глаз образовались морщинки: никакого отвращения, разве что лёгкая брезгливость. — Господи, Тони, ты просто катастрофа ходячая. Он ведь ребёнок. 

— Ему двадцать шесть. Едва ли он ребёнок. 

Она посмотрела на него своим взглядом _«ты знаешь, что я имела в виду»_, и не произнесла ни слова. 

— Прости. Я просто пытаюсь… — Он сглотнул. — Он вернулся из Европы, и всё вдруг… изменилось. Мне очень жаль. 

— Не жалей. Не меня, по крайней мере. — Пеппер вымученно вздохнула, как всегда готовая подчистить любую устроенную им заварушку. — Мы как-нибудь это раскрутим. Это всё же супергеройский роман, что таблоиды проглотят с удовольствием, после того как он раскроет тайну своей личности. — Она покачала головой. — Плюс он невероятно симпатичный, надо отдать ему должное. 

Тони мудро не стал соглашаться вслух с последним утверждением. 

— Знаю, это не лучший момент. — Он надел на нос очки. — Понимаю, что во всём многообразии говённых моментов моей карьеры этот — один из худших. И данный самоанализ стоил того. 

Он склонился над столом, глядя в её тёплые голубые глаза, пытаясь понять. Голос Пеппер звучал тихо, будто приглашая довериться. 

— Это что, кризис среднего возраста? 

— Нет.

— Потому что, если это так, по отношению к парню это несправедливо… 

— Это не так. Не так, Пеппер. 

Она мгновение вглядывалась в его лицо в поисках правды. 

— Хорошо. Что ж, ваша разница в возрасте выглядит плохо, но не настолько, чтобы принести реальные проблемы. Особенно если нам удастся скрыть, что вы познакомились, когда ему было восемнадцать. — Она слабо вздрогнула, покачав головой, будто пытаясь избавиться от этого напоминания. — В любом случае вы вряд ли станете первой звёздной парой с подобной проблемой. И если рассматривать всё в целом… Ты делал вещи и похуже, Тони. В конце концов ты прошёл путь от Торговца смертью до Великого защитника Земли. 

Старк кивнул, не находя слов от очередного напоминания. 

— Итак, если это не кризис среднего возраста… — Она прикусила губу. Когда-то он находил это очаровательным, а теперь чувствовал лишь нежную ностальгию о ком-то, кого больше не желал. — Тогда что это, Тони? 

Она заслуживала правдивый ответ. 

— Думаю… — Старк прокашлялся, поморщился. Вновь уставился на здание Рокфеллера. — Честно говоря, думаю, это нечто долгосрочное. 

Пеппер смотрела на него одно долгое мгновение. Она всё ещё не понимала — может быть, никогда бы и не поняла, — но в конце концов должна смириться. 

— Хорошо. Тогда это мы и скажем таблоидам, полагаю? Ты уже говорил с другими Мстителями? 

— Я хотел сказать тебе первой. 

— Ну, я тронута. — Она положила руку на грудь, улыбаясь саркастично, но не злобно. — Хотя, наверное, если уж смиряться с тем, что меня заменили на более молоденькую кандидатуру, то я рада, что это умненький Питер. И не думай, что я не проведу с ним долгий, неловкий разговор.

***

Остальные члены команды восприняли новость… по-разному. 

Роуди был разочарован в нём, так же как и Пеппер, Тони на другое и не рассчитывал. Это было знакомо и уже множество раз выстрадано, и всё же смиренная любовь друга, как и всегда, поддерживала его, никуда не девшись от этого признания. Роуди был единственным человеком, видевшим состояние Тони, когда половина жителей Земли превратилась в пепел, и понимающим, что Старку было плевать на миллионы смертей до тех пор, пока одна-единственная душа не вернулась из Камня бесконечности… Да, это было давно, но он точно знал, что Тони не забыл, как и сам Роуди. 

Брюс, похоже, был солидарен с Роуди, но вдобавок ко всему ещё и запер его в лаборатории, не выпустив, пока не высказал, что думает, добавив, что Халк доволен тем, что могущественный металлический человек влюблён в смешного паука. 

К удивлению Тони, Наташа была первым человеком, который не стал высказываться в стиле: «Тони, это ёбаный пиздец». Она видела в Питере взрослого задолго до того, как это увидели в нём другие, и в её искажённом восприятии морали считала, что они друг другу подходят. Она также косвенно заставила Тони поговорить о чувствах и кивала совершенно по-деловому, будто удачно инвестировала в новый проект. Тор вообще воспринимал возраст и время совершенно иначе, поэтому был на стороне Наташи, к тому же познакомился с Питером, когда тот уже был взрослым, да и человеческая жизнь была слишком крошечной, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи, как разница в возрасте. Однако его принятие их отношений включило в себя угрозы Тони топором. Ванда и Вижн восприняли всё нормально, учитывая их личную запутанную любовную историю. 

Сэм сказал: «Отвратительно», — но таким тоном, будто уже принял факт, что не может ничего изменить, а потом добавил: «Ты просто на полной скорости несёшься в средневозрастное клише, да?» — и на этом его протест был окончен. То, как Сэм тонко его понимал, в равной степени тревожило и успокаивало Тони, и он не возражал от последовавших характеристик в стиле «у тебя такой способ справляться с ситуацией» и «твоё поведение совершенно точно говорит о том, что ты ждёшь отпущения грехов».

Стив взял время подумать. Что совершенно точно — он не обрадовался этой новости. 

Когда он наконец заговорил, то выдал: 

— Это поклонение герою. И никуда оно не денется. Он всегда будет заглядывать тебе в рот. 

И этим ударил Тони по самому больному. 

— Знаю. 

— Я понимаю, что с вашей первой встречи прошло много времени, но… это всё-таки неправильно, Тони. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, почему я хочу поговорить об этом с Питером и услышать всё с его точки зрения. 

Тони почувствовал себя хуже некуда, и это ощущение было довольно частым явлением и без полезного вклада Стива. Хорошо, что он точно знал, какое «лекарство» ему помогало унять это чувство, заменив его на прохладу и успокоение. 

— Я понимаю. 

Каждый высказал желание поговорить с Питером лично, не только Стив и Пеппер. 

Поэтому Тони написал ему СМС, чтобы он спустился.

***

Вся команда собралась в гостиной. Кто-то сидел на диване, кто-то — на полу. Наташа сообщила Накии, и та тоже присутствовала здесь в качестве голограммы, ничто не могло укрыться от её острого взгляда. Клинт особо не торопился появляться, как только услышал тему этого импровизированного собрания. 

Питер был одет в свитер и старую футболку с лого «Звёздных Войн: Эпизод IX», которую для него подписал Джон Бойега, когда тот ходил на премьеру. На голове царил беспорядок, но он был просто очарователен, и плохая «ждущая отпущения грехов» часть Тони зашептала: _«Разве вы сами не видите? Неужели не понимаете, почему кто бы то ни было отбросил бы все предосторожности и остальное, только чтобы быть рядом с ним?»_

Питер оглядел всех присутствующих: его друзья — люди, которыми он восхищался, на которых смотрел снизу вверх, — все выражали беспокойство разной степени о его судьбе. В итоге его взгляд остановился на Тони — напряжение тут же ушло с лица, так же как и давным-давно, когда он встретил своих двух первых Мстителей за поеданием мороженого в комнате Старка. Именно тогда он точно так же использовал его в качестве якоря, чтобы войти в этот сумасшедший маленький супергеройский мир. 

— Ты уверен насчёт этого, Питер? — начал Стив без предисловий. 

Тони даже не обиделся — Питер заслуживал всего самого лучшего, а Старк был очень далёк от этого понятия. Он и сам хотел бы задать ему этот вопрос. И чтобы Питер задавал его самому себе снова и снова. 

Питер взглянул на Стива и пожал плечами, будто вопрос был риторическим. 

— Да. 

— Ты счастлив? — спросил Баки. Он не проявлял заботу о Питере открыто, но всегда старался во всём его защищать, с тех пор как опустил его на крышу, оставив наедине с той ужасной раной в бедре. 

— Да. — Уголок рта Питера приподнялся. — Да, конечно. 

— Ты спятил? — спросил Сэм. — В Силиконовой долине есть и помоложе богачи, Паркер. 

— Согласно «Диагностическому и статистическому руководству по психическим расстройствам», каждый в этой комнате немного спятил, — ответил он, пожав плечами, и некоторые засмеялись. Питер слегка покраснел, но продолжил: — Мне просто нравится конкретно этот богач. 

На том и порешили. 

__

Питер

Тётя Мэй удивилась меньше, чем ожидал Питер, но крайне разволновалась, когда он сообщил ей. Он не ожидал, что она беспрекословно примет эти отношения, ведь слишком его опекала. Но. У них с Тони несколько лет назад появилась причина совместно горевать о нём: Питер никогда не слышал всей истории — потому что Тони не мог говорить о том, как потерял его, когда он превратился в пепел, — но Паркер подозревал, именно в тот период Мэй что-то увидела в Старке, что сейчас уберегло её от слишком бурной реакции. 

И как и в том случае, когда она узнала о том, что Питер — Человек-паук, у неё было лишь два выбора: поддержать либо охладить отношения. 

Она слишком его любила, чтобы перестать с ним общаться. 

— Если именно это заставляет тебя выглядеть так… — Она показала на его лицо, звеня браслетами. — Тогда мне придётся с этим смириться. Я понимаю. Просто… пообещай, что мы позже это всё подробно обсудим, хорошо? И ты можешь говорить со мной всегда и о чём угодно, Питер. 

Её глаза были полны привязанности, мягкая улыбка играла на губах, когда он говорил, какой теперь счастливый, и, кажется, она действительно искренне радовалась этому. Он не знал, поймёт ли она эти отношения хотя бы частично, как научилась понимать и принимать его выбор касательно Человека-паука. Возможно, однажды он наберётся смелости спросить, что произошло, пока он находился в камне души, и что сделал Тони, что заставило её лишь кивнуть и сжать предплечье Питера, когда он рассказал. 

— Ой, и вот ещё что, — сказала она под конец ужина, засунув в рот последний кусочек моти². — Ты весь разговор не упоминал мою десятилетнюю разницу в возрасте с Ченом, поэтому хочу поблагодарить тебя за такую сдержанность. Я очень впечатлилась. 

Питер широко усмехнулся, понимая, что между ними ничего никогда не изменится. 

— Мне было очень тяжело этого не делать. 

Глаза Мэй счастливо горели за очками. 

— Именно за это я тебя и люблю.

***

Обратно в свою квартиру он летел через весь город, приземлившись на крыше, как делал это всегда, предпочитая входить сверху, а не через вестибюль. Жизнь в Манхэттене никак не повлияла на него — он оставался всё тем же пареньком из Квинса, но не мог отрицать, что эту часть города любил больше. Квартира располагалась на самой верхотуре здания, вместо почти всех стен тут были окна от пола до потолка, что создавало впечатление постоянного полёта; она была маленькой, причудливой, её расположение напоминало ему ту самую квартиру в Кембридже, которая помогла ему обустроиться в новом городе быстрее, чем он ожидал. Здесь всем заведовала КАРЕН — домашний ИскИн, — что напоминало ему жизнь в Башне. 

Когда он прибыл, Тони уже был внутри. 

Он сидел в изножье кровати Питера, одетый, как всегда, в футболку с лого некогда популярной группы, которое Паркер никак не мог разглядеть со своего угла обзора. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил он сразу, как только Питер стянул маску. Он не переодевался в костюм, но обычно натягивал маску, если путешествовал из Квинса, на случай, если соседи увидели бы его вылезающим из окна. Раскрытие его личности было последним, огромным шагом, перед тем как рассказать о его отношениях с Тони всему миру через парочку лет. Но всё это было ещё впереди. 

— Освобождённым, — признался Питер. 

— Потому что мы рассказали обо всём или потому, что одна большая ложь покрыла много мелких? 

— И то, и другое, — улыбнулся Питер. 

Тони вздохнул, потёр рукой лицо. Питер точно знал, о чём тот думает и что чувствует. Это происходило не слишком часто, но обычно тогда, когда они долго не виделись. 

— Не надо, — мягко сказал он, опёрся коленом о кровать и уселся на колени к Тони, дизайнерские джинсы позволили широко развести ноги в стороны. Колени Тони всё ещё были его самым любимым местом во Вселенной, где он желал находиться всегда. — Не надо. Мне плевать на враньё. Всё равно, большое оно или маленькое. 

Тони устало вздохнул. 

— Ничего не могу поделать, пацан… 

— Можешь. — Он поцеловал его медленно, вдумчиво. — Позволь помочь. 

Тони беспомощно застонал и поцеловал в ответ, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Питера, резко выдыхая через нос, будто утопающий. Паркер раскрыл языком его губы, потираясь всем телом о его тело и тихо постанывая от удовольствия. Восемь лет — а он даже и близко этим не насытился. Он не чувствовал себя взрослым, не думал, что их отношения с Тони — нечто само собой разумеющееся, а воспринимал их как нечто исключительно экстраординарное. 

Он обвил руками шею Тони, мысленно возвращаясь к каждой их тайной поездке, каждому секретному ночному визиту, которые происходили на протяжении всех этих лет, поддерживая в нём радость жизни. Перелёты из Бостона в Нью-Йорк на каждые выходные или тайное проникновение Тони в его Кембриджскую квартиру — конечно, с огромными очками на носу, дабы скрыть свою личность от посторонних глаз. Дни напролёт в Башне Старка, часы творчества в лаборатории, совместное обучение, секс на столе и снова корпение над учебниками и заметками. Их бегство на остров, покупку которого Тони отрицал по сей день (но Питер был практически уверен, что тот его, по крайней мере, арендовал целиком), сразу после вызванной выпускными экзаменами панической атаки у Питера, потому что его тело решило, что этот стресс означал, что он находился под угрозой физической расправы. Та ночь, когда Тони выступил с речью на его выпускном, и дальнейшее празднование в бассейне на балконе Башни, освещённом лишь синим сиянием арк-реактора. 

А дальше — когда Питеру предложили европейский грант и он решил согласиться; перелёты из Берлина в Нью-Йорк и все эти проведённые в самолёте часы. Пятизвёздочные отели, анонимные имена; поездки в Японию, Шри-Ланку, Новую Зеландию, Аргентину, Нигерию. Яхта, которую Тони купил после того, как вернул Питера из Камня бесконечности, на которой держал его десять дней в комфорте и роскоши, позволяя ему вылезать из постели лишь для того, чтобы искупаться и немного позагорать. 

Питер знал, что друзья и семья примут их со временем, потому что они думали, что он нуждался (и так оно и было) в шансе увидеть мир и ещё немного вырасти, кроме всего прочего. Но он видел мир вместе с Тони, он рос вместе с ним и точно знал, чего хочет. Он всегда знал. И всегда этого хотел. 

— Почти слышу твои мысли, — промурлыкал Тони, проводя руками по спине Питера под футболкой, заставляя его вздрагивать в предвкушении. — Прекрати думать. 

Питер усмехнулся ему в рот. 

— Как скажете, мистер Старк. 

— Так и скажу. — Он поглаживал мозолистыми ладонями его поясницу. — Когда ты переедешь обратно в Башню? — спросил он, расстёгивая молнию на его джинсах. — Я полагал, что твоё возвращение в Нью-Йорк означало твоё еженощное пребывание в моей постели. 

Питер задрожал, покачивая и обтираясь о него бёдрами, прислушиваясь к нарастающему удовольствию внутри. Из окна квартиры было видно Башню Старка — он украдкой бросил тоскующий взгляд в ту сторону. 

— Я не могу переехать, пока… не скажем прессе. Правила… ой… Правила — помнишь их? 

— Точно. Правила. — Тони скользнул рукой в штаны Питеру, пробираясь пальцами между его ягодицами, заставив его всхлипнуть. — Не люблю правила. 

— Агрх… 

— Хочу тебя в своей постели. Сейчас же. И желательно — всегда. 

— Я… — Палец проник внутрь насухую, вошёл лишь на первую фалангу, но Питера уже трясло, он задыхался. — Я же и так с тобой в… постели. 

Тони осторожно прикусил его шею. Питер почувствовал, что вот-вот кончит, и сдержался одной лишь силой воли. 

— Хочу, чтобы ты переехал в мою постель. Только в неё — забудь о Башне. Я распоряжусь, чтобы тебе принесли необходимые вещи… построили вокруг лабораторию. Буду приносить тебе еду, напитки, технику — всё что захочешь… Любую чертову вещь. Назови её — и она твоя. 

— Звучит непрактично, — пробормотал Питер, закрыв глаза, отвлекаясь на свои ощущения. — Ч-что, если я… ах, захочу помыться?..

Тони покачал головой, царапая бородой шею и плечо Питера. 

— Нет, — низко прорычал он. — Никакого помыться. Я позабочусь о тебе — таковы мои условия. 

Питер судорожно рассмеялся и склонился, снова неуклюже целуя Тони, покачиваясь на нём, настолько поглощённый всем этим, что даже не услышал поначалу жужжания, исходившего от его телефона. 

А потом:

_— Питер, Мстители — общий сбор_, — резко сказала КАРЕН; оба замерли. — _Возникла чрезвычайная ситуация… Немедленно отправляйся в Башню Старка. Мстители, общий сбор, Земля в опасности. Мстители, общий сбор, Земля в опасности…_

Питер соскользнул с Тони, спотыкаясь, встал на ноги, иной прилив адреналина наполнил организм, пусть ему и очень хотелось вернуться к тому, чем они занимались. Вдалеке он слышал вой сирен — теперь, когда прислушался, — а может быть, и что-то ещё… Что-то большое и тяжёлое, что только что с грохотом упало или, скорее… шагнуло. 

— Надо идти. — Он принялся вылезать из своих расстёгнутых джинсов. — Можешь вылететь первым, а я тогда… — Но потом до него дошло. Теперь им необязательно прятаться от команды. Неожиданное облегчение затопило его изнутри, он вздохнул и легко улыбнулся. — А, точно, забудь. Эм… Думаю, смысла разделяться больше нет. 

Тони поднялся. 

— И то правда. Или можем просто позволить Земле погибнуть. — Он с голодом оглядел взъерошенного Питера. — Ты сейчас так охуенно выглядишь, что я бы рискнул. 

Волна жара и болезненного возбуждения обрушилась на Питера, словно удар под дых, заставив ноги ослабнуть. Он быстро заморгал, пытаясь взять себя в руки. 

— И добавить это обстоятельство к твоей и без того нечистой совести? — спросил он дрожащим голосом и покраснел, благодаря небеса за то, что его нанотехнологический костюм начал окутывать его сине-красным. — Ни за что. 

Костюм Железного человека тоже принялся обволакивать Тони, фиксируясь на месте с серией щелчков. 

— Совершенно уверен, что ты избавишь меня ото всех угрызений совести, Паучок. 

— Практически уверен, что сплю с вашей совестью каждую ночь, мистер Старк, — усмехнулся Питер. — Ну точно, я ведь вам с ней всё это время и изменял.

— И ты говоришь мне это сейчас, когда мы вот-вот столкнёмся с бог знает какими ужасными монстрами и чудовищами? — Тони подошёл к нему, глядя сверху вниз с насмешливой серьёзностью — он всегда был выше Питера и, конечно, был выше, когда находился в костюме. Несмотря на то что лицевая панель закрыла его лицо, Питер точно знал, что Тони улыбался, поняв это по звучанию голоса. — Я ведь и умереть могу, знаешь? 

— Нет, не можешь. 

КАРЕН раскрыла огромное окно. Тёмное небо звало к себе, так же как и яркие огни города внизу. Что бы ни ждало их там, оно сеяло хаос. 

Питер направился к окну, ощущая на себе взгляд Тони. 

— Откуда ты знаешь, Паркер? 

Он добрался до проёма, прохладный ветер обдул его. 

— А ты разве не помнишь, как мы впервые встретились? 

Он повернулся к Тони, глядя на него через свою маску. Он надеялся, что Старк тоже слышит улыбку в его голосе. 

— Я тебя спасу, — просто сказал Питер. 

И позволил себе упасть спиной вперёд, в ночной воздух, слыша низкий смех Старка в передатчике. Ветер обдувал лицо, Питер был готов ко всему, потому что точно знал, что Тони следовал прямо за ним.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Отсылка к сериалу «Парки и зоны отдыха», в котором персонаж Энди рассуждал, стоит ли предлагать двадцатиоднолетней Эйприл встречаться, если ему самому 29.   
² Моти (餅) — это разновидность японской традиционной лепёшки, которую изготавливают из рисовой пасты.


End file.
